Un enfant pas comme les autres
by Line.M
Summary: La guerre est finie depuis plus de dix-sept ans, mais les inégalités ont-elles vraiment cessé d'exister ? Contrairement à ce que beaucoup pensent, la différence n'est-elle pas magnifique? Ce qui est certain, c'est qu'il existe des choses dont personne n'est à l'abri ... pas même un Malefoy.
1. Note d'auteur

Coucou à tout.e.s,

Me voilà de retour dans l'univers merveilleux de la fanfiction, mais cette fois comme auteure et non comme simple lectrice.

Pour celle et/ou ceux qui m'ont suivi dans _« Peut-on trahir par amour »_ je préfère prévenir « _Un enfant pas comme les autres »_ est dans un registre totalement différent.

Premièrement nous serons dans un univers post Poudlard, les batailles ne sont clairement pas pour moi.

Ensuite, et fait très important, je quitte le monde du Dramione pour rejoindre celui du Drarry. Quelle est la raison de ce changement me demanderez-vous. La réponse tient en deux mots « **Rose Malefoy** ». Cette auteure de talent, que dis-je de génie, à totalement chamboulé ma perception des choses.

Si vous êtes fan de Drarry ou si vous désirez découvrir cet univers je ne peux que vous conseiller de vous rendre sur son profil. Chacune de ses publications est un véritable ravissement mais _« Nothing else matters »_ a une saveur particulière.

Pour ce qu'il en est de mon nouveau bébé,

 _« Un enfant pas comme les autres »_ est donc une Drarry , post Poudlard en rating M, justifié.

La publication débute en ce 31 juillet, journée anniversaire de notre magnifique JKR mais aussi de notre sorcier favori, Harry Potter.

Je vous poste deux chapitres aujourd'hui, pour que vous ayez la possibilité de rentrer un minimum dans l'histoire. Mais aussi car même s'ils sont différents, ils sont grandement liés. Ensuite vous aurez un chapitre tous les samedis.

Chaque chapitre débute par une citation, connue ou moins connue. J'ai donc décidé de vous en laisser une ici aussi, elle illustre en quelques mots mes pensées les plus profondes.

 _« Je déteste le mot homophobie. Ce n'est pas une phobie,_

 _vous n'avez pas peur, vous êtes juste des connards »_

 _Morgan Freeman._

Les personnages et lieux connus sont la propriété de JKR, seule l'histoire m'appartient. Je vous demande de respecter mon travail. Les propos racistes et homophobes ne seront pas tolérés.

Cette histoire bien que sortie directement de mon imagination a eu droit à un traitement de choc. Je tiens à remercier **Eloïse** , ma première lectrice et correctrice, celle qui a supporté mes délires/idées/hypothèses. Ensuite mes merveilleuses **NathanaelleS** et **Mery-Alice Gilbert** mes deux lectrices favorites. Et enfin **Ewimonde93** qui a accepté de passer derrière tout le monde pour finaliser les dernières, mais non les moindres, petites imperfections.

Cette histoire n'aurait pas eu la même saveur sans vous.

Je ne vous supplierai pas pour avoir des reviews mais sachez tout de même qu'elles sont le seul « salaire » pour tout auteur anonyme. Une histoire, que ce soit celle-ci ou une autre, demande beaucoup de temps et d'investissement à l'auteur.e et à toute sa petite équipe, connaître votre ressenti et toujours bienvenu et valorisant.

Sur ces dernières paroles, je vous laisse découvrir l'histoire qui m'habite depuis quelques mois maintenant.

Bonne lecture, j'espère que vous apprécierez.

Line.M


	2. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer : la totalité de l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR.**

 **Rating: M**

 **HP/DM**

* * *

 _« L'angoisse n'est rien d'autre que cette sensation étouffante d'impuissance. Cette absence d'espoir, cette absence de futur. Rien à faire, rien devant, rien derrière. »_

 _Marilu Mallet._

 _Chapitre un_

31 août 2017, manoir Malefoy, Wiltshire.

La chaleur était accablante en cette belle soirée d'été. Même les lourdes pierres du manoir ne réussissaient pas à apporter de la fraîcheur aux habitants. Comme souvent un silence total régnait dans la maison. Le maître des lieux se trouvait devant une vaste fenêtre, regardant sans les voir les merveilles que dame nature était capable d'offrir, un verre de whisky pur feu à la main. Il soupira pour la centième fois de la soirée. Il sentait chaque nerf de son corps tendu à l'extrême. Une boule d'angoisse le dévorait de l'intérieur, distillant le venin de la peur dans tout son organisme.

Lord Malefoy, âgé de 37 ans, avait traversé la vie en gardant la tête haute, sortant de l'adolescence marqué et passablement détruit. Sauvé de justesse d'Azkaban grâce aux témoignages de Potter et compagnie. Retrouvant l'honneur de sa personne et de son nom à force d'un travail acharné et de beaucoup de courage.

Après deux ans d'emprisonnement, son père, l'illustre Lucius Malefoy avait reçu le baiser du détraqueur, laissant épouse et fils, seuls et dépossédés de la fortune familiale. Ce n'est que grâce au petit pécule personnel de Narcissa et au courage de Drago que cette famille avait, petit à petit, réussi à sortir la tête de l'eau.

Diplômé à vingt ans de la très recommandable faculté de potions de Londres, l'héritier Malefoy avait utilisé jusqu'au dernier Gallion familial dans l'ouverture de son propre laboratoire de confection d'antidotes

Malgré la haine liée à son lignage, le talent du dernier-né Malefoy ne passa pas inaperçu, et la firme « Magic Pharma » ne mit que deux ans avant de tripler ses bénéfices. La fortune souriait de nouveau pour Drago et sa mère.

En 2003, l'union de Drago Lucius Malfoy et d'Astoria Greengrass avait fait la une de nombreux journaux. Le couple était envié, jeune, beau et riche. La vie était belle, Drago pouvait de nouveau respirer sereinement. Il racheta le manoir familial que sa mère aimait tant. Il s'y installa avec sa magnifique femme, sa mère et ses potions. Tout semblait parfait.

Le 4 mai 2006, la naissance du petit Scorpius Hyperion Malefoy vint compléter le bonheur familial. Drago, qui n'avait jamais connu l'amour paternel, fut tout bonnement foudroyé par cette vague d'adoration quand la médicomage lui mit son fils dans les bras. Ce petit bonhomme tout rose, avec des cheveux tellement blonds qu'ils paraissaient blancs et des grands yeux bleus destinés à devenir gris, avait tout chamboulé en lui. Les priorités du jeune Malefoy furent revues. À partir de cette date, il cessa tout simplement de vivre pour sa personne et commença à vouloir faire de la vie de son fils unique la plus belle des histoires.

Mais deux ans plus tard, le 7 juin 2008, le conte de fée commença doucement à se transformer en cauchemar. Le divorce du directeur de la « Magic pharma » ne mit pas longtemps à faire la couverture des journaux. Les deux protagonistes ne firent aucun commentaire concernant l'affaire. Un échange conséquent de Gallions régla rapidement la situation. Astoria quitta le territoire anglais le lendemain de la proclamation officielle de leur séparation. La mère de famille n'avait eu aucun scrupule à abandonner son fils à la garde de son père.

La fin de l'année 2008 annonça le décès de Narcissa Malefoy, foudroyée par une crise cardiaque. Le cœur rendu fragile par de trop nombreuses épreuves. Le malheur semblait s'acharner sur la petite famille. Père et fils se retrouvaient cette fois-ci seuls. Mais rien aux yeux de Drago n'avait plus d'importance que la vie et le bonheur de son garçon. À partir de ce jour, partout où il allait, on pouvait voir un petit bonhomme blond accroché à sa jambe.

Scorpius devint vite la coqueluche des laboratoires de son père, ne quittant jamais celui-ci. Le petit garçon était capable de rester des heures assis dans un coin sans faire de bruit, bercé par le bouillonnement des chaudrons.

La vie sociale du Lord devint rapidement un néant total, mais rien n'importait plus à ses yeux que son fils. Les soirées et banquets furent vite relégués au dernier plan, au profit d'un maternage intensif.

Se voulant être un homme intelligent, Drago avait rapidement mit au placard les préjugés sur le sang et la haine des moldus, inculquant à son fils des principes et des valeurs autres que celles qu'il avait reçues dans son enfance. Souhaitant encore et toujours le meilleur pour ce petit bonhomme, que tout le monde avait prit l'habitude de voir agrippé à la main de son père.

Et les années avaient continué à passer de la même manière, s'écoulant différemment dans le monde sorcier et dans le monde que père et fils Malefoy s'étaient créé.

Mais ce fragile équilibre menaçait tout bonnement de voler en éclat. Le lendemain était la date que Drago appréhendait depuis longtemps maintenant, le 1er septembre 2017.

Le jour d'entrée de son précieux garçon dans l'illustre école de sorcellerie de Poudlard.

Pendant de longues années Drago avait envisagé de faire lui-même l'enseignement de son fils. L'école à la maison était le plan idéal pour pouvoir garder son bébé dans son giron. Mais cette idée géniale avait été écartée deux ans auparavant lorsqu'il avait retrouvé Scorpius assis dans la bibliothèque, totalement émerveillé par le livre qu'il feuilletait : « L'histoire de Poudlard ».

À partir de ce jour, l'école était devenue la nouvelle lubie du petit garçon, assommant son père de milles et une questions, commençant un compte un rebours plus de 700 jours avant la date fatidique. Habitué à ce que, de manière générale, l'intérêt de son fils soit limité dans le temps, il ne s'était, au préalable, pas inquiété outre mesure. Mais ce qui semblait être une lubie au départ, n'était malheureusement pas passée. Drago en avait fait des cauchemars, avant de céder à la demande de sa précieuse progéniture.

Mais, à présent, seul devant sa fenêtre, il regrettait de ne pas avoir été plus ferme. Dans quelques heures, son bébé s'envolerait loin de lui pour plusieurs semaines. La peur le rongeait, faisant trembler ses mains de potionniste en généralement assurées.

Ni tenant plus, l'héritier Malefoy quitta son poste d'observation des jardins pour se rendre dans la chambre de son petit. Il trouva Scorpius assis en tailleur, feuilletant pour la millième fois l'ancien exemplaire de « L'histoire de Poudlard » qui lui avait appartenu de nombreuses années auparavant. L'enfant avait refusé d'en acheter un neuf, voulant emmener celui de son père avec lui, à Poudlard, et comme toujours Drago avait cédé.

Après avoir observé son garçon de longues secondes, il se décida à entrer pour avoir une conversation avec lui, conversation qu'ils avaient eu de nombreuses fois les mois précédents.

« Scorpius ? Tu veux bien quitter ton livre deux secondes, s'il te plaît ? J'aimerais te parler. »

Pour seule réponse, le garçonnet ferma précautionneusement l'exemplaire racorni, aux feuilles jaunies par les années.

« Trésor, regarde-moi » dit Drago d'une voix douce.

Toujours sans un mot, le petit garçon leva les yeux vers son père, qui put contempler le gris si semblable et pourtant si différent qui colorait ces deux iris.

« Demain c'est le grand jour mon chéri, tu le sais ? » N'attendant aucune réponse, l'adulte enchaîna. « Tu vas faire ta grande entrée à Poudlard. Je veux que tu sois prudent surtout. Et rappelle-toi, tu peux m'écrire souvent, très souvent même, jamais tu ne m'ennuieras. Au moindre petit souci, je peux être là en quelques secondes, donc n'hésites pas, Scorpius.»

Drago prit quelques secondes pour s'assurer que son fils ait compris ses paroles, ensuite il reprit.

« Tu te souviens du professeur McGonagall ? La dame que nous avons été voir il y a quelques mois ?»

Pour seul réponse, le garçonnet hocha la tête, marquant l'affirmation.

«Tu peux aussi aller la voir aussi souvent que tu le veux, si les autres t'ennuient, si tu te sens mal. À n'importe quel moment, elle sait comment me joindre. »

Le peu de conviction que ressentait Drago à l'approche de la rentrée était en train de s'envoler. Emporté par la peur qui lui dévorait les tripes d'être séparé pour la première fois de l'être qui lui était le plus précieux au monde. Mais comme toujours, une simple pression de la main de son fils le rassura et il soupira essayant de se détendre.

Tout allait bien se passer, ils en étaient tous les deux capables, se dit-il pour s'en convaincre. Il se rendait bien compte qu'il était bien plus effrayé que son fils. Il justifiait ça par le fait que depuis le 7 juin 2008, il n'avait pas quitté une seule seconde sa progéniture. Depuis la date qui avait marqué le début de cette angoisse, angoisse qu'il ressentait de manière immuable, depuis ce jour où une médicomage avait dit d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante.

« Madame, Monsieur Malefoy, j'ai la désagréable mission de vous annoncer que votre fils Scorpius est atteint d'une forme d'autisme, le syndrome d'Asperger. »

Ce jour-là, le monde de Drago Lucius Malefoy était passé du bonheur simple à l'angoisse constante et il savait que sa peur actuelle n'était rien comparée à ce qu'il allait ressentir à partir du lendemain.

Sa vie risquait de prendre une tournure inattendue.

* * *

 **To be continued**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer: la totalité de l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR.**

 **Rating: M**

 **HP/ DM**

* * *

 _« Il y a deux choses que les enfants doivent recevoir de_ _leurs_ _parents : des racines et des ailes »_

 _Goether._

chapitre deux

1er septembre 2017, Quartier de Chelsea, Londres 9h30

C'est d'un pas énergique que Harry remonta la rue fleurie de ce quartier, bien trop impersonnelle à son goût. Ici, tout semblait être à sa place, rien ne dépassait. Chaque maison disposait de son petit jardinet parfaitement entretenu. Des haies taillées au millimètre près séparaient chaque propriété, de son voisin. Tout était trop propre, trop net, tout était fait pour rappeler à Harry son ancienne demeure. En effet, ce quartier semblait être la copie conforme de Privet Drive. Et tout comme le lieu de son enfance, le Survivant détestait profondément cet endroit. Cette rue impeccable avait le don de lui rappeler à quel point sa vie était un véritable fiasco.

Contrairement au sorcier moyen, Harry Potter avait accompli des choses extraordinaires. Effectivement, il n'était pas donné à tout le monde d'affronter un troll, un basilic, et d'assister à la résurrection du mage noir le plus puissant du siècle, le tout avant d'avoir atteint l'âge de quinze ans. Sans oublier qu'on lui devait aussi la libération du monde sorcier, du joug de feu Voldemort.

Après une jeunesse aussi mouvementée, tout le monde, était prêt à parier que le jeune homme affronterait le passage à la vie d'adulte sans difficulté.

Et tout avait bien commencé. Marié à tout juste vingt-deux ans à Ginny, son amour de jeunesse, Harry n'avait pas tardé à réaliser son plus vieux rêve : « fonder sa propre famille ».

James avait vu le jour deux ans après son union, en 2004. Mais son désir d'enfant n'avait fait que s'accroître et 24 mois plus tard, Albus venait agrandir la famille.

À cette époque, Ginny avait émis le souhait de se contenter de deux enfants.

Cadette d'une famille nombreuse, elle avait parfois souffert de la situation et ne voulait pas reproduire ce schéma. Mais, deux ans plus tard, la jeune femme avait cédé face aux suppliques de son mari et la petite Lily vint parachever leur famille.

Ginny qui, depuis l'âge de ses 11ans, rêvait de sa vie de Madame Potter, vie qu'elle imaginait palpitante et grandiose, se retrouvait épouse et mère au foyer. Vivre à la campagne et attendre bien sagement le retour de son héros de mari, en changeant les couches sales, avait eu raison de son amour pour le Survivant.

Malgré cela, Ginny adorait ses trois enfants, tout aussi différents qu'ils soient.

James avait été dès son plus jeune âge une véritable petite terreur. Meneur en chef, il dirigeait ses cousins à la baguette, la plupart pourtant plus âgés que lui. Bien qu'intrépide, il était en adoration face à ses cadets et prenait son rôle de grand frère très à cœur. Surtout auprès de celle que tout le monde appelait Lily Jolie.

La petite fille était un véritable ravissement, douce et espiègle, personne ne pouvait résister à ses grands sourires et ses jolis yeux rieurs.

Albus, de son côté, était un enfant beaucoup plus réservé. Moins fonceur que son frère, moins cordial que sa sœur il était plus solitaire et aimait le calme, trop peu fréquent à son goût dans sa famille. Il adorait ses cousins, cousines, oncles et tantes, qui le lui rendaient bien, mais il aimait encore davantage le fait de se retrouver seul. Ce qui le rapprochait fortement de son père, qui, malgré son amour pour sa grande famille avait souvent besoin d'un peu de solitude.

Séquelle de guerre disait Hermione, besoin compréhensible défendait Molly, fuite devant la réalité accusait Ginny. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, Albus, tout comme Harry, avait un besoin vital de solitude et de calme.

Bien que tous différents, chaque enfant Potter Weasley recevait un amour inconditionnel de la part de leurs deux parents. Pendant plusieurs années, Ginny avait pensé que son amour pour ses enfants réussirait à faire tenir son mariage. Mais en 2015, un ras-le-bol profond face à sa vie avait eu raison d'elle. Elle avait demandé et obtenu le divorce, après treize ans de vie commune.

Harry qui, de son côté, se complaisait dans la situation calme et rassurante de sa vie et n'avait rien vu venir. Tout se déroulait merveilleusement bien, il s'épanouissait dans son travail d'Auror, ayant refusé le poste de chef qu'il trouvait prématuré. Chaque soir, il se faisait une joie de rentrer chez lui, auprès de sa femme et de leurs trois merveilleux enfants.

L'annonce de leur séparation l'avait ravagé, mais c'est la perspective d'être loin de ses enfants qui le tuait chaque jour un peu plus. C'était une des raisons qui faisait que le survivant détestait cet endroit, cette rue, qu'il longeait une fois par semaine pour aller chercher ses trésors.

Garde alternée, voilà le mot qu'on lui avait donné. Et, depuis deux ans, Harry ne vivait donc qu'une semaine sur deux. Se morfondant les sept jours qu'il passait loin des trois être les plus importants de sa vie. Il avait l'impression de revivre chaque fois qu'il pouvait enfin les serrer dans ses bras.

De leur côté James et Lily s'étaient rapidement adaptés à la situation. Acceptant même celui qui depuis un an partageait la vie de leur mère. Voir ses enfants heureux était tout ce qui comptait pour Harry, et, bien qu'il se sente parfois remplacé par cet homme, il n'en disait rien. Son aîné et sa cadette avait trouvé un équilibre et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Mais on ne pouvait pas en dire autant d'Albus, la séparation de ses parents l'ayant totalement anéanti. Il était passé de petit garçon timide à enfant renfermé sur lui-même. S'éloignant de sa mère, qu'il tenait pour responsable, rejetant totalement Alderick, le nouveau compagnon de celle-ci. Ginny avait fait son possible pour rendre le sourire à son fils, mais seule la présence de son père semblait pouvoir remédier à l'état d'apathie d'Albus.

Auprès de Harry, le garçon retrouvait son sourire et sa joie de vivre, au plus grand plaisir du Survivant, et au malheur de Ginny, excédée par le comportement de son fils.

C'était pour ce même fils que Harry se trouvait en cette matinée de septembre, dans cette rue qu'il haïssait tant. Ce jour-là aurait lieu la première rentrée d'Albus à Poudlard. Et, bien que ça ne soit pas son tour de garde, il était hors de question pour Harry de rater ce moment.

C'est donc bien décidé à tenir tête à Ginny qu'il sonna à la porte de la demeure Weasley/Storme.

Quand le battant s'ouvrit, Harry eut tout le loisir de voir l'homme qui avait pris si facilement sa place. Un rien plus petit que lui, mais à la musculature plus prononcée. L'homme chassa rapidement sa moue surprise pour un sourire aimable que Harry fût incapable de lui rendre.

« Harry » dit-il en tendant la main au survivant. « Ginny ne m'avait pas dit que tu devais venir ».

Malgré sa réticence, il serra la main tendue et crispa sa bouche dans une tentative de sourire. Cet homme l'exaspérait. Avec ses dents trop blanches, son attitude aimable, ses muscles parfaits. La jalousie titilla le Survivant. Cette jalousie, il ne la ressentait pas par rapport à Ginny, il avait réussi à faire son deuil. Mais rien que d'imaginer que ce bellâtre passait autant de temps que lui auprès de ses enfants lui retournait l'estomac.

« Alderick » le salua-t-il malgré tout, son éducation, certainement. « Étant donné que c'est la première rentrée de mon fils, je pense qu'il est mon devoir de père d'être présent. Tu n'as pas d'enfant, tu ne peux pas comprendre » dit-il d'une voix morne.

Bon, la bonne éducation n'était pas restée longtemps. La pique était volontairement mesquine, Harry avait appris au détour d'une conversation avec Ron et Hermione qu'Alderick désirait des enfants. Mais Ginny avait refusé, mettant en avant son âge et le fait que trois lui suffisaient amplement.

Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que Ginny refusait à son nouvel amant ce qu'elle lui avait donné à lui. Et il avait un plaisir malsain à faire remarquer à son vis-à-vis que, quoi qu'il fasse, James, Albus et Lily resteraient la chair de sa chair et qu'il ne pourrait jamais les lui prendre.

Leur duel silencieux suite à cette tirade prit fin quand une tête rousse vint se jeter dans les bras du survivant, scandant des « Papa ! » sonores.

« Ma Lily Jolie » s'émerveilla Harry en embrassant sa fille, toute mauvaise humeur oubliée.

Dans la seconde, celle-ci se mit à babiller sur toutes les choses extraordinaires qui lui était arrivées depuis trois jours, moment où Harry l'avait ramenée chez sa mère. En bon père, il tenta de démêler le papotage de sa fille pour retenir un maximum d'informations, précieuses et vitales, aux dires de la petite. Ils furent interrompus par la voix glaciale de Ginny.

« Que fais-tu ici ? Ce n'est pas ton tour de garde ».

« Gin » tenta-t-il, dans le but de désamorcer la bombe devant lui. « Tu ne vas pas m'empêcher de voir Albus le jour de sa rentrée tout de même ? ».

Malgré son air assuré, Harry s'attendait à une réponse négative, son ex-femme étant d'une rigueur de métronome quand on parlait de cette sacro-sainte garde alternée. Un duel silencieux s'installa entre eux. Ce fut Lily qui régla le conflit. La petite s'élança dans la maison en hurlant à tout va « James, Al, papa est là ».

Il ne fallut pas plus de cinq secondes pour que les deux garçons, suivis de leur lutin de petite sœur, déboulent dans le hall, souriant de toutes leurs dents à leur père.

Sous le regard heureux de ses enfants Ginny, bien qu'à contre cœur, céda.

« Bien, votre père peut nous accompagner, si c'est aussi important pour vous ».

Elle s'éloigna ensuite dans la cuisine, le dos raide, suivie d'Alderick.

Harry, de son côté tout sourire, embrassait ses enfants, écoutant un James enthousiaste parler pour la millième fois de sa volonté d'intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Comme à son habitude, il l'encouragea, en lui disant de faire tout son possible pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, mais que s'il venait à échouer ça ne changerait rien à sa valeur.

Une fois le plus grand rassuré, Harry se dirigea vers le héros du jour, Albus. Son fils semblait paniqué par la perspective de sa rentrée dans l'illustre école.

« Prêt pour le départ, mon grand ? » lui demanda-t-il pour tenter de le rassurer.

« Pas vraiment » répondit le plus jeune. « Tu sais, je ne suis pas très doué avec les gens, j'ai peur de ne pas réussir à me faire d'ami » avoua-t-il piteusement.

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter » intervint James. « Tu sais, Gryffondor, c'est un peu comme le dimanche chez mamie et papy, tous nos cousins y sont ».

« Oui, oui, je sais » répondit-il évasivement en regardant son père.

Harry connaissait parfaitement la peur qui paralysait son fils, il lui en avait parlé durant les vacances. Albus était pétrifié à l'idée de ne pas être réparti à Gryffondor. Et le Survivant devait admettre qu'il y avait de grande chance que ça ne soit pas le cas. Al n'avait pas du tout le profil d'un rouge et or. Il avait tenté de le rassurer, lui affirmant qu'il se moquait de la maison où l'enverrait le Choixpeau.

Tout cela était entièrement vrai, Harry se moquait comme une guigne que son fils aille chez les lions, il serait même ravi qu'il soit reparti chez les Serpentard, du moment qu'il y trouvait sa place.

Mais il savait que Ginny avait une toute autre opinion de la chose. Elle répétait sans cesse que tout descendant Weasley se devait d'être un bon Gryffondor. Et si cela n'avait posé aucun problème pour James, il en était tout autre pour Albus.

Cette rentrée promettait d'être palpitante.

* * *

 **To be continued**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Disclaimer: la totalité de l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR**

 **Rating : M**

 **HP/DM**

* * *

Chapitre trois

 _« Ce n'est pas un signe de bonne santé mentale d'être bien adapté à une société malade. »_

 _Jiddu Krishnamurti._

Le transplanage jusqu'au chaudron baveur n'avait posé aucun problème, les enfants étant habitués, depuis longtemps, à ce mode de déplacement. Là où les soucis arrivèrent ce fut lorsque l'aubergiste reconnu Harry.

Le Survivant détestait la réaction que pouvaient avoir certaines personnes à sa vue, et il connaissait suffisamment Tom pour savoir qu'il faisait partie de ces individus. Il entraîna donc Albus vers la sortie, le tenant toujours par la main, avant que l'annonce de sa présence provoque un début d'émeute.

Malgré les années passées, le peuple continuait à être en émoi en sa présence. C'était la raison pour laquelle Harry avait décidé de vivre bien tranquillement du côté moldu. Cette solution lui avait coûté son mariage, mais avait préservé sa santé mentale. Certes, il fréquentait toujours le monde sorcier, son travail comme Auror le conduisait chaque matin au Ministère. Cependant, à force de le fréquenter, les employés de l'administration ne le voyaient plus comme le Sauveur mais comme un collègue lambda. En ce qui concernait les personnes qu'il était amené à arrêter, dans le cadre de son travail, ce n'était jamais de l'admiration qu'il voyait dans leurs yeux mais de la haine ou de la colère, et ça il pouvait très bien s'en accommoder.

Lorsque Ginny et Alderick sortirent enfin du pub avec James et Lilly, il put voir que l'humeur de son ex-femme ne s'était pas améliorée, loin de la même.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ? Tu aurais au moins pu saluer l'aubergiste » lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix où perçait la colère.

« Je ne voulais pas que Tom ameute tout sa clientèle à cause de moi. » répondit-il de la manière la plus calme possible. Il n'avait jamais aimé se faire réprimander, et que ce soit Ginny qui le fasse l'énervait encore plus.

« Tu manques à tous tes devoirs de politesse Harry, quel exemple pour les enfants. »

« Mes devoirs de politesse nous auraient fait perdre un temps fou dans ce café. Je ne pense pas qu'un étalage de « un autographe, monsieur Potter, s'il vous plaît » d'une demi-heure avant le départ des enfants à Poudlard soit nécessaire ». Il termina sa phrase en se détournant du regard noir que lui lancerait son ex-femme, pour prendre la direction de la gare.

Il entendit vaguement Ginny dire que c'était justement la raison pour laquelle elle ne désirait pas qu'il les accompagne. Harry ne se donna pas la peine de répondre, quoi qu'il dise il aurait tort de tout manière. Même si, en général, il évitait de se retrouver dans ce genre de situation, il refusait de rater le départ de ses fils pour éviter de froisser quelques esprits étroits par son manque de politesse.

Le chemin jusqu'à la voie 9 ¾ se fit dans le silence, seulement entre-coupé par le piaillement de Lily, concernant tout ce qui l'entourait.

Une fois devant la barrière qui délimitait le monde moldu du monde sorcier, Harry sentit la main de son fils se resserrer plus fort autour de la sienne. Il posa les yeux sur lui, et fut attristé de voir l'état d'anxiété qui se reflétait sur ses traits. Albus était tétanisé. Il laissa Ginny et les autres traverser le passage avant de prendre la parole pour le rassurer.

Savoir son garçon dans un tel état de peur à l'idée de rentrer à Poudlard l'affligeait beaucoup. Il se souvenait lui-même de la joie qui l'avait habité lors de son premier départ pour l'école de sorcellerie. Tous les sentiments positifs qui l'avaient envahi à ce moment-là étaient bien loin de ce que ressentait Albus.

« Al, je veux que tu comprennes que, où que tu sois reparti, je serai fier de toi. Le choix de la maison dans laquelle tu vas être est important, tu vas y passer sept ans de ta vie et tu dois t'y sentir bien. Je ne veux pas que tu choisisses en fonction des autres, mais seulement en fonction de ce que, toi, tu ressens, d'accord ? » Harry espérait avoir fait mouche avec son discours, mais le visage de son fils ne se décrispa aucunement.

« Tu seras fier de moi, quelle qu'elle soit ? Même si je vais à Serpentard ? » demanda Albus.

Le Survivant connaissait bien le problème maintenant, ils en avaient parlé à de multiples reprises, et il n'avait jamais réussi à le rassurer, mais il essaya une fois de plus.

« Albus Severus Potter, tu portes le nom de deux grands directeurs de Poudlard. L'un d'eux était un Serpentard, et c'est l'homme le plus courageux que je n'ai jamais connu. Si le Choixpeau décidait de t'envoyer dans ce qui fut sa maison, les Serpentard accueilleront un grand sorcier. Et je serai très fier de toi* ».

Cette fois, il vit le regard de l'enfant s'éclairer, et un sourire prit place sur son visage. Le travail de parents était parfois dur, mais pour cette fois il avait accompli sa mission à merveille, son garçon était rassuré.

« Je pense qu'on devrait y aller papa, maman va être en colère si elle ne nous voit pas arriver ». » Sa voix était plus assurée, et Harry se sentit beaucoup plus serein quand il traversa la barrière magique.

De l'autre côté du mur, la locomotive rouge vif du Poudlard express trônait en reine, le quai était envahi par des sorciers jeunes et moins jeunes. Harry repéra rapidement son ex-femme, entourée de ses enfants et des autres membres de leur famille. Ron se moquait des larmes d'Hermione, dues à l'idée de laisser partir leur fille pour sa première année. George discutait discrètement avec Lee, sous l'œil méfiant d'Angelina.

Tout le monde était au rendez-vous.

Luna l'accueillit avec son habituel sourire rêveur. Plus loin, Harry pouvait voir son mari, ainsi que leurs jumeaux, prêt pour le grand départ.

« Bonjour Harry, bonjour Albus » dit-elle d'une voix lointaine.

« Bonjour Luna, comment vas-tu ? » répondit Harry, heureux de revoir la jeune femme.

« Bien, merci, comment Al appréhende-t-il la rentrée ? » se renseigna la blonde.

Le Survivant suivit des yeux son fils, parti à la rencontre de ses cousins. Il semblait bien mieux se porter que quelques minutes auparavant.

« Il est assez stressé, mais je pense que ça va aller » dit-il.

« C'est un très beau petit garçon, il te ressemble beaucoup au même, âge » dit-elle distraitement. « Je suis sûre que le vert fera joliment ressortir ses yeux.»

Harry regarda la femme en face de lui, surpris de sa réaction. Le vert ? Pourquoi semblait-elle aussi persuadée que son fils serait envoyé chez les Serpentard ? Le doute ne semblait pas permis dans l'esprit de Luna. Elle avait toujours eu des réactions bizarres, mais ses prédictions s'avéraient souvent exactes. Le Survivant reposa les yeux sur les enfants, qui se chamaillaient à présent au sujet du championnat de Quidditch. Il repéra immédiatement Albus, avec ses indomptables cheveux noirs. Il soupira. Il devait être honnête avec lui-même, Albus avait toutes les caractéristiques d'un vert et argent, Luna avait raison, et Ginny allait littéralement péter les plombs.

Ron vint le rejoindre et interrompit brutalement ses pensées.

« Par pitié, Harry, explique à ton fils que les Pies de Montrose ne sont pas une équipe digne d'intérêt. »

« Venant de l'homme qui a supporté la dernière équipe du classement pendant sept ans … » répondit Harry en souriant.

« Les Canons avaient tout pour être une grande équipe » ronchonna Ron.

« Mmh, mmh » plaisanta Harry.

Harry se désintéressa de la conversation, pour rejoindre Hermione, qui donnait ses dernières recommandations, pour la millième fois, à une Rose blasée.

« Hé !» fit de nouveau Ron, venu les rejoindre. « C'est pas la fouine, là-bas ? »

Le Survivant regarda dans la direction indiquée par son meilleur ami. Effectivement, de l'autre côté du quai, il remarqua Malefoy, élégant dans son costume trois pièces, accompagné d'un jeune garçon, aux cheveux aussi blonds que ceux de son père.

« J'ignorais qu'il avait un enfant en âge d'être scolarisé » dit Harry.

« Oh si ! Il a un garçon de l'âge de Rosie » lui appris Hermione. « Tu ne te souviens pas du tapage qu'avait fait son divorce il y a plusieurs années ? »

Harry réfléchit quelques secondes. Il se souvenait vaguement d'une séparation, mais sans plus de détails.

« Tu sais bien que la presse et moi ne sommes pas en bons termes, Mione. » dit Harry.

« En tout cas, son gamin a l'air aussi coincé que lui au même âge » dit Ron. « C'est quand même pas croyable qu'après tout ce qui s'est passé à notre époque, on accepte encore des enfants de Mangemorts à Poudlard ».

Harry regarda son ami, ébahi. Ses paroles étaient dures et, surtout, injustes. Ils savaient tous que Malfoy avait été innocenté. La Marque des Ténèbres était, certes, gravée dans sa chaire, mais il n'avait pas eu le choix à cette époque, sa survie, ainsi que celle de sa mère, en dépendait. Hermione et Harry avaient, d'ailleurs, fait partie des personnes ayant témoigné en sa faveur à la fin de la guerre.

Ron avait pris ça comme une trahison personnelle à son égard, mais Harry avait tenu bon. Le blond les avait sauvé lors de leur passage au Manoir. Il n'avait jamais compris son geste, mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser croupir en prison. En sachant cela, jamais sa conscience ne lui aurait permis.

Hermione prit grand soin de dire sa façon de penser à son mari, sur à propos de sa manière archaïque de voir les choses. Elle s'exprimait à voix basse, mais ses paroles étaient assassines. Ron n'avait aucunement l'intention de s'excuser, mais il n'en menait pas large. La jeune femme finit par laisser tomber pour étreindre sa fille avant le départ, avec la promesse de reprendre cette conversation plus tard.

Harry embrassa lui aussi ses deux fils, leur souhaitant une bonne année. Il serra Albus contre lui, et lui chuchota un dernier encouragement à l'oreille, avant de le laisser monter dans le train.

Tous les parents souhaitèrent un dernier au revoir à leur progéniture. Lorsque leur petite bande fut délestée des plus jeunes, Ron se rapprocha de nouveau de son meilleur ami, bien décidé à continuer à récriminer l'ancien serpentard.

« Non, mais regarde-moi ça, il a vraiment l'air ridicule à ne pas vouloir lâcher son fils. Jamais je ne me serais douté qu'un petit con arrogant comme lui se donnerait en spectacle de la sorte » cracha Ron en incendiant le blond du regard.

Harry se retourna une nouvelle fois vers lui, mais ce qu'il vit n'avait pour lui rien de ridicule. C'était surprenant, surtout de la part de Malfoy, mais aucunement risible. L'homme était agenouillé devant son fils, il lui tenait fermement les mains, et lui prodiguait certainement quelques derniers conseils. Lorsqu'il se releva, il entraîna son fils contre lui. Ses gestes débordaient d'amour.

Harry pouvait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait, il était lui-même père, et laisser partir ses enfants loin de lui, lui coûtait.

Lorsque le train démarra, Harry ne put quitter l'ancien vert et argent des yeux. Même de loin, on pouvait voir sa tension et son angoisse. Il semblait complètement perdu sans son fils. Le Survivant détourna la tête lorsque Malefoy vint vers eux pour quitter la gare. Il avait le regard lourd. Une telle détresse émanait de lui qu'Harry en eut le cœur serré. Il savait ce qu'il ressentait, lui-même venait de se séparer d'une partie de son cœur en laissant ses garçons partir. Pour se donner du courage il regarda sa fille qui, elle, resterait encore un petit peu avec lui.

* * *

 **To be continued**

* * *

Pour les lecteurs anonymes ou ceux qui le désire je suis disponible sur Facebook sous le pseudo de Line.m.

* * *

 **RARA**

Hermione Drago: Oh comme je suis heureuse de pouvoir de nouveau te compter parmis mes lelecteurs. Je suis heureuse que les 2 premiers chapitres t'ais plus et j'espère que tu continueras à apprécier la suite. Nous sommes effectivement dans une drarry mais les enfants, comme le titre le laisse deviner, auront une place importante. Les citations choisies, en plus d'illustrer le chapitre, reflètent ma manière de pensée. Je suis contente que tu y adhères. Bref merci pour ta review. Bisous Line


	5. Chapitre 4

**Disclaimer : la totalité de l'univers** **d'Harry Potter appartient** **à** **JKR.**

 **Rating : M**

 **Couple : HP/DM**

* * *

Chapitre quatre

 _« La douleur morale est plus cuisante que la douleur physique l'ennui, la séparation, sont des maux capables de causer les pires ravages, même chez les personnes les plus fortes. »_

 _Adrienne Maillet_

Le quai était presque désert, quand Harry traversa le mur de la voie 9 ¾ dans le sens opposé. Cette journée marquait un tournant fondamental dans sa vie, il ne pouvait pas expliquer exactement pourquoi. Certes, le départ de James deux ans l'avait touché, mais jamais il n'avait ressenti cette sensation. La sensation que les choses allaient changer. Cette année allait être spéciale.

Il soupira en se disant qu'aucune des années qu'il avait passées à Poudlard n'avaient été ordinaire. Son plus jeune fils lui ressemblait tellement, il n'était pas impossible qu'il ressuscite d'anciens démons, enfermés depuis dix-neuf ans entre les murs de la forteresse.

Harry transplana jusque chez lui, directement après être sorti de la gare. Il avait rendez-vous au Terrier plus tard dans la soirée pour attendre l'arrivée des lettres des enfants. Hermione et Ron seraient là, bien évidement, ainsi que George et Angelina. Si aucune créature farfelue ne faisait son apparition d'ici ce soir Luna et Rolf répondraient certainement présent. Et bien sûr Ginny et Alderick.

Tout le monde était impatient de savoir où serait répartie la nouvelle génération.

Dans les premières années de cette rentrée on recensait pas moins de cinq enfants de leur petit groupe d'amis. Rose, la fille de Ron et Hermione, Lorcan et Lysander les fils de Luna et Rolf, Franck, le fils de Neville et Hannah, et Albus, le fils d'Harry et Ginny. Le Survivant soupira en pensant à son fils qui lui manquait déjà tellement, alors qu'il était à peine parti.

Le garçon n'était pas adapté pour la vie en groupe, il fuyait le bruit et la foule. Comment réussira-t-il à se fondre dans la masse à Poudlard, dans ces conditions ?

Harry décida de ne plus penser à ça pour le moment. Il ne pouvait de toute façon rien y changer, il se promit d'essayer d'arrondir les angles au maximum et de faire tampon entre l'adolescent et sa mère si, comme il le pressentait Albus était reparti à Serpentard.

Son esprit divagua vers un autre vert et argent de sa connaissance. Revoir Malefoy sur le quai avait fait remonter pas mal de souvenirs, bons comme mauvais.

Il avait partagé des moments assez cocasses avec le blond et même si sur le coup ces instants n'avaient pas été agréables, dix-neuf ans plus tard, ils amenaient un sourire aux lèvres du Survivant. Leur haine semblait tellement profonde quand ils avaient onze ans. À ce moment-là, Harry pensait, que toute sa vie, il serait amené à détester le vil Serpentard qui lui servait d'ennemi.

Pourtant les choses avaient évolué, ils n'avaient certes jamais été amis, ni même de simples connaissances. Mais, après la guerre et les trop nombreux procès, leurs routes s'étaient séparées tout simplement.

Harry se surprit à se demander ce qu'était devenu son ancien rival. Hermione avait dit qu'il était séparé. Ce fait avait étonné le Survivant. Les divorces, même si de plus en plus fréquents dans le monde sorcier, restaient très mal vu par les familles de Sang pur. Malefoy avait-il changeait à ce point, pour ne plus prêter attention aux conventions. Le Survivant était septique, mais, après tout, pourquoi pas. Les gestes qu'il avait eu envers son fils démontraient clairement un changement dans son comportement. Jamais l'ancien Malefoy ne se serait autorisé à montrer ses sentiments en public. Pourtant, la manière dont il regardait son fils démontrait tout l'amour et la fierté qu'il ressentait pour lui.

Harry se détourna pour fixer les aiguilles de l'horloge murale. 15h00. Plus que quelques heures et le verdict tomberait. Ses pensées repartirent vers son fils. Était-il avec son frère ? Angoissait-il ? Réussirait-il à se faire comprendre des autres élèves ? Harry espérait de tout son cœur qu'il trouverait, comme lui, des amis fidèles. L'amitié était tellement importante, surtout à cet âge.

Comme transportées par le vent, les pensées du père firent écho à celle du fils.

La première chose qu'avait fait Albus en montant dans le train, c'était s'éloigner de son frère. Il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre, pendant plusieurs heures, à quelle point la vie chez les lions était merveilleuse.

L'adolescent s'était enfermé dans les toilettes. Son geste était puéril, mais il avait besoin d'être seul quelques secondes pour réfléchir.

Il se repassait en boucle les paroles de son père. Savoir que celui-ci serait fier de lui quoi qu'il arrive le rassurait. Mais imaginer la réaction de sa mère, s'il n'était pas reparti à Gryffondor, le fit grimacer.

Il décida de cadenasser ses pensées à double tour dans un coin de son esprit. Après tout, son père serait là, comme toujours, pour réparer les pots cassés entre lui et Ginny. Albus sortit des toilettes, résolu à trouver une place, isolée de préférence, dans l'un des compartiments du Poudlard express.

Son père lui avait parlé de nombreuses fois de ses propres trajets à bord du mythique train. L'adolescent ne l'avouerait jamais, mais il enviait souvent l'amitié qui liait son père, avec sa tante Hermione et son oncle Ron. Lui aussi rêvait d'amitié indestructible et de personnes sur lesquelles il pourrait compter, quoi qu'il arrive. Mais il n'était pas doué pour se lier avec les gens, ça s'était son frère James ou même sa sœur Lily. Lui était doué … eh bien, pour être seul.

Il haussa les épaules, après tout on ne le changerait pas. Il parcourut le couloir central à la recherche du Saint Graal, un compartiment libre. Mais, à mi-chemin, il se rendit compte que son idée d'isolement au départ du train avait l'inconvénient de ne laisser aucun wagon vide. Il continua sa progression, décidé à s'installer là où il y aurait le moins de gens, à défaut d'être seul.

Ce fut dans le dernier compartiment qu'il trouva enfin son bonheur. Il pensa tout d'abord que personne n'était installé à l'intérieur, avant de voir un jeune garçon, aussi blond que les champs de blés, qui entouraient la maison de ses grands-parents.

Albus entra en fixant l'occupant du lieu, qui n'avait pas relevé son nez du poussiéreux ouvrage se trouvant sur ses genoux.

« Excuse-moi » dit-il. « Je peux m'installer avec toi? Il n'y a de la place nulle part ailleurs »

L'autre garçon le fixa une seconde, avant de replonger dans sa lecture. Albus prit son absence de réponse pour une approbation, et s'assis face à lui. Le silence s'installa un bref instant avant qu'Albus ne reprenne la parole.

« Je m'appelle Albus, Albus Potter », dit-il, en attendant une réponse de l'autre. Mais l'enfant n'était décidément pas loquace et continua à lire en silence.

L'absence de conversation ne gênait pas Albus, en général, mais il se souvenait que son père lui avait de nombreuse fois parlé de sa rencontre avec Ron. C'était dans le train que leur amitié était née, à défaut d'être seul pourquoi ne pas tenter de reproduire le schéma ?

« Je rentre en première année, et toi ? »

Toujours aucune réponse, par contre il lui sembla que son vis-à-vis avait resserré les mains autour de son livre, il se balançait maintenant doucement d'avant en arrière. Lisant en remuant les lèvres, comme une personne qui cherchait à restée concentrée. Albus se sentait frustré, ce garçon n'était décidément pas très poli. Remarquant que le livre semblait être la seule chose qui le captivait, il tenta une autre approche.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? »

Cette fois, son voisin s'anima et releva la tête. Albus avait l'impression qu'un poids énorme venait de s'enlever des épaules de l'autre garçon.

« L'histoire de Poudlard », dit-il d'un ton neutre en relevant la couverture de son ouvrage pour lui montrer le titre.

« Waouh ! C'est un ancien exemplaire, j'ai vu le même dans la bibliothèque de ma tante. C'est son livre préféré », s'exclama le brun.

« C'est celui de mon père, il m'a permis de le prendre avec moi. Ta tante a beaucoup de goût. »

Albus sourit au compliment envers sa tante Hermione. Son oncle Ron, ou même son père, aurait dit qu'elle était folle de continuer à idolâtrer ce bouquin, lui-même ne comprenait pas qu'elle continue à le lire, hors qu'elle le connaissait par cœur, mais il ne voulait pas contrarier son compagnon si silencieux. La conversation s'était de nouveau tarie et l'adolescent aux cheveux de blé se balançait toujours d'avant en arrière sur la banquette, mal à l'aise.

« Tu as une idée de la maison dans laquelle tu aimerais aller ? » demanda Albus qui voulait le voir se détendre.

« Serpentard je pense, c'est la maison de mes ancêtres. Je sais que mon père ne m'en voudrait pas si j'allais ailleurs, mais j'aimerais vraiment aller chez eux, les histoires les entourant sont fascinantes. »

Albus grimaça au mot « fascinant ». Il n'aurait pas donné cet adjectif pour parler de la maison des vert et argent. Mais après tout, lui-même était à peu près certain d'être réparti chez eux, alors pourquoi pas. Fascinant c'était toujours mieux qu'abject ou pleutre …

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir et les deux garçons se tournèrent vers la porte au moment où celle-ci s'ouvrit. Albus reconnut rapidement Victor et Damien, deux amis de son frère James.

« Hé Potter, on te cherchait », informa le plus petit, Victor Donovan, un troisième année de Gryffondor.

« Tu ne devrais pas traîner avec ce genre de personne », dit l'autre sur un ton qui exprimait le dégoût.

« Pardon ? », interrogea Albus ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir le garçon.

« Ma mère m'a dit qui était son père, quand elle l'a vu sur le quai » reprit Damien. « Les fils de Mangemort ne sont pas de bonnes fréquentations. »

Sans comprendre pour quelle raison, Albus sentit la colère grimper en lui. Il n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé les amis de son frère, et ceux-ci venaient juger le garçon qu'il avait choisi pour devenir son premier ami. Du moins, il avait essayé.

« J'ai toujours trouvé que tu étais une mauvaise fréquentation, ce n'est pas pour autant que j'empêche James de te parler. », répondit Albus en se levant pour faire face aux deux garçons.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit, le microbe ? »

Le jeune Potter commença à stresser. Il n'était pas du genre à chercher les ennuis, en général, il les évitait comme la peste, mais il n'avait pas pu se taire. Ce fut à cet instant que la voix de son frère se fit entendre.

« Ah ! Vous êtes là les gars, je vous cherche depuis vingt minutes. Hé ! Al, tu vas bien ? » demanda James en souriant à son frère.

Il ne remarqua aucunement la tension qui flottait dans le compartiment. Il se tourna vers ses amis et leur dit de se dépêcher. Ils devaient encore se changer avant que le train n'arrive à destination. Ses deux acolytes le suivirent non sans avoir jeté un regard noir vers le plus jeune des fils Potter.

Albus soupira en se réinstallant devant l'autre garçon. Celui-ci le fixa quelques minutes en silence avant de prendre la parole.

« Merci », chuchota-t-il.

« Merci pour quoi ? » demanda Albus, déconcerté.

« Mon père a dit que je devais être gentil, avec les gens qui sont gentils avec moi, et toi, tu l'es. Il m'a aussi dit que je devais essayer de me faire des amis, j'ai jamais eu d'ami et je n'ai jamais voulu en avoir, j'ai mon papa et ça me suffit mais avec toi je veux bien essayer. »

Albus regarda l'autre les yeux exorbités, ce garçon était décidément bien étrange et sa remarque était tout aussi bizarre. Mais, après tout, c'était de toute manière son intention première en entamant la conversation, faire de lui son ami.

« Albus Severus Potter », annonça-t-il d'une voix pompeuse en tendant la main à son vis-à-vis.

L'autre garçon regarda cette main tendue pendant un instant, semblant peser le pour et le contre, avant de la serrer.

« Scorpius Hypérion Malfoy. »

Leurs mains ne restèrent jointes qu'une seconde avant que Scorpius ne récupère la sienne et ne retourne à sa lecture.

Albus était fier de lui, il venait de se faire son premier ami, bon il était bizarre, mais, après tout, lui-même n'était pas un modèle de normalité.

Décidément, les voyages en train réussissaient bien aux garçons Potter.

Pendant ce temps, à des centaines de kilomètres de là, seul dans son manoir, Drago faisait ce qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis bien longtemps. Il se saoulait. Seul assis sur le sol devant la grande cheminée du salon, il buvait du whisky à même la bouteille, les yeux perdus dans les flammes.

Son petit garçon venait de partir. Lui aussi l'avait quitté, comme tous les autres. Le blond secoua la tête pour tenter de reprendre ses esprits. Non, son fils ne l'avait pas abandonné, il était juste parti pour l'école, comme tous les autres enfants de son âge . Mais Scorpius n'était pas comme les autres, il était différent, plus fragile, souvent incompris, vulnérable. Il n'avait rien à faire seul dans cette immense école, loin de tous ses repères

Et lui, dans tout ça ? Qu'allait-il devenir sans son garçon auprès de lui ? Il avait cessé de vivre il y a onze ans, à la naissance de son fils. Il avait décidé qu'il passerait avant tout, et ce sentiment s'était renforcé avec l'annonce du handicap et l'abandon d'Astoria.

Comment une femme, une mère pouvait-elle laisser son petit ? Il était incapable de comprendre comment elle avait pu partir, sans montrer le moindre regret. Pas une nouvelle en neuf ans.

Il avait donc pris sa place, étant un père autant qu'une mère, essayant de faire de son mieux. Il avait lu des centaines de livres sur le handicap, trouvant refuge dans la lecture moldue, étant donné que les sorciers avaient une très mauvaise approche, considération à ce sujet.

Dans de nombreuses familles, Scorpius aurait tout simplement été abandonné, mais jamais cette idée n'avait traversé l'esprit de Drago, il aurait été incapable de faire ça. Son garçon était sa raison de vivre et il venait de partir loin de lui.

Réussira-t-il à se faire accepter par les étudiants de Poudlard ? Les enfants pouvaient être si méchants entre eux. Il en savait quelque chose, il avait fait partie des plus grands bourreaux de l'école. Comme il regrettait, maintenant que c'était son fils qui risquait d'en souffrait

Drago inspira un grand coup en se levant, et se dirigea machinalement dans la salle de bain avec l'intention de prendre une potion de dégrisement. Il n'aimait pas perdre le contrôle et l'alcool ne lui allait vraiment pas. Une fois ses pensées éclaircies, il s'assis à son bureau. L'attente se poursuivait. La première étape serait la répartition. Quelle maison allait dont vouloir d'un enfant comme Scorpius ? .

« Merlin, protégez-le de la bêtise humaine », souffla-t-il en regardant par la fenêtre, guettant l'arrivée d'un hibou.

* * *

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **RARA**

Babylon : Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise. J'espère que tu continues d'apprécier la suite. Bisous.

Hermione Drago : Coucou, merci pour ta super review. Effectivement heureusement Hermione est la pour sauver le coup avec Ron, que serait-il sans elle. Halala Ginny, elle va encore faire parler d'elle la petite. Heureusement que Harry est la pour rassurer Albus parce que c'est clairement pas sur sa mère qu'il peut compter pour le coup. Drago et Harry tout en étant différents sont tout de même très semblable. J'espère que ce chapitre t'as comblé, pas encore de répartition mais une rencontre entre nos deux trésors. Bisous.

Ptiteblondinette : Hello, je suis contente si la surprise a été agréable, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Je voulais aborder le thème de l'autisme, par mon métier je suis en contact avec des personnes handicapées. Du coup ça c'est imposé naturellement, mais je ne veux pas faire un "manuel sur la personne handicapée" on reste tout de même dans une fiction. J'espère que tu apprécieras. Bisous.

* * *

Line.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Disclaimer : la totalité de l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR.**

 **Rating : M**

 **HP/DM**

* * *

Chapitre cinq

 _« J'ai appris que le courage n'est pas l'absence de peur_ _,_ _mais la capacité de la vaincre »_

 _Nelson Mandela_

La fin du trajet se passa dans un silence relatif. Scorpius s'était de nouveau plongé dans la lecture de son livre, et Albus l'avait rapidement imité. L'absence de conversation ne gênait nullement le brun, maintenant qu'il avait eu la promesse d'une possible amitié. Il était plus serein à l'idée de la répartition qui approchait à grand pas, quoi qu'il arrive, lors de celle-ci, il ne serait pas seul pour l'affronter.

De son côté, Scorpius essayait tant bien que mal de se concentrer, non pas que le garçon présent dans son compartiment le dérangeait, puisqu'il avait respecté son silence depuis qu'ils s'étaient serrés la main, mais l'appréhension lui nouait le ventre.

Il avait tout fait pour se préparer au mieux à l'approche de ce moment, multipliant par dizaine les petits rituels censés l'apaiser. Il connaissait relativement bien son handicap. Son père avait toujours été plus que sincère à ce sujet. Dès son plus jeune âge, il lui avait parlé de sa différence et c'était à deux qu'ils avaient traversé tous les coups durs de la vie. Mais, cette fois, son père n'était pas là pour l'aider et le rassurer. Cette aventure, il devrait la vivre seul, et il était terrorisé.

Poudlard était devenu une obsession, depuis la découverte du grimoire. Il l'avait lu un nombre incalculable de fois, s'imprégnant de chacun us et coutume des lieux. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait appris à faire. Pour affronter une nouvelle situation, il l'étudiait sous toutes ses formes, et ce, dans le but de pallier aux diverses éventualités.

Il savait donc exactement ce qu'il se passerait quand le train entrerait en gare de Pré-au-Lard. La traversée du lac, l'arrivée au château, la répartition… Toutes les conditions étaient réunies pour qu'il soit rassuré. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait empêcher ses balancements, d'avant en arrière, tant il était apeuré. Les jointures de ses mains étaient douloureuses à force de serrer son exemplaire de l'histoire de Poudlard. Ce livre représentait beaucoup plus que de simples pages noircies. Pour lui, c'était une partie de son père qu'il avait amené avec lui. Il aurait tellement voulu, qu'il puisse l'accompagner. Il lui manquait tellement.

Lorsque le train s'immobilisa, il mit plusieurs secondes avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Imaginer ce moment, l'avait angoissé mais la réalité était bien plus effrayante encore. Le quai était noir de monde, les gens se bousculaient les uns les autres, certains criaient, d'autres se serraient dans les bras. Lui était ballotté comme une bouteille à la mer. Il sentait les prémisses d'une crise d'angoisse s'emparer de son corps. Sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler ses doigts se mirent à pianoter dans le vide. Cette action, involontaire, était depuis toujours le signe d'un stress intense. Bien d'autres symptômes se manifesteraient, s'il ne trouvait pas un moyen pour se détendre.

Il essaya de retrouver son calme, enchaînant tous les rituels qui le rassuraient en temps normal. Comptant mentalement le nombres de ses inspirations, fixant un point à l'horizon pour faire abstraction du monde autour de lui, mais rien ne semblait pouvoir le rassurer. Il tenta le tout pour le tout, en essayant de se plonger dans son imagination, sa tête étant son dernier refuge. Là où certains se réfugiaient dans la musique, le dessin ou autre, lui s'enfermait dans son esprit. Il savait que sa capacité de concentration était limitée et, dans ces moment-là, il s'imaginait être le spectateur de sa propre vie. Tout ce qui l'entourait quittait le monde du réel pour devenir fictif. Il devenait le héros de sa propre histoire, s'imaginant vivre les aventures d'un des nombreux livres qu'il avait lu.

En général, ces techniques l'apaisaient, mais, cette fois-ci, elles ne furent pas suffisantes. Il sentit la salive affluer dans sa bouche, sa peau se couvrit d'une fine couche de sueur, ses oreilles se mirent à bourdonner. Scorpius connaissait la suite par cœur, dans quelques secondes sa vue allait se brouiller, il finirait assis par terre la tête entre les jambes, laissant son corps se mouvoir à sa guise. Avec un peu de chance la crise se limiterait à ça, mais il savait que ça pourrait être bien pire. Il voulait son papa.

Au moment où il croyait qu'il allait craquer, il sentit une main se poser dans son dos et le pousser doucement vers l'avant.

Une des choses que Scorpius détestait, peut-être même plus que le changement dans ses habitudes, c'était qu'on le touche. Même son père évitait de le faire. Les rares fois où il le prenait dans les bras, le garçon mordait l'intérieur de ses joues de toutes ses forces pour ne pas le repousser, la peur de faire de la peine à son père dépassait son intolérance aux touchers. Il se retourna, pour tomber immédiatement dans les iris verts d'Albus, qui lui souriait.

« Avance, sinon on va rater les barques », dit-il simplement.

Contre toutes attentes, Scorpius se mit en mouvement, suivant les autres. La main dans son dos n'avait pas bougé, mais, bizarrement, elle ne le dérangeait plus tant que ça. Il se focalisa sur la chaleur de la paume et oublia pour un temps le monde autour de lui.

La première épreuve était terminée, et il se permit un soupir de soulagement. Au cours de sa courte vie, il avait appris à surmonter les choses les unes après les autres. La seule exception était son entrée à Poudlard, il anticipait ce moment depuis longtemps. Essayant de prévoir une solution pour surmonter toutes les difficultés auxquelles il devrait faire face. Et là, juste devant lui, se présentait une énorme difficulté, le lac de Poudlard.

L'eau n'était clairement pas son élément favori, il préférait le vent, mais la question n'était pas là. Il était impossible qu'une bourrasque le porte de l'autre côté de l'étendue d'eau. La seule solution, reposait sur la dizaine de barques parfaitement alignées.

« Papa m'a raconté qu'un élève de leur année était tombé lors de la traversée », dit une jeune fille aux cheveux roux flamboyants.

La peur dut se lire sur le visage de Scorpius car Albus se rapprocha légèrement.

« On sait tous que Neville était légèrement maladroit dans sa jeunesse. Mais papa m'a dit qu'on n'avait rien à craindre », informa-il en regardant sa cousine embarquer, tout en haussant les épaules

Il se tourna vers celui qui était pour le moment son seul ami. L'image que renvoyait le garçon n'était pas rassurante, son teint était passé du blanc au vert et ses doigts s'agitaient dans tous les sens. Il tenta de le rassurer.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur ».

« Je ne sais pas nager », fut la seule réponse de Scorpius, murmurée d'une voix blanche.

« Si tu tombes à l'eau, le calamar te remontera sur le bateau », expliqua Albus pour l'apaiser.

Mais la tentative, au lieu de le rassurer, le fit paniquer davantage et, pour la troisième fois de la journée, la main d'Albus se posa sur lui. Il entrelaça leurs doigts et le regarda de manière solennelle.

« Je te promets que jamais je ne te laisserais tomber »

Scorpius comprit que la réplique englobait bien plus que la traversée du lac et, malgré le malaise dû à la main autour de la sienne, il resserra ses doigts. L'embarcation se mit en route, toute seule, et la peur fit place à l'émerveillement lorsque l'ombre de Poudlard apparut devant eux. Le château était là, sous leurs yeux, majestueux. C'était dans l'objectif de contempler ça que Scorpius était prêt à combattre toutes ses peurs, et à quitter le seul être humain capable de le rassurer. C'était pour marcher sur les traces de son héros de père, dans les vastes couloirs, qu'il était prêt à chambouler toutes ses habitudes.

Les première année ne savaient plus où donner de la tête face à la grandeur de l'école. Hagrid les contemplait, ne se lassant jamais de leur mine ébahie à la première vue du magnifique domaine qu'était Poudlard. Le garde-chasse dirigea son petit groupe jusqu'à l'immense porte de chênes. Il abandonna tous les jeunes étudiants devant l'entrée de la grande salle en leur demandant de patienter. Une femme, aux cheveux noirs tirés en arrière, se présenta à eux. Il s'agissait de Rosalie Campbell, leur future professeure de métamorphose, et elle les fit entrer.

Les quatre longues tables étaient occupées par les élèves plus âgés. Mais Scorpius n'accorda qu'une seconde d'attention aux étudiants. Il fut immédiatement subjugué par le plafond. Il avait lu beaucoup de choses à ce sujet et avait interrogé de nombreuses fois son père. Mais la réalité dépassait de beaucoup son imagination. Le ciel, parsemé d'étoiles, était magnifique, et il eut beaucoup de mal à détourner les yeux pour se diriger entre les tables.

Le professeur Campbell plaça un tabouret à trois pieds sur la petite estrade, face à la grande salle et, après la mémorable chanson du Choixpeau, la répartition put commencer. Les étudiants défilèrent par ordre alphabétique, rejoignant la table liée à leur future maison.

Lorsque son nom fut cité, Scorpius se dirigea vers le tabouret, il eut juste le temps de voir les autres étudiants le dévisager. Le nom de Malefoy avait souvent cet effet et, encore une fois, son père ne lui avait rien caché à ce sujet.

Il savait que sa famille avait fait partie des forces du mal, que son grand père était l'un des Mangemorts les plus dévoués. Son père lui avait même montré la marque tatouée, de manière indélébile, sur son bras. Le garçon s'était longuement interrogé sur ce qu'il aurait dû ressentir à propos de ça. Il se souvenait de l'angoisse de son père. Il lui avait expliqué, plus tard, qu'il avait eu peur que ses actions passées les éloignent. Il avait peur que son fils le déteste. Mais Scorpius ne l'avait pas détesté, il était son papa, le seul qui voulait de lui, à vrai dire. Même s'ils n'en parlaient jamais, l'enfant savait très bien que sa mère les avait abandonnés à cause de lui. Mais pas son père, non, lui était toujours là, prêt à tout affronter pour lui. Il ne pourrait jamais le détester. Et il avait appris à vivre avec le poids de son nom. Mais ce qui le préoccupa bien plus que les regards haineux fut l'appréhension sur le visage d'Albus.

Quand il fut plongé dans le noir à cause du Choixpeau posé sur sa tête, il eut la fugace pensée que sa répartition à Serpentard n'était plus aussi importante. Non, l'important c'était qu'il soit avec Albus. Ce garçon qui lui avait parlé sans le juger, qui l'avait rassuré sans le savoir.

Oui, il voulait être avec Albus, son premier ami.

* * *

 **To be continued ...**

* * *

 **RARA**

Hermione Drago: Coucou, comme toujours merci pour ta super review. Je me fais une joie de lire toutes tes suppositions, souvent proche de la vérité. J'ai toujours trouvé que séparer des enfants aussi jeunes est cruel. Sans possibilité de communiquer autre que des lettres. Pour le bien de ma fiction j'ai décidé de permettre aux étudiants de rentrer chez eux à chaque vacances scolaire. Comme tu en as fait la remarque le titre peut aussi bien s'adapter à Albus qu'a Scorpius. Ils sont tout les deux des garçons singuliers. Merci à toi de prendre le temps de me lire et de donner toujours un avis aussi détaillé.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Disclaimer : la totalité de l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR.**

 **Rating : M**

 **HP/ DM**

* * *

Chapitre six

 _« Il y a deux choix fondamentaux dans la vie : accepter les choses telles qu'elles sont ou accepter la responsabilité de les changer. »_

 _Denis Waitley._

 _Papa,_

 _La répartition vient de se terminer, je suis, à l'instant, installé dans mon dortoir. Tout ce qui m'entoure ressemble à un merveilleux rêve._

 _Je ne vais pas te faire languir plus longtemps, j'ai été envoy_ _é_ _chez les Serpentard. Le Choixpeau avait l'air de penser que c'est la maison dans laquelle je s_ _erai_ _le plus en sécurité. Il a parl_ _é_ _du poids toujours présent de notre nom dans cette maison. Je n'ai pas tout compri_ _s_ _mais j'en suis heureux. J'espère que tu seras_ _fier_ _que ton fils suive tes traces, je_ _ferai_ _tout pour être ton digne héritier._

 _A part ça, le trajet_ _s'est_ _mieux passé que je ne l'avais craint. Et je me suis même fait un ami. Pour dire vrai c'est surtout lui qui l'a décidé mais je vais essayer de le garder. Il a été gentil avec moi et il a_ _pris_ _ma défense quand d'autres étudiants ont dit des choses blessantes._

 _Sans le savoir il m'a beaucoup aidé, avec tout ce monde, je ne me sentais pas très à l'aise mais maintenant je vais mieux._

 _Je suis heureux d'être ici, même si tu me manques._

 _Je t'embrasse._

 _Scorpius._

Drago relisait la lettre de son fils, pour la dixième fois, et son sourire ne voulait toujours pas quitter son visage. Bien qu'il lui ait de nombreuses fois assuré, que la maison dans laquelle il serait envoyé n'avait pas d'importance, il était tout de même apaisé de le savoir chez les vert et argent.

Le Choixpeau avait eu raison, le nom des Malefoy gardait une certaine prestance chez les serpents, et c'était là-bas que Scorpius risquait le moins d'être ennuyé. Il espérait que son fils continuerait à être heureux, même s'il ne put s'empêcher de se demander qu'elles étaient les choses blessantes que ces enfants avaient pu lui dire.

Il fut aussi touché par les mots de son garçon concernant cette amitié naissante. Drago n'en revenait pas, sa plus grande peur était que Scorpius soit isolé, mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas. Il se promit d'en découvrir plus sur ce mystérieux garçon qui avait accompli l'impensable : charmer son fils en si peu de temps.

Il s'assit à son bureau, bien décidé à répondre immédiatement. Il savait qu'une attitude trop protectrice pouvait faire de Scorpius la risée des autres enfants, mais il voulait s'empresser de lui dire à quel point il était fier de lui. Une fois sa lettre envoyée, l'homme se permit enfin de rejoindre son lit. La journée avait été longue et particulièrement stressante. A présent, il espérait que tout continuerait sur cette voie.

De son côté, il se demandait de quelle manière il allait remplir ses journées, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus la présence constante de son petit garçon.

À l'annonce de son handicap, il avait craint ne pas être à la hauteur et de ne pas avoir la patience pour l'accompagner au travers des épreuves. Et maintenant, il se rendait compte que sa vie entière tournait autour de lui et qu'il était totalement perdu une fois seul. Il soupira longuement. Il était adulte après tout, il trouverait bien de quoi s'occuper dans l'attente des premières vacances.

A plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres de là d'autres parents attendaient impatiemment le hibou annonçant la maison dans laquelle leurs progénitures allaient effectuer leurs sept années d'études. Harry ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

Il était arrivé depuis quelques minutes au Terrier, qu'il espérait déjà une seule chose : recevoir la missive tant attendue et rentrer chez lui.

Pas que l'accueil de Molly et Arthur ne soit chaleureux, loin de là, même. Malgré sa séparation, ils continuaient à le traiter comme l'un de leurs enfants. C'était d'ailleurs ce comportement qui était le déclencheur de la tension. Ginny voyait d'un très mauvais œil que son ex-mari soit présent autour de la table familiale. Et si, en général, il évitait soigneusement d'être présent lorsqu'elle et Alderick étaient invités, il n'avait pu faire autrement cette fois.

Pour être honnête, il aurait pu attendre la lettre d'Albus bien sagement chez lui, mais, appréhendant la réaction de Ginny s'il n'était pas envoyé à Gryffondor, il avait préféré être présent pour éviter qu'elle ne lui envoie une lettre sanglante, voire une beuglante. C'était cette raison qui l'amenait à meubler une conversation précaire, assis entre George et Hermione.

Le chahut que provoqua l'arrivée des hiboux coupa court au malaise ambiant. Quatre volatiles pénétrèrent en même temps dans la pièce. Le premier se dirigea vers Luna, le second vers Ron et Hermione, le troisième se posa devant George et enfin le quatrième et dernier hibou fit le tour de la pièce pour se poser devant Harry.

George fut le premier à prendre la parole.

« C'est de notre cher professeur Londubat, qui nous annonce l'entrée de Franck à Gryffondor », déclara-il en souriant. « Neville et sa femme Hannah doivent être drôlement fiers. »

Luna lisait sa missive sous l'œil attentif de son mari. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle.

« Lysander assure avoir vu des traces de sirènes pendant la traversée du lac » annonça-t-elle en regardant Rolf.

Celui-ci ne sembla aucunement perturbé par les priorités de sa femme, et lui prit doucement la lettre des mains. Il la parcourut rapidement.

« Serdaigle, pour tous les deux », déclara-t-il avec son accent américain.

Ron, de son côté, avait entamé une danse de la joie, en hurlant à tue-tête.

« Rosie à Gryffondor, Rosie à Gryffondor … »

Harry inspira un grand coup. Pour le moment, il n'y avait aucune surprise, les enfants avaient atterris dans la maison de l'un ou l'autre de leurs parents. Il regardait toujours le hibou posé en face de lui, n'osant pas toucher l'enveloppe attachée à la patte de l'animal. Ginny perdit patience et lui somma de se dépêcher. Les mains tremblantes, il libéra l'oiseau de son fardeau. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier pour disparaître aussitôt par la fenêtre. Harry décacheta la missive et parcourut l'écriture minuscule de son fils.

 _Papa,_

 _Je sais que vous êtes tous_ _réunis_ _chez mamy et papy pour attendre de nos nouvelles, je compte donc sur toi pour partager la nouvelle avec maman et les autres._

 _Le trajet_ _s'_ _est très bien passé et je me suis même fait mon premier ami dans le train, j'espère que notre amitié sera aussi belle que celle qui vous unis toi, tante Hermy et oncle Ron._

Harry releva la tête pour regarder ses deux meilleurs amis, Ron rayonnait de fierté pour sa fille et Hermione qui le regardait plein de sollicitude. Il lui avait parlé des craintes d'Albus concernant la répartition. Et, comme lui, elle avait peur des réactions impulsives de Ginny. Il reprit la lecture silencieuse de la lettre.

 _Je me suis un peu disputé avec Louis et Victor, les deux amis de James, mais tu_ _serais_ _d'accord avec moi pour dire qu'ils sont légèrement idiots et ils s'en sont pris à mon nouvel ami. Et comme tu l'aurais fait_ _,_ _j'ai_ _pris_ _sa défense_ _. J_ _'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas._

 _Bon_ _,_ _passons_ _aux choses sérieuses_ _. L_ _e_ _Choixpeau_ _a décidé de m'envoyer à Serpentard. Comme toi_ _,_ _j'aurais pu lui demander d'aller à Gryffondor_ _,_ _mais je pense que ma place est chez eux. Je suis vraiment désolé si je déçois maman. J'espère que tu seras quand même fier de moi._

 _Je t'embrasse._

 _Albus._

 _«_ Serpentard »

Un silence de plomb s'installa dans la pièce, malgré son chuchotement, tout le monde l'avait entendu. Sous le choc, Molly dut s'asseoir, mais Harry ne regardait que Ginny. Celle-ci passa par de nombreuses émotions, toutes plus négatives les unes que les autres. Enfin elle laissa exploser sa rancœur et son incompréhension.

« C'est une plaisanterie ? », protesta-t-elle en arrachant la lettre des mains d'Harry, qu'elle parcourut rapidement. Comprenant que ce n'était nullement ironique, elle se figea et vociféra « Ce n'est pas possible, il ose demander si je suis déçue ? C'est pire que ça ! J'ai honte ! Un Weasley à Serpentard », cracha-t-elle sous les yeux réprobateurs d'Hermione et d'Harry, et ceux effarés des autres. « Tu dois faire quelque chose », finit-elle en se retournant vers son ex-mari.

« Premièrement, que ça te plaise ou non, notre fils s'appelle Potter. Ensuite, j'aurais moi-même pu être envoyé à Serpentard et je ne m'en suis jamais caché. Enfin, par Merlin, que veux-tu que je fasse ? », s'insurgea-t-il.

« Tu es le Survivant ! Je veux que tu ailles à Poudlard et que tu exiges qu'Albus soit envoyé à Gryffondor, coûte que coûte », exigea-t-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

Cette fois-ci, l'assemblée complète la regarda, choquée de ses paroles. Chaque personne présente savait pertinemment que jamais Harry n'utiliserait son statut, quelle qu'en serait la raison.

« Te rends-tu compte des inepties qui sortent de ta bouche », questionna-t-il, furieux. « Si les parents avaient leurs mots à dire, la répartition n'aurait plus aucun intérêt. De plus, la seule chose qui m'importe c'est le bonheur d'Albus, et si sa place est à Serpentard je serai fier de porter leurs couleurs pour l'encourager s'il venait à rentrer dans leur équipe de Quidditch, dans le futur, tout comme je le ferai pour James. »

Harry avait levé le ton en même temps qu'il s'était levé de sa chaise, sous le coup de la fureur.

« Tu ne vas rien faire ? Tu vas laisser ton fils dans la maison qui a accueilli l'assassin de tes parents ? » -'

Harry n'en revenait pas de l'audace de son ex-femme. Il préféra partir avant d'avoir une parole qui risquait d'être blessante et d'envenimer les choses plus qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà.

« La seule chose que je compte faire, c'est rentrer chez moi et écrire à mon fils pour lui dire que je l'aime et que je suis fier de lui ». Il enfila sa veste et se dirigea vers la sortie après s'être excusé auprès de Molly. Avant de franchir la porte, il se retourna une dernière fois vers Ginny. « N'oublie pas que la personne qui a trahi mes parents était un Gryffondor. Par contre, celui qui a perdu la vie pour protéger la mienne était un Serpentard. Il est temps de revoir tes jugements, il en va du bonheur de ton fils. » Il transplana sur cette phrase.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **RARA**

Babylon : un grand merci pour ta review. Tu as enfin la réponse à ta question concernant la répartition. J'espère n'avoir déçu personne. Bisous

Hermione Drago : comme toujours un grand merci pour ta super review sur le chapitre précédent. Moi aussi je comprends la peur de Scorpius, Merlin ils n'ont que 11 ans et on les parachutes comme ça "seul". J'imagine même pas l'angoisse pour les enfants nés moldu qui viennent de découvrir la magie. Voilà réponse pour les maisons. Serpentard était attendu par tout le monde, je pense. J'espère n'avoir déçu personne. Bisous, encore merci. 


	8. Chapitre 7

**Disclaimer : la totalité de l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR.**

 **Rating : M**

 **HP/DM**

* * *

Merci pour l envolée merveilleuse de review sur ce chapitre, vous me comblez.

* * *

Chapitre sept.

 _« Et puis, il y a ceux que l'on croise, que l'on connaît à peine, qui vous disent un mot, une phrase, vous accordent une minute, une demi-heure et changent le cours de votre vie_ _._ _»_

 _Victor Hugo._

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Albus sut immédiatement où il se trouvait. Il n'eut pas besoin, comme parfois, de quelques minutes pour se souvenir des derniers événements. Il se trouvait dans son tout nouveau lit, à l'endroit qui serait sa maison pendant les sept prochaines années. Celle de Salazar Serpentard.

Après le souper, la grande salle s'était rapidement vidée au profit des salles communes, et Albus était spontanément tombé amoureux de la sienne . La pièce était spacieuse, baignée d'une lumière tamisée légèrement verdâtre, due à la présence de l'immense vitre donnant sur les profondeurs du lac noir. Il revoyait les larges fauteuils, disposés ci-et-là, il s'imaginait déjà les longues heures de détente qu'il pourrait y passer, entouré de ses futurs amis.

Après avoir paressé quelques minutes, le jeune garçon s'extirpa de ses draps et ouvrit en grand son baldaquin. Le dortoir des première année regroupait quatre lits en plus du sien. Sur sa droite, contre le mur se trouvait le lit de Scorpius, son nouvel ami. Sur sa gauche, un garçon du nom de Roland Devon, et le long du mur d'en face deux autres lits accueillaient les jumeaux Boermands, Nicolas et Daniel.

Dans un premier temps, Albus avait cru être le seul réveillé. Il n'avait jamais été un adepte des grasses matinées, et l'excitation avait eu raison de son sommeil. Mais, en écoutant bien, les bruits provenant du lit à côté du sien, ne laissaient aucun doute possible. Scorpius était lui aussi réveillé. Impatient de commencer sa première journée en tant qu'élève, Albus sauta sur ses deux pied et ouvrit les rideaux qui entouraient le lit de son voisin. Il s'attendait à trouver l'autre garçon aussi excité que lui, mais c'était loin d'être le cas. Scorpius était recroquevillé et empêtré dans ses draps, sa respiration était irrégulière et il se balançait d'avant en arrière, psalmodiant des « papa » désespérés d'une voix à peine audible.

Dans l'intention de préserver l'intimité de son ami, Albus monta sur son lit et referma les rideaux Se lamenter sur son père à peine vingt-quatre heures après son arrivée ne lui donnerait pas une très bonne image.

Il essaya de le rassurer, voulant le prendre dans ses bras, mais Scorpius se débattit pour se libérer. En dernier recours Albus, pensa à la technique, que lui et James avaient mise au point pour apaiser Lily, lorsqu'elle faisait un cauchemar. Il se saisit du bouquin se trouvant sur la table de nuit et l'ouvrit au hasard, commençant à lire.

 _« Le collège Poudlard, école de sorcellerie, est un établissement formant les jeunes sorcières et sorciers britanniques à l'art et à la pratique de la magie. Il est situé en Écosse._

 _Poudlard est un large château de sept étages supportés par la magie, avec de nombreuses tours ainsi que de très profonds donjons. Le château a été construit par Godric Gryffondor, Helga Poufsouffle, Rowena Serdaigle et Salazar Serpentard… »_

Sa voix se voulait posée et calme et, petit à petit Scorpius s'apaisa et réussit à respirer de nouveau normalement. Il se redressa et observa Albus, qui continuait à lire comme-ci sa vie en dépendait. L'histoire de Poudlard était décidément son livre préféré. Le blondinet se redressa doucement, signalant par la même occasion que la crise était passée.

« Hé », fit Albus. « Ça va ? Tu m'as fait peur, tu as fait un cauchemar ? »

« Non », répondit simplement Scorpius.

« Mais alors que t'est-il arrivé ? »

« Je n'ai jamais dormi autre part que chez moi, ni loin de mon papa. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai paniqué, c'est tout » expliqua le jeune Malefoy. « Mais ce que tu m'as lu, ça m'a fait penser à la maison, et j'ai réussi à me calmer. Merci. »

C'était la première fois depuis la veille qu'Albus entendait son ami parler autant, et il espérait qu'il ne retomberait pas dans son mutisme.

« Bien, si tu veux, ce soir, je te lirais quelques lignes de ton bouquin. Peut-être que si tu t'endors apaisé, tu passeras une bonne nuit. », dit Albus.

Scorpius trouva l'idée excellente. Son père lui lisait souvent une histoire avant d'aller dormir et il adorait ces moments. L'intention de son ami était très généreuse et il fut heureux qu'il ne se moque pas de lui.

Les deux garçons se pressèrent dans la salle de bain pour ne pas manquer le petit déjeuner. Il aurait été dommage d'être en retard dès le premier jour.

Dans l'ensemble, la journée se déroula magnifiquement bien. Les professeurs se contentaient de donner un exposé détaillé de leur cours, aucune participation de la part des étudiants ne fut utile. Scorpius et Albus restèrent l'un à côté de l'autre pendant toute la durée des cours et ils mangèrent ensemble à midi comme au repas du soir.

Une fois rentrés dans leur salle commune, ils se dépêchèrent de rejoindre leur dortoir. Dès qu'il eut enfilé son pyjama, le jeune Potter se glissa dans le lit de son ami et commença à lire un paragraphe parlant du « Tournois des trois sorciers ». Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Scorpius avait sombré dans le sommeil et Albus rejoignit son propre lit.

L'heure étant relativement peu tardive, il se plongea dans ses pensées. Il repensa au déroulement de sa première journée de cours. Tout s'était passé comme son père le lui avait dit. Il avait aussi remarqué quelques petites choses concernant son copain de chambre. Scorpius semblait stressé, il ne parlait à personne, à part lui, et encore, de manière parcimonieuse. Le contact avec d'autres personnes donnait l'impression d'énormément le gêner. Le brun haussa les épaules. Son ami était un peu bizarre, mais ça ne le dérangeait nullement. Il ne pouvait pas se l'expliquer, il se sentait bien auprès de lui, aussi bien que quand il était seul avec son père.

La semaine de cours passa rapidement, tandis que les première année prenaient doucement leurs marques. Albus affectionnait particulièrement le cours d'enchantement, par contre Scorpius ne semblait à l'aise que pendant les heures de potion et de botanique. Prendre la parole en public le tétanisait totalement. Mais, le soir, à l'abri de son baldaquin, il n'éprouvait aucune difficulté à exécuter les sorts appris pendant la journée.

La présence d'Albus ne le gênait plus et prendre la parole devant lui devenait de plus en plus facile. Tous les soirs, ils passaient donc en revue les acquis de la journée, avant que le brun ne lise quelques lignes de « L'histoire de Poudlard ». Une routine s'était installée et les deux enfants l'appréciaient.

Malgré cela, Albus remarqua rapidement, que des rumeurs circulant sur son ami. Les mots « magie noire » et « Mangemort » revenaient régulièrement. Il n'était pas stupide, lui aussi connaissait le nom des Malefoy, son père lui avait souvent parlé de la guerre, de ces tenants et aboutissants. Le nom de Lucius Malefoy provoquait toujours un rictus à son père. Mais lorsqu'il parlait de Drago Malefoy, il pouvait remarquer une différence. Une fois, Albus en avait fait la remarque, et Harry lui avait alors parlé des nombreuses confrontations entre lui et le Serpentard. Lorsque Albus s'était insurgé contre lui, Harry avait trouvé les mots pour l'apaiser. Il lui avait expliqué que la guerre avait obligé certaines personnes à faire des choix qu'elles ne désiraient pas. Drago avait fait partie de ces personnes. Mais il avait prouvé sa bonne foi en les protégeant, lui, Ron et Hermione, lors de leur capture. Son père lui avait pardonné toutes les erreurs du passé. Albus avait donc du mal à comprendre et à tolérer qu'on s'attaque gratuitement à son ami, complètement innocent.

Outre les calomnies concernant le père du blond, des rumeurs circulaient sur Scorpius lui-même. « Bizarre », « étrange », « anormal » étaient les termes qui revenaient le plus souvent. Et Albus avait de plus en plus de mal à faire abstraction de toutes ces insultes.

De son côté, le blondinet semblait ne rien remarquer. Sa routine lui convenait à merveille, et il avait trouvé en Albus un réconfort bienvenu.

Le mercredi suivant la rentrée, les deux jeunes Serpentard étaient restés quelques minutes de plus dans la serre. Scorpius, contrairement aux autres, tenait à rempoter entièrement sa mandragore. Albus avait patienté pour qu'ils puissent quitter les lieux tous les deux en même temps.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers le château. Le parc de Poudlard était désert, tous les étudiants devaient être dans la grande salle pour le dîner. Le jeune Potter sentit, plus qu'il ne vit, deux étudiants le plaquer contre le mur du hangar à balais.

Victor et Damien, les deux abrutis qui servaient d'amis à James le menaçait de leurs baguettes. Une douleur lui traversa le dos, là où il avait heurté le mur. Scorpius avait subi le même sort, des tremblements secouaient ses mains. Albus avait déjà pu observer ce comportement chez son ami, il marquait un grand stress, et cette fois le brun ressentait la même chose. Que leurs voulaient ces deux andouilles ?

« Potter », cracha Victor. « Tu aurais mieux fait de nous écouter dans le train, et de ne pas traîner avec de la vermine. »

Le sang d'Albus ne fit qu'un tour. Qu'avaient-ils donc tous à s'en prendre à son ami ? Scorpius était le garçon le plus discret qu'il connaisse. Il ne parlait jamais, à part avec lui. Il ne se faisait jamais remarquer, ne faisait jamais perdre de point à sa maison. Il lui en faisant même gagner pendant les cours de potion où il se montrait particulièrement doué. Pourquoi tout le monde s'en prenait à lui, alors qu'il n'avait rien fait ?

« Tu mérites de crever ! » hurla Damien en projetant son genou dans le ventre de Scorpius. « Comme ton connard de père », ajouta-t-il.

Albus se dégagea de l'emprise de l'autre garçon et se précipita sur son ami recroquevillé au sol. Il regarda les deux Gryffondor, qui étaient fiers d'eux. Une fureur noire le submergea et il se élança sur ses adversaires. Victor fut le plus prompt à réagir, il devait faire une quinzaine de centimètre en plus qu'Albus et il le maitrisa sans difficulté. La colère déformait les traits des deux garçons et Albus paniqua face à la situation. Mais, comme dans le train, ce fut la voix de son frère qui le sauva.

« Victor, Damien, mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? » cria James en se plaçant entre son frère et ses amis.

« On voulait juste faire comprendre à ton frangin de ne pas traîner avec n'importe qui », dit Damien.

Albus pouvait se flatter de bien connaître son frère, contrairement aux deux Gryffondor. Il vit les poings de James se serrer. Si une seule chose devait caractériser les enfants Potter, c'était leur capacité à se protéger les uns les autres. Le petit brun savait qu'il n'avait plus rien à craindre, pour lui ou son ami, maintenant que James était là.

« Vous allez bien m'écouter tous les deux. » Le ton froid et grave de James fit descendre la température proche du zéro absolu et imposa le silence. « Si je revois l'un ou l'autre traîner près d'Albus, je vous le ferais payer. »

Les deux Gryffondor semblaient prendre les menaces de l'aîné Potter très au sérieux. Tout le monde à Poudlard savait que James pouvait avoir un tempérament emporté. Son caractère, ainsi que le prestige de son nom, avait fait de lui une personne qu'on évitait de provoquer.

« Que je ne vous surprenne pas à les ennuyer, lui ou son ami. Maintenant, dégagez ! »

James attendit que les deux fauteurs de trouble soient hors de vue pour se tourner vers son petit frère.

Albus s'était accroupi auprès de Scorpius, pour essayer de le rassurer. Le garçon tremblait et était déconnecté de toute réalité.

Le brun tenta la seule technique qu'il savait efficace pour l'apaiser. Il récita les mots qu'il avait lu le soir précédent à l'abri dans leur baldaquin. Sa voix apaisa rapidement le jeune Malefoy.

Une fois qu'il eut récupéré tous ses moyens, James proposa de les conduire à l'infirmerie. Les événements les avaient marqués et une potion apaisante ne serait pas du luxe. Scorpius pénétra le premier dans la salle de soin, et James attrapa son frère par le bras pour qu'ils se retrouvent face à face.

« Sois prudent Al' », dit-il.

« Je n'ai rien à me reprocher », se défendit le plus jeune. « Ils s'en sont pris à Scorp' totalement gratuitement. C'est mon ami, je l'ai défendu, c'est tout. » Albus était en colère. « Tu ne m'interdiras pas d'être son ami », cracha-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas mon intention, mais sois prudent. De nombreuses personnes ressentent une haine énorme à l'encontre du père de ton ami. »

« Ouais, et alors ? Son père a fait des conneries en étant jeune, pourquoi ça devrait retomber sur lui ? Pourquoi devait-il payer pour les erreurs de ses ancêtres ? Papa a toujours tout fait pour nous préserver de son passé, alors pourquoi pas lui ? Son père était un Mangemort ? OK, d'accord, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour l'abandonner », s'écria Albus.

« Non, bien sûr que non », se justifia James. « Je ne te demande pas de l'abandonner. Juste, soyez prudents, tous les deux. »

Albus sembla dépité par la conversation, mais, malgré tout, il savait que son frère avait raison. Il ressentait depuis la rentrée la haine entourant constamment son ami et ça le rendait malade.

« Haut les cœurs, petit frère, je suis là et Teddy aussi. Il est préfet en chef, va le trouver si on vous ennuie », dit James en ébouriffant les cheveux du plus jeune avant de faire demi-tour pour rejoindre la tour des Gryffondor. Il avait un message à faire circuler dans sa maison.

* * *

 **To be continued ...**

* * *

Pour les personnes intéressées, j'ai débuté, cette semaine, la publication d'un three shot HP/DM, intitulé _"Aux doigts de fée"._

Le résumé, ainsi que le chapitre un, se trouve sur mon profil.

Bonne semaine à tous.

Line.

* * *

 **RARA**

Babylon: Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai plu. Ginny n'a clairement pas fait l'unanimité mdr. J'espère que le nouveau chapitre t'as plu.

Babou: Merci pour ta review. Pour être exacte l'autisme est un handicap et pas une maladie (mais je comprend l'amalgame), je suis vraiment contente d'avoir éveillé ta curiosité de la sorte. Je suis contente que tu ais l'air d'apprécier tout les personnages, sauf Ginny, mais je ne fais rien pour il faut dire. J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu.

Cat24: Merci pour ta review, les découvertes ne sont pas pour tout de suite mais elles arriveront en temps et en heure.

Guest: Merci pour la review, j'espère que la suite comble tes attendes.

Hermione Drago : Merci pour ta magnifique review, comme à chaque fois. Il est vrai que j'aurai pu détailler la répartition de Albus, mais je trouvais assez évident que ou qu'ils soient envoyé, n'avez plus vraiment d'importance, ni pour un ni pour l'autre, à partir du moment où ça leurs permettaient de développer leur amitié. Le fait qu'ils ne parlent ni l'un ni l'autre du nom de leur ami relève de raisons différentes pour l'un et l'autre. Albus préfère lâcher une bombe à la fois, par rapport à sa mère. Scorpius, de par son handicap, n'a pas forcément les mêmes priorités que "nous", il ne considère pas forcément important le fait que son ami se nomme Potter. Dans ce chapitre pas vraiment de réponse, par contre un retour en force auprès de nos petites têtes blondes, j'espère que tu as aimé. Bisous


	9. Chapitre 8

**Disclaimer : la totalité de l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR.**

 **Rating : M**

 **HP / DM**

* * *

Chapitre huit.

« Tes fautes de fils sont mes défaillances de père »

Gladiator.

 **Harry Potter**

 **27 Livonia street**

 **Londres**

 **Vendredi 8 septembre 2017**

Papa,

Salut, je sais que j'aurais dû t'écrire plus tôt, mais je n'avais pas grand-chose à dire. Albus a dû t'envoyer une lettre dès sa répartition. Waouh ! Serpentard, sérieux ? Mais j'y ai repensé toute la nuit, et il n'a jamais fait autant de bêtises que Lily et moi, il est beaucoup moins courageux. C'est sûrement parce qu'il a le caractère d'un serpent. Le lendemain de la rentrée, il est venu me voir, il était inquiet à l'idée que je ne veuille plus lui parler à cause de ça. Je ne vois vraiment pas où il a pu aller chercher ça, je lui ai expliqué qu'il sera toujours mon petit frère, même s'il porte ces horribles uniformes verts. Je lui ai quand même dit que je lui ferais la misère s'ils nous battaient au Quidditch, mais ça l'a fait rire, je pense qu'il ne comprend rien aux priorités.

Mais je ne t'écris pas pour ça, je t'écris pour te parler du copain d'Albus. Je ne sais pas s'il te l'a dit, mais, depuis la rentrée, il traîne partout avec un certain, Scorpius … Malefoy. Je sais que tu n'es pas vraiment le meilleur ami de cette famille, mais ne juge pas le gamin. Ça a vraiment l'air d'être un chouette gosse, ils sont tout le temps ensemble, et Albus a toujours été doué pour juger les gens donc je ne m'en fais pas. Mais le reste de l'école m'inquiète. Le nom Malefoy fait encore pas mal grincer des dents à Poudlard. J'ai surpris deux ex-amis à moi qui s'en sont pris à eux. J'ai bien dit ex parce qu'il est hors de question que je fréquente des imbéciles pareils.

Bref, ne t'inquiète pas trop, je suis le dossier et j'ai mis Ted sur le coup, avoir un préfet dans la poche est toujours un avantage.

Embrasse Lily, tante Hermi et oncle Ron quand tu les verras.

A bientôt.

James

Ps : les sélections de Quidditch auront lieu dans quinze jours, je croise les doigts et je profite de chaque instant libre pour m'entraîner. J'espère être le futur attrapeur de Gryffondor !

* * *

 **James Potter**

 **Poudlard, Pré-au-Lard**

 **Ecosse**

 **Samedi 9 septembre 2017**

Salut mon grand,

Je commençais à me dire que tu avais oublié ton père, mais je vois que tu as fini par te souvenir de mon existence.

Effectivement, ton frère m'a appris sa répartition le soir même. Je mentirais en disant que je ne me doutais pas de l'énorme possibilité qu'il soit envoyé à Serpentard. Sache que, quoi qu'il arrive, et quelques soient vos choix, je serai toujours fier de vous. Je suis sûr qu'Albus trouvera l'équilibre dont il a besoin dans cette maison. En outre, je suis extrêmement content de constater que tu as agi en adulte en rassurant ton frère. Le fait que vous soyez dans des maisons différentes ne changent rien au fait que vous êtes une famille, ne l'oubliez jamais.

Pour le moment, Albus ne m'a pas parlé de son ami. Mais, le connaissant, je suis certain que, s'il a décidé d'accorder son amitié à ce garçon, c'est qu'il doit entièrement la mériter. Tu as raison, je n'ai jamais été un fervent supporter de la famille Malefoy, mais mon expérience avec la famille de ce garçon ne concerne en rien l'amitié qui lie Albus avec celui-ci. Continue à veiller sur eux, mais, par pitié ne fait rien que j'aurais pu faire…

Par contre, je ne peux qu'approuver ton comportement face à certain de tes « amis ».

J'attends avec impatience des nouvelles des sélections, continue à t'entraîner, mais ne délaisse pas les cours, ta marraine ne te le pardonnerait jamais.

Je t'embrasse,

Ton père, qui t'aime.

P.S. : Lily m'a promis une tonne de dessin pour toi et Albus, je vous les envoie prochainement.

* * *

 **Albus Potter**

 **Poudlard, Pré-au-Lard**

 **Ecosse**

 **Samedi 9 septembre 2017**

Bonjour mon grand,

J'espère que ta première semaine de cours s'est passée comme tu l'espérais. Je sais que tu avais hâte de découvrir le cours de métamorphose, celui-ci a-t-il été à la hauteur de tes espérances ?

Comme je te l'ai dit dans ma précédente lettre, la maison Serpentard est extrêmement chanceuse de te compter parmi ses membres.

Ta mère n'a pas très bien pris la nouvelle, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occupe de tout. Je ne sais pas si elle t'a écrit mais, si c'est le cas, ne prend pas ses récriminations au premier degré. Ta mère t'aime, elle est juste étonnée de la décision du Choixpeau. Pour ma part, je ne suis pas surpris et nullement déçu, tu as toujours eu beaucoup trop d'ambition pour les Gryffondor.

James m'a écrit une lettre dans laquelle il me parle de ton ami, Scorpius. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas parlé de lui ? Ton frère m'a dit que vous étiez extrêmement proches, je suis heureux que tu ais trouvé quelqu'un avec qui partager les joies de l'école. James m'a aussi parlé d'un incident avec deux élèves de Gryffondor. Les discriminations ne sont jamais justes, mais ne t'occupe pas de ce que disent les autres, si tu apprécies ce garçon rien ne doit t'empêcher d'être son ami. Fais tout de même attention, et n'hésites pas à parler à Teddy si tu as d'autres soucis. Si les choses devaient s'aggraver, je suis certain que la directrice apprécierait d'être mise au courant de la situation.

Profite bien des moments que tu passes à Poudlard, tu te construis des souvenirs éternels.

Je t'embrasse.

Ton père qui t'aime.

P.S. : Ta sœur t'embrasse, et je vous enverrai quelques-unes de ses œuvres d'art dans un prochain courrier.

* * *

 **Harry Potter**

 **27, Livonia street**

 **Londres**

 **Dimanche 10 septembre 2017**

Papa,

Ma première semaine, à part l'incident que t'as raconté James, s'est bien passée. La métamorphose est intéressante, mais très complexe, je pense d'ailleurs écrire à tante Hermi pour lui demander des conseils. Par contre, j'ai adoré le cours d'enchantement, j'ai réussi à faire voler ma plume seulement après trois essais, et j'ai fait gagner cinq points à ma maison.

Maman ne m'a pas écrit depuis la rentrée, je me doute que la nouvelle de ma répartition à Serpentard n'a pas dû la ravir. J'espère qu'elle ne m'en veut pas trop, mais je sais que je peux compter sur toi pour arranger les choses.

Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir parlé de mon ami, j'avais peur de ta réaction à cause du fait que ce soit un Malefoy. Je me rends compte du ridicule de ma réaction, tu es le plus génial des papas. Les autres élèves sont plutôt méchants avec lui, mais Scorpius n'a pas l'air de s'en rendre compte. Parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'est pas vraiment dans le même monde que nous, mais je me sens bien avec lui.

James m'a dit qu'il avait discuté avec Ted et que celui-ci avait promis d'ouvrir l'œil. Je suis rassuré, je ne voudrais pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Scorp'.

Je t'aime et t'embrasse,

Albus

P.S. : J'ai prévu d'assister aux sélections de Gryffondor. J'espère que James sera pris, il s'entraîne vraiment beaucoup. Je dois supporter mon équipe pour la forme, mais mon cœur sera toujours plus Potter que Serpentard.

* * *

 **Drago Malefoy**

 **Manoir Malefoy**

 **Wiltshire.**

 **Dimanche 10 septembre 2017**

Coucou papa,

Je profite qu'Albus écrive à son père pour t'écrire moi aussi. Poudlard est fantastique, encore plus que dans mes rêves. Cet endroit est merveilleux, j'ai l'impression que, même en passant sept ans ici, il est encore possible de découvrir des choses. Pour ce qui est des cours, j'ai quelques difficultés, mais je m'entraîne le soir, et je crois que je ne m'en sors pas trop mal. Le cours de potion fait exception, je suis le meilleur élève de première année de Serpentard, comme toi. J'espère que tu es fier de moi

Je t'avais déjà parlé d'Albus dans ma première lettre. Il continue à être mon ami, j'avais peur de pas être un bon ami, mais il a l'air de se suffire de moi. Le lendemain de la rentrée, j'ai fait une crise, comme j'en faisais parfois quand j'étais petit et que tu n'étais pas à côté de moi. Al' a réussi à me calmer facilement et, depuis, tous les soirs il me fait la lecture pour m'aider à m'endormir, et il ne se moque jamais de moi, même quand je n'arrive pas à suivre en cours. D'ailleurs, il m'aide toujours quand je m'entraîne. Il m'a dit qu'il était sûr que j'allais devenir un grand sorcier vu que le Choixpeau m'avait envoyé à Serpentard, la maison des ambitieux.

Des élèves de Gryffondor nous ont un peu ennuyé, mais le grand frère d'Albus est intervenu et il a dit qu'on n'aurait plus rien à craindre d'eux.

Albus pense que je ne devrais te dire qu'il s'appelle Potter, parce que toi et son papa n'étiez pas amis à l'école, il a peur que tu m'empêches de rester son ami. Je lui ai dit de ne pas s'inquiéter que, jamais, tu ne ferais ça.

Tu me manques beaucoup, je t'aime,

Scorpius.

P.S. : Albus m'a parlé d'une carte de Poudlard, qui montre l'école dans son entièreté. Il va demander à son frère de lui prêter pour me la montrer, j'ai hâte.

* * *

 **Scorpius Malefoy**

 **Poudlard, Pré-au-Lard**

 **Ecosse**

 **Lundi 11 septembre 2017**

Mon chéri,

Tu n'es pas obligé d'attendre que ton ami écrive à son père, pour en faire de même. Tes lettres me font extrêmement plaisir. Tu as raison, Poudlard regorge de secrets, et je suis sûr que la carte dont tu parles dois être merveilleuse, mais n'oublie pas que le règlement de l'école comporte un couvre-feu, je ne veux pas que tu désobéisses au règlement. Les week-ends seront suffisants pour que vous exploriez les recoins sombres.

Je suis content que ton ami t'aide à garder le niveau dans certains cours. Je prendrai le relais pendant les vacances. Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec lui, tu feras un grand sorcier avec de l'entraînement. Pour ce qui est des potions, il faut croire que c'est un gène de famille, mais le fait que tu ais grandi dans les laboratoires de la « Magic pharma » est un avantage non négligeable.

Ton ami, semble être quelqu'un de très intéressant, je suis extrêmement heureux que tu ais trouvé quelqu'un capable de te rassurer et de te comprendre. Je suis étonné que cette perle rare soit un Potter, son père ne m'a jamais donné l'impression d'être particulièrement perspicace, mais je me trompe peut-être.

Tu as eu tout à fait raison de lui dire que jamais je ne t'empêcherais de le fréquenter. J'espère que son père aura un comportement tout aussi mature. Nos différents ne vous concernent en rien.

Son frère semble tout aussi fréquentable, je ne doute pas une minute qu'il soit capable de tenir les Gryffondor à l'œil. Mais, n'oublie pas, en cas de soucis la directrice est au courant de la situation et te viendra en aide.

Toi aussi tu me manques beaucoup, je t'aime,

Avec toute mon affection, ton père,

P.S. : N'oublie pas de bien te couvrir, l'automne, les cachots de Poudlard sont remplis de courant d'air, je ne voudrais pas que tu attrapes froid.

* * *

 **To be continued ...**

* * *

 **RARA**

MHE2 : Bonjour à toi et merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que tu parles de James, j'avais vraiment envie de lui donner une place dans mon histoire. Il passe trop souvent inaperçu à mon goût. J'espère que ce chapitre sous forme de lettre t'a plu. Bisous

Babylon : Merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que tu continues à apprécier. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi. Bisous

Holy : Merci pour ta review, elle m'a vraiment touché. J'espère ne pas te décevoir avec ce chapitre.


	10. Chapitre 9

**Disclaimer : la totalité de l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR**

 **Rating : M**

 **HP / DM**

* * *

Chapitre neuf

 _« Celui qui accepte le mal sans lutter contre lui, coopère avec lui. »_

 _Martin Luther King_

 **Lundi 16 octobre 2017**

 **« Chers parents,**

 **Des circonstances exceptionnelles imposent votre présence au sein de notre établissement. Le corps enseignant et moi-même vous attendons dans le bureau directorial à 10h00 ce mardi 17 octobre 2017.**

 **Veuillez agréer, chers parents, l'expression de mes cordiales salutations.**

 **Minerva McGonagall**

 **Directrice de Poudlard**

Ce fut d'un pas pressé que Harry remonta le couloir menant au bureau du directeur de Poudlard. Depuis la lecture du message envoyé par la directrice de l'école, la veille, le survivant était anxieux. Il était extrêmement rare que des parents d'élèves soient convoqués. Même lorsque Hermione avait été pétrifiée, en deuxième année, ses parents n'avaient pas été prévenus. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour qu'on le fasse se déplacer ? Le seul point positif était le délai, sa présence n'avait pas était exigée immédiatement, ce qui signifiait que quelle que soit la gravité de la situation, la vie de ses enfants n'étaient pas mises en cause.

Il arriva rapidement devant la statue gardant l'entrée du bureau de la directrice. Harry eut un élan de nostalgie en pensant à toutes les fois où il avait gravi ces escaliers pour rejoindre Dumbledore. Il secoua la tête. La situation était différente, il n'était pas là pour écouter une des nombreuses histoires de son regretté directeur, mais pour s'assurer que ni James, ni Abus n'avaient de problèmes.

Le son des talons claquants contre le sol de pierre interpella Harry qui se retourna. La vue de son ex-femme ne le rassura pas. Qu'avaient donc bien pu faire les enfants pour qu'ils soient convoqués tous les deux ?

« Que fais-tu ici ? » l'interrogea Ginny.

« Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je suis le père de tes enfants. Il est donc logique que j'ai été convoqué moi aussi », répondit Harry, en essayant d'oublier que lui-même avait été surpris de la voir quelques secondes plus tôt.

La rouquine haussa les épaules avant de le dépasser et de donner le mot de passe à la gargouille, qui glissa sur le côté pour faire apparaître un magnifique escalier tournant.

Le bureau directorial n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis la dernière visite d'Harry. Seule la présence de deux nouveaux portraits indiquait le temps passé. Dumbledore fixait les nouveaux venus, son sourire malicieux toujours accroché aux lèvres, tandis que Severus Rogue toisait Harry du même regard glacial que durant ses années d'école.

L'ancienne professeur de métamorphose tira Harry de sa contemplation en se raclant la gorge.

« Madame Weasley, Monsieur Potter, je suis heureuse que vous ayez pu répondre favorablement à ma convocation. Nous allons attendre quelques minutes, que le dernier protagoniste de cette affaire soit présent », annonça la directive.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de se questionner sur l'identité de cette fameuse personne. Le bruit d'une course se fit entendre dans les escaliers. Un homme blond pénétra le bureau sans cérémonie. Il n'accorda pas un seul regard au couple présent et se rua vers la directrice.

« Est-ce qu'il va bien ? », haleta l'homme sous le regarde étonné d'Harry.

« Monsieur Malefoy, calmez-vous je vous prie » répondit l'ancien professeur, ce qui ne calma définitivement pas l'homme. « Avant toute chose sachez qu'aucun de vos enfants n'est blessé ».

Sur ces mots, Drago tourna la tête dans la direction où se trouvait Harry ainsi que Ginny. Ce fut celle-ci qui prit la parole d'un ton cinglant.

« Puis-je savoir la raison de cette convocation, et celle de… sa présence ? »

Harry fut soufflé par le dégoût suintant de la bouche de son ex-femme, mais Malefoy ne sembla pas prendre ombrage de l'insulte à peine voilée et retourna son regard vers la directrice.

« Si je vous ai convoqué ici tous les trois, après consultation du corps préfectoral, c'est pour vous parler de vos enfants. » expliqua calmement Minerva.

« Qu'est-ce que James et Albus ont avoir avec son … enfant. »

De nouveau, Harry fut surpris du ton haineux de son ex-femme. Malefoy, de son côté, se contenta de serrer les dents pour ne pas répondre.

« Deux de nos élèves sont, à l'heure actuelle, à l'infirmerie » dit la directrice. « Ce n'est en aucun cas l'un de vos enfants », précisa-t-elle rapidement envoyant la panique prendre possession des parents. « Ce sont deux élèves de Gryffondor, Damien D'Harchie et Victor Donovan. »

Harry prit quelques secondes pour se souvenir de la raison pour laquelle ces noms lui semblaient familiers. Ensuite, la situation s'éclaira. Damien et Victor avaient été deux amis de James, avant qu'ils ne s'en prennent à Albus et son ami. Harry additionna rapidement deux plus deux. Si Malfoy était lui aussi présent cela ne pouvait dire qu'une chose.

« James », murmura-t-il.

« Quoi James ? demanda Ginny. « Je ne comprends rien, qu'est-ce que nos fils ont avoir là-dedans ? »

Harry ne sembla pas avoir entendu son ex-femme et poursuivit, toujours en fixant la directrice.

« C'est lui n'est-ce pas ? C'est lui qui a envoyé ces deux garçons à l'infirmerie ? »

Un court silence s'installa dans le bureau avant que Ginny n'intervienne, mauvaise.

« Et pourquoi mon fils aurait-il envoyé deux de ses camarades de classe à l'infirmerie ? »

« Parce qu'ils s'en sont pris gratuitement à Albus et…à son ami », expliqua Harry, qui tut volontairement le nom de l'autre garçon dans le vain espoir que Ginny n'apprenne pas son identité.

L'ex couple se toisa quelques secondes avant que McGonagall ne reprenne la parole.

« Je vois que l'un ou l'autre de vos enfants vous a déjà informé d'une partie de la situation, Monsieur Potter. »

Harry acquiesça de la tête.

« James m'a écrit une lettre en septembre pour m'expliquer la situation et Albus me l'a confirmée », informa Harry. « James m'a également dit avoir coupé tout contact avec ces deux jeunes. Je pense qu'il en a parlé à son cousin aussi, Teddy Lupin, pour obtenir l'appui d'un préfet en cas de récidive. De mon côté, je leur ai dit de vous avertir s'il se produisait de nouveau quelque chose. »

« De toute évidence, votre fils a préféré régler le problème lui-même », reprit la directrice.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces histoires ? Tout ça c'est entièrement de ta faute ! » s'énerva Ginny en fixant son ex-mari. « Si tu avais fait ce que je t'avais demandé en septembre, Albus serait à Gryffondor à l'heure actuelle et il n'aurait eu aucun problème. »

Minerva comprit rapidement que seul Harry était au courant de la situation et que Ginny extrapolait complètement.

« Le souci ne provient aucunement de problème entre maisons, la tension entre Gryffondor et Serpentard s'est depuis longtemps apaisée. Je pense d'ailleurs que vous étiez la dernière génération à l'avoir pleinement connue. »

« D'où provient le problème alors ? Pourquoi deux élèves de Gryffondor s'en sont pris à Albus si ce n'est pas à cause d'un conflit inter-maisons ? » demanda Ginny de plus en plus perdue.

La directrice sembla peser ses mots avant de répondre.

« Ce que monsieur Donovan et monsieur D'Harchie reprochent à votre fils, ce sont ses fréquentations. »

La rouquine sembla perplexe et son interrogation était inscrite sur ses traits fins.

« Par merlin Weasley ! Ces deux imbéciles de Gryffondor reprochent à ton fils de fréquenter le mien, ce n'est quand même pas compliqué à comprendre », s'exclama Drago.

Harry ferma les yeux et mordit sa lèvre inférieure. À tous les coups la situation allait se retourner contre lui.

Malefoy ignorait l'antipathie de Ginny envers les Serpentard, il ne savait pas non plus que Harry et ses fils avaient tenu l'amitié entre eux et Scorpius secrète.

« Que quoi ? » cria Ginny. « Albus, Albus, fréquente quoi ? »

La colère avait déserté ses traits pour laisser place à une fureur sans nom.

« Tu étais au courant ? Mais oui bien sûr que tu étais au courant ! Comment as-tu pu laisser ça arriver ? Tu n'es qu'un irresponsable. D'abord tu laisses notre fils à Serpentard sans protester et ensuite _ça_ ? »

Harry attendait que la tempête passe pour avoir l'espoir de pourvoir placer un mot, mais Ginny semblait bien remontée et continua sa vindicte.

« Ton fils, ton propre fils, Harry. Tu imagines la situation ? Tu imagines comment les gens vont réagir quand ils vont apprendre ça ? Le fils du célèbre Harry Potter fréquente, le gamin d'un infâme Mangemort … »

La phrase résonna une seconde dans la salle. Drago s'était tendu et était prêt à répondre à l'insulte. Mais Harry fut plus rapide. Il se retourna pour être bien en face de son ex-femme. Les muscles de son dos était tendus de colère.

« Écoute-moi bien, parce que je ne me répéterais pas. Oui, je suis au courant qu'Albus est ami avec le fils de Malefoy. Je le sais depuis le début de l'année et, non, ça ne me pose aucun problème. Si tes fils ne t'en ont pas parlé, c'est à toi à te poser les bonnes questions », dit-il d'une voix calme mais glaçante. « Je n'ai pas à interdire les fréquentations de nos enfants. Albus a choisi ses amis, comme l'a fait James avant lui. Je suis convaincu de la bonne éducation que nous avons donné à nos fils, je ne vois donc pas pourquoi j'interviendrais dans ce genre de situation. Et ce que peuvent bien penser les idiots qui se languissent des histoires d'adolescents, racontées par une quelconque feuille de chou, m'indiffèrent totalement. »

Harry finit sa tirade en foudroyant Ginny du regard. La colère de celle-ci était perceptible pour tous.

La directrice toussa pour ramener l'attention sur elle.

« Hum ! Eh bien », maintenant que la situation est claire, j'aimerais faire entrer vos enfants pour qu'ils puissent donner leurs versions des faits. »

La porte s'ouvrit sur James et Albus, encadrant un petit blond qui n'était autre que Scorpius. Les enfants pénétrèrent dans le bureau dans le plus grand silence. Seul Scorpius se dirigea vers son père, il attrapa la main de celui-ci sans lever les yeux.

Harry regarda brièvement le Serpentard. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsque ses doigts s'emmêlèrent à ceux de son fils. Un lien fusionnel s'échappait de ce duo. Le survivant détourna le regard et fixa ses propres enfants.

« James peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi, tu n'as pas fait ce que je t'ai dit, entre autres avertir la directrice si un de tes camarades ennuyait de nouveau ton frère ou Scorpius ? »

L'emploi du prénom du fils de Malefoy n'échappa à personne, surtout pas à Ginny qui grimaça de dégoût. Harry ne voulait pas envenimer la situation mais, à force de lire le patronyme de l'enfant dans les nombreuses lettres que lui écrivait Albus, il s'y était habitué et l'avait spontanément employé.

« Je ne pensais pas que ces imbéciles… », commença James avant d'être interrompu par un « tss » de son père. Il se reprit. « Que Victor et Damien tenteraient quoi que ce soit d'autre après que je les ai mis en garde. »

Harry ne savait pas sur quel pied danser. Devait-il punir son fils pour lui avoir désobéi ou le féliciter d'avoir pris la défense de son frère et son ami ?

Ginny semblait prodigieusement agacée par la situation, et interrompit la réflexion de son ex-mari de la manière la plus grossière qu'il soit.

« Bien je suppose que la situation est réglée. James a certainement eu la punition qu'il méritait, notre présence n'est donc plus utile, je suppose. J'ai d'autres obligations, plus urgentes. »

Le ton était froid et coupant. Albus baissa la tête, blessé que sa mère ait quelque chose de plus urgent à faire que de s'occuper des petits tyrans qui le chahutaient depuis le début de l'année. James pressa son épaule en signe de soutien et Harry se retint de sauter à la gorge de son ex-femme pour avoir fait naître cette tristesse sur le visage de son petit garçon.

« Pour être honnête, ce n'est pas fini », annonça la directrice. « J'ai le devoir de faire comprendre aux enfants et à leurs parents que les menaces ou le mensonge, surtout concernant la magie noire ne sont pas tolérées dans cet établissement. »

« Cette partie ne me concerne ni moi, ni mes enfants. Je vous laisse donc avec les personnes touchant à ce genre de magie », cracha Ginny en la direction de Malefoy.

Celui-ci contracta le poing qui ne tenait pas la main de Scorpius. Depuis le début de l'entretien, Ginny avait tout fait pour mettre les nerfs du blond à rude épreuve, il était à deux doigts de l'envoyer promener de manière très grossière.

Minerva, qui ne perçut pas la menace imminente provenant de l'ancien Serpentard, répondit d'une voix froide à Ginny. Elle commençait doucement à en avoir marre des insinuations douteuses de celle-ci.

« Étant donné que les menaces ont été prononcées par votre fils aîné, je pense que vous êtes toute concernée, Madame Weasley. »

L'interpellée haussa un sourcil, septique. Qu'est-ce que cette vieille chouette insinuait ?

« Qu'est-ce que James a bien pu dire de si affreux concernant la magie noire ? Il n'a jamais été en contact avec cette branche de la sorcellerie. »

« J'ai dit à ces idiots que, s'ils n'arrêtaient pas de s'en prendre à Scorpius, ce n'était pas moi qui allais régler le problème mais son père. Vu qu'ils passent leur temps à crier sur tous les toits que Monsieur Malefoy est un Mangemort, ils ne devraient pas s'étonner qu'il fasse appel à la magie noire pour leur régler leur compte. »

James avait répondu sans quitter sa mère des yeux. Il était en colère contre elle. Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte du mal qu'elle avait dû faire à Albus à cause de ses paroles.

Ginny releva la tête et tourna son regard durant une seconde dans la direction de Malefoy avant de revenir vers la directrice.

« Bien, je ne vois pas en quoi les paroles de mon fils doivent être prises comme des mensonges. Il n'a fait qu'énumérer la vérité »

« Putain, Ginny ! » s'exclama Harry scandalisé.

« Quoi ? » cria de nouveau la rouquine. « Ce n'est pas parce que toi et Hermione avez eu la folie de faire jouer vos noms pour que cette ordure n'ait pas à croupir à Azkaban que ça change quoique ce soit au fait. Malefoy est une saloperie de Mangemort, la marque sur son bras le prouve, fin de l'histoire. Sur ce, j'ai d'autres choses plus importantes à régler. » Elle tourna la tête dans la direction de ses fils, « Le juge m'a accordé votre garde pour les vacances d'automne, nous réglerons cette histoire de mauvaise fréquentation à ce moment-là. » Elle tourna ensuite les talons sans un au revoir pour ses garçons ni un regard pour qui que ce soit d'autre.

Sa sortie provoqua un silence , seulement interrompu par un reniflement discret d'Albus. Quand Harry posa les yeux sur lui, son cœur se serra douloureusement. Son fils pleurait à cause des paroles stupides de sa mère. Il mit genoux à terre devant lui pour lui faire face.

« Al… »

« Tu ne vas pas la laisser faire ? Je ne veux pas passer toute une semaine avec elle et l'autre. ».

L'autre désignait clairement le beau-père de l'enfant. Harry se sentait démuni face au regard suppliant.

« Je ne peux rien faire contre une décision de justice, mon grand. Mais vois les choses du bon côté, si tu vas chez ta mère pour les vacances d'automne, ça veut dire que tu viens chez moi pour celles de printemps. En plus, tu seras avec James et Lily. Tu manques beaucoup à ta sœur, elle serait extrêmement déçue de ne pas te voir. »

« Tu l'as entendue, elle veut régler les problèmes de fréquentation, elle n'a pas le droit de m'empêcher d'être ami avec Scorpius. »

Harry jeta un œil à l'autre garçon, toujours accroché à la main de son père. Celui-ci le fixait, attendant clairement la réponse qu'il donnerait à son fils.

« Je vais m'occuper de ça, d'accord ? Je vais avoir une conversation avec votre mère et lui expliquer les choses calmement.

« Merci, papa », s'exclama Albus en se jetant dans ses bras. La chaleur de l'étreinte réussit presque à faire oublier à Harry la future conversation avec son ex-femme.

Lorsqu'il se releva il fixa James dans les yeux.

« À nous deux maintenant. Madame la directrice a raison, les propos que tu as tenus sont inappropriés. Je veux que tu présentes immédiatement tes excuses à Monsieur Malefoy. »

Celui-ci fut surpris de la demande du survivant et fixa à son tour James.

« Je suis désolé, monsieur, je n'aurais pas dû dire de telles choses sur vous. »

Le concerné acquiesça et se retint bien de dire que, pour protéger Scorpius, il se moquait des paroles utilisée. Il n'était pas sûr que Potter et la directrice apprécient ce genre de discours.

Il s'en voulait tellement. En recevant la convocation, il s'était imaginé que Scorpius avait des soucis liés à son handicap. A aucun moment, il n'avait pensé que son fils serait persécuté à cause de ses erreurs de jeunesse. Quelle belle utopie ! Il regrettait tellement ses choix maintenant que c'était à son fils de payer le prix de ses erreurs.

Après les dernières recommandations d'usages, et la promesse arrachée aux enfants d'aller se plaindre aux moindres problèmes, les deux hommes quittèrent le bureau de la directrice. La descente se fit en silence, tout comme le chemin jusqu'aux grilles de l'école. Juste avant de transplaner Drago se tourna vers l'autre homme.

« Tes gamins te ressemblent beaucoup, toujours prêts à défendre la veuve et l'orphelin. Je me suis souvent moqué de ça, mais, maintenant que c'est Scorpius qu'ils protègent, je remercie Merlin qu'ils te ressemblent autant et non à ton ex-femme. »

Harry fut soufflé par ses mots.

« Ta manière de faire des compliments ressemble beaucoup à ta manière d'insulter », déclara-t-il, les paroles pouvaient sembler dures mais le sourire qui fleurissait sur son visage affirmait le contraire. « Ton fils a totalement charmé les miens, Albus me parle souvent de lui dans ses lettres, ça a l'air d'être un gamin super. Tu as fait du bon boulot, Malefoy. ».

Sur cette déclaration Harry transplana directement chez lui, laissant l'autre homme seul. Jamais le survivant ne sut à quel point ses dernières paroles avaient fait chaud au cœur du blond. Ce genre de compliment sur son fils était la plus merveilleuse des choses à entendre après toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient endurées.

Cette année à Poudlard allait peut-être mieux se passer que prévu, finalement.

* * *

 **To be continued ...**

* * *

 **RARA**

Holy : Merci pour ta review, sauf soucis les chapitres sortent le samedi. J'espère que la suite continue à te plaire. Bis

Amlou : Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite continue à te plaire. Bis

Babylon : Merci pour ta review, le chapitre précédent était le calme avant la tempête. Bis.

Cat 24o : Merci pour ta review, j'ai choisi les lettres pour justement pouvoir toucher tour le monde sans qu'on se perde, je suis contente que ça t'ai plu. Bisous

Hermione Drago : Merci pour ta review. Tu as raison, un chapitre épistolaire manque cruellement d'action mais l'avantage c'est qu'on puisse faire une mise au point sur tout les personnages sans se perdre. De plus je pense que niveau action on est servi dans ce chapitre. J'espère que tu as aimé. Bisous


	11. Chapitre 10

**Disclaimer : la totalité de l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR**

 **Rating : M**

 **HP / DM**

* * *

Chapitre dix

 _« En ce moment, beaucoup de gens ont renoncé à vivre._

 _Ils ne s'ennuient pas, ils ne pleurent pas, ils se contentent d'attendre que le temps passe »_

 _Paulo Coelho_

Samedi 28 octobre.

Harry savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait rien à faire là. Tout le monde avait été clair : la juge, Ginny, même Hermione lui avait dit qu'il était préférable qu'il reste chez lui. Pourtant, bien qu'il ait précédemment décidé de suivre les conseils prodigués, il n'avait pu faire autrement. Il préférait écouter son cœur que sa tête. C'est la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait, en ce moment même, sous une casquette, pour passer le plus inaperçu possible, dans un coin de la gare de King cross.

Aujourd'hui débutaient les vacances d'automne. Malgré de nombreux courriers à l'encontre du juge de l'enfance sorcier, Harry n'avait obtenu aucun droit de visite pour James et Albus. Mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de venir, dans l'espoir de les apercevoir, simplement. Il savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas les approcher, Ginny se ferait une joie immense de le dénoncer dans le cas contraire, et il pourrait dire adieu à ses vacances de printemps. Mais il avait besoin de s'assurer qu'ils allaient bien, surtout Albus. Il ne pouvait s'enlever de sa tête la moue de tristesse provoquée par les paroles de sa mère lors de la convocation chez la directrice. Harry en voulait beaucoup à son ex-femme pour cette raison.

Ginny avait fait beaucoup d'efforts dans les premiers temps de leur séparation pour qu'Albus se sente le mieux possible. Mais le garçon n'allait bien que quand il était avec son père. A force, la rouquine s'était résignée et, involontairement, elle accordait moins d'attention à Albus qu'aux deux autres. Harry essayait de combler le manque d'affection de son fils, mais n'y parvenait pas toujours.

Après l'incident dans le bureau de Minerva McGonagall, il avait tenu sa promesse, et avait rendu visite à Ginny pour essayer de la calmer au sujet de l'amitié qui liait leur fils avec le jeune Malefoy. Le survivant s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses, mais certainement pas à être reçu avec le sourire. Son ex-femme avait été adorable, allant même jusqu'à s'excuser de s'être emportée et promettant de faire un effort concernant les deux garçons. Harry était rentré chez lui sur le cul et s'était empressé de transmettre la nouvelle à Poudlard.

Malgré cela, il voulait voir le visage de son cadet, juste une minute, pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien retrouvé son sourire et sa joie de vivre caractéristiques.

Harry n'eut aucun mal à savoir que le Poudlard express avait fait son arrivée. Un flot de voyageurs, plus étrange les uns que les autres avait fait éruption dans la gare. Harry tenta de ne pas rire à la vue de l'accoutrement ridicule de certains sorciers. Les moldus devaient vraiment être aveugles pour ne rien remarquer.

Il repéra rapidement ses fils, accompagnés de leur mère, ainsi que Lily et, au plus grand malheur d'Harry, Alderick. Le survivant ne put s'empêcher d'être satisfait de voir qu'aucun de ses enfants ne lui tenait la main, ce qui représentait une faible consolation, mais une consolation tout de même. Il reporta son attention sur le visage si semblable au sien. Albus était en pleine conversation avec sa sœur et semblait comblé de la retrouver. Harry soupira de soulagement, un poids s'envolait de ses épaules. Toujours concentré sur ses enfants qui se dirigeaient vers la sortie, il sursauta lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule.

« Tu ressembles à un psychopathe ainsi vêtu Potter », lui dit Malefoy en faisant allusion à la casquette baissée et au largue sweat-shirt que portaient Harry.

« Au nom de Merlin, tu m'as foutu la frousse », informa ledit psychopathe en reprenant une respiration plus régulière.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là, caché, à espionner tes propres enfants ? » demanda le blond, curieux.

« Le juge a refusé le droit de visite pour les vacances, mais je voulais m'assurer qu'ils aillaient bien, tous les deux. Lily vient tout juste de retourner chez sa mère. Je n'ai pas vu les garçons depuis la convocation et je ne les reverrais pas avant Noël », avoua Harry, surpris de sa propre honnêteté.

Drago pouvait très bien imaginer ce que ressentait le survivant. Lui-même avait du mal de vivre loin de Scorpius lorsqu'il était à Poudlard. Mais savoir ses fils aussi près de lui sans pouvoir les approcher devait être une véritable torture.

« C'est dans ce genre de situation que je suis heureux d'être père célibataire », dit l'ancien Serpentard en laissant ses yeux dériver sur Scorpius, qui s'extasiait devant la vitrine d'une quelconque boutique de souvenirs moldue.

« J'aimerais les avoir pour moi tout seul, mais jamais je ne pourrais me résoudre à les priver de leur mère. Je sais trop bien ce que c'est de grandir sans parents et, malgré notre divorce, je veux qu'ils aient le plus de stabilité familiale possible. Même si j'ai parfois envie de tout envoyer valser », confessa Harry.

« Astoria ne nous a pas laissé cette chance », grogna le blond, plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose.

Harry se mordit la langue, il ne connaissait pas la situation des Malefoy. Hermione lui avait bien parlé de la séparation, mais aucunement de la défection de la mère de Scorpius. Pour rattraper son faux pas il ajouta :

« Tu t'en es bien tiré avec ton fils, il a l'air tout à fait adorable. »

« Fais attention Potter c'est le deuxième compliment que tu me fais en peu de temps, tu dois être malade », dit Drago, faisant allusion à leur précédente conversation.

Harry éclata de rire sous la remarque du blond.

« Ouais, ça doit être la solitude qui me rend fou. Bon, je te laisse Malefoy, j'ai des dossiers à terminer », dit-il en grimaçant. Il adressa un signe de main en guise d'aurevoir et un petit sourire en direction de Scorpius, avant de transplaner jusqu'à son bureau.

Une moue d'ennuis prit place sur son visage. Il n'avait pas menti : une montagne de paperasse l'attendait sur sa table de travail.

Harry passa son samedi après-midi au bureau, comme souvent lorsqu'il n'avait pas les enfants. Le classement n'était vraiment pas sa tasse de thé. Il préférait être sur le terrain. Le travail de bureau était lassant et monotone. Au milieu de ses innombrables dossiers, il retrouva une lettre reçue quelques semaines plus tôt.

 _« J'ai passé une excellente soirée, j'attends impatiemment de tes nouvelles._

 _Bisous, Mélinda. »_

Mélinda était une collègue médicomage d'Hermione. Celle-ci, désespérée du célibat prolongé de son meilleur ami, leur avait arrangé un rendez-vous. Harry avait passé un agréable moment en compagnie de cette jeune femme tout à fait délicieuse. Le feeling était bien passé et Mélinda avait discrètement laissé son intérêt, mais Harry n'avait jamais donné suite. Il ne cherchait pas à faire de nouvelles rencontres, sa rupture avec Ginny avait laissé une trace indélébile. De toute manière, qui voudrait à plein temps d'un homme disponible une semaine sur deux ? Son ex-femme avait peut-être fait entrer Alderick dans la vie de leurs enfants, mais lui ne se sentait pas prêt à en faire de même.

Il relut une nouvelle fois le petit mot. Mélinda était vraiment une très belle femme et, surtout, elle avait eu l'air de le comprendre quand il parlait du bonheur de James, Albus et Lily. Sur un coup de tête, le survivant se saisit d'une plume.

 _« Chère Mélinda, le travail et les enfants ne m'ont pas laissé beaucoup de temps libre, mais je serais honoré si tu acceptais de dîner ce soir en ma compagnie. »_

 _H. Potter_

Il utilisa une chouette du Ministère pour livrer son message. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Moins de vingt minutes plus tard, l'oiseau fit son irruption dans un nuage de plume.

 _« Je désespérais d'avoir un jour de tes nouvelles, je serais ravie de dîner en ta compagnie ce soir. Envoie-moi l'heure et le lieu. »_

 _M. Forge_

Un échange de hibou plus tard, le rendez-vous était pris. Harry quitta son bureau sur le coup de 18h. Une douche et un transplanage plus tard, il se trouvait devant « La table des saveurs », délicieux restaurant français implanté sur le Chemin de traverse.

Mélinda arriva pile à l'heure. Elle était sublime dans une magnifique robe corail, moulant parfaitement son corps, sans toutefois la rendre aguicheuse.

« Cet endroit est magnifique, Harry », commenta-t-elle en s'extasiant sur la décoration raffinée et épurée du lieu. « Tu as dû jouer de ton nom pour nous obtenir une table aussi rapidement, ou alors ton rencart de ce soir a décommandé à la dernière minute et tu ne voulais pas gâcher l'occasion. ». Mélinda avait dit ça en souriant, légèrement moqueuse.

« Je suis démasqué », avoua Harry rieur. « Pour être honnête, tu as raison, j'ai fait jouer mon nom, mais pas de la manière que tu crois. La patronne est une amie de longue date. Je lui ai dit que j'avais des choses à me faire pardonner, comme de ne pas t'avoir répondu avant. Elle a pris pitié de moi et nous a trouvé une table. »

Le survivant était taquin et se sentait très bien en compagnie de la belle médicomage. Le repas se déroula à merveille, il retrouva cette bonne ambiance de leur précédente soirée. La conversation était fluide et facile. Le travail, les loisirs, les enfants, tout y passa.

Gabrielle, la propriétaire des lieux, vint elle-même apporter le dessert pour saluer Harry et le complimenter sur la charmante jeune femme l'accompagnant.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent le restaurant, Mélinda proposa un dernier verre chez elle, ce que Harry s'empressa d'accepter. Une fois arrivés dans l'appartement de la jeune femme, l'ambiance se fit plus intime. L'un comme l'autre savait ce « qu'un dernier verre » voulait dire. Harry ne cherchait pas d'histoires, mais lorsque Mélinda se pressa contre lui sur le sofa il ne se fit pas prier. Il était un homme et le corps devant lui était un synonyme de luxure. Les premiers baisers hésitants se transformèrent rapidement en étreintes enflammées. La jeune femme se leva et l'invita à la suivre vers la chambre, le chemin jusqu'au lit fut alors jonché de vêtements. La température de la pièce augmentait en même temps que les corps se déhanchaient au rythme des respirations saccadées. Les deux amants passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit à faire l'amour.

Sur les coups de trois heures du matin, le calme regagna la chambre à coucher et Mélinda vint se blottir contre le torse sculpté d'Harry. Automatiquement celui-ci l'enlaça et caressa langoureusement son dos. Certains gestes ne s'oubliaient pas, quel que soit le temps durant lequel qu'on ne les avait plus pratiqués.

« C'était une charmante soirée », ronronna la jeune femme.

« Oui, très », confirma le survivant. Il avait apprécié sa soirée, le repas, la conversation, et tout ce qu'ils avaient fait à la sortie du restaurant, mais ça ne changeait rien, il n'était pas prêt à s'engager aussi charmante soit Mélinda.

« Écoute Méli, … »

« Chut, ne dit rien Harry. Je suis une grande fille, évite-moi les excuses bidons. Nous avons passé un agréable moment, mais tu ne veux rien de plus. Je l'ai bien compris. »

Elle venait tout juste de lui souffler son discours d'excuse et, malgré tout, elle conservait un sourire lumineux.

« Tu ne m'en veux pas ? »

« On ne sait rien promis, chéri, donc, non, je ne t'en veux pas. Par contre, si un jour tu décides de faire de nouveau rentrer une femme dans ta vie et celle de tes enfants, je serais honorée de tenter ma chance », dit-elle en l'embrassant légèrement sur les lèvres. « Maintenant oust ! Je travaille tôt demain, ou plutôt tout à l'heure, et j'aimerais qu'il ne soit pas inscrit « j'ai passé la meilleure nuit de sexe de toute ma vie » sur mon front. ».

« Meilleure nuit hein ? »

« Je ne dirais plus rien sans la présence d'un avocat, monsieur Potter. » Le ton était joyeux mais tinté par la fatigue.

Harry décida de rentrer chez lui pour la laisser dormir. Quand il transplana directement dans sa chambre, il réfléchi à la chance qu'il avait d'être tombé sur une femme comme elle. D'autres auraient mis des semaines à comprendre la situation, ou auraient crié leur nuit sur tous les toits. Tout ce que Harry détestait. Mais avec Mélinda il n'avait pas de soucis à se faire. Belle et indépendante, elle serait peut-être bien la femme parfaite pour lui, dans le futur.

Le reste de la semaine s'écoula rapidement pour Harry, qui passa, comme à son habitude, plus de temps au bureau que chez lui. Le samedi avant la rentrée, il avait pris son courage à deux mains et avait remballé sa fierté pour envoyer un message, implorant, à Ginny. Après un long échange d'hibou elle avait fini par accepter, à contre cœur, qu'il vienne les rejoindre à la gare pour dire au revoir aux garçons avant leur retour à Poudlard.

Le dimanche, il arriva à la gare avec une demi-heure d'avance. Il espérait voir ses fils avant le départ du train. Comme il aurait dû s'en douter, ils arrivèrent à peine cinq minutes avant le départ. Il embrassa rapidement James et Albus. Son aîné semblait inquiet, pour une raison inconnue. Mais ce qui choqua Harry, c'était le visage défait du cadet.

« Al, que se passe-t-il ? » interrogea-t-il.

« Rien, rien papa, je dois y aller, le train va partir. »

Il eut juste le temps de le serrer contre lui avant que le chef de gare ne siffle le démarrage imminent de la locomotive. Une fois que la fumée du Poudlard express eut disparu à l'horizon Harry se retourna et réceptionna sa fille dans ses bras.

« Papa, c'est quand que je viens chez toi ? »

« Demain, mon ange. Je viendrai te chercher chez maman. »

« D'accord », dit la petite, souriante.

« La semaine avec tes frères s'est bien passée ? questionna Harry.

« Oui, mais Albus il était tout triste. »

Harry haussa les sourcils, alarmé de la révélation de sa fille.

« Et pourquoi est-il triste, ma puce ? »

« Je sais pas, moi », répondit Lily.

« Lily, dépêche-toi ! » interpella Ginny, près du mur de jonction entre le monde sorcier et le monde moldu.

La fillette embrassa son père avant de courir vers sa mère, qui se détourna et quitta le quai sans un regard sur Harry.

Le survivant soupira, dépité du comportement de son ex-femme. Ses pensées partirent vers son fils et les révélations de Lily.

Il sursauta quand une main vint se poser sur son épaule.

« Putain, Malefoy, tu veux ma mort ? » s'écria le survivant.

« La rouquine t'a permis de venir ? » questionna Malfoy sans réagir à la pique du brun.

« Ouais, je pense que les dizaines de lettres que je lui ai envoyé ont fini par lui faire pitié. ».

« Je comprends le harcèlement, je ne pourrais pas vivre sans Scorpius. L'idée de ne pas le voir avant Noël me déprime alors qu'il vient de me quitter. »

« Devenir père t'a vraiment changé », dit Harry, sincère.

« Trouve-toi une femme, Potter, la solitude te fait vraiment perdre la tête ! » s'esclaffa le blond en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

« On se voit à Noël, Malefoy ! »

« Le rendez-vous est pris, Potter. »

* * *

 **To be continued ...**

* * *

 **RARA**

Holy : Merci pour ta review, je t'avoue que moi aussi j'ai régulièrement envi de faire des câlins à Albus et Scorpius ( à leurs papas aussi mais pas le même genre mdrrr pardon je m'égare). J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plus. Bisous

Amlou : Merci pour ta review. Ginny ne donne pas l'impression de se rendre compte du mal qu'elle fait. Du moins pour le moment. J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu. Bisous.

Hermione Drago : Merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu. J'aime beaucoup la relation qui existe entre James et Albus (Lily aussi sera présente dans pas suite). Je trouve que c'est dommage de ne pas exploitée leur lien fraternel. J'espère que la suite continue de te plaire. Bisous et encore merci.


	12. Chapitre 11

**Disclaimer : la totalité de l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR.**

 **Rating : M**

 **HP / DM**

* * *

Chapitre onze

 _« La victime de manipulation mental_ _e_ _ignore qu'elle est une victime._

 _Les murs de sa prison lui sont invisibles, et elle se croit libre »_

 _Aldous Huxley_

La journée avait été rude pour Harry. Trois arrestations en une seule après-midi et le même nombre de rapports à rendre de tout urgence, bien évidemment. Il était parti à 5h00 de chez lui ce matin et, à 22h, il venait à peine de se poser dans le canapé de son salon. La vie d'Auror pouvait être épuisante parfois, mais Harry ne changerait ça pour rien au monde.

Au départ, son travail s'était révélé être une véritable vocation, puis, avec le temps, l'attrait du danger avait fait place au besoin d'être occupé, pour oublier à quel point sa vie pouvait être misérable, surtout les semaines où il n'avait pas la garde des enfants. Ces semaines-là, il avait besoin d'action et, le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'il avait été servi.

Il rêvait d'une douche bouillante, pour détendre les muscles de son dos endoloris et de rejoindre son lit dans les plus brefs délais. Mais le premier défi serait de sortir de son canapé, si douillet et accueillant. Il soupira un grand coup et se persuada qu'une nuit à dormir dans son divan était la dernière chose à faire pour son mal de dos. Il se leva péniblement et s'étira avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Le bruit de l'activation de la cheminée le fit revenir sur ses pas. Qui avait dont l'audace de déranger les gens en pleine semaine à cette heure de la soirée ? Le choc s'inscrit sur son visage quand le corps d'Albus fut expulsé dans un nuage de cendres sur le tapis du salon. Toute fatigue oubliée il se précipita à la rescousse de son fils.

« Albus, que fais-tu là ? »

Le petit garçon se releva immédiatement pour venir se blottir contre son père. Des larmes dévalaient sur ses joues livides. Harry se détacha de l'emprise de son fils et se mit à genou face à lui.

« Al, calme-toi et explique-moi ce qu'il se passe. ».

Il commençait à paniquer à la vue de la détresse du garçon. Albus était en pyjama, le visage livide défait et les yeux emplis de détresse. Harry ne supportait pas cette vue.

« C'est ma faute papa, je suis horrible, c'est de ma faute. » Il ne réussissait pas à se calmer et son père prit la décision d'aller chercher la réponse à la source : Poudlard.

Il prit son fils dans ses bras et se plaça dans la cheminée. Albus était trop désorienté pour s'offusquer d'être transporté comme un bébé. Harry fit irruption dans la cheminée de la salle commune de Serpentard. La plupart des élèves étaient encore présents et furent scotchés de voir le Survivant débouler comme une tornade. Il ne prit pas le temps de s'expliquer, Albus était dans un état pitoyable et il voulait en connaître la cause le plus rapidement possible. Il gagna le hall de l'école en quelque enjambées rapide et se dirigea immédiatement vers le bureau de la direction. Arrivé devant la gargouille gardant l'entrée directoriale, il expliqua sa volonté de rencontrer Minerva McGonagall. Après un moment de silence, la porte s'ouvrit devant lui, la directrice était d'accord pour le recevoir. Il pénétra dans le bureau sans se donner la peine de frapper. Il voulait une explication, la directrice serait certainement en mesure de lui fournir. Dumbledore ne savait il pas tout ce qui se passait dans son école du temps où celle-ci était sous son autorité ?

« Minerva, pouvez-vous m'expliquer,… Malefoy ? » s'étonna-t-il.

Effectivement, la directrice n'était pas seule. Drago Malefoy se trouvait là également, le visage défait et livide.

« Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, Harry », dit la directrice, un peu sèchement et en lançant un regard peiné à Albus

« Si je porte mon fils ainsi, c'est qu'il a débarqué dans mon salon et donc je pense que c'est tout à fait le moment », répliqua le Survivant.

Harry déposa son fardeau dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée. Les larmes avaient cessé de couler, mais le visage du garçon restait marqué par la souffrance.

« Vous savez que le bien-être des élèves passe avant tout, mais, en l'occurrence, nous avons quelque chose de plus urgent à régler », expliqua la directrice.

« Expliquez-moi ce qui peut être plus important que la détresse d'un de vos élèves », s'énerva Harry, très irrité que son ancien professeur ne fasse pas plus grand cas de l'état de son fils.

« Un de nos élèves a disparu Harry », justifia la directrice, réellement inquiète vu le regard qu'elle lança à Malefoy.

Automatiquement, la colère de Harry retomba et ses yeux se posèrent sur le Serpentard présent dans la pièce. Son teint était encore plus pâle que d'habitude et l'angoisse déformait ses traits. Il faisait les cent pas dans le bureau depuis leur arrivée.

« C'est ton fils ? L'élève qui a disparu, c'est Scorpius ? » interrogea le Survivant, prenant conscience de la réalité.

Drago le fixa dans les yeux. Harry n'avait pas besoin d'entendre la réponse pour en connaître la teneur. L'expression du blond parlait d'elle-même. Le reniflement d'Albus le fit sortir de sa contemplation. Il se retourna vers son fils.

« C'est pour ça ? C'est à cause de sa disparition que tu es arrivé à la maison dans cet état ? » demanda Harry à l'intention de son fils.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça le concerne, il refuse de lui adresser la parole depuis plusieurs semaines », informa Malefoy en foudroyant Harry du regard. « Scorpius m'a écrit plusieurs fois, totalement anéanti, et ne comprenant pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Malgré tout, son geste m'étonne, en règle générale, il ne s'éloigne jamais des endroits connus, il est très mal à l'aise quand il est dans un environnement nouveau. »

Harry ne comprenait pas. Son fils ne lui avait pas dit qu'il s'était disputé avec son camarade. Et même si les querelles étaient le lot quotidien des enfants de cet âge, ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à Albus de se détourner de quelqu'un sans raison. Il en rigolait souvent avec Hermione, disant qu'il était plus fidèle qu'un labrador. Mais il repensa au visage triste de son fils le jour du retour à l'école. Ainsi que la confession de Lily sur la tristesse de son frère pendant les vacances. Plus récemment, James lui avait même envoyé une lettre, parlant mine de rien de l'humeur taciturne d' Albus. En deux temps, trois mouvements, Harry revêtit sa casquette d'Auror. Il lui manquait une information cruciale et il était décidé à l'obtenir coûte que coûte.

« Minerva, avez-vous fait fouiller l'école ? » interrogea-t-il de but en blanc.

« Les fantômes et les portraits sont à l'instant même occupés à le faire, mais vous connaissez tout comme moi la superficie de l'établissement, sans parler du parc. Il existe une multitude d'endroits où se cacher. Et nous ne sommes même pas sûrs qu'il soit encore dans l'enceinte de l'école. »

« Il y a un moyen rapide de le savoir », dit précipitamment Harry. « Winky, l'elfe de maison travaille-t-elle toujours ici ? «

« Oui mais je ne vois pas... »

Harry ne laissa pas le temps à la directrice de s'exprimer. Il appela d'un ton ferme l'elfe qui se matérialisa devant eux dans un « POP ».

« Bonjour Winky, j'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service », demanda prestement Harry.

« Harry Potter ? Monsieur était l'ami de Dobby, Dobby disait toujours des gentilles choses sur Harry Potter. Et Winky aimait bien Dobby, Dobby était toujours gentil avec Winky … »

Le Survivant mit le holà à la tirade de la petite elfe.

« Tu es d'accord de nous aider ? »

Elle hocha vivement la tête de haut en bas, faisant frémir ses oreilles pointues.

« Bien. Je veux que tu te rendes dans le dortoir des Gryffondor et que tu ramènes mon fils aîné, James Potter. Dis-lui que c'est son père qui le demande et qu'il doit prendre la carte avec lui. Il comprendra. »

« Bien, Monsieur Harry Potter, Winky se dépêche. » Et elle repartit dans un « POP ».

« Qu'est-ce-que ton fils de treize ans va bien pouvoir faire ? » s'énerva Malefoy. « Mon enfant est quelque part perdu dans la nature et tu organises une réunion de famille. »

« James ne servira à rien, mais la carte qu'il a en sa possession nous sera très utile. » Il se retourna ensuite vers Albus, qui essayait de disparaître dans son siège depuis que Drago avait parlé de lui.

« Je veux que tu m'expliques le fin mot de cette histoire. I peine quelques semaines tu hurlais sur tous les toits à l'injustice concernant le comportement des autres étudiants, et maintenant tu agis exactement de la même manière. Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-il curieux de comprendre le fin mot de cette histoire.

Le garçon n'osait pas relever la tête en direction de son père. Cette attitude fit peur à Harry, jamais Albus n'avait fui son regard, la situation devait être plus grave qu'il ne le pensait.

« Al, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Je promets de ne pas me fâcher, mais je veux que tu me dises pourquoi tu ne parles plus à ton ami. »

« Je ne voulais pas que tu ais des problèmes », chuchota l'enfant.

« Pardon ? Pourquoi aurais-je des problèmes ? » interrogea Harry, stupéfait de la réponse de son fils.

« Pendant les vacances, maman m'a dit que si les gens apprenaient que j'étais amis avec… » ll déglutit un grand coup avant de poursuive « … le fils d'un mangemort », murmura-t-il encore plus bas, voulant s'excuser pour ses paroles.

« Tu aurais des soucis, les gens seraient fâchés contre toi, et je ne voulais pas que tu aies des soucis à cause de moi. Alors j'ai arrêté de parler à Scorpius. Mais je voulais pas, je te jure » s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

« J'étais triste de pas pouvoir lui parler. En plus, lui aussi été triste, je l'ai entendu pleurer parfois dans son lit. Je voulais pas, je te jure, pardon papa… »

Harry était atterré. Sa garce d'ex-femme avait manipulé leur fils en se servant de lui.

« Ta mère t'as dit que si tu continuais à être ami avec Scorpius, j'allais avoir des problèmes, c'est ça mon grand ? »

Albus hocha la tête positivement. Harry dut faire un effort considérable pour garder un semblant de calme et rassurer son fils.

« Écoute-moi bien, Al. James, Lily et toi êtes et serez toujours la priorité. Ton bonheur passe avant tout chose. Je ne sais pas comment les gens réagiront quand ils apprendront que vous êtes amis, mais je m'en moque totalement. D'accord ? On va retrouver ton copain et après tu t'excuseras de ton attitude. »

« Mais… Et maman ? » demanda Albus.

« Je m'occupe de ta mère », lui assura Harry.

Il releva la tête en la direction du blond qui s'était figé pendant l'explication de l'enfant. Une haine incommensurable marquait ses traits de Drago depuis l'évocation de Ginny.

L'échange silencieux fut interrompu par l'arrivée de James, échevelé dans sa cape et son pyjama.

« Papa ? Je pensais que c'était une blague », s'étonna James ensommeillé.

Harry ne prit pas le temps de lui expliquer et lui répondit abruptement.

« Tu as la carte des Maraudeurs ? »

James rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi urgente Harry aurait ri de la gêne de son aîné.

« Tu pensais vraiment que la disparition d'un des objets auquel je tiens le plus allait passer inaperçue ? » questionna-t-il. « On parlera de ta tendance pickpocket plus tard. Donne-moi la carte. »

James extirpa un vieux morceau de parchemin jauni de sa poche de pyjama et le donna à son père.

« Bien. Maintenant tu accompagnes ton frère à l'infirmerie, je pense qu'il aurait bien besoin d'une potion calmante », dit Harry en avisant Albus, qui était toujours aussi pâle.

Il disposa le parchemin sur le bureau et sortit sa baguette magique. D'un mouvement qu'il avait effectué un nombre incalculable de fois dans un passé lointain, il tapota la carte.

« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises », énonça-t-il, mû par un ancien réflexe.

Comme de nombreuses fois auparavant, de fins traits recouvrirent le parchemin pour former les couloirs, passages secrets et raccourcis composant Poudlard. Drago et Minerva hoquetèrent de surprise, mais Harry ne prit pas le temps de s'expliquer.

Vu l'heure tardive, la plupart des élèves étaient dans leurs dortoirs ce qui facilita grandement les recherches sur l'immense carte représentant l'école. Ils repérèrent rapidement un point identifié comme Scorpius Malefoy au milieu du parc.

Drago se précipita vers la sortie en courant, et Harry prit juste une seconde pour dire à Minerva d'appeler immédiatement son ex-femme. Il voulait lui parler et préférait le faire devant témoin. Vu son état de colère, il trouvait ça plus judicieux pour sa sécurité. Il s'élança ensuite à la poursuite de Malefoy. Harry déboula rapidement dans le parc, son entraînement d'Auror lui permettant de courir longtemps et vite sans s'essouffler. Il trouva le blond agenouillé au sol. Lorsqu'il s'approcha il remarqua immédiatement la présence de Scorpius. Le garçon avait le teint pâle et les lèvres légèrement bleutées. La température de la mi-novembre ne dépassait guère les deux degrés, et l'enfant semblait être dehors depuis de longues heures.

Drago le serrait contre lui. Quelques larmes traîtresses s'étaient échappées et maculaient ses joues. Harry s'approcha doucement, ne voulant pas leur faire peur.

« Malefoy, nous ferions mieux de rentrer pour le mettre au chaud, tu ne crois pas ? »

Sans répondre, Drago se redressa en soulevant son fils, comme Harry l'avait fait un plus tôt avec Albus.

Le brun enleva sa cape et la plaça sur l'enfant dans l'espoir de le réchauffer. Ils regagnèrent l'école beaucoup plus doucement et lentement, pour ne pas brusquer Scorpius, qui restait silencieux.

« Malefoy, je voulais te présenter mes excuses pour ce qui est arrivé », confessa Harry après quelques secondes de silence.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Potter, la seule fautive est ton ex-femme et sa stupidité. »

« Je m'excuse quand même, j'aurais dû remarquer le comportement d'Albus quand il est revenu à Poudlard. »

« Par Merlin, cette folle ne t'a laissé approcher tes enfants que trois minutes sur le quai bondé d'une gare. Je ne vois pas de quelle manière tu aurais pu remarquer quoi que ce soit. Et je n'en veux pas non plus à ton fils, il a cru bien faire. Mais ce qu'a fait cette garce, j'appelle ça de la manipulation, c'est perfide et dangereux. Je sais de quoi je parle, mon père en a joué et abusé avec moi. Ce procédé laisse des traces indélébiles, tu peux me croire. »

Harry le croyait sur parole. Albus n'avait déjà plus confiance en sa mère depuis le divorce, la situation risquait de s'aggraver. Mais ce qui marqua le plus le Survivant dans la tirade du blond fut la partie le concernant. Jamais Malefoy ne s'était autant confié devant lui. Harry était presque sûr qu'il ne s'était jamais autant confié devant qui que ce soit.

« Je vais m'occuper de Ginny. Et, cette fois, je ne me laisserai plus avoir par ses belles paroles », ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

Leur conversation les avait menés jusqu'aux portes de l'infirmerie, qu'ils franchirent sans hésitation. Scorpius avait besoin de soin, et rapidement.

Malgré les protestations de l'infirmière, Albus sauta hors de son lit pour rejoindre en courant celui de Scorpius. James, de son côté, se redressa sur la chaise qu'il occupait au chevet de son frère, avide de comprendre la situation. Quand le cadet vit le visage blafard de son ami et ses lèvres bleuies, de nouvelles larmes firent leur apparition au coin de ses yeux.

Pendant ce temps, l'infirmière administra une potion pour réguler la température de l'enfant. Elle rassura rapidement Drago : la seule conséquence physique de cette expédition serait un gros rhume.

« Pardon, pardon Scorpius, je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir laissé », dit Albus entre deux sanglots.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? » interrogea le petit blond assez froidement.

Drago était désolé pour Albus, qui semblait déjà tellement s'en vouloir. Il savait que son fils pouvait être très vindicatif lorsqu'il ne comprenait pas une situation. D'ailleurs, le jeune Serpentard ne savait pas quoi dire et ce fut Harry qui prit la parole.

« La maman d'Albus lui a dit qu'il m'arriverait de mauvaises choses s'il continuait à être ton ami », commença Harry. « Aurais-tu agi différemment si la menace avait été dirigé sur ton papa ? »

Scorpius tourna instantanément la tête dans la direction de son père, comme pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

« Non, je pense que j'aurais fait pareil. Mais pourquoi sa maman a-t-elle dit ça ? Vous allez avoir des problèmes si on reste amis ? »

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle a dit ça. Parfois les adultes disent des choses ridicules qui paraissent sans raison logique », expliqua posément Harry. Parler avec Scorpius lui semblait aussi facile que s'il s'agissait d'Albus ou de James.

« Mais vous n'avez pas à vous en faire pour ça, votre amitié doit être votre seule préoccupation. Je m'occupe de ce qui concerne la mère d'Albus et pour le reste ça n'a pas d'importance. »

Au grand étonnement de Drago, un magnifique sourire vint orner les lèvres de son fils. Lui, pourtant si méfiant envers les étrangers, semblait avoir adopté Potter en quelques secondes. Drago ne put qu'admirer la prouesse de Harry et lui tira intérieurement son chapeau.

« Tu vas recommencer à me faire la lecture ? » interrogea timidement Scorpius.

« Aussi longtemps que tu voudras », répondit Albus, de nouveau souriant.

Drago fut à nouveau très surpris quand le petit brun grimpa dans le lit et que Scorpius l'accueillit sans soucis sous le drap. Les deux garçons se blottirent l'un contre l'autre.

Le cœur du blond se serra de bonheur. Depuis la naissance de son fils, sa plus grande crainte était qu'il soit seul, sans ami pour l'entourer et l'aimer. Et, en quelques secondes, le fils Potter avait balayé toutes ses craintes. Il se tourna vers Harry qui, lui aussi, regardait d'un air attendri les deux enfants serrés l'un contre l'autre.

La porte de l'infirmerie claqua brutalement et les fit tous sursauter. Sur le seuil, se trouvait une Ginny de très mauvaise humeur.

« Je peux savoir de quel droit tu te permets de me faire convoquer à une heure aussi tardive ? En quoi te permets-tu de me faire convoquer tout court d'ailleurs ? » rugit la rouquine.

Son regard passa de son ex-mari à Malefoy avant de tomber sur le lit où les deux enfants étaient toujours enlacés.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » cria-t-elle.

« Effectivement Ginny, c'est quoi ça ? Depuis quand fais-tu du chantage à tes enfants pour obtenir ce que tu veux ? Depuis quand te sers-tu de l'amour qu'Albus a pour moi pour le manipuler ? » interrogea Harry, tachant tant bien que mal de garder son sang-froid.

« J'ai fait ça pour son bien… », répondit Ginny sûre d'elle.

« Pour son bien ? En quoi est-ce « bien » de priver un enfant de son ami ? Albus a débarqué chez moi, paniqué, tout ça parce qu'il se sentait coupable du mal qu'il avait causé », s'énerva le Survivant.

« Il est trop jeune pour comprendre, mais ce genre de fréquentation n'est pas bonne pour lui, un fils de Mangemort… »

« Pitié, change de disque Ginny, je commence à me lasser de celui-là », assena-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas tout, Virginia, une amie d'Alderick, a un fils à Poudlard. Elle m'a raconté à quel point cet enfant était bizarre, je suis sûre qu'il n'est pas normal », rugit la rouquine.

Le sang de Drago se mit à bouillir dans ses veines, mais Harry ne lui laissa aucune chance de répondre. Sa haine envers son ex-femme avait pris une tournure jamais vue auparavant.

« Tu diras à Virginia », tonna Harry, « d'aller se faire foutre, et si elle pouvait embarquer Alderick par la même occasion je lui en serais reconnaissant. »

« Comment oses-tu ?! Il est hors de question que je reste une minute de plus à me faire insulter », répondit Ginny.

« La porte est derrière toi, je ne te retiens pas », reprit Harry.

« On en restera pas là, tu peux me croire », assura-t-elle le visage rougi par la colère.

« Tu as raison ! Va donc te plaindre auprès du juge, que je lui explique que tu passes les vacances à bourrer le crâne de tes enfants de concepts racistes », s'exclama le brun.

La rouquine tourna les talons et quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière et sans saluer ni Albus ni James. Harry ferma les yeux une seconde, afin d'apaiser la tension qui l'habitait.

« Je la déteste », cria Albus les yeux pleins de larmes.

James grimpa à son tour dans le lit et serra son frère contre lui. Tant de souffrances donnait envie à Harry de poursuivre Ginny et de lui arracher les yeux.

« Chut, calme toi Al, je vais trouver une solution, je te le promets », affirma le brun.

« Je ne veux plus jamais la voir, je veux rester qu'avec toi », tempêta l'enfant.

« Calme toi, tu vas dormir et demain ça ira mieux d'accord ? Je m'occupe du reste. »

L'infirmière, qui n'avait pas osé intervenir pendant la scène, distribua des fioles de potion de sommeil sans rêve. James regagna docilement son lit, mais il fut impossible de séparer les deux Serpentard. De dépit, l'infirmière accepta de les laisser exceptionnellement dormir ensemble. Après de nombreuses embrassades et tout autant de paroles de réconfort, Harry et Drago sortirent enfin de l'infirmerie.

Le Survivant regarda sa montre. 00h24. lui qui avait prévu de se coucher tôt, c'était loupé. Et, le pire, était que, malgré la fatigue, il ne trouverait pas le sommeil, à cause de ses nerfs à vif et son envie de meurtre sur son ex-conjointe.

« Potter, tu m'écoutes ? »

« Pardon, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Tu disais ? »

« Je te proposais d'aller boire un verre. Je connais un pub à Pré-au-Lard qui ne ferme jamais avant 3h00 du matin », expliqua le blond.

« Ma journée a été longue, je pense qu'il serait plus raisonnable que je rentre chez moi », bredouilla Harry, stupéfait de la proposition.

« Tu vas me faire croire que tu vas réussir à dormir, tendu comme tu l'es ? Un verre te fera le plus grand bien. »

Le Survivant hésita une seconde avant d'accepter. Après tout, l'alcool avait toujours eu un effet somnifère sur lui et, comme l'avait fait remarquer Malefoy, ça l'aiderait peut-être à mieux dormir.

« OK je te suis », se résigna-t-il.

Drago reprit sa marche vers la sortie du château. Pourquoi avait-il proposé ça à Potter ? Il n'était pas du genre à traîner dans les bars à la nuit tombée. Il avait perdu cette habitude à la naissance de Scorpius, mais la journée avait été rude et il avait besoin d'un verre, de plusieurs verres même, et boire seul n'était jamais drôle.

* * *

 **To be continued ...**

* * *

 **RARA**

Holy : coucou, merci pour ta review. Voilà enfin l'explication du mal-être d'Albus. J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu autant que le reste. Bisous

MHE2 : coucou, merci pour ta review. Tu es là première (et la seule?) à marquer une quelconque marque de sympathie concernant Mélinda mdr. Pourtant j'aime beaucoup mon OC lol mais comme tu l'as dit mon histoire est une drarry... Voilà tu as eu la réponse concernant la tristesse d'Albus. J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu. Bisous.

Sab : bienvenu à toi, je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise. J'espère que ce chapitre t'as satisfait. Bisous.


	13. Chapitre 12

**Disclaimer : la totalité de l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR.**

 **Rating : M**

 **HP / DM**

* * *

Chapitre douze

 _« Être différent n'est ni une bonne ni une mauvaise chose._

 _Cela signifie simplement que vous êtes suffisamment courageux pour être vous-même. »_

 _Albert Camus._

Harry se demandait pour la dixième fois, au moins, ce qu'il faisait là. Il avait suivi Malefoy de la sortie de l'école jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard sans poser de question. Maintenant, ils étaient assis face à face, dans ce bar à l'allure de vieux pub anglais. Un air de Jazz emplissait la salle et le moelleux des banquettes donnait envie de s'y enfoncer pour ne jamais se relever. L'endroit était agréable, typique : de lourdes tables de bois brut, des sièges en cuir marron, une dominance de vert bouteille sur les murs, donnant une allure légèrement surréaliste au lieu

Harry adora l'endroit dans la seconde où il y mit les pieds. Mais la présence de l'ancien Serpentard, devant lui, le mettait mal à l'aise. Ils n'étaient plus ennemis, juste de vagues connaissances qui se croisaient sur le quai d'une gare au rythme des vacances scolaires. Un signe de tête par-ci, une parole par-là, mais rien qui supposait ce genre de situation.

Pourtant Harry savait que leur relation était différente de celle de simples parents d'élèves, tout avait toujours était trop fort entre eux pour se résumer à un « Bonjour » poli quelques fois par an. Ils avaient transmis à leurs fils un fort sentiment, qui avait fait bouillir leur sang durant leur jeunesse, mais, ceux-ci, à la place de le transformer en haine, l'avaient métamorphosé en amitié. Une amitié complexe, pour deux enfants bien singuliers, mais il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir le lien qui unissait Albus et Scorpius.

Et Harry n'était plus aveugle depuis longtemps. La guerre lui avait ouvert les yeux plus sûrement qu'une lumière trop vive. Il avait appris, de manière douloureuse parfois, que les choses n'étaient pas toujours ce qu'elles semblaient être. L'histoire de Severus Rogue en était la preuve la plus étincelante.

Le Survivant secoua la tête pour sortir de ses pensées. Il avait déjà suffisamment de soucis pour ne pas ajouter les fantômes du passé.

Un homme, sans âge, vint prendre leur commande.

« Un verre de whisky pur feu s'il vous plaît », commanda Harry.

Il n'avait jamais été fan des alcools forts, préférant la douceur de la bièraubeurre à la brûlure du whisky, mais la fin justifiait les moyens. La rage qui bouillonnait en lui depuis les révélations d'Albus demandait à être apaisée et de la bièraubeurre n'avait aucune chance d'y parvenir.

« Mettez-nous plutôt la bouteille. Mon ami et moi-même avons besoin de décompresser », dit Drago à l'intention du serveur qui se dirigea rapidement vers le bar.

« Ami, Malefoy ? J'ignorais que tu me tenais en si grande estime. »

« Toute personne capable de vivre aussi longtemps que toi auprès de la furie qui te sert d'ex-femme mérite toute mon estime. »

Harry rigola de manière amère à la réplique du blond. Ginny… à quel moment était-elle devenue le genre de femme capable de briser le cœur de son enfant ? Quand était-elle passée de la mère aimante et douce à la harpie aigrie ?

« Elle n'a pas toujours été ainsi, tu sais. » tenta de justifier Harry.

« Je ne suis pas l'un de tes enfants Potter, je n'ai pas besoin que tu lui trouves des excuses pour que je continue à l'aimer. »

« Les garçons aiment leur mère. » assura Harry.

« Ce n'est pas flagrant quand on regarde Albus. » nargua Drago.

« Ouais Albus, c'est… je sais pas… difficile ? Différent ? Ça l'a toujours été entre eux. »

Ils furent interrompus par le serveur venu déposer leur commande. Drago se chargea du service, poussant le verre vers Harry, qui le saisit par réflexe. La brûlure de l'alcool le fit grimacer, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de prendre la bouteille pour se resservir.

« Que veux-tu dire par « différent » Potter ? »

Les paroles du brun l'intriguaient. La différence il connaissait, il avait l'impression de vivre avec elle depuis sa naissance. Être un Malefoy était synonyme de différence : plus beau, plus riche, plus fort, plus pur… précepte à la con qui lui avait pourri l'enfance.

Cependant, la vraie différence entre lui et les autres, il avait pu la voir, la goûter, la sentir, le jour de son procès. Face à tous ces gens qui s'étaient battus pour le bien, le bon, ou du moins qui aimaient le faire croire, il l'avait ressenti. Ce jour-là, face à Potter et Granger, il s'était senti plus que jamais différent. Eux avaient vaincu, ils avaient choisi le côté de la lumière et ils s'étaient battus corps et âme, luttant toujours plus fort pour leurs principes.

La différence entre eux n'avait rien avoir avec le camp qu'ils aient choisi. Non, c'était que lui n'avait jamais eu son mot à dire. Recevant la marque des Ténèbres, mais incapable d'être un Mangemort, mentant pour protéger Potter, mais incapable de trahir sa famille.

Une fois libéré, il s'était promis de faire oublier ses erreurs, il avait beaucoup travaillé pour, mais la vie s'était montrée ironique et lui avait encore une fois renvoyé ses torts de jeunesse à la figure. Mais, cette fois, il était prêt, il avait accepté la difficulté et avait pris sa vie à bras le corps. Scorpius était différent, sous de nombreux d'aspects, plus lent, plus craintif, moins tactile… handicapé, un mot fort, un mot qui fait peur, quelques lettres qui changent une vie.

Scorpius avait chamboulé son existence : elle était plus belle, plus colorée, plus joyeuse, plus difficile aussi, mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu d'une autre vie sa vie. Il avait essayé, une fois, dans le passé. Il en avait pleuré de regret durant des jours, des semaines... Après ça il s'était juré de ne plus rien tenter.

Scorpius était un trésor, tout le monde n'était pas capable d'en reconnaître la valeur, voilà tout. Voilà pourquoi il voulait comprendre ce que Potter savait de la différence.

« Oh ! Rien de particulier, des petites choses sans importance, mais qui, en s'accumulant, prennent de l'ampleur. Albus a toujours été plusS proche de moi que de Ginny. Je n'ai jamais rien fait pour ça, j'aime mes enfants de la même manière tous les trois. Mais pour Albus ce n'est pas pareil, et Ginny ne l'a jamais totalement accepté. James crie et court partout, Lily danse, saute, et s'extasie d'un rien, alors que Al… il est plus réservé, plus calme, plus adulte dans un sens, et elle ne l'a jamais compris. Et ce que l'on ne comprend pas à tendance à nous effrayer », expliqua pensivement Harry. « Elle n'a aucune excuse, Ginny je veux dire, sa manière de parler de toi, de ton fils… »

« Je t'arrête tout de suite, Potter. La manière dont ton ex-femme parle de moi, je m'en contre fiche. En revanche, j'ai beaucoup plus de mal quand il s'agit de mon fils. »

« C'est normal, l'instinct parental qu'ils appellent ça. Mais, ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'elle pourrait t'ignorer, faire comme si elle ne te connaissait pas. Elle semble incapable de faire abstraction de la haine qui nous unissait tous à Poudlard. Le pire, quand on y pense, tu ne t'en es jamais vraiment pris à elle directement. »

« Pourquoi aurais-je perdu mon temps avec elle alors que j'avais le grand et tout puissant survivant sous la main ? » demanda Drago en souriant légèrement. « Je pense que sa colère ne provient pas directement de moi, mais plutôt de ce que je représente pour elle. »

« Je ne comprends pas... », dit Harry, perdu par les paroles du blond.

Pour seule réponse, celui-ci releva légèrement la manche gauche de sa chemise, laissant apparaître l'hideux tatouage noircissant la peau blanche de l'avant-bras. Harry détourna le regard, réflexe inné.

« Regarde-la Potter, ne baisse pas les yeux. Ce n'est qu'une marque, un tatouage, une erreur », énuméra Drago, avant de faire disparaître l'objet du délit crime sous sa chemise. « Elle ne me représente pas, elle ne m'a jamais représenté. J'ai mis du temps à le comprendre, tu l'as même compris avant moi, je crois. Mais, pour ton ex-femme, je suis et je resterai l'abominable Mangemort. Et, par association d'idées, celui qui a fait souffrir sa famille, celui qui lui a pris un frère. Je suis l'image du diable et tout ce qui découle du diable est forcément... diabolique. »

Il rigola une seconde avant de boire son verre, imité par Harry. Celui-ci était totalement captivé par le monologue du blond, buvant chaque mot, comme un assoiffé aurait bu de l'eau fraîche au ruisseau. Drago prit le temps de resservir avant de poursuivre.

« Tout son être me débecte, mais je pense qu'elle croit vraiment protéger votre fils en agissant de la sorte. »

« Mais c'est stupide ! » s'exclama Harry.

« Potter, j'ai tenté de te prévenir, en première année, que s'acoquiner avec des Weasley n'apportait rien de bon. Tu as poussé le vice jusqu'à en épouser une, tu es le seul responsable de ton malheur. » s'exclama Malefoy narquoisement.

L'instant de grâce était passé, aussi simplement que l'envol d'un oiseau. La pique sarcastique avait fait éclater la bulle de confidence qui les enveloppait, mais quelque chose s'était passé, Harry pouvait le sentir dans tout son être. Les révélations de Malfoy l'avait bouleversé.

« Assez parlé de l'infâme Mangemort que je suis. Dis-moi plutôt : que devient l'élu ?»

Le surnom fit grimacer Harry qui but son verre, incitant l'autre à en faire de même.

« L'élu, je ne sais pas trop, mais, moi, je suis Auror. » dit Harry légèrement blasé.

« Auror, sérieux Potter, c'est tellement cliché ! »

« Ouais, je sais, mais j'adore les clichés. Ceux du genre belle maison, avec une barrière blanche, un chien, une gentille femme qui vous attend avec une tourte au four et des beaux enfants blonds. ».

« Blond ? Comment veux-tu que tes gosses soient blonds avec la tignasse qui te sert de cheveux ? Je suis sûr que même le gène Malefoy n'aurait pas été suffisant »

« Dans les clichés, les enfants sont blonds, une fille et un garçon, le garçon plus vieux, toujours, pour protéger sa petite sœur… »

L'alcool commençait doucement à lui faire perdre la tête. Pas suffisamment pour le considérer comme saoul, mais déjà bien éméché.

« Et tu te places où dans tout ça, Potter ? »

« Bah ! Déjà, j'ai le boulot », énuméra-t-il avec ses doigts. « La maison dans un quartier où abondent les vieilles librairies et clubs de Jazz, très bobo si tu veux mon avis. »

Il réfléchit une seconde avant de poursuivre.

« Il manque la barrière blanche, mais bon, qui se soucie de ça ? J'ai épousé une femme aimante qui s'est transformée en harpie, elle m'a fait deux beaux enfants, deux garçons. J'ai dû la supplier pour un troisième, j'ai eu une fille, Lily, ma poupée, mon trésor. Ils sont beaux mes enfants, bon ils ne sont pas blonds, mais ils sont beaux. C'est ma fierté, tu sais ? Je les vois du lundi au dimanche une semaine sur deux et la moitié des vacances scolaires. Le reste du temps, ils sont avec Alderick. »

Il avait craché le nom, comme on crache une insulte honteuse.

« Ouais Alderick, le genre bodybuilder, qui bouffe que des carottes et du lait de soja. Merde quoi, qui bouffe des légumes pas cuits quand il peut manger un bon steak ? »

Il avala un nouveau verre de whisky en claquant son verre un peu trop fort sur la table, lorgnant sur la bouteille.

« Je pense que t'as assez bu, Potter », s'inquiéta Malefoy en constatant l'état de l'élu.

« Sssshhht, t'es pas ma mère ! » Harry s'esclaffa une seconde. « Si c'est toi qui l'avait dit, on aurait considéré ça comme politiquement incorrecte que tu parles de la mère du malheureux orphelin », dit-il en rigolant de nouveau avant de reprendre. « Allez Malefoy, à ton tour de me dire dans quel cliché le fils prodigue s'est vautré. »

Drago ne parlait jamais de sa vie, avec qui l'aurait-il fait de toute manière ? Mais le monologue du brun l'avait détendu. Où était-ce le whisky ? Il haussa les épaules. Après tout, pourquoi pas lui raconter.

« J'ai fait de brillantes études de potions. Ne rigole pas Potter, ce n'est pas parce que tu es incapable de préparer un filtre digne d'un première année que tu dois te moquer. »

Harry leva les mains en signe de paix, riant toujours, malgré tout.

« J'ai dépensé les derniers Gallions de ma mère pour ouvrir mon entreprise et j'ai espéré, je crois que si j'avais été moldu et croyant j'aurais prié. C'était notre seul espoir, le dernier moyen. A l'époque, on vivait dans un hôtel miteux, ma mère et moi, essayant de faire perdurer les malheureuses économies qu'elle avait pu sauver. Et ça a marché, elle n'en a jamais douté, alors que, moi, je n'en dormais plus la nuit. Quand j'ai dû honorer ma première commande, j'avais l'impression de repasser mes BUSE, mes ASPIC, et mes EAS, mes examens d'aptitude supérieure. Les trois en même temps. C'était une simple commande de pimentine, pourtant. Mais, petit à petit, la « Magic pharma » s'est fait un nom, dans le milieu médical surtout. A l'heure actuelle, je suis le directeur de 1700 employés, je fournis en potions médicinales tous les hôpitaux de Grande Bretagne et l'amélioration de ma potion tue-loup est expatriée dans dix-sept pays. »

« Merde alors, il n'y avait que toi pour réussir à t'en sortir avec absolument rien dans les mains… C'est bien, mieux que de faire fructifier l'argent de papa… »

« Ouais, c'est sûr. La fierté du travail accompli devient vite une drogue », avoua Drago. « J'ai racheté le manoir familial. Le ministère avait l'air heureux de s'en débarrasser, pour être honnête. Ça ne doit pas être facile de trouver acquéreur pour la demeure qui a accueilli le Q.G de Voldemort », dit-il amèrement.

« Pourquoi y es-tu retourné ? »

« J'ai grandi là-bas… non, en fait, je n'en ai jamais rien eu à faire de cette maison, mais ma mère l'aimait et moi j'aimais ma mère. Et maintenant je suis incapable d'imaginer vivre ailleurs, Scorpius a vu le jour dans ce manoir. Ma mère y est enterrée… »

« Les bons souvenirs surplombent les mauvais. »

« Ouais, Potter, tu comprends vite, l'alcool sans doute. »

Pour toute réponse, Harry lui fit un doigt d'honneur, avant de les resservir de nouveau.

« J'ai épousé une poupée de porcelaine, Astoria Greengrass », poursuivit Malefoy, indifférent à son geste grossier. « Une belle plante, blonde, mince, un corps de mannequin, Sang-Pur... Elle s'est barrée quand Scorpius avait deux ans, plus eu de nouvelles depuis », dit-il en haussant les épaules. « Tu as dû en entendre parler, ça a fait la une de la Gazette pendant des jours. »

« Oh ! Tu sais la presse et moi on n'est pas copains. Mais Hermione m'en a parlé, c'est vrai. Pourquoi est-elle partie ? »

Toute notion de discrétion envolée, engloutie par le liquide ambré qu'ils ingurgitaient plus qu'ils ne le dégustaient.

« Divergence d'opinions », répondit Malefoy, taciturne.

« Sur quel sujet ?»

Harry n'avait jamais été curieux, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de questionner. Il voulait en apprendre davantage sur la vie de Malefoy. Ils s'étaient si bien connus à l'école. Connaître les mots qui font du mal est aussi important que connaître ceux qui soignent, et eux les avaient connus, trop bien et trop souvent. Il lui sembla incongru qu'ils ne se soient pas croisés pendant 16 ans. Le monde sorcier n'était pourtant pas très vaste.

« Scorpius, il était… non, il est toujours le seul sujet sur lequel je suis incapable de transiger. Rien ne sera jamais trop beau, trop cher ou trop illégal pour lui. »

« Serais-tu entrain de dire à un Auror que tu as tué et enterrer ta femme dans ton jardin ? »

« Rien d'aussi définitif. Une rente annuelle, et une villa à Corinthe… ou bien est-ce Athènes ? » répondit-il, pensif.

« Qu'a-t-elle fait ? »

« Rien, je ne lui en n'ai pas laissé le temps. Si elle était restée, elle aurait fait du mal à Scorpius, beaucoup de mal. Je pense qu'elle aurait pu le détruire. Je l'aurais tuée sans hésitation. Mais elle est partie et j'ai élevé mon gamin. On a de nombreuses différences toi et moi, Potter. Mais, tout comme pour le sont tes enfants pour toi, mon fils est ma plus grande fierté. Même s'il est différent, lui aussi. C'est beau la différence tu ne trouves pas ? »

Harry acquiesça sans comprendre le sens de ses mots, mais l'expression du visage de Malefoy laissait voir l'importance qu'ils avaient.

Et il avait raison : c'était beau, la différence.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Note d'auteur**

Pas de RARA cette semaine. La raison est simple ce chapitre vous est posté directement de l'aéroport. Je pars en vacance jusqu'au 24 octobre. De ce fait je ne peux pas promettre que les chapitres des deux prochains samedi arriveront en temps et en heure. Tout dépendra de la qualité du WI-FI et aussi et surtout du temps que j'ai pour relire et poster.

Bisous à tout.e.s

Line


	14. Chapitre 13

**Disclaimer : la totalité de l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR.**

 **Rating : M**

 **HP/ DM**

* * *

Chapitre treize

 _«Il ne faut jamais sous-estimer l'influence du hasard sur l'existence de tout être._

 _Se trouver à un certain endroit, à une certaine date, à une certaine heure_

 _Peut bouleverser la trajectoire d'un individu_ _._ _»_

 _Douglas Kennedy._ _i_

Harry fut réveillé par un rail de lumière pénétrant par la fenêtre de sa chambre. La veille au soir, ou plutôt tard dans la nuit, quand il s'était écroulé plus mort que vif dans son lit, il avait omis de fermer les rideaux.

Son métier allait finir par avoir sa peau. Vingt-quatre heures de planque, à la lisière d'une forêt humide et dans l'incapacité de se protéger du vent violent de ce début novembre. Mais, au moins, ils avaient réussi. Lui et son escouade avaient démantelé l'un de plus grand trafic de potion de Grande Bretagne. Trois longs et laborieux mois de travail, mais ils avaient enfin obtenu un résultat, le cerveau des opérations était tombé et avec lui tout son réseau. Leur stock de potions contrefaites et de ce fait dangereuses avait été saisit. C'était maintenant au tour de la brigade magique de prendre le relais pour les dernières arrestations et la mise en place des procès. Le survivant s'était accordé deux semaines de vacances amplement méritées.

Harry soupira et s'extirpa du lit en grimaçant. Sa tête le lançait désagréablement, et il ressentait un engourdissement dans tous ses membres, résultat des longues heures d'attente dans le vent et le froid. Il avisa l'heure. Onze heure trente. S'il se dépêchait, il pourrait transplaner à Saint Mangouste pour midi, heure à laquelle Hermione prenait sa pause. Il pourrait déjeuner avec elle et lui soutirer une ou deux potions pour son mal de tête. Il se dirigea rapidement vers la douche et, vingt minutes plus tard, ce fut un Harry frais et dispos, malgré son mal de tête persistant, qui transplanait à Saint Mangouste.

Il atterrit dans le hall prévu à cet effet et se dirigea nonchalamment vers l'accueil. Il évitait souvent les interactions avec le monde sorcier, hormis pour son travail, mais les horaires d'Hermione, combinés aux siens, l'obligeaient à venir régulièrement se détruire l'estomac à la cantine de l'hôpital. Il avait rapidement compris que ce compromis serait le seul moyen pour garder contact régulier avec sa meilleure amie. Il acceptait donc de supporter les regards emplis d'envie et les chuchotements sur son passage.

Derrière le guichet de l'accueil, il repéra rapidement une habituée. Cette femme aurait pu, sans aucun souci, tenir la tête d'un de ses nombreux fan clubs. Elle était totalement dingue de tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin au survivant. Hermione appelait ça la « Potter-mania ». Lui appelait ça « son malheur personnel ». Mais aujourd'hui la situation était différente, sa tête allait exploser. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour avoir ses potions.

« Bonjour Marjorie », dit-il après avoir louché discrètement sur le badge épinglé à la poitrine de la secrétaire, « Auriez-vous l'obligeance de prévenir la médicomage Granger que Harry Potter souhaiterait la voir, s'il vous plaît ? »

Il avait utilisé sa voix la plus charmeuse et la secrétaire rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, avant de balbutier un faible « Bien monsieur Potter, tout ce que vous voudrez monsieur Potter. »

Harry était exaspéré. « Tout ce qu'il voulait »… il n'en doutait même pas une seconde. Certains de ses fans donneraient un de leurs reins s'il leur demandait.

« Seriez-vous entrain de soudoyer une employée de cet hôpital à des fins privées, monsieur Potter ? » fit une voix, sur un ton de reproche, dans le dos d'Harry.

Il se retourna, prêt à se défendre, mais tomba directement dans de grands yeux bleus bien connus. Il soupira, soulagé.

« Mélinda ! » s'exclama-t-il. Après tout un médicomage en valait bien un autre. « Accepterais-tu d'être ma sauveuse ? » Sa voix s'était faite suppliante et ses yeux n'avaient rien à envier à ceux d'un merlan frit.

« La sauveuse du sauveur, ce titre me plaît beaucoup », plaisanta Mélinda en embrassant Harry sur la joue pour lui dire bonjour.

« Tu as une petite mine. Que puis-je faire pour toi ? » dit-elle en reprenant tout son sérieux.

« J'ai attrapé froid hier lors d'une mission, et j'ai la tête comme un Souaffle depuis mon réveil. »

« Tu étais prêt à supplier Hermione pour une potion ? » questionna-t-elle. « Tu connais pourtant sa position par rapport à la distribution d'ordonnance sans examen ! »

« Vu mon mal de tête, je suis prêt à soudoyer le diable. »

« Il n'est pas disponible, il faudra te contenter de moi », dit la jeune femme en souriant malicieusement. Elle se saisit de sa baguette et cocha diverses cases sur son calepin de prescription. « La pharmacie est au troisième étage. Prends la potion violette immédiatement, elle soulagera ta tête. Prends l'orange ce soir avant d'aller dormir, elle t'aidera à récupérer totalement. »

Des éclats de voix leur parvinrent depuis une porte close de l'autre côté de l'accueil. La personne qui se faisait incendier en prenait clairement pour son grade. Une porte s'ouvrit à la volée et claqua dans le dos de la personne sortant. Harry ne fit pas attention à son identité, mais la colère qui irradiait de chacun de ses mouvements ne pouvait pas être ignorée. Il observa quelques secondes l'individu se rendre en direction du cœur de l'hôpital, se demandant quelle mauvaise nouvelle pouvait amener à cet état de nerf. Il sortit de sa contemplation à la question de Mélinda.

« Je vais à la cafétéria, je te garde une place avec Hermione et moi ? »

« Merci », souffla Harry en s'éloignant, pressé de trouver le Saint Graal, cette potion tant désirée. « Je vous rejoins dans quelques minutes ».

Effectivement, peu de temps après, Harry fit son apparition dans l'espace de repos dédié au personnel de l'hôpital. Il repéra rapidement Hermione et Mélinda en pleine discussion. Il se dirigea vers elles, faisant mine de ne pas remarquer les regards braqués sur lui. La célébrité, il ne s'y ferait jamais.

« Harry tu es malade ? » s'empressa de demander Hermione d'un ton un peu trop maternel au goût du jeune homme, en serrant le survivant contre elle.

« Une vilaine migraine, mais la potion de Mélinda a réglé ça », précisa t-il en faisant un clin d'œil dans la direction de l'autre femme.

« Tu ne devrais pas prendre de médicament sans avoir un avis médical avant ! » gronda la brunette.

« Méli ! Tu m'as dupé, tu n'es donc pas médicomage… », scanda Harry, faussement outré. J'aime

« Harry Potter ! » s'écria Hermione, sur un ton condescendant. « Cesse de te moquer de moi, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire ! Mélinda ne t'a pas examiné ! Tu ne laisses jamais personne t'ausculter, sauf quand tes coéquipiers viennent te déposer à l'article de la mort. Et encore, c'est parce que la plupart du temps tu es inconscient. Tu devrais faire un bilan, de temps en temps. »

« Oui maman, j'y penserai. Maintenant, aurais-tu l'obligeance de faire rentrer la mère poule au poulailler etde me rendre ma meilleure amie ? »

« Gamin », répliqua Hermione en souriant malgré elle.

Harry sourit de toutes ses dents. Il n'échangerait ces moments pour rien au monde. Retrouver Hermione et se faire enguirlander, rejoindre Ron et boire quelques bières, tant de choses simples qui l'aidaient à supporter son quotidien pas toujours rose, surtout depuis son divorce. Il avait eu tellement peur de perdre tout ça, mais, après une longue discussion plutôt animée, ses amis avaient tout fait pour le soutenir. Ron avait parfois des difficultés à se positionner. Il lui était impossible de choisir entre sa sœur ou son meilleur ami. Il tentait donc de rester neutre, comme la Suisse disait Hermione.

Ils mangèrent tous les trois, en parlant de tout et de rien. Rapidement, Mélinda s'excusa de les abandonner; son service avait besoin d'elle.

Hermione profita de la situation pour questionner son ami.

« Tu l'as revue ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Qui ça ? »

« Méli. »

« Ah oui, oui, on s'est revus une fois », répondit Harry, qui se remémorait l'agréable moment passé avec la jolie médicomage.

« Et ? » interrogea Hermione.

« Et rien du tout, Mione !» répondit Harry en soupirant. « Je ne cherche pas d'histoire pour le moment. Méli l'a très bien compris et l'accepte. Je passe de bons moments avec elle, mais ça ne va pas plus loin», l'informa-t-il.

« Mais Harry : pourquoi ? Elle est parfaite pour toi. »

« Certainement oui, mais ma situation ne se prête pas à une relation. J'ai suffisamment de problèmes comme ça. »

Il trouvait ses raisons de vouloir rester célibataire tout à fait justifiées. Entre les heures interminables qu'il passait au boulot, les combines de Ginny et les soucis concernant Albus, il n'imaginait pas une seconde se lancer dans une nouvelle histoire.

« Tes problèmes porteraient-ils le nom de Drago Malefoy ? » questionna Hermione l'air de rien.

Il fronça les sourcils, sceptique. Malefoy était bien la seule personne à ne pas lui poser de problème. Il avouait volontiers que la nouvelle de l'amitié entre Albus et Scorpius l'avait un peu inquiété, mais, finalement, ce n'était pas justifié et les deux adolescent étaient fait pour s'entendre.

Harry avait facilement tourné la page de ses propres querelles enfantines avec Malefoy. Il avait peut-être craint que ce dernier s'oppose à l'amitié des enfants, ou bien qu'il lui en veuille encore pour des broutilles de couloir d'école, mais ses craintes n'étaient nullement fondées. Malefoy était visiblement lui aussi passé à autre chose. Le bonheur de leurs fils était plus important qu'une rancœur vieille de plus de vingt ans.

Harry soupira. Il n'avait pas prévu de parler de tout ça, ni à Hermione, ni à personne. Parler de Malefoy revenait à parler de Ginny, et il n'en avait pas du tout envie. La confrontation avec son ex-femme datait d'une semaine, pourtant la fureur qu'il ressentait en pensant à elle n'avait pas diminué. Elle s'était servie de lui pour atteindre Albus et le faire souffrir. Quel genre de mère en arriverait à de telles extrémités ?!

« Je n'ai aucun problème avec Malefoy », dit-il, un peu plus sèchement que voulu.

« Ce n'est pas ce qu'on m'a dit », répliqua Hermione.

« Je suppose que le « on » est rousse, mesure un mètre soixante, et a une intense expression de mépris quand on prononce mon nom ? »

« Ginny s'inquiète pour Albus », répondit Hermione, faisant abstraction de la pique du brun.

« Elle s'inquiète pour Albus ? Laisse-moi rire Hermione, tu n'es pas assez naïve pour penser ça. Elle a peur que sa réputation soit entachée, tout ça parce qu'il est à Serpentard. A-t-elle dit qu'elle avait manipulé Al, pour qu'il cesse de voir son ami ? Eh bien, pourtant, c'est ce qu'elle a fait ! Elle s'est servie de l'amour qu'Albus me porte pour le forcer à mettre fin à leur amitié. Tout ça, parce que ce gosse est le fils de Malefoy. »

Hermione sembla étonnée. Ginny pouvait être sournoise quand elle le voulait, mais de là à manipuler son propre fils... Les choses allaient de mal en pis entre eux depuis leur séparation. Hermione était triste de voir les enfants pris entre deux feux. Ils ne voulaient pas choisir entre leur père et leur mère, chose tout à fait compréhensible. Harry essayait au maximum d'arrondir les angles, mais Ginny faisait tout pour provoquer la confrontation, sans se soucier du mal que ses faits et gestes pouvaient amener.

« Non, elle n'a rien dit, bien sûr », reprit Harry. « Le gamin a fait une fugue, on l'a retrouvé frigorifié dans le parc de Poudlard. Al m'a envoyé une lettre il y a deux jours, il s'en veut terriblement, au point d'en faire des cauchemars. Alors ne me dit pas qu'elle s'inquiète pour lui. »

Le simple fait d'en parler faisant bouillir le sang d'Harry. Ginny l'avait mis en colère et celle-ci n'était pas prête de retomber. Il revoyait le visage dévasté de son fils et sa lettre pleine de haine envers sa mère. Albus ne voulait plus voir Ginny. Pour qu'un enfant de onze ans en vienne à de telles extrémités, la situation était grave. Le survivant ne savait pas quoi faire.

Albus avait son mot à dire dans le partage du temps de garde, mais se rendre devant un juge et exiger la garde exclusive à la demande de son fils ne lui semblait pas une bonne idée. Dans une telle situation, James, Albus et Lily seraient séparés la plupart du temps. Et Harry ne voulait pas en arriver là. Son souhait le plus cher avait toujours été, d'avoir une famille unie. Son divorce avait remis les choses en question, mais il était inenvisageable, pour lui, que les enfants soient séparés.

Et Ginny ne se laisserait pas faire. Pour James, elle n'aurait pas son mot à dire, il avait l'âge de donner son avis. Mais elle pourrait l'empêcher de voir Lily et il ne le supporterait pas. Cette situation le rendait fou. Ses pensées furent interrompues par une voix magiquement amplifiée.

« TOUS LES MÉDICOMAGES DISPONIBLES SONT DEMANDÉS D'URGENCE EN SALLE DEUX. »

Hermione se leva brusquement. Harry sourit à l'idée que des ressorts avaient poussé sous ses pieds.

« On se voit plus tard Harry ! Et ne te tracasses pas trop avec cette histoire, ça va passer », dit-elle en se précipitant vers la sortie, accompagnée par la majorité des personnes présentes dans la pièce.

Le survivant plongea le regard dans son café, espérant de tout cœur que son amie ait raison, même s'il ne voyait pas de quelle manière toute cette histoire pourrait s'arranger sans dommage.

Il ruminait toujours ses sombres pensées quand la porte de la cafétéria claqua violemment contre le mur.

« Tiens quelqu'un d'aussi bonne humeur que moi », pensa t-il ironiquement… avant de prendre conscience de l'identité du trouble-fête.

Drago Malefoy, dans toute sa splendeur, traversa la pièce sans un regard autour de lui. Une aura de haine émanait de tout son corps, et son dos raide et crispé confirmait cet état de fait. La colère déformait ses traits aristocratiques. Il se dirigea vers la machine à café, mit rapidement les mains dans ses poches, sans y trouver la moindre pièce, ce qui renforça sa mauvaise humeur. Il pesta contre le monde entier, en commençant par « ce stupide hôpital, pas foutu de passer une commande correctement ».

Il sursauta et se retourna violemment lorsqu'une main toucha son épaule.

« Quoi ?! Potter, tu veux ma mort ? » cracha-t-il en reconnaissant l'inconscient qui lui avait fait peur.

« Je voulais juste savoir si tu allais bien, tu sembles énervé », expliqua Harry, sincère.

Malgré la couche épaisse de mépris qui avait caractérisé leurs années d'étude, les brefs échanges qu'ils avaient eus tous les deux avaient modifiés la façon de voir les choses d'Harry. Malefoy n'avait plus rien avoir avec le petit con imbuvable, qu'il avait connu du temps de Poudlard.

Leur dernière conversation avait renforcé l'avis du brun au sujet de l'homme qu'il était devenu.

« Oui je suis énervé. Maintenant, hors de ma vue »

Harry grimaça et envisagea de revoir ses convictions à la baisse. Il leva les bras en signe de paix et recula d'un pas.

« Je voulais te proposer de te dépanner pour le café, mais si sa seigneurie Malefoy préfère me voir partir, je ne voudrais pas lui imposer ma présence plus longtemps », siffle Harry d'une voix méprisante, avant de faire demi-tour et de quitter la cantine, bien décidé à transplaner au Ministère.

D'abord sa conversation avec Hermione au sujet de Ginny, et maintenant Malefoy. Il avait un grand besoin de se défouler et les salles d'entraînement des aurors feraient merveilleusement bien l'affaire. Il oublia momentanément qu'il était en congé en posant la main sur la poignée de la porte du hall de transplannage.

« Potter ! » cria la voix de Drago à quelques mètres de lui. « Par Merlin, attends ! »

« Qu'est-ce-que tu veux, Malefoy ? Tu vois bien, je sors de ta vue. »

« Écoute », commença le blond. « J'ai eu une sale journée. Les incapables censés passer commande avec mon laboratoire se sont plantés, foutant en l'air trois semaines de travail, et au moins le double dans une bataille juridique pour décider de qui, entre Sainte-Mangouste ou Magic pharma, est en tort. J'avais besoin de me défouler et c'est sur toi que c'est tombé. Je m'excuse. Tu devrais en profiter, ça n'arrive pas souvent », tenta t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Harry avait une envie folle de l'envoyer se faire voir à son tour, mais, réflexion faite, n'était-il pas lui-même suffisamment en colère pour passer les quatre prochaines heures dans une salle d'entraînement. Il savait déjà qu'il en ressortirait le corps en vrac et l'esprit à peine apaisé.

Il pouvait comprendre Malefoy. La colère était souvent difficile à contenir et, personnellement, Harry trouvait que le blond avait déjà fait preuve d'un self-contrôle draconien en laissant la vie sauve à Ginny après les horreurs qu'elle avait déblatérées à leur dernière rencontre.

« Ça nous fait encore un point en commun », commenta Harry.

Drago haussa les épaules, décontenancé. Il ne voyait pas du tout où le brun voulait en venir.

« Nous avons la colère facile, et la capacité de passer nos nerfs sur tout et n'importe quoi », expliqua Harry. « Je te pardonne ta saute d'humeur. ».

Un léger sourire fit son apparition sur le visage du blond.

« Tu sais de quoi tu parles Potter, mon visage t'a souvent servi de défouloir à Poudlard. »

« Tu me l'as toujours rendu au centuple », taquina l'ancien Gryffondor en retour. « Je te paie un café ? »

« Non merci, il faut que je retourne au laboratoire. Malgré l'incompétence des personnes travaillant dans cet hôpital, je ne peux pas laisser les patients sans leurs traitements. Par contre, tu fais quelque chose demain soir ? »

La question était sortie spontanément, les surprenant tous les deux.

« Je n'ai rien de prévu », indiqua Harry.

« OK, alors laisse-moi t'inviter à boire un verre pour me faire pardonner mon coup d'éclat de tout à l'heure. »

Le brun réfléchit un court instant. Sortir avec Malefoy ? Si ça venait à se savoir, cela n'apaiserait pas les tensions avec Ginny, mais avait-il encore réellement envie qu'elles s'apaisent ? Il estimait avoir fait son quota d'efforts la concernant.

La soirée passée en compagnie du blond lui revint en mémoire. Il avait passé un bon moment. Certes il en avait tiré un mal de crâne monstrueux, preuve du trop-plein de whisky, mais il avait apprécié la soirée. Il devait vraiment se sentir seul pour aimer la compagnie de son ancien rival.

« Je ne dis jamais non à quelques verres à l'œil. On se dit vingt heure sur le Chemin de Traverse ? »

« Vingt heure , mais au Chaudron Baveur. »

Harry acquiesça avant de saluer le blond, qui se dirigea vers les cheminées du hall pour quitter l'hôpital.

Drago ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi il avait invité Potter à sortir.

Il s'était excusé, chose exceptionnelle le concernant, et Potter avait accepté ses excuses, pourquoi par Merlin lui avait-il proposé de boire un verre ? Une voix perfide lui siffla que le survivant était le seul être humain avec lequel il avait eu un échange amical de plus de quatre mots, sans animosité. Ces dernières années, exception faite de ses employés ou d'éventuelles conquêtes, toutes moldues pour échapper aux a priori liés à sa position - ou absence de position - durant la guerre, il ne s'était pas cherché à s'investir dans une relation.

La solitude le rendait de plus en plus fou et l'absence de Scorpius le rongeait bien plus qu'il ne l'avait cru possible.

* * *

 **To be continued ...**

* * *

Chapitre posté tout droit de Phuket (L)


	15. Chapitre 14

**Disclaimer : la totalité de l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR**

 **Rating : M**

 **HP / DM**

* * *

Chapitre quatorze

 _« Je déteste les discutions,_

 _Elles vous font parfois changer d'avis. »_

 _Oscar Wilde._

Harry ne comprenait pas d'où pouvait provenir sa nervosité. Il allait juste sortir boire un verre dans un pub quelconque, il n'y avait pas de quoi fouetter un chat. Et, pourtant, dès le moment où il avait ouvert les yeux, une boule s'était logée quelque part entre son pharynx et son larynx. Il angoissait et ne pas comprendre d'où venait cette angoisse la faisait grandir encore plus. Un véritable cercle vicieux.

Il tentait de relativiser. Ce rendez-vous, qui n'en n'était pas vraiment un, ressemblerait aux milliers de fois où il était sorti avec Ron ou Neville. Mais, justement, ce n'était pas avec Ron ou Neville qu'il sortait boire un verre. Non, c'était avec Malefoy, Drago Malefoy. Celui qui lui avait pourri la vie pendant ses années d'étude, le gosse de riche qui s'était maintes fois moqué de ses vêtements trop grands et de mauvaise qualité.

Par Merlin, pourquoi avait-il accepté ce stupide rendez-vous ?

Une image revint alors à la mémoire du survivant, celle d'un homme posant un genou sur le sol crasseux d'un quai de gare pour embrasser son fils, ou encore celle du même homme enlaçant tendrement la main de son enfant pour le rassurer.

C'était pour ça qu'il avait accepté de boire un verre avec lui, parce que Drago Malfoy n'était plus un petit con arrogant, mais un père prêt à tout pour son fils. Et, sur ce point, ils se ressemblaient bien plus qu'il n'aurait pu un jour l'imaginer.

Harry avisa la pendule de l'entrée. Dix-neuf heure venaient tout juste de sonner. Il se dirigea rapidement vers la salle de bain et il se doucha avant d'enfiler un jeans foncé et une chemise recouverte d'un polo noir. Sobre et discret, tout ce qu'il aimait et, surtout, tout ce qui lui permettait de passer le plus inaperçu possible.

Il transplana au Chaudron Baveur sur le coup de vingt heure. Malefoy était déjà présent, installé à une table dans un coin de la pièce, un calepin ouvert devant lui. Harry avança dans sa direction, mais fut interrompu avant de pouvoir s'installer.

« Il ne sert à rien de prendre tes aises, nous ne restons pas ici », lui annonça le blond sans lever les yeux du carnet devant lui. « Laisse-moi une seconde pour terminer et nous y allons. »

« Nous ne restons pas ici ? » questionna Harry, surpris.

« Boire un verre avec le héros national dans un lieu aussi connu que celui-ci ? Non merci Potter, je ne tiens pas à être entouré de groupies en chaleur. » Sur ces mots il referma le calepin qu'il fourra rapidement dans l'une de ses poches.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? » lui demanda Harry en désignant la poche du menton.

« J'essaie d'améliorer la recette de la potion de sommeil sans rêve. J'aimerais réussir à faire disparaître les effets d'accoutumance et de manque, pour que les personnes puissent en consommer en grande quantité sans en devenir dépendant », expliqua Drago en se dirigeant vers la sortie du pub. « Depuis la fin de la guerre, la vente de cette potion n'a jamais diminué, malheureusement les effets d'accoutumances poussent certains sorciers à se tourner vers des substituts souvent très nocifs pour leur santé. Je travaille dessus depuis plusieurs mois et je vais bientôt toucher au but. Mais je ne pense pas que mon travail de potionniste t'intéresse ».

« Ce n'est pas parce que je suis nul en potion que je ne peux pas m'y intéresser. » Ils marchaient maintenant côte à côte dans les rues du Londres moldu. « J'ai un grand respect pour les personnes capables de briller dans les domaines que je ne maîtrise pas et, comme tu le sais, les potions en font partie. Je suis incapable de suivre une recette, alors envisager d'en améliorer une ou d'en créer me dépasse totalement. Mais Hermione m'a dit beaucoup de bien de ton laboratoire », dit Harry.

« Granger a dit du bien de moi ? Merlin doit se retourner dans sa tombe », ironisa Drago.

« De ton laboratoire, nuance », répondit Harry en souriant.

« « Magic Pharma » c'est moi, aucune nouvelle potion ne sort de nos ateliers sans être passée entre mes mains. »

« Tu continues à confectionner des potions ? » interrogea Harry. « Je m'attendais à te trouver tout en haut de ta tour d'ivoire à compter tes Galions, et pas devant un chaudron bouillonnant ».

« Je continue à faire ce que je fais de mieux, en l'occurrence confectionner, améliorer ou fabriquer. L'argent m'ennuie, je suis riche, bien sûr, mais je paie quelqu'un pour tenir les comptes, cet aspect du travail ne m'intéresse pas. Je suis donc au côté de mes employés chaque jour de la semaine. Surpris, Potter ? »

« Depuis qu'on s'est revu, tu ne cesses de me surprendre », avoua sincèrement Harry.

« Et ça ne fait que commencer », dit-il sobrement. Puis il se reprit en indiquant : « Nous sommes arrivés ».

Harry tourna la tête dans la direction indiquée. Ils se trouvaient devant une brasserie d'époque. Ils pénétrèrent dans l'établissement. De lourdes poutres de bois divisaient la pièce, les murs étaient faits de pierre brute, un énorme comptoir en chêne massif occupait tout un pan de mur sur leur droite. Tout dans cet endroit sentait le rustique et Harry avait beaucoup de mal à imaginer Malefoy dans ce genre de lieu. Il regarda rapidement les suggestions du jour écrites sur une ardoise posée à l'entrée. Harry s'étrangla avec sa propre salive. Les consommations étaient indiquées en livres sterling.

« Tu as vraiment choisi un bar moldu, Malfoy ? »

« Nous ne sommes pas dans un bar, mais dans une brasserie, et, oui, c'est moldu. Scorpius adore cet endroit », expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules. « Je me suis dit que tu serais plus à l'aise dans un lieu où personne ne te dévisagerait comme une bête curieuse. »

« C'est généreux de ta part, mais je n'ai pas d'argent moldu avec moi », avoua Harry embêté de ne pas y avoir songé.

« J'invite, je paye. Il me reste certains principes », dit Drago en s'avançant vers une table dans un coin de la pièce.

Rapidement, une serveuse souriante se dirigea vers eux. Elle leur distribua une carte avant de se tourner entièrement vers Drago.

« Votre charmant petit garçon n'est pas avec vous aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-elle, aguicheuse.

« Comme vous pouvez le voir, je l'ai échangé contre le modèle adulte », sourit le blond en désignant Harry.

La serveuse jeta à peine un œil dans sa direction avant de revenir sur Malefoy.

« Que puis-je vous servir ? » demanda-t-elle en se penchant légèrement dans une attitude qu'elle voulait séduisante, mais qui fit discrètement pouffer Harry.

« Potter ? »

« Euh… je sais pas, tu as l'air d'être un habitué des lieux, que me conseilles-tu ? » Il n'avait pas jeté un œil à la carte, trop amusé par les regardes énamourés que la serveuse lançait au blond.

« Deux Real à la pression dans ce cas », indiqua Drago en rendant sa propre carte, qu'il ne s'était pas donné la peine de consulter.

La serveuse s'éloigna, déçue du peu d'intérêt reçu.

« Je comprends mieux la raison pour laquelle tu m'as emmené ici, TU voulais être l'attraction de la soirée », s'exclama Harry en rigolant devant l'air étonné du blond.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Arrête, ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué que la serveuse te faisait du rentre dedans ? »

Drago tourna la tête vers le comptoir où se trouvait la jeune femme, petite mais pas trop, une taille fine, de longs cheveux blonds cendrés, un sourire éclatant.

« Mouais, pas mon style », informa Drago en reprenant sa place initiale.

« Difficile, Malefoy. »

« Sélectif, Potter », répondit-il de sa voix trainante.

Un sourire ornait les visages des deux hommes. Harry se demanda pourquoi il avait tellement angoissé pour ce « rendez-vous ». Parler avec Malefoy était aussi simple que de parler avec Ron ou Neville.

Drago posa les lèvres sur le verre que la serveuse venait à peine de déposer, avant de regarder fixement le brun.

« Et toi Potter, tu les préfères grandes et en tenue de médicomage ? »

Harry s'étouffa à moitié avec sa bière.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Hier à l'hôpital, en sortant du bureau du directeur, je t'ai vu discuter avec une très belle jeune femme à l'accueil. Son regard criait « Baise-moi ». »

Le survivant s'étrangla une deuxième fois sous le regard amusé de son vis-à-vis.

« Ne joue pas au prude Potter. Tu as eu trois enfants, tu ne crois donc plus aux roses et aux choux. »

« Non, non ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que… Mélinda est une amie, rien de plus. Hermione nous a présentés et… »

« Ouais, ouais, ouais, j'y crois Potter. Une amie, rien de plus », le nargua-t-il avec un haussement de sourcil.

« O.K. », avoua Harry. « Y a eu plus, mais c'est tout », se confessa-t-il, presque indifférent en repensant brièvement à Mélinda. Non, il l'appréciait, mais il n'y aurait jamais rien de plus.

« Pourquoi pas ? Elle a l'air charmante », s'étonna le blond, avec une pointe de curiosité dans la voix.

« Non, mais sérieux Malefoy, on est vraiment en train de parler de ma vie privée la ? »

« Je dirais plutôt de ta vie sexuelle, mais appelle ça comme tu veux. »

« J'en reviens pas ! Bref. Mélinda est parfaite, mais je ne cherche pas de relation, c'est trop tôt. »

« Trop tôt ? Ton divorce date de plus de deux ans non ? » questionna le blond, ouvertement curieux.

« Je préfère ne pas imposer de nouvelle personne dans la vie des enfants pour le moment. C'est pas toujours facile pour eux, j'essaie de les préserver un maximum », confia-t-il à demi-mot.

« On ne peut pas dire que ton ex-femme s'en soucie… »

« Laissons Ginny où elle est si tu veux bien », demanda Harry, ne souhaitant pas gâcher sa bonne humeur en parlant de la rouquine.

Drago acquiesça en haussant les épaules, indiquant qu'il s'en moquait.

« Et toi ? » reprit Harry.

« Moi ? Scorpius occupe la plupart de mon temps », coupa Drago, pas enclin à se confier aussi facilement.

« Arrête, tu es divorcé depuis quoi ? Dix ans ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu passes tout ton temps avec ton gamin ?»

« Neuf ans, Potter. Et, si, je passe tout mon temps avec mon fils. J'ai bien eu quelques aventures de temps à autres, mais absolument rien de suivi. Devenir père m'a beaucoup changé. »

« J'avais remarqué, il aurait été totalement inenvisageable que je sorte boire un verre avec ton ancien toi. »

« Mon ancien moi ne t'aurais pas invité, ne t'inquiète pas avec ça », avoua volontiers Drago. « Scorpius a vraiment changé ma vision des choses, il m'a fait remettre tous mes principes en question, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi, sur moi-même et sur les autres. »

« Ça a l'air d'être un gentil gamin, et votre relation déborde d'amour, c'est beau à voir. »

« Tu recommences avec les compliments Potter », dit Drago en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Il leva la main pour recommander à nouveau. « Tes gamins et toi êtes très proches aussi, ça crève les yeux. Et la manière dont tu m'as parlé de ta fille, la dernière fois, indique la même chose. Ne laisse pas Weasley gâcher ça ».

« Ils sont la seule raison qui me retient de tout envoyer valser », confessa Harry.

Un silence s'installa. La serveuse leur apporta leur commande avant de s'éclipser, sans s'attarder cette fois.

« C'est quand même étrange. »

« Quoi, Potter ? »

« De tous les gamins présents dans le train, il a fallu que le tien et le mien fassent « ami-ami ». »

« Ça te dérange que ta progéniture fréquente un Malefoy », dit Drago d'une voix bien plus froide.

« Bien sûr que non », répondit précipitamment Harry. « Je pensais que tu l'avais compris. Je me moque bien du nom des amis de mes fils, du moment qu'ils sont respectueux envers les autres. Je ne cache pas être fier que James ne fréquente plus certains de ses anciens amis », dit-il en référence à Victor et Damien.

« Je trouve juste que le hasard fait parfois bien les choses c'est tout. »

« Nous aurions très bien pu être amis, nous aussi, si tu n'avais pas refusé de me serrer la main en première année », railla le blond.

Harry éclata de rire à ce souvenir. Il se revoyait, frêle et gringalet sur le tabouret de « Gaie chiffon ». Tant d'années étaient passées depuis leur première rencontre.

« Je suis sûr que ton père aurait énormément apprécié notre amitié. »

« J'aurais pu lui tenir tête. »

« Non, Malefoy, tu ne l'aurais pas fait. On peut te reprocher beaucoup de choses, mais tu as toujours été fidèle à ta famille, quels que soient leurs choix. Tu n'aurais pas tenu tête à ton père, pas pour moi. », exposa Harry sans aucune rancœur dans la voix. « En plus, ça aurait été un beau gâchis, jeter six ans de haine et de dispute aux orties ! T'imagines que nos noms resteront à tout jamais des légendes à Poudlard. »

« Potter, ne prends pas plus la grosse tête, ton nom est déjà une légende partout dans le monde sorcier. », ricana Drago.

« Tss ! Tu as compris où je voulais en venir, »

« Ouais, j'ai compris. Maintenant que tu as vu l'homme derrière le gamin accepterais-tu… »

Drago ne termina pas sa phrase mais tendit la main par-dessus la table. Harry observa cette main, aux longs doigts pâles, une seconde avant de sourire et de la serrer dans la sienne.

« De toute manière, je doute que nos fils nous laissent vraiment le choix », annonça-t-il.

« Un Malefoy obtient toujours ce qu'il désire, j'ai voulu ton amitié à onze ans, il m'aura fallu plusieurs années, mais je finirais par l'obtenir soit en sûr ! »

Harry acquiesça de la tête, nullement contrarié par le ton pompeux du blond. Il passait un agréable moment, il ne voyait aucun inconvénient à remettre ça de temps en temps.

Il pensa en souriant à la tête de Ron allait faire quand il lui raconterait ça. Puis il pensa à la réaction de Ginny. Il soupira de lassitude, mais décida que ça lui était égal. Après la guerre, il s'était promit de ne plus laisser quiconque décider pour lui.

« Hé Potter », le héla le blond, le sortant de ses pensées. « La prochaine fois, c'est toi qui paies. »

Il y aurait donc une prochaine fois et l'idée ne déplaisait pas du tout au survivant.

* * *

 **To be continued ...**


	16. Chapitre 15

**Disclaimer : la totalité de l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR.**

 **Rating : M**

 **HP / DM**

* * *

Chapitre quinze

 _« Nous devons apprendre à vivre ensemble comme des frères._

 _Sinon nous allons mourir ensemble comme des idiots »._

 _Martin Luther King._

Scorpius ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il laissa son regard errer quelques secondes sur son ciel de lit, où une légère luminosité perçait par l'interstice entre les rideaux de son baldaquin. Une lente respiration lui fit tourner la tête : une masse de cheveux noir cachait le visage d'Albus, endormi à ses côtés.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la fugue du petit blond et, depuis ce jour, Albus refusait de s'éloigner à plus de trois mètres de lui. Les deux enfants ne se sentaient en sécurité que lorsqu'ils étaient dans le champ de vision de l'autre.

Pour le brun, c'était un moyen de déculpabiliser. Il s'en voulait beaucoup d'avoir tourné le dos à son ami et de l'avoir rendu aussi triste.

Scorpius ne s'en plaignait pas. Lui qui avait toujours été solitaire et mal à l'aise en présence d'autres personnes, il était devenu totalement dépendant de son ami. Il y avait réfléchi dans le silence de la nuit et la conclusion avait été que, bien malgré lui, Albus avait pris la place rassurante de son père. Le brun l'aidait et le défendait contre les autres élèves, rôle qui avait toujours été assuré par Drago dans le passé. La respiration de l'endormi s'accéléra doucement, signe d'un réveil imminent. Quelques minutes plus tard, Albus ouvrit effectivement les yeux et tomba directement sur le regard gris de son ami.

« L'est quelle heure ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix pâteuse, embrumée par la fatigue.

« Sept heure trente », lui indiqua Scorpius.

Albus ronchonna quelques secondes avant de s'étirer.

« Il t'arrive de faire une grasse mat' de temps en temps ? On est samedi. »

Pour toute réponse Scorpius haussa les épaules et se dégagea des draps pour se rendre à la salle de bain.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il en sortit lavé et habillé. Les trois autres garçons présents dans le dortoir, maintenant réveillés, le suivirent des yeux sans lui adresser la parole. Il était connu que le blond ne parlait jamais à personne excepté Albus Potter.

Le brun les fusilla du regard. Il était au courant des rumeurs circulant sur son ami, au sein même de leur maison. Il quitta la tiédeur du lit pour se rendre à son tour dans la salle d'eau.

Le chemin jusqu'à la grande salle se fit dans le calme, comme tous les matins. Albus n'était pas quelqu'un que l'on pouvait appeler de matinal, et Scorpius n'avait aucun problème avec le silence.

Contrairement aux autres jours, Al bifurqua vers la table des Gryffondor. Ceux-ci jouaient leur premier match de la saison et James avait obtenu le poste d'attrapeur.

« Le grand jour est arrivé ! » s'exclama le cadet en avisant son aîné, qui avait le teint légèrement verdâtre.

« Mmh, Mmh », fut la seule réponse obtenue.

Albus rigola devant l'état d'anxiété de son frère.

« T'inquiète, je suis sûr que tu vas être génial ! Papa aussi était très stressé avant son premier match, mais il a assuré », le réconforta-t-il.

« Si ton but est de me mettre encore plus de pression, tu y parviens très bien Al », ronchonna James.

« Hé cousin ! » l'interpella une jeune rouquine. « Tu viens essayer d'intimider nos joueurs pour le compte des Serpentard ? »

« Exactement Rosie ! Depuis que les autres équipes ont appris que le fils de Harry Potter avait obtenu le prestigieux poste d'attrapeur, tout le monde tremble », dit Albus en éclatant de rire.

Rose lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Pour se venger il lui vola son écharpe au couleur de Gryffondor et la plaça autour de son cou.

« Trahirais-tu ta maison ? » l'interrogea Fred, un autre de ses cousins Weasley.

« Vous jouez contre Serdaigle, j'ai le droit de soutenir mon frère », répliqua le brun sans se départir de son sourire.

Les joutes verbales avec les membres de sa famille étaient monnaie courante dans les couloirs. La majorité d'entre eux avait très bien pris son affectation chez les serpents et le charriait amicalement.

« Et quelle équipe soutient ton ami ? » l'interrogea à nouveau Fred en regardant Scorpius, resté quelques pas en retrait.

Albus se retourna pour le questionner. Le blondinet se rapprocha de lui, intimidé par tous les regards braqués dans leur direction.

« Je soutiens l'équipe de Serpentard », répondit-il doucement en s'adressant uniquement au brun.

« Oui, moi aussi » répondit celui-ci. « Mais le match d'aujourd'hui oppose Gryffondor à Serdaigle, tu as le droit de soutenir l'une ou l'autre équipe », expliqua gentiment le brun.

« J'aimerais que ce soit James qui attrape le vif d'or », avoua Scorpius en rougissant au souvenir du frère de son ami prenant leur défense contre ses propres camarades.

Albus sourit et James fut heureux d'être soutenu pour les deux jeunes Serpentard.

« C'est parfait ! » s'écria Fred en faisant le tour de la table pour se retrouver devant le blond. « Dans ce cas », dit-il en passant sa propre écharpe autour du coup de Scorpius qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. « Bienvenu chez les supporters rouge et or. ».

Les témoins de la scène éclatèrent de rire sous les rougissements de jeune Serpentard à présent affublé d'une écharpe tout aussi écarlate que lui.

« Vous devriez avoir honte », siffla une voix froide, coupant toute effusion de rire chez les autres élèves.

« De quoi parles-tu Louis ? » interrogea Rose.

Malgré son stress grandissant, James se leva de table et se plaça derrière Albus et Scorpius. Louis avait beau être leur cousin au même titre que Rose et Fred, il avait très mal pris l'affectation du cadet chez les Serpentard.

« Je parle de cette mascarade. Vous ne devriez même pas leur adresser la parole, je suis sûr qu'ils sont là en qualité d'espion pour leur propre équipe, cherchant à intercepter l'une ou l'autre de nos tactiques ».

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Louis, Al ne ferait jamais rien pour nuire à James », dit Fred.

« Il fréquente le gosse d'un Mangemort, rien ne m'étonnerait venant de ces gens-là », s'énerva Louis, en foudroyant son cousin des yeux.

« Tu ferais bien de surveiller tes paroles », le prévint James, mécontent qu'on s'en prenne de nouveau à son frère et son ami.

« Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous n'avez pas entendu tout ce qui circule sur lui ? » s'emporta Louis en désignant Scorpius du menton.

Albus bouillait de rage. Le fils de Bill et Fleur n'avait jamais été l'enfant avec qui il s'entendait le mieux mais, à aucun moment, il n'avait imaginé qu'une attaque pourrait provenir de sa propre famille. Il repensa rapidement à sa mère et en vint à la conclusion que si, c'était tout à fait possible.

« Et peut-on savoir qu'elles sont ces rumeurs si terribles ? Et s'il te plaît évite de me parler de son père, maman et oncle Harry le connaissent et ont même témoigné à son procès », attaqua Rose, elle aussi énervée qu'on s'en prenne gratuitement à son cousin préféré ou à un être innocent.

De toute la descendance Weasley, Rose était celle qui s'était le plus intéressée à l'histoire de leurs parents. Elle pouvait questionner des heures durant les adultes au sujet de la guerre. Elle possédait une quantité non négligeable de livres sur le sujet et aimait remettre les choses dans leur contexte quand quelqu'un déformait une partie de l'histoire.

« Tout le monde sait que son père était un Mangemort, c'est de notoriété publique », s'écria Louis.

« Il a été innocenté, ça aussi c'est de notoriété publique », répliqua instantanément Rose.

La cohue ambiante empêchait les adultes de faire la différence entre une dispute naissante et l'effervescence liée au prochain match.

Scorpius, de son côté, se sentait terriblement mal. Une tension désagréable se formait dans ses membres, il n'aimait pas être le centre de l'attention et supportait très mal qu'on dise de mauvaises choses sur son père. Albus ne mit qu'une seconde à percevoir le malaise de son ami et se rapprocha encore plus de celui-ci, attrapant sa main au passage. Malgré la situation, il était heureux de constater que d'autres membres de sa famille étaient prêts à prendre leur défense.

« Mangemort ou pas, ça ne change rien », intervint James, toujours derrière son frère. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu devrais le juger lui pour ce qu'a pu faire son père il y a plus de quinze ans. A ce que je sache personne ne te juge parce que ton père est à moitié loup-garou. »

Un lourd silence s'installa autour de la table. James savait que son attaque était méchante. Mais il ne supportait plus les remarques faites à Albus et Scorpius.

Louis bouillonnait de colère, il avait toujours été proche de James et il ne supportait pas de voir son propre cousin prendre la défense d'un fils de Mangemort, surtout de cette manière. Ce sale gamin avait déjà totalement retourné la tête d'Albus, il ne permettrait pas qu'il fasse pareil avec les autres.

« Même sans parler de son père, vous vous rendez bien compte qu'il n'est pas normal, il ne parle à personne, sait à peine lancer un sort. Regardez-le, par Merlin, il n'est pas normal, c'est un… monstre », lança Louis, les yeux emplis de dégoût.

James ne réagit pas suffisamment rapidement pour empêcher Albus de sauter sur son cousin. Fred, plus prompt à se manifester, les sépara avant que les coups ne commencent à pleuvoir.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? » fit une voix derrière eux.

Albus se retourna et se sentit coupable sous le regard de Teddy. Celui-ci lui avait fait promettre de ne pas s'énerver et de venir le trouver au moindre problème. Mais il n'avait pu se contenir face aux insultes de Louis. James prit la parole pour expliquer la situation.

« Louis a insulté Scorpius et Albus a pris sa défense. »

« Par Merlin, vous êtes de la même famille, vous devez vous soutenir et pas vous sauter au cou comme des charognards », dit Teddy, autant en colère par rapport au comportement de Louis que par rapport à Albus qui n'avait pas tenu sa parole. Il n'était pas venu le chercher. « Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor et Serpentard. Et je ne veux plus rien entendre où je serai obligé d'en référer à vos directeurs de maison. »

Un silence pesant se fit chez les Gryffondor alors que Teddy faisait demi-tour pour rejoindre sa propre table. James serra brièvement l'épaule de son frère pour lui montrer son soutien et Rose tenta un faible sourire.

Louis, de son côté, les toisa méchamment.

« Vous pouvez tous faire semblant de ne rien voir mais vous ne m'enlèverez pas de l'esprit que ce morveux est anormal. En plus, il a perverti l'un des nôtres. »

« Arrête de parler comme si nous étions une secte », le prévint Rose. « Albus a tout à fait le droit d'avoir des amis en dehors de notre famille. »

« Vous rigolerez moins quand il l'aura entraîné dans la magie noire », cracha Louis en désignant Scorpius du menton.

Il se détourna pour mettre fin à la conversation, non sans avoir lancé un dernier regard en direction de James.

« Sais-tu que ton précieux petit frère passe ses nuits dans le lit d'un autre garçon et pas n'importe lequel ? » dit-il en fixant Scorpius avec haine. « La rumeur circule chez les Serpentard et elle ne mettra pas bien longtemps à s'étendre. Quelle honte ! Une tapette chez les Potter », ricana-t-il avant de quitter la grande salle.

Albus se retourna immédiatement sur James, le fixant sans comprendre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire ? Pourquoi est-ce un problème que je dorme avec Scorpius ? »

« Vous dormez dans le même lit ? » demanda l'aîné, voulant s'assurer de la véracité des dires de Louis.

« Oui, depuis euh… tu sais », chuchota Albus hésitant, ne voulant pas parler de la fugue de Scorpius devant les autres. James, qui connaissait les circonstances, comprit immédiatement.

« Oui, oui je sais, mais pourquoi ? La situation est arrangée maintenant, non ? »

Albus haussa les épaules. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, tous les soirs, il préférait s'endormir près de son ami, plutôt que seul dans son lit. Entendre le souffle régulier de Scorpius le rassurait et il savait que, celui-ci, même sans qu'il le lui ait dit, appréciait sa présence.

« Je sais pas, c'est comme quand je viens dormir avec toi, à la maison, après un cauchemar ou que Lily nous oblige à dormir tous les trois dans son lit de princesse », dit-il en grimaçant au souvenir des nuits qu'il avait passé serré comme une sardine entre James et Lily, dans des draps rose bonbon.

James sourit, attendri face à ce souvenir. Il adorait passer ses nuits avec son frère et sa sœur, s'amusant jusqu'à tard et souvent réveillés par leur père venant s'étaler sur eux, faussement boudeur de ne pas avoir participer à la « fête ». Il ne put s'empêcher d'être rassuré qu'Albus compare sa relation avec Scorpius à celle qu'ils avaient tous les trois, avec Lily. Il considérait Scorpius comme un petit frère à protéger.

L'aîné Potter ne put réprimer un frisson à la pensée qui avait fugacement traversé son esprit. Le souvenir datait de plusieurs années maintenant. Cet été-là, ses parents les avaient tous les trois inscrits à une plaine de jeux moldue pour les vacances. Ils avaient des choses d'adulte à régler et, plus tard, James avait compris que ces choses étaient, en fait, leur divorce.

Il s'était bien amusé durant cet été et il s'était fait un super copain, Thomas. Ils avaient fait les quatre cents coups tous les deux, au grand malheur des moniteurs. Le dernier jour, les parents étaient conviés à un dîner pour marquer la fin de l'aventure. Harry était venu seul, prétextant une excuse quelconque pour Ginny.

Ce jour-là, Thomas avait tenu à lui présenter ses parents. Mais, au grand étonnement de James, son ami n'avait pas de papa. A la place, il avait deux mamans. James s'était senti stupide de ne pas comprendre. Il savait depuis peu comment on faisait les bébés, et il était certain que la participation d'un papa était obligatoire. Il avait rapidement fui pour rejoindre son père, son frère et sa sœur, et n'avait plus adressé la parole à son ami de la journée.

Le soir même il avait interrogé son père. Il se souvenait clairement du malaise de celui-ci et de son explication hésitante. Harry lui avait parlé de la possibilité pour deux femmes ou deux hommes de s'aimer. Il avait rassuré James en lui disant que cette situation était tout à fait normale bien que très mal vue dans le monde sorcier.

Plusieurs fois, il était retourné voir son père pour lui poser des questions, et Harry essayait toujours de répondre du mieux qu'il pouvait, avec des mots justes et compréhensibles pour un enfant.

Parler d'homosexualité n'était pas monnaie courante dans leur monde. Si les choses évoluaient doucement du côté moldu, il en était tout autrement chez les sorciers, très conservateurs de leurs traditions, quoi qu'ils en disent.

Harry avait fait promettre à James de ne jamais dénigrer ou juger l'homosexualité et l'enfant n'avait eu aucun mal à faire cette promesse. Les histoires d'amour des autres personnes ne le regardaient aucunement.

Il savait que si son père était plus compréhensif que la majorité des sorciers, c'était à cause de son enfance passée dans une famille moldue.

Les propos de Louis avaient donc fait remonter ce souvenir à la surface. James n'aurait été nullement ennuyé que son frère puisse préférer les garçons, mais les autres y auraient vu une occasion de plus pour de s'en prendre aux deux jeunes Serpentard, et il voulait à tout prix éviter ça.

Il sortit de ses pensées et observa Albus essayer de discuter avec son ami. Ce dernier était encore plus pâle que d'habitude. James serra les poings à la pensée de toutes les choses ignobles que Louis avait pu dire juste devant lui. Il concentra ensuite son regard sur son petit frère, qui faisait le mariole pour faire sourire son ami.

Il se traita mentalement d'idiot. Il s'inquiétait pour rien, Albus était bien trop jeune pour envisager une histoire, il voulait simplement protéger un garçon qu'il considérait comme son ami, voir comme son petit frère peut-être, rien de plus.

Fred obligea les deux Serpentards à s'asseoir à leur table pour le petit déjeuner, leur servant de force une quantité astronomique de nourriture. Albus constata rapidement que Scorpius n'allait pas bien mais, sachant qu'il ne lui dirait rien devant les autres, il n'insista pas.

Ils descendirent tous ensemble sur le terrain de Quidditch. Le match se déroula à la perfection pour les lions et leur nouvel attrapeur fit des merveilles pour son premier match. A la fin de celui-ci, il fut décidé qu'une fête serait organisée clandestinement dans la salle commune des Gryffondor pour célébrer la victoire.

Les deux Serpentard, après avoir chaleureusement félicité James, déclinèrent l'invitation. Scorpius ne tenait nullement à être entouré de personnes qui le dévisageraient et Albus voulait savoir ce qui préoccupait son ami.

Ils regagnèrent rapidement l'humidité des cachots et leur salle commune, sans s'y arrêter. Albus monta directement dans le dortoir, suivi de près par Scorpius.

Ils s'installèrent sur le lit du blond.

« Scorp', je sais que mon cousin a dit des choses ignobles sur ton père, mais ne l'écoute pas d'accord ? C'est pas… »

« Il a raison. Enfin, pas à propos de mon père. Il a été Mangemort, certes, mais contre sa volonté. Par contre, quand il a parlé de moi, il avait raison… je ne suis pas comme toi, je suis différent. »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Louis raconte des conneries, il ne faut pas l'écouter », s'empressa de dire Albus, triste d'entendre son ami se dénigrer.

« Mon papa m'a dit de ne pas en parler. La directrice est au courant, les professeurs aussi je suppose, mais il ne voulait pas que j'en parle aux autres élèves », commença le blondinet. « Il était convaincu que ça pourrait rester secret, il va être drôlement déçu, je n'ai même pas tenu un an. Mais je préfère te le dire moi-même. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Je ne comprends pas. Ton père ne voulait pas que tu dises quoi ? »

Scorpius inspira un grand coup. Il se souvenait exactement des paroles de son père, il l'avait averti que les autres enfants ne comprendraient pas, on ne parlait pas de handicap chez les sorciers, ça n'existait pas, c'était tabou. Il espérait par-dessus tout que son ami comprenne, mais si ce n'était pas le cas il préférait tout de même lui annoncer lui-même plutôt que de laisser des rumeurs diaboliser les choses.

« Quand j'avais deux ans, papa a consulté un médicomage pour moi. J'avais des traces de retards, j'évoluais moins vite que les autres enfants de mon âge. Le spécialiste a annoncé à mes parents que j'étais handicapé. », raconta Scorpius d'une petite voix sans oser regarder son ami. « Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? »

Albus réfléchit pendant une seconde. Il connaissait le mot, son père avait déjà tenté de lui expliquer sa signification, sa tante Hermione y était mieux parvenue.

« Oui, je crois. Le cousin de mon papa a une fille qui est sourde, elle n'entend rien, on ne les voit pas souvent, mais papa nous a expliqué que c'était un handicap. », dit Albus. Il reprit, étonné. « Mais, toi, tu peux nous entendre, je ne comprends pas. »

Scorpius fut heureux que son ami ait une notion du handicap, aussi faible soit-elle. Dans beaucoup de familles sorcières le mot était totalement inconnu. Il essaya de poursuivre le plus clairement possible.

« Il existe plusieurs sortes de handicap : ne pas voir, ne pas entendre, ne pas pouvoir marcher. Moi c'est à l'intérieur, c'est dans mon esprit. Mon handicap s'appelle l'autisme, une forme assez légère dans mon cas. »

Albus analysait chaque parole du blond, essayant de comprendre au mieux, mais il était perdu.

« Il y a des choses que tu ne sais pas faire ? »

« Je mets plus longtemps que les autres pour comprendre. Il y a certaines choses que je ne saurais certainement jamais apprendre. Je n'aime pas quand on me touche, ou quand on change les choses de place, j'ai du mal de m'exprimer . A la maison, j'ai des habitudes et ça me rassure. Et puis, papa est là aussi pour m'aider », expliqua-t-il.

« Mais tu n'as jamais rien dit quand je te touche ou quand je dors avec toi ! » s'écria le brun, horrifié.

Albus était inquiet à l'idée d'avoir imposé des choses involontairement à son ami. Il voulait qu'il se sente le mieux possible, jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que celui-ci serait dérangé pas sa présence.

« Non, avec toi ce n'est pas pareil, je sais pas pourquoi. C'est comme avec papa, tu me rassures. »

Le brun ressentit une énorme bouffée de joie et de soulagement. Son ami l'avait comparé à son père, depuis le début de l'année il avait pu constater à quel point Scorpius idolâtrait celui-ci et savoir qu'il avait lui aussi le pouvoir de rassurer son ami le rendait heureux.

« Ok. Autre chose ? » demanda Albus.

« Quoi ? »

« Bah oui des choses que je ne dois pas faire, ou faire justement, je sais pas moi. J'y connais rien en autisme et tout ça. Je demanderais à tante Hermi de m'envoyer des livres. Ouais, voilà, comme ça je serais quoi faire », confessa fièrement Albus.

Il ne remarqua pas immédiatement l'air étrange sur le visage de son vis-à-vis mais, quand celui-ci reprit la parole, sa voix semblait lointaine.

« Tu vas continuer à être mon ami ? »

Dire qu'Albus fut désappointé par la question est un faible mot. Pourquoi devrait-il cesser d'être ami ? Il trouvait qu'ils s'en étaient bien sorti jusque là. Ça ne le dérangeait pas de devoir expliquer certaines choses le soir à Scorpius pour qu'il comprenne mieux les cours.

En plus, son père lui avait souvent dit, en parlant de Sophia, la fille de son cousin, qu'une personne handicapée n'était pas différente, mais avait juste une autre manière de percevoir les choses. Il se souvenait avoir pensé être lui-même handicapé en regardant James, Fred et Louis s'amuser à lancer de la boue la semaine suivante, parce qu'il avait une manière différente de voir l'amusement… Il secoua la tête pour revenir au moment présent.

« Bah oui, je vais continuer à être ton ami ! Pourquoi ça changerait quoi que ce soit ? Sauf si, toi, tu ne veux plus de moi », demanda-t-il, légèrement inquiet.

Scorpius secoua énergiquement la tête.

« Si, si je veux qu'on reste amis, je ne veux pas que ça change. »

« Bien, alors allons manger, cette conversation m'a donné faim. Demain, j'écrirai à tante Hermi ou à papa pour qu'ils m'envoient des livres sur le sujet », annonça Albus, bien décidé à devenir la personne la plus calée sur l'autisme, après monsieur Malefoy.

« Tu es sûr que ça ne va pas les déranger ? » s'inquiéta tout de même Scorpius, à l'idée que son ami dévoile la situation à son père ou sa tante.

« Papa et tante Hermi ont été élevés chez les moldus, le handicap est quelque chose de courant chez eux, je pense. En plus, faut pas t'inquiéter, ce sont les adultes les plus cool qui existent. »

« Mon papa aussi est super cool, tu sais. Il est toujours resté près de moi, même si je sais que les gens n'étaient pas d'accord avec ses choix », dit le blond. « C'est à cause de mon handicap que ma mère est partie, papa ne me l'a jamais dit, mais je le sais. Et puis les médicomages ont dit plusieurs fois à mon papa qu'il devrait m'abandonner et refaire un autre héritier normal. »

« Quoi ? Mais c'est horrible ! Bande de Scroutts à pétard ! » s'écria Albus, choqué qu'on puisse envisager d'abandonner un enfant juste parce qu'il était différent.

« Ouais. Papa a dit quelque chose dans ce genre-là, mais en moins poli », avoua Scorpius en souriant légèrement.

« T'as raison alors, ton père est aussi cool que le mien et tante Hermi. Parfois, je trouve que les adultes sont vraiment stupides. », déclara Albus en repensant aux médicomages qui avaient conseillé à Drago d'abandonner son fils.

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi », murmura le blond.

Ce soir-là, Scorpius s'endormit après son ami. Pour la première fois depuis sa naissance, son père avait eu tort. Avouer son handicap à son ami n'avait pas provoqué de catastrophe.

Albus avait été curieux, il avait posé beaucoup de questions, avant de passer à autre chose et de continuer à vivre sa journée comme toutes les autres. Le soir, les autres membres du dortoir les avaient fusillés des yeux quand ils s'étaient allongés tous les deux dans le même lit, mais Albus s'était contenté de hausser les épaules. En disant simplement ceci : « Certains commencent même à être stupides avant même de devenir adultes », ce qui fit rire Scorpius.

* * *

 **To be continued ...**

* * *

 **RARA**

Amlou : coucou, merci pour ta review. J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu. Bisous

Babylon : Merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu aimes la direction que prend l'histoire, bisous.

MHE2 :Coucou, je suis contente que tu apprécies l'histoire et l'évolution des personnages. Bisous.

Holy : désolé mais samedi n'est pas arrivé plus vite. J'ai même publié tard sans le vouloir. Merci pour ta review. Bisous.


	17. Chapitre 16

**Disclaimer : la totalité de l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR.**

 **Rating : M**

 **HP / DM**

* * *

Chapitre seize

 _« Le principal fléau de l'humanité n'est pas l'ignorance_

 _Mais le refus de savoir_ _._ _»_

 _Simone de Beauvoir_

Harry fut sorti du sommeil de manière fort peu délicate. Cette semaine, Lily était chez lui et, comme à chaque fois, elle confondait le lit de son père avec un trampoline. Malgré l'heure plus que matinale, il n'aurait échangé ce moment pour rien au monde. Etre sorti du sommeil par le rire cristallin de sa fille était le plus merveilleux des réveils matin. Il laissa sa fille rebondir quelques secondes avant de l'attraper par la taille et de la bloquer dans ses bras, pour la chatouiller. La petite rousse se débattit dans tous les sens pour échapper à la torture, le souffle rendu court par les éclats de rire.

« Pitié papa ! Stop, pitié », haleta-t-elle.

« C'est qui le meilleur papa du monde ? » questionna Harry, en observant le visage rougi par les rires, ainsi que les larmes qui dévalaient les joues de sa fille.

« Toi, toi, toi, mais arrête avec les chatouilles, je vais faire pipi », dit la petite, luttant pour répondre à son père malgré le supplice qu'il lui faisait subir.

La menace du pipi au lit arrêta l'effusion de chatouillis. Harry ne pouvait lâcher Lily des yeux, essayant de graver, chaque instant dans sa mémoire pour les faire revivre lorsqu'elle était loin de lui.

« Je veux des crêpes pour le petit déjeuner, je peux ? » demanda la fillette avec une moue adorable.

Lily avait très vite compris que peu de gens étaient capables de lui résister, avec ses magnifiques cheveux roux et ses grands yeux bleus. Elle adorait jouer de son charme pour que l'on réponde à tous ses caprices, et son père était le plus facile à manipuler. Elle n'avait même pas à faire d'effort, ni même à se forcer à pleurer pour qu'il lui cède. Ce fut pour cette raison que Harry s'extirpa de son lit. Si la demoiselle désirait des crêpes, il se ferait une joie de la combler.

Il savait qu'il avait tendance à être beaucoup trop coulant avec ses enfants. Du temps de son mariage, Ginny lui reprochait souvent de passer chaque caprice, elle se plaignait de devoir jouer le rôle de la méchante. Mais il n'y pouvait rien, il était incapable de leur dire non. Malgré cela, il avait été intransigeant sur leur éducation, il refusait que ses enfants profitent de la facilité de s'appeler « Potter». Il avait essayé de leur inculquer des principes et des valeurs, comme le respect et la tolérance.

Quand il voyait le résultat, il était fier de lui. Certes, Lily avait tendance à exiger plus qu'à demander, mais, dans l'ensemble, il s'en était bien sorti. Le divorce avait fait de lui un vrai papa poule, mais il assumait parfaitement ce rôle.

Lily continua de babiller pendant toute la préparation de la pâte à crêpe. Elle fut seulement interrompue par l'arrivée du courrier. Harry grimaça en voyant la chouette chargée de livrer la gazette du sorcier. Il la recevait tous les matins, mais ne la lisait jamais. Hermione avait insisté pour qu'il s'y abonne. « Connais tes amis Harry, mais surtout tes ennemis », lui avait-elle dit.

Le journal n'était pas à proprement parler son ennemi. Plus personne n'avait osé prononcer de paroles calomnieuses sur lui depuis la chute de Voldemort, cependant Harry avait du mal à voir sa vie exposée sur les pages du quotidien. Il avait donc trouvé un compromis, il continuait de se faire livrer chaque jour le magazine, mais le mettait instantanément à la poubelle, sans même le déplier.

Certaines collègues féminines, avides de ragots, se faisaient une joie de lui raconter les faits importants, et souvent méconnus par lui-même, de sa propre vie.

Mais ce matin le hibou de « La Gazette du Sorcier » n'était pas arrivé seul.

« C'est Atlas, le hibou de James », s'écria Lily, ravie de recevoir des nouvelles de son frère.

Harry détacha la missive et permit à l'oiseau de se reposer quelques minutes. Il ouvrit la lettre et reconnut immédiatement l'écriture de son plus jeune fils.

* * *

 _Papa,_

 _J'ai demandé à James de me prêter son hibou, ceux de l'école ne sont pas aussi efficace_ _s_ _. I_ _l a accepté à la condition que je t'annonce la GRANDE nouvelle_ _. C_ _e sont ses mots._

 _L'équipe de Gryffondor a gagné son premier match, et je pense que la tête de James ne désenflera jamais. Toute la grande salle_ _a_ _eu droit à la reconstitution du match pendant le souper…_

 _Pour être honnête, il a super bien joué, je pense que je ne l'ai jamais vu voler comme ça, mais ne lui dit pas sinon on va en entendre parler jusqu_ _'à_ _P_ _âques._

 _Bon_ , _je_ _ne_ _voulais_ _pas_ _t'écrire pour parler de James_ _,_ _mais pour te demander un service, à toi ou tante Hermi, vu que ça concerne des livres. Mais je préfère en parler avec toi en premier._

 _Ce matin_ _,_ _pendant le petit déjeuner_ _,_ _Louis s'en est pris à Scorpius (d'ailleurs Teddy va peut-être t'écrire pour t'en parler, je suis désolé, je me suis un peu emporté). Scorp a été mal toute la journée après ça. J'ai un peu peur qu'il n'en veuille pas m'en parler parce qu'il est plutôt silencieux comme garçon. Ça me change des cousins d'ailleurs_ _..._

 _Mais_ _,_ _quand on est_ _retournés_ _à nos dortoirs après le match, il m'a expliqué pourquoi les paroles de Louis l'avaient affecté. Je pensais que ça concernait les trucs stupides qu'il avait dit sur son père, tu sais_ _,_ _du genre_ _«_ _grand méchant_ _Mangemort »_ _et tout. Mais_ _,_ _en fait_ _,_ _ça n'avait rien avoir_ _. P_ _endant l'engueulade, Louis a dit que Scorpius était bizarre ( il a utilisé le mot monstre aussi, c'est à ce moment-là que je me suis énervé, désolé papa)._

 _Et Scorpius m'a dit que_ _,_ _s'il_ _n'_ _était pas bien_ _,_ _c'est parce que mon cousin avait raison, et qu'il était pas normal._ _Je n_ _'ai pas compri_ _s_ _tout de suite, mais il m'a expliqué_ _. E_ _n fait, Scorpius a un handicap, «_ _l_ _'otisme » ou un truc dans le genre_ _. I_ _l m'a un peu expliqué_ _,_ _mais j'aimerais en savoir plus (c'est pour ça les livres)._

 _Tu savais qu'on avait conseillé à monsieur_ _Malefoy_ _de l'abandonner parce qu'il était pas normal_ _?_ _C'est tellement bête, moi je trouve que Scorpius est bien plus normal que beaucoup_ _d'autres_ _personnes_ _. Et puis c'est horrible d'abandonner son enfant. Scorp m'a aussi dit que sa mère était partie à cause de ça._

 _Tu ne nous aurais pas abandonné toi si on avait été_ _handicapés,_ _hein papa ? Et maman ?_

 _Je suis triste pour Scorpius, il m'a dit qu'avant moi_ _,_ _il n'avait jamais eu d'ami et qu'il était tout le temps avec son papa. C'est pas facile pour lui de pas le voir, mais je l'avais déjà compris ça._

 _J'espère que tu voudras bien m'envoyer les livres,_ _je n'_ _'ai pas envi_ _e_ _de faire ou dire quelque chose qui pourrait lui faire du mal_ _. I_ _l m'a dit que_ _,_ _d'habitude_ _,_ _il aime pas qu'on le touche_ _,_ _mais qu'avec moi c'est pas pareil, il dit que je le rassure_ _._ _Ça m'a rendu fière._

 _Il avait peur que je t'en parle, je lui ai dit qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter que_ _,_ _tu étais le papa le plus cool du monde et que tu t'en foutrais qu'il soit handicapé. J'ai raison ? Tu t'en moque_ _s_ _qu'il soit mon ami même s'il est différent ?_

 _Je dois y aller_ _,_ _le déjeuner est terminé_ _et_ _je vais être en retard en Histoire de la Magie si je_ _n'_ _arrête pas d'écrire. Si j'ai bien calculé_ _,_ _normalement Lily doit être chez toi, embrasse-la bien fort de ma part et dis-lui que je lui raconter_ _ai_ _tout de Poudlard à Noël._

 _Vous me manquez._

 _Albus._

* * *

A la fin de la lecture Harry s'assit lourdement sur une chaise de sa cuisine. Les connections s'étaient rapidement faites dans son esprit. Certaines paroles de Malfoy prenaient tous leurs sens, à présent. Il comprenait mieux que le blond lui ait parlé de différence et de la beauté de celle-ci. Sur le coup, le survivant avait mis ces paroles sur le compte du whisky qu'ils avaient bu. Maintenant, il savait de quoi l'ancien Serpentard parlait.

Pour une différence, c'était une belle différence. Harry ne savait pas depuis longtemps que le handicap était tabou dans le monde sorcier. Bien sûr, quand il réfléchissait, il devait bien s'avouer qu'il n'avait jamais vu de personne déficiente depuis son arrivée dans le monde magique, mais jamais il ne l'avait remarqué. C'était seulement après avoir eu une discussion avec Hermione concernant la surdité de Sophia, la fille de Dudley, qu'il avait compris. Ron avait l'air totalement stupéfait qu'on puisse ne pas entendre, Ginny avait été plus agressive. Sur le moment, il avait mis ça sur le compte de l'ignorance. Il remarquait seulement maintenant, grâce à la lettre de son fils, à quel point le monde sorcier pouvait être rétrograde. Comment pouvait-on conseiller à un père de famille d'abandonner son enfant ?!

Il repensa à la question d'Albus. Il n'aurait jamais pu agir de la sorte, la question ne se posait même pas. En ce qui concernait Ginny, il préférait ne pas y penser. Imaginer qu'une femme puisse renier le fruit de ses entrailles le consternait, mais les faits étaient là, la mère de Scorpius n'avait pas hésité à partir, il n'aurait pas été surpris que Ginny en fasse de même.

De nouveau, les paroles de Malefoy trouvaient écho en lui. Il lui avait dit qu'Astoria aurait pu détruire leur fils et qu'il aurait pu la tuer pour ça. Il comprenait mieux maintenant. Il était certainement préférable qu'elle soit partie plutôt que de rester et de dénigrer son enfant.

Lily le sortit de ses pensées en réclamant du jus d'orange.

« Albus t'embrasse, il t'expliquera tout ce qu'il a vécu à l'école quand il reviendra à Noël. », dit-il en remplissant le verre de sa fille. « Et James a remporté son premier match », ajouta-t-il fièrement.

« Je suis sûre qu'il va casser les oreilles de tout le monde avec ça, j'espère que Serpentard va emporter la coupe sinon on va en entendre parler toutes les vacances. »

Harry regarda sa fille, sidéré. Par Merlin avait-il engendré deux Serpentard sur trois ? Il espérait que non, autrement Ginny n'y survivrait pas. Mais pour le moment il avait d'autres choses à régler. La rentrée de Lily n'était pas pour tout de suite.

Il partit chercher du papier et de l'encre. Il tenait à répondre le plus rapidement possible à son fils.

* * *

 _Albus,_

 _Je suis_ _sûr_ _que la tête de ton frère finira par dégonfler, mais ne te moque pas trop de lui, tu sais qu'il rêve de jouer pour les Gryffondors depuis qu'il sait voler._

 _Je suis heureux que tu me fasses suffisamment confiance pour me parler de la conversation que tu as_ _eue_ _avec ton ami. Tu as eu tout à fait raison de le rassurer, je ne vois aucun inconvénient à votre amitié._ _N_ _i son nom, ni son handicap ne me dérang_ _ent_ _._

 _Je suis fi_ _er_ _que tu_ _veuille_ _s en savoir plus, j'irai t'acheter des livres sur le sujet dans le Londres moldu_ _. C_ _omme te_ _l'a_ _certainement dit Scorpius_ _,_ _le terme_ _«_ _handicap_ _»_ _est totalement méconnu chez les sorciers._

 _Je ne t'encourage nullement à te disputer, surtout avec tes cousins, mais je comprends ton geste, je n'ai jamais été capable de laisser qui que_ _ce_ _soit s'en prendre à Ron ou Hermione. Mais_ _,_ _la prochaine_ _fois,_ _si la situation se reproduit,_ _va voir Teddy ou la directrice._

 _Pour répondre à ta question, jamais je ne vous aurais abandonné, toi, James ou Lily. Je comprend_ _s_ _tout à fait le comportement du père de ton ami._

 _Continue_ _à l'aider et à le s_ _outenir,_ _je suis heureux que tu découvres la joie d'une aussi belle amitié._

 _Lily t'embrasse, tu nous manques aussi._

 _Ton père qui t'aime._

* * *

Il attacha la lettre à la pâte d'Atlas et regarda l'oiseau disparaître dans le ciel londonien. Une fois qu'il ne fût plus qu'un minuscule point à l'horizon, il se tourna vers sa fille.

« Tu as fini ? »

La petite hocha vigoureusement de la tête.

« Bien, va prendre une douche et habille-toi chaudement, nous allons faire une course », informa-il en débarrassant la table du petit déjeuner.

« On va sur le Chemin de traverse ? » questionna la fillette.

« Non, du côté moldu. Ton frère m'a demandé de lui envoyer quelque chose que je ne pourrais trouver que là-bas. »

Lily sauta de sa chaise et se précipita dans la salle de bain. Harry en fit de même en se dirigeant dans la salle d'eau annexée à sa chambre.

Quand il revint dans la cuisine, lavé et habillé, la lettre d'Albus tournait encore dans son esprit.

Sur un coup de tête il rédigea un deuxième parchemin.

* * *

 _Malefoy_ _,_

 _Tu as parlé d'une éventuelle amitié entre nous. Que dirais-tu de voir ce que cette éventualité pourrait donner_ _?_

 _Je te propose de dîner ensemble, ce soir ou demain soir, selon tes disponibilités._

 _H. Potter_

* * *

Il se dirigea vers la pièce qui servait de volière. Il n'avait jamais vraiment envisagé l'idée d'inviter le blond. Les deux fois précédentes s'étaient, somme toutes, bien passées, mais, après réflexion, la perspective d'envenimer la situation avec Ginny, et de compliquer les choses pour les enfants l'avait refroidi. Mais la lettre d'Albus avait tout changé, il voulait revoir Malefoy, lui dire qu'il le comprenait, que lui aussi aurait agi de la même manière et qu'il avait raison : la différence pouvait être belle.

Lorsque sa chouette s'engouffra par la fenêtre, il partit à la recherche de sa fille. Il lui accrocha une épaisse écharpe au cou avant de sortir. Le froid de ce début décembre était particulièrement piquant, les premiers flocons ne tarderaient pas à venir blanchir les rues de la capitale.

Harry et Lily trouvèrent rapidement une librairie. Ce genre de commerce ne manquait pas dans le quartier.

Le survivant abandonna sa fille au rayon littérature pour enfants avant de se diriger vers une vendeuse.

« Bonjour, je recherche des livres sur le handicap, sur l'autisme plus exactement. »

« Quel genre d'ouvrages recherchez-vous ? » questionna la femme.

« Quelque chose d'assez simple. C'est pour permettre à un enfant de onze ans de comprendre le handicap », expliqua Harry.

La vendeuse s'éclipsa quelques minutes avant de revenir, trois livres dans les bras.

« Voilà. Celui-ci est une adaptation, il parle du handicap et de l'autisme, de manière scientifique, mais adaptée pour les enfants. Il est conseillé à partir de quinze ans, mais, avec un bon suivi, je pense qu'il pourra vous être utile. Les deux autres sont pour des enfants plus jeunes, à partir de six ans. Ils expliquent l'autisme au travers des dessins et l'histoire. C'est tout ce que nous avons sur le sujet. »

« Bien, c'est parfait. Je vais prendre les trois, je vous remercie. »

Il s'éloigna, ses achats sous le bras, à la recherche de sa fille. Il ne mit pas longtemps à la trouver, assise au sol en train de dévorer un conte de fée. Harry lut par-dessus son épaule, « La belle et la bête ». Il espérait sincèrement que, le jour où Lily se poserait des questions sur les relations amoureuses, elle en parlerait avec Ginny ou Hermione, il avait déjà bien assez de mal avec ses fils.

Une fois les livres payés concernant l'autisme, ainsi que le conte de fée, père et fille flânèrent dans les rues du quartier. Harry adorait cet endroit, ce mélange hétéroclite de cultures était enrichissant. A midi, ils s'installèrent dans un petit restaurant indien pour déguster des « naans au fromage ». Lily, comme ses frères, adorait découvrir la cuisine étrangère. Harry se faisait un plaisir de les amener au restaurant à chaque fois qu'ils les avaient chez lui.

Plus tard dans la journée, ils rentrèrent à l'appartement. La fillette s'installa immédiatement dans le canapé pour reprendre la lecture de son nouveau livre.

Harry, quant à lui, emballa les trois ouvrages destinés à son fils, en y apposant une note.

 _J'ai trouvé ses trois livres dans une petite librairie de Soho_ _. S_ _i tu le désires_ _,_ _pendant les vacances de Noël_ _,_ _nous pourrons aller visiter la bibliothèque de Londres_ _. J_ _e suis s_ _ûr_ _que ta tante Hermione se fera une joie de nous accompagner. Un des livres a été écrit pour des_ _adolescents_ _à partir de quinze ans_ _. S_ _i tu as des questions,_ _j'essayerais_ _d'y_ _répondre durant les vacances._

Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre le retour d'Hermès, son hibou.

Harry sourit au souvenir de la longue conversation sur les dieux grecs et romains qui avaient suivi le choix du nom des hiboux familiaux. Albus était en pleine découverte de la mythologie et avait décidé de baptiser, le hibou de son père, ainsi que celui de son frère, par des noms représentatifs. James avait râlé jusqu'au moment où Albus lui avait expliqué qu'Atlas était un Titan portant le monde sur le dos. L'aîné avait adoré l'histoire et l'oiseau avait gardé son nom.

Ce fut aux alentours de 16h00 qu'Hermès fit son apparition. Harry la délesta de sa missive.

« Tu penses être capable de porter ce colis à Albus à Poudlard ? » lui demanda le survivant, inquiet de forcer l'oiseau à faire deux longs voyages dans la même journée.

Le hibou hulula, et Harry prit ça pour une réponse positive. L'oiseau s'envola, chargé de son lourd fardeau.

Harry se dirigea vers son bureau pour lire la réponse de Malefoy.

* * *

 _Potter,_

 _Je commençais à me dire que tu nous_ _préférais_ _ennemis_ _plutôt qu'_ _amis. Je suis libre demain soir. Je te laisse le choix du lieu_ _. S_ _i je me souviens bien, tu as ta fille avec toi cette semaine, je ne voudrais pas imposer un repas qu'elle n'appréci_ _erait_ _pas._

 _Rendez-vous_ _à 19h_ _00_ _devant le chaudron baveur._

 _D._ _Malefoy_ _._

* * *

La réponse était aussi courte que la question, mais Harry fut bêtement heureux que Malefoy pense à la présence de Lily. Il n'avait pas envisagé de l'emmener, Hermione ou Molly se seraient fait une joie de la garder, mais, finalement il décida que les moments qu'il pouvait passer avec ses enfants étaient bien trop courts. Il l'emmènerait donc avec lui pour voir Malefoy.

* * *

 **To be continued ...**

* * *

 **RARA**

Holy : hello merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que tu apprécies autant ma fiction. J'espère que le chapitre de cette semaine t'as plus. Bisous.

MHE2 : Coucou, merci pour ta review, j'avoue qu'en écrivant moi aussi j'avais envie de frapper Louis. J'ai une conception du monde magiquement moyennement évolué. Après tout quand on regarde leur vêtement il faut avouer qu'ils ont un peu de retard. Ensuite dans le canon on ne parle ni de handicap, ni d'homosexualité ou encore de divorce. Qui sont pourtant des choses courantes. Merci pour tes encouragements, bisous.

Amlou : Merci pour tes review. Je suis contente que tu apprécies l'évolution de l'histoire. Bisous.


	18. Chapitre 17

**Disclaimer : la totalité de l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR.**

 **Rating : M**

 **HP / DM**

* * *

Chapitre dix-sept

 _« La nature_ _a_ _créé des différences._

 _L'homme en a fait des inégalités »_

 _Tahar Ben Jelloun._

Harry marchait d'un pas vif. Il était en retard, Lily ayant tenu à changer de robe juste avant de partir et, comme toujours, il avait cédé. Apercevant au loin l'entrée du Chaudron Baveur, il pressa le pas et incita Lily à en faire autant.

Dès leur arrivée devant le pub, le survivant remarqua le blond adossé au mur, les mains dans les poches et la mine décontractée.

« Désolé Malfoy, Lily a fait un caprice de diva juste avant de partir », expliqua le brun en reprenant son souffle.

« Mais papa, la robe que tu m'avais mise était rouge ! Avec mes cheveux je ressemblais à un coquelicot », répliqua Lily, exaspérée.

Drago éclata de rire face au visage boudeur de la petite et au regard perdu du père.

« Ton père n'a jamais été foutu d'accorder ses vêtements, je soupçonne que quelqu'un soit responsable de sa garde-robe actuelle pour qu'il n'ait pas l'air d'un clown », glissa le blond.

« Ouiiiiii ! C'est tante Hermi qui lui achète ses vêtements et elle lui répète sans arrêt de ne pas mettre de chaussettes blanches avec un pantalon noir. »

L'ancien Serpentard coula un regard moqueur en direction du survivant. Celui-ci avait les joues rougies après les aveux de sa fille.

« Bon ça suffit vous deux ? Je ne suis pas venu pour assister à mon procès. En plus cette robe n'est pas arrivée toute seule dans ton armoire. »

« C'est oncle Ron qui me l'a offerte pour mon anniversaire », déclara la fillette.

« Tante Hermi était malade, elle n'avait pas pu m'acheter mon cadeau », ajouta-t-elle en direction du blond.

« Ma pauvre chérie, entre ton père et ton oncle tu n'es pas gâtée ! C'est à se demander comment tu as pu devenir une aussi jolie petite fille. »

Lily lâcha instantanément la main de son père pour se rapprocher de ce grand homme blond qui flattait son égo de petite fille bien comme il le fallait.

« Je leur ai déjà dit plein de fois que le vert est plus joli que le rouge, mais personne ne veut m'écouter. »

Le regard de Drago s'éclaira d'une lueur que Harry aurait caractérisée de sadique.

« Mon ange, tu as trouvé la personne qu'il te faut. Je me tue à dire que le vert est la plus merveilleuse des couleurs », dit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents en direction du survivant.

« J'essayerai de donner quelques conseils à ton père, promis », ajouta-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil à l'enfant, qui était ravie.

« Excusez-moi d'interrompre vos conseils mode, mais j'ai faim moi. Lily, mexicain ou libanais ? » questionna Harry.

« J'ai envie d'une pizza, on peut aller à l'italien ? »

Harry soupira de dépit et, interrogeant le blond du regard, celui-ci haussa les épaules, exprimant son indifférence.

« Va pour l'italien, alors. »

Il récupéra de force la main de sa fille et tous les trois se mirent en marche vers le centre-ville.

Le survivant observait sa fille qui babillait comme à son habitude, sur tout et rien. À son grand étonnement Drago semblait l'écouter attentivement et surtout lui répondre, sans que l'on perçoive la moindre trace d'agacement.

Dès l'apparition de la devanture du 'Luna nova', restaurant italien préféré de la tribu Potter, Lily arracha sa main à de l'étreinte de son père et se précipita vers le restaurant.

« On peut dire que ta fille est… vivante », déclara Drago.

« Oui, désolé… Lily peut être fatigante quand on n'a pas l'habitude », avoua Harry.

« Je fais partie des gens pas habitués. Scorpius est plus discret, mais cette gamine arriverait à dégivrer un iceberg tellement elle est adorable. »

« C'est le charme Potter » répliqua Harry en rigolant.

« Tu dois être déçu d'en être totalement dépourvu », répondit Drago du tac au tac.

« Je ne te permets pas ! Je suis quelqu'un d'adorable. »

« Mes seules références sont nos années à l'école, et je ne vois rien d'adorable à être une crevette bigleuse », répondit le blond en combattant difficilement son sourire.

« Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la crevette bigleuse ? Que tu peux aller te faire… »

« Papa ! » hurla Lily depuis le restaurant, interrompant par la même occasion le brun dans sa tirade. « Dépêche-toi, j'ai faim. »

Les deux adultes se retournèrent vers la petite et éclatèrent de rire face à son air revêche, qui s'accentua d'autant plus quand elle comprit qu'ils se moquaient d'elle. Elle rentra de nouveau dans le restaurant sans leur accorder le moindre regard.

« Mademoiselle a du caractère, en plus d'avoir la langue bien pendue ! Je te souhaite bien du courage pour le futur », dit Drago sans se départir de son sourire.

« Ouais, heureusement que les deux autres ne sont pas comme ça… Allons-y, c'est bien connu : ce que madame veut, Merlin le veut », conclut Harry en pénétrant dans la trattoria.

L'ambiance du lieu était chaleureuse et simple : des murs faits de briques apparentes, des tables recouvertes de nappes rouge et blanche, et un énorme four à pizza s'étalant sur tout un pan de mur.

À peine furent-ils entrés qu'une serveuse s'approcha.

« Nous sommes avec la terreur rousse installée dans le fond », expliqua informa Harry en indiquant la table où Lily avait élu domicile.

« Bien, si la table que votre fille a choisie vous convient vous pouvez vous y installer, je vous apporte les cartes immédiatement. »

« Merci », répondirent en écho les deux hommes.

En s'installant face à sa fille Harry remarqua la lutte interne qu'elle menait, hésitant entre continuer à bouder ou se remettre à papoter. Le Survivant appréciait le calme, tout en sachant qu'il n'était que provisoire. Effectivement, exactement quarante-cinq secondes après l'arrivée des cartes, le flot de paroles reprit de plus belle. Le Survivant écoutait, d'une oreille distraite, sa fille interroger le blond, sur sa vie, son fils, son métier…

« Oh vous faites des potions ! » s'exclama Lily. « Papa est trop nul en potions, c'est tante Hermi qui nous en prépare, hein papa ? Tu pourrais demander à monsieur Malfoy de préparer ma potion pour les dents ? Parce que celle de tante Hermi à le goût de scroup à pétard et puis même que, parfois, … »

« Lily », l'interrompit son père. « Tais-toi deux secondes et laisse monsieur Malefoy choisir ce qu'il va manger, s'il te plaît. »

« Oui, pardon papa, pardon monsieur Malefoy, je ne voulais pas vous ennuyer », dit la fillette, honteuse, sous le regard attendris des deux adultes.

« Tu ne m'ennuie pas du tout Lily, et je te promet d'envoyer à ton père une potion pour les dents qui a le goût... Mmh ! Laisse-moi réfléchir... de barbe à papa ? »

Les yeux de la petite s'illuminèrent de joie.

« Essayerais-tu d'acheter ma fille avec tes potions, Malefoy ? » questionna Harry narquois.

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es totalement incompétent, Potter. »

Le jeu était lancé, les piques et remarques s'échangèrent à l'infini, mais, contrairement au temps de Poudlard, le ton était bon enfant et des éclats de rire ponctuaient régulièrement le dialogue.

Le repas se termina par un digestif offert par la maison. Lily s'était endormie, la tête sur la table, et n'ouvrit même pas les yeux lorsque Harry la souleva pour la porter à l'extérieur.

Malefoy et Harry marchèrent tous les deux en silence, Harry portant son précieux fardeau dans les bras. Une fois arrivés devant le Chaudron Baveur, le blond s'apprêta à retourner du côté sorcier.

« Je n'habite pas très loin, un dernier verre, ça te tente ? » le questionna Harry avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de transplaner jusqu'à son Manoir.

« Ça ressemble drôlement à une proposition, Potter. Essayerais-tu de me draguer ? »

« Ne fais pas l'idiot », dit Harry. « J'aimerais te parler de quelque chose, mais au restaurant, avec Lily ça ne me paraissait pas une bonne idée. »

« OK, je te suis. Mais seulement pour satisfaire ma curiosité. Et puis parce que je n'ai rien contre un whisky pur feu » ajouta, Drago en suivant le Survivant jusque chez lui.

Harry réussit l'exploit d'ouvrir sa porte sans réveiller la fillette, blottie contre lui. Il abandonna le blond dans le salon pour border sa fille.

« Je me suis permis d'allumer la cheminée », se justifia Drago lorsque le brun réapparut dans la pièce.

« Hum ! Fais comme chez toi. Un whisky pur feu, alors, c'est ça ? »

« Oui, merci. »

Ils s'installèrent chacun dans un fauteuil, savourant l'alcool qui leur réchauffait le corps. Le Survivant était perdu dans la contemplation des flammes.

« Potter, pas que je m'ennuie, mais je bosse demain et j'aimerais dormir, donc si tu as quelque chose à me dire vas-y. Ne fais pas durer le suspense. »

« Désolé… En fait, j'aimerais te parler de quelque chose que m'a dite Albus dans sa dernière lettre. »

« Les garçons ont un souci à l'école ? » le coupa Drago, soudainement plus attentif.

« Non, non… enfin rien de grave, une altercation avec Louis, le fils de Bill et Fleur Weasley. Mais, si j'ai bien compris, Albus lui a clairement expliqué sa façon de penser et Teddy m'a confirmé que James, Rose et Fred, leurs cousins, avaient réagi en leur faveur. En fait, c'est de l'après-dispute que j'aimerais te parler. Albus m'a avoué que les propos de Louis avait blessé Scorpius. Et, au soir, dans l'intimité de leur dortoir, ils ont eu une conversation tous les deux. »

Le teint de Drago devenait de plus en plus blanc. Il n'existait pas énormément de sujets de discussion capables de toucher son fils. Ils se résumaient en deux points : Scorpius n'aimait pas que les gens disent du mal de son père et il détestait qu'on pointe sa différence du doigt. Le blond se mit à prier que les confidences le touchaient lui et non son fils. Mais Harry réduit à néant tous ses espoirs.

« Scorpius a mal réagi lorsque Louis a dit qu'il était bizarre et il a expliqué à Albus pourquoi… »

Le blond ferma les yeux et serra les poings fermement. Comment avait-il pu envisager une seule seconde que le handicap de son fils puisse rester secret ? Scorpius devait être anéanti, il plaçait tellement d'importance dans cette amitié… il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi enthousiaste, toutes ses lettres tournaient toujours autour d'Albus Potter et maintenant l'autre enfant savait. Par Merlin, il devait rentrer chez lui et envoyer un hibou à Poudlard, lui dire qu'il l'aimait, que ce n'était pas grave, que lui serait là quoi qu'il arrive. La voix d'Harry l'interrompit dans ses pensées.

« Écoute Malfoy, je voulais juste que tu sache que je comprends, je respecte les choix que tu as fait et… »

« Je me contrefiche de ton respect Potter, la seule chose qui m'importe c'est Scorpius. Aie l'amabilité de demander à ton fils de ne pas se moquer de lui, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il t'écoutait », dit le blond en se levant, surprenant Harry par la même occasion.

« Se moquer ? Mais pourquoi diable Albus se moquerait de ton fils ? »

« Par pitié, Potter ! On sait tous les deux que les mômes de cet âge-là peuvent être exécrables entre eux, on en est tous les deux des preuves vivantes. Mais Scorpius est beaucoup plus fragile, il est capable d'encaisser pas mal de choses, mais il aime beaucoup ton fils et il serait vraiment détruit s'il s'en prenait à lui. Donc, s'il te plaît, essaie de tempérer ses ardeurs. Il faut que je rentre, je dois écrire à Scorpius », arqua le blond en se dirigeant vers la porte, l'inquiétude s'amplifiant à chaque seconde qui passait.

« Malefoy, attends ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois », dit Harry en le suivant jusque dans le hall.

L'interpellé se retourna pour foudroyer son vis-à-vis du regard, mais Harry ne se démonta pas. Il en avait maté des plus féroces durant ses années en tant qu'Auror.

« Albus m'a demandé de lui envoyer des livres, il veut comprendre et, surtout, il veut éviter de dire ou faire quelque chose qui blesserait Scorpius. »

Drago bloqua quelques secondes sur les paroles d'Harry.

« Quoi ? »

« Mon fils ne veut aucunement mettre fin à leur amitié, il se moque totalement du handicap tout comme il se moquait du nom de Scorpius », expliqua Harry. « Il veut juste comprendre et l'aider. Jamais il ne lui fera du mal intentionnellement. Après sa fugue, il m'a écrit plusieurs lettres, leur contenu ressemblait plus à celle d'un dépressif que celle d'un enfant fier de lui. »

Harry s'arrêta, reprenant son souffle, avant de continuer.

« Et je ne voulais nullement t'offenser en disant que je respecte ce que tu as fait. J'ai été élevé chez les moldus, ne l'oublie pas. Le mot « handicap » ne m'est pas totalement inconnu et, surtout, je suis père, comme toi, mes enfants sont ma priorité. Ce que tu fais depuis la naissance de ton fils est merveilleux, d'autant plus quand on sait l'éducation que tu as reçue, tu peux être fier de toi. Allez, viens, retournons nous asseoir », enjoignit Harry en l'entraînant vers le salon.

Il leur resservit un verre de whisky avant de s'installer devant le blond. Celui-ci prit la parole d'une voix morne.

« Je n'ai aucune raison d'être fier. »

Le ton employé était grinçant. Harry en fut surprit, le Malefoy qu'il connaissait ne crachait pas sur un compliment.

« Le handicap de Scorpius a été diagnostiqué à ses deux ans et il était déjà trop tard. »

Trop tard ? Harry était perdu.

« À ce moment-là, j'étais déjà totalement accro à mon fils. À ses sourires pourtant très rares, à ses petites mains qui serraient mes doigts de toutes leurs forces, à son odeur. »

Il releva la tête pour fixer le brun.

« Tu sais l'odeur juste là, dans leur cou, celle qui te fait comprendre que quoi qu'il arrive, ta vie n'a plus aucune importance du moment que ton enfant est heureux. Quand on est rentrés chez nous, le jour où le diagnostic a été posé, j'étais perdu. On me parlait de choses totalement inconnues. Mais à aucun moment l'idée d'abandonner mon fils ne m'a traversé l'esprit. En revanche, on ne peut pas en dire autant d'Astoria. »

Ses poings s'étaient serrés à la mention de son ex-femme.

« J'étais encore incapable de prononcer le mot « autisme » qu'elle avait déjà tout arrangé, elle voulait qu'on l'abandonne », cracha-t-il. « Tu sais où sont placés les enfants comme Scorpius, Potter ? »

Harry hocha la tête en signe de négation. Les révélations de Malefoy lui avaient désagréablement asséché la gorge.

« Dans des foyers pour débiles. C'est le nom qu'ils leur donnent. Des maisons, sales et lugubres où s'entassent des dizaines d'enfants, ne recevant ni soins, ni amour. On se contente de les laver et les nourrir, sans leur parler, sans les toucher. »

Drago vomissait maintenant les mots comme du poison.

« Astoria nous a fait visiter un de ces foyers. Quand je suis rentré chez moi, je n'avais qu'une envie : me brûler la rétine et qu'on me lance un oubliette. Et elle, elle trouvait ça parfait. Parfait putain ! Elle voulait conduire mon fils dans un de ces mouroirs. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me suis senti capable de tuer. Je n'aurais pas hésité une seule seconde, mais Astoria était cupide et j'avais de l'argent. Je pense que je n'ai jamais vu autant de zéros sur un chèque, mais je m'en foutais. Elle aurait pu réclamer bien plus, elle l'aurait obtenu. Du moment qu'elle me laissait mon fils, elle pouvait prendre tout le reste. Heureusement, ma mère était encore vivante à cette époque-là, c'est elle qui m'a poussé à consulter des spécialistes moldus. Ah ! Il était beau le grand Drago Malefoy, si fier de son sang pur, perdu tout seul avec son fils de deux ans dans les bras. Par chance, des gens formidables m'ont aidé. Ça n'a pas été facile tous les jours, ça a même été souvent très difficile, mais, quand je le regarde je me dis que, putain, oui, ça en valait la peine. »

Le blond s'interrompit et laissa son regard se perdre dans les flammes. Harry le laissa reprendre ses esprits pendant quelques secondes. Il ne s'était pas attendu à de telles confessions.

« Pourquoi dis-tu qu'il n'y a aucune raison d'être fier ? Moi je trouve, au contraire, qu'il y en a des centaines. »

« Tu ne comprends pas, Potter. Si j'ai agi de la sorte, c'est parce que Scorpius avait deux ans. J'avais passé deux années à l'aimer et à le chérir, il était inconcevable que je l'abandonne. Mais si son handicap avait été décelé à la naissance, si on avait su plus tôt qu'il était autiste, je n'aurais eu aucun remord à l'abandonner. J'aurais trouvé ça normal, je serais rentré chez moi et j'aurais fait l'amour à ma femme pour faire un héritier digne de ce nom. Tu sais le nombre de nuits où je me suis réveillé, paniqué parce que j'avais rêvé de ces maisons ? Le nombre de fois où Blaise et ma mère m'ont ramassé complètement saoul, parce que j'avais eu le malheur d'imaginer mon petit garçon dans une de ces demeures, traité comme un moins que rien, un animal ? Et tu voudrais que je sois fier de moi ? Je remercie chaque jour Merlin que son diagnostic soit tombé aussi tard »

Harry resta silencieux. Il ne voulait pas juger, il n'en avait pas le droit. Leurs éducations étaient diamétralement opposées. Lui avait une notion du handicap, aussi simpliste soit-elle, il savait que, bien entourée, une personne déficiente pouvait évoluer mais, à cette époque, Drago ne savait pas tout ça, alors comment pourrait-on lui en vouloir ?

« Tu sais, ce genre de maisons ont existé chez les moldu. On appelait ça des asiles de fous ou d'aliénés. On menait des expériences sur les personnes handicapées. Ces endroits sont désormais fermés, bien sûr, mais ils ont existé. Pour pas mal de choses, les sorciers restent à la traîne par rapport aux moldus, mais tu n'as pas à te reprocher tout ça. Tu ne l'as pas fait, tu t'es battu pour ton fils, tu as renié des années d'éducation et tes principes. C'est ça qui est important, pas l'hypothétique choix que tu aurais pu faire dans d'autres circonstances, mais tout ce que tu as fait depuis onze ans, c'est la seule chose qui ai de la valeur et tu peux en être fier. »

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce. Que dire après ça ? Harry n'aurait jamais imaginé que le blond se confie de la sorte. Malefoy était plutôt seul, il l'avait bien compris, mais de là à lui déballer toutes ces choses, non, il n'avait pas envisagé ça en l'invitant à manger. Mais il était content que le blond lui fasse suffisamment confiance pour tout lui expliqier.

« Peu de gens sont au courant, je suppose ? » questionna Harry.

« J'ai tout expliqué à Minerva, elle a été très compréhensive et elle m'a dit qu'elle en parlerait aux autres professeurs sans entrer dans les détails. Ensuite, Astoria, bien évidemment, même si je la suspecte d'avoir totalement objecté jusqu'à la naissance de Scorpius. Et Blaise, c'est mon meilleur ami et le parrain de Scorpius. Il n'est pas souvent là, c'est un véritable baroudeur, il a entamé un tour du monde et je ne crois pas que l'Angleterre le reverra de si tôt, mais il m'a toujours soutenu. Je ne sais pas s'il m'a vraiment compris, mais il n'a jamais remis en doute mes choix et il adore Scorpius. Et, maintenant, il y a toi et ton fils… », finit-il en plongeant son regard dans celui d'Harry.

« Je me doute que ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi, qui a l'habitude d'assumer seul, mais tu peux avoir confiance en moi. Et je m'assurerais qu'Albus n'en parle pas. Il aime vraiment beaucoup Scorpius et veut sincèrement apprendre à le connaître. Je lui ai promis qu'on irait à la bibliothèque de Londres pendant les vacances pour qu'il ait accès à plus d'informations. Un des livres que je lui ai envoyés a été écrit pour les enfants à partir de quinze ans, je lui ai dit que j'essayerais de répondre à ses questions, même si je suis loin d'être un spécialiste. Tu sais, dans sa lettre, il m'a dit qu'il était heureux parce que Scorpius se sentait rassuré près de lui. Il ne lui fera pas de mal, je te le promets. »

« De toute manière, je n'ai plus vraiment le choix maintenant, je vais devoir te faire confiance », dit Drago d'un ton sarcastique pour détendre légèrement la tension ambiante.

Il se leva, signifiant son départ imminent.

« Je vais vraiment devoir rentrer, j'ai beau être le patron, le boulot reste le boulot » expliqua-t-il en se dirigeant pour la deuxième fois de la soirée vers la porte.

La main sur la poignée de la porte, il se retourna.

« Hé Potter, en fait… Dis à ton fils que, s'il a des questions, il peut m'écrire. Je lui répondrais. »

« Merci, je lui dirais. »

Le blond sortit de la maison, se retournant une dernière fois vers Harry, avant de transplanner chez lui. Le Survivant se laissa tomber lourdement dans son fauteuil en avalant sa dernière gorgée de whisky. La soirée avait été lourde en révélations, mais il pensait tout ce qu'il avait dit, et une amitié avec Malefoy lui semblait vraiment être une bonne idée.

* * *

 **To be continued ...**

* * *

Je m'excuse de tout coeur pour le jour de retard concernant ce chapitre et pour l'absence de RARA. J'ai été quelque peu surchargée dernièrement.

Bisous, et merci de lire et review mon histoire.

Line


	19. Chapitre 18

**Disclaimer : la totalité de l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR.**

 **Rating : M**

 **HP / DM**

* * *

Chapitre dix-huit

 _« La vraie fête, c'est faire ce dont on a envie,_

 _Indépendamment de ce que font les autres, sans tenir compte du calendrier,_

 _En se moquant des usages et en faisant fi du qu'en_ _dira-t-on_ _. »_

 _Philippe Bouvard_

Un froid glacial s'était abattu sur toute la Grande-Bretagne, reléguant au placard les éventuels flocons de neige et recouvrant le pays d'un manteau de glace. L'Angleterre moldue était totalement paralysée par cette vague de froid, on ne comptait plus le nombre de pannes électriques, de retards de train ou d'avion, sans parler des accidents de la route. Pourtant, malgré un trafic ferroviaire plus que spartiate, en cet après-midi de 20 décembre, la gare de King's Cross fut prise d'une invasion de personnes vêtues de manière totalement hétéroclite.

Un sans-abri, posté dans son habituel coin du vaste hall, observait le manège qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Plusieurs fois par an, une étrange population envahissait la gare. S'il s'en était étonné les premières fois, il avait pris, après de longues années, l'habitude de voir cet étrange attroupement se diriger comme un seul homme dans les vastes couloirs de la gare.

Perdu dans cette masse humaine, Harry Potter tentait de rejoindre le plus discrètement possible la voie 9 ¾ pour réceptionner ses fils. Il avait, pendu à son bras, un petit lutin roux qui babillait de joie, heureux de retrouver ses frères.

Il traversa le mur. L'énorme horloge sur le quai indiquait 15h45. Il souffla de soulagement. Il lui restait quinze minutes avant l'arrivée du Poudlard express. Il se posta contre le mur après s'être assuré que Lily avait toujours la tête recouverte de son bonnet et le cou protégé par son écharpe. Le survivant avait le regard perdu dans la contemplation des dalles devant lui. Il ne parvenait pas à chasser le sourire qui fleurissait sur ses lèvres depuis ce matin. Il allait revoir ses garçons et passer toute une semaine, entouré de ses trois enfants. Les fêtes de Noël s'annonçaient de bien meilleure augure. Il grimaça au souvenir du réveillon de l'année précédente : il avait passé sa soirée seul devant son écran de télévision, résolument éteint.

La voix de Lily le tira de ses pensées aussi sûrement qu'un seau d'eau glacée.

« Monsieur Malefoy, Monsieur Malefoy, regarde papa, c'est Monsieur… »

« Oui, Lily, j'ai compris, comme tout le reste du quai et peut-être même de Londres », lui assura Harry blasé, avant de se tourner vers Drago.

Le Serpentard avançait d'un pas conquérant, perçant la foule sans difficulté, faisant fi des rumeurs acerbes sur son passage.

« Potter », dit-il en guise de salut.

« Bonjour, Monsieur Malefoy », intervint la fillette sans laisser à son père le temps de répondre.

« Bonjour, Lily. Tu ressembles à un esquimau sous toutes ses couches. »

« Papa dit que c'est pour pas que j'attrape froid. »

Le blond leva un œil septique vers le survivant avant de reporter son attention sur la petite fille.

« Ton papa serait-il incapable de lancer un sort de réchauffement ? » demanda-t-il mi-curieux, mi-sarcastique.

« Son papa sait surtout qu'un sort de réchauffement n'est pas permanent, et Lily a la fâcheuse tendance à omettre de prévenir quand le sort s'estompe. Je préfère donc parer à tout éventualité, mais merci de t'en inquiéter », répondit Harry, caustique.

« Prévoyant, Potter », lui accorda Drago en souriant légèrement.

« J'en ai trois là où tu en as un, et celle-ci et une véritable boule d'énergie. J'ai dû apprendre à anticiper. »

La conversation se faisait aussi fluide que d'ordinaire, alors qu'Harry avait craint que leur dernière discussion provoque une gêne entre eux. Ce n'était visiblement pas le cas.

Drago, de son côté, avait beaucoup craint cette rencontre, mais, comme il l'avait dit la dernière fois, le mal était fait, il n'avait plus le choix : il allait devoir lui faire confiance.

« Le train arrive, le train arrive, le train arr… »

« Lily je pense qu'on a compris », s'impatienta Harry, fatigué de l'entrain de sa fille. « Ses frères lui manquent, elle est insupportable depuis lundi », précisa-t-il à l'attention du blond.

« Tu serais presque à plaindre », répondit Drago, blagueur.

« Tout est dans le presque », avoua le survivant, conscient que jamais il ne pourrait se plaindre de la présence d'un de ses enfants.

Une marée d'humains miniatures envahit le quai dès l'ouverture des portes du train. Lily sautillait comme un cabri pour apercevoir ses frères. Rapidement, la tête de James apparut, entourée de celles de Fred et de Rose.

« Parrain ! » s'écria la rouquine en enlaçant Harry.

« Rosie, chérie, tu vas bien ? Tu as encore grandi, tu vas finir par dépasser ta mère », constata Harry en relâchant sa filleule.

« Il n'y a aucune fierté à être plus grande que maman, tu sais. »

Harry éclata de rire et serra Fred et James à leur tour contre lui. Lily avait pris d'assaut sa cousine et la noyait sous ses paroles.

Teddy se dirigea dans leur direction, souriant à son parrain. Ses cheveux arboraient un bleu très vif, contrastant avec l'orange flash qui les colorait la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Harry enlaça le garçon, ne pouvant s'empêcher de remarquer les yeux ambrés de celui-ci. Depuis que Teddy avait vu une photo de son père, la couleur de ses pupilles n'avait plus changé. Une manière de rendre hommage à ses parents par son physique.

« C'est moi qui raccompagne la troupe Weasley. Hermione n'a pas pu se libérer, préférant garder ses jours de congés pour Noël, et Ron a attrapé le rhume du dragon », expliqua Teddy.

« Molly m'a prévenu », le renseigna Harry.

Le regard de son filleul se posa sur l'homme toujours aux côtés de son parrain. Un froncement de sourcil marqua son interrogation.

« Ted, je te présente Drago Mal... », commença Harry.

« Malefoy, oui », l'interrompit le Teddy. « Votre fils vous ressemble énormément », indiqua-t-il en tendant la main pour saluer l'autre homme.

« Malefoy, je te présente Teddy, mon filleul. Le fils de Nymphadora Tonks Lupin et de Remus Lupin. »

Drago saisit la main tendue en réfléchissant à la raison pour laquelle ces noms lui étaient familiers. Il se tourna de nouveau vers Harry, déterminé à trouver réponse à ses questionnements.

« Lupin, comme le professeur Lupin ? » questionna-t-il.

Harry hocha la tête à l'affirmative.

« Et Nymphadora Tonks, comme la fille d'Andromeda Tonks, anciennement Black ? »

De nouveau, le survivant acquiesça, ne voyant pas où mèneraient toutes ces questions. Drago retourna toute son intention vers le jeune homme à la tignasse bleue, avant de conclure.

« Voilà qui fait de toi mon… euh… petit cousin, si je ne me trompe pas », affirma-t-il sous le regard surpris de son auditoire. Il précisa : « ma mère Narcissa, née Black, est la sœur de ta grand-mère. »

Harry se traita mentalement d'imbécile. Comment avait-t-il pu oublier que son filleul était lié à la famille Black ? Il le fixa, inquiet de sa réaction, mais le garçon sourit.

« Ce qui fait de Scorpius mon petit cousin », clama Teddy. « Je pense être l'orphelin ayant la plus grande famille », rit-il pour détendre l'atmosphère. « Je vais accompagner la petite troupe chez Molly avant d'aller voir ma grand-mère. Je passerai te rendre visite pendant les vacances, Harry. »

« La maison t'est toujours ouverte, tu le sais. »

Teddy, accompagné de Rose et Fred, réceptionna Louis, qui était resté bien à l'écart. Harry soupira de dépit.

« La situation n'est toujours pas arrangée avec votre cousin ? » demanda-t-il à James.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules pour marquer le manque d'intérêt pour la situation.

Harry se tourna de nouveau vers Drago et remarqua son anxiété. Le quai s'était presque totalement vidé, et toujours aucune trace d'Albus ou Scorpius. Le survivant s'approcha de lui.

« Je suis sûr qu'ils vont arriver. »

Le blond sursauta, surpris de la proximité du survivant. Comme pour illustrer ses dires, les deux Serpentards sortirent du train. Albus arborait un sourire rayonnant à côté de Scorpius plus réservé mais les lèvres légèrement remontées vers le haut.

Là où l'étreinte se fit chaude et exubérante pour les Potter, elle fut plus maniérée et moins démonstrative chez les Malefoy. On pouvait malgré tout ressentir toute la joie et le bonheur des deux pères d'avoir retrouvé leurs enfants.

Une voix qu'Harry n'avait nullement envie d'entendre fit exploser la bulle de félicité les entourant.

« James, Albus, j'ai cru ne jamais arriver à l'heure », lança Ginny en s'approchant, essoufflée.

Lily se dirigeant spontanément vers sa mère pour l'embrasser. Après une seconde, James en fit de même, tandis qu'Albus ne bougea pas d'un pouce, attrapant la main de son père pour se rassurer. Ginny posa son regard sur eux et voulut avancer vers son cadet, qui recula d'un pas. La rouquine se figea spontanément.

« Ginny je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? » la questionna Harry.

« Je viens embrasser mes enfants », répondit son ex-femme, comme si la question était emplie de stupidité.

« Je reformule : Ginny que fais-tu là alors que les enfants sont sous ma garde cette semaine ? »

« Tu ne vas quand même pas priver tes enfants de la présence de leur mère ? » dit la rousse froidement.

« Tu ne te gênes pas de les priver de celle de leur père que je sache. »

Harry essayait de garder son calme. Le quai, bien que vidé d'une partie des parents, restait encore encombré. Il ne voulait pas se donner en spectacle en hurlant sur son ex-femme.

« Ne mélange pas tout, voyons. Un enfant a bien plus besoin de sa mère que de son père. »

Harry fut coupé par un éclat de rire glacial.

« Je peux savoir quel est l'imbécile qui a déclaré une chose aussi stupide ? » questionna Drago en s'avançant de telle sorte à se trouver devant Scorpius, et Albus par la même occasion, dans une attitude protectrice.

Ginny le regarda haineusement et c'est du ton le plus dédaigneux qu'elle possédait qu'elle répondit.

« Quand on voit ce que donne une éducation sans la présence d'une mère... » Elle suivit sa réplique d'un regard écœuré pour Scorpius.

Avant que Drago ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, Harry intervint.

« Tu n'as pas à t'en prendre à lui et encore moins à son fils, je pense que tu as déjà fait suffisamment de dégâts dans cette histoire. Alors maintenant que tu as vu les garçons, tu repars gentiment d'où tu viens. »

« De quel droit me parles-tu sur ce ton ?! »

« Du droit que c'est MA semaine de garde, tu n'as rien à faire ici, surtout sans mon consentement. Maintenant si tu ne veux pas recevoir une lettre de mon avocat je te conseille de rentrer chez toi. »

La colère colorait les joues de Ginny, mais, décidant de ne pas se donner en spectacle, elle tourna les talons. Avant de franchir le mur séparant le monde moldu du monde magique elle regarda de nouveau vers Harry.

« Les enfants sont attendus le 24 décembre chez mes parents », lança-t-elle d'une voix claquante.

Le survivant mit une seconde avant de comprendre et répondit tout aussi froidement.

« Les enfants sont avec moi la première semaine de vacance, nous fêterons Noël tous les quatre. »

« Tu vas les priver d'une fête en famille par pur égoïsme ? » interrogea perfidement la rouquine.

« Je ne les prive de rien, une famille n'a pas besoin d'une fête pour être ensemble. Les enfants passeront Noël avec moi et le Nouvel an avec toi, comme l'ont décidé nos avocats. Tu pourras faire toutes les réunions familiales que tu désires à ce moment-là. »

Voyant qu'elle n'aurait pas gain de cause, Ginny quitta le quai, le pas rageur.

« On ne fêtera pas Noël avec mamy et papy ? » questionna Lily d'une petite voix.

Drago put voir le visage du survivant se craqueler de douleur. Il pouvait combattre son ex-femme, mais pas sa fille.

« Vous êtes avec moi pour Noël. Tu aurais voulu le passer avec tes grands-parents ? » questionna Harry, sachant pertinemment que, si elle en faisait la demande, il ravalerait sa fierté pour conduire Lily au Terrier le soir du 24.

« On fera un feu d'artifice ? » demanda l'enfant.

« Bien sûr », répondit immédiatement Harry. Il était prêt à tout pour que leur Noël à tous les quatre soit parfait.

« Et je pourrais mettre des marshmallows dans mon chocolat le jour de Noël ? »

Harry sourit, attendri. Comment pourrait-il lui refuser quelque chose d'aussi simple ?

« Tout ce que tu voudras, princesse. »

« Chouette alors, vous avez entendu cette année c'est la fête pour Noël et on sera même pas obligés d'écouter les histoires ennuyantes de tonton Percy », s'extasia la petite à l'intention de ses frères.

La tension qui habitait Harry depuis l'arrivée de Ginny sur le quai, le quitta instantanément. Il coula un regard vers Drago qui souriait en observant son propre fils. Un sourire sincère pouvait changer absolument toute la physionomie d'un visage pensa Harry.

« Bonjour, je suis Lily Luna Potter. Et toi tu es ? » questionna la fillette en s'intéressant pour la première fois un petit blond à côté de son frère.

Comme à son habitude Scorpius fut saisi d'angoisse d'être en présence de personne inconnue, surtout quand cette personne s'adressait à lui personnellement.

« C'est Scorpius », dit Albus pour aider son compagnon. « Mon meilleur ami. »

Un sourire lumineux vint orner le visage de l'enfant sous cette appellation.

« Trop chouette alors ! » s'écria Lily se détournant spontanément des deux petits Serpentard.

« Vas-y James, je suis sûr que tu meurs d'envie de nous parler de ton match. » chatonna Lily.

Ce fut donc sous les commentaires et remarques techniques concernant le Quiddich que Harry, Drago et leurs enfants quittèrent le quai 9 ¾ à présent désert. Après de rapides au revoir, le petit groupe se sépara.

Quelques jours passèrent, jusqu'au matin du 23 décembre, une grande agitation régnait dans la maison Potter. Albus et James décoraient joyeusement l'arbre de Noël sous les directives de leur lutin de petite sœur, qui avait revêtu pour l'occasion une robe de fée verte, une guirlande autour du cou.

Harry, pour sa part, avait élu domicile dans la cuisine. La confection du menu avait posé pas mal de problèmes. Ce fut sur une remarque de James, signalant qu'il en avait marre de manger de la dinde à chaque Noël, que le survivant avait décidé d'innover. A bas les vieilles traditions, cette année place à l'innovation ! Chacun avait donné son plat préféré et Harry avait décidé d'en faire un buffet.

C'était la raison pour laquelle on pouvait sentir l'odeur de la sauce bolognaise ainsi que celle d'une tourte à la viande tout juste sortie du four. Les roulades de jambon côtoyant les toasts aux champignons. Ayant des talents limités en cuisine, le survivant avait commandé un assortiment de diverses mignardises pour le dessert, toutes plus délicieuses les unes que les autres.

Quand l'heure de passer à table arriva, Lily rechigna à se lever de l'immense tapis devant la cheminée du salon. D'un mouvement de baguette, Harry fit léviter les plats dans la pièce et les disposa autour d'eux, plaçant une assiette devant chacun. James et Albus regardèrent leur père, surpris. Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

« Pourquoi faire simple et manger sur une belle table alors qu'on peut manger par terre sur le tapis ? » interrogea faussement Harry.

Tout le monde éclata de rire et le repas se poursuivit dans la bonne humeur. A minuit, il embrassa ses enfants, conscient de la chance qu'il avait de les avoir. Un feu d'artifice digne de la fête nationale résonna dans le jardin jusqu'à tard dans la nuit.

Lorsque les enfants regagnèrent leur lit, exténués, ils avaient totalement oublié la présence des cadeaux sous le sapin, trop heureux de la soirée passée.

Le réveil de Harry ne fut pas différent des autres. Lily sauta de toutes ses forces sur le lit, le faisant rebondir, mais aujourd'hui James et Albus se mêlèrent à la partie pour la plus grande joie du survivant.

L'ouverture des cadeaux apportant son lot de « waouh » émerveillés et le reste de la journée se poursuivit de la même manière.

Ce ne fut que le 26 dans la soirée qu'Albus se présenta devant son père, la mine abattue. Harry savait que ce moment allait arriver et redoutait la conversation à venir.

« Papa ? »

« Oui, Al ? »

« Tu veux bien que je passe le reste des vacances ici, avec toi ? Dis oui, s'il te plaît ! »

Le ton implorant de son fils lui brisa le cœur.

« Chéri, tu sais que même si j'adorerais vous garder tous les trois près de moi pendant toutes les vacances, je n'en n'ai pas le droit. »

« Mais, et juste moi alors ? » interrogea Albus en se tortillant les mains d'angoisse.

« Lily serait extrêmement triste que vous soyez séparés, vous lui manquez beaucoup pendant le reste de l'année. »

Harry savait que cet argument ferait mouche chez son fils, mais il se détestait devoir l'utiliser. Un enfant ne devrait pas avoir besoin de ça pour aller voir sa mère. Il maudit Ginny pour toute cette situation.

« En plus, tante Hermi et oncle Ron, ainsi que mamy et papy, vont être super heureux de vous voir tous les trois ! » tenta-t-il en feignant l'enhousiasme.

« Mais on a même pas été à la bibliothèque de Londres… » plaida l'enfant.

Harry se mordit la joue, il avait totalement oublié ce détail.

« Et si je te promets d'y aller moi-même et de t'envoyer une copie de tous les livres concernant l'autisme ? »

« Promis ? » demanda l'enfant d'une toute petite voix.

« Juré ! » répondit Harry en serrant son garçon dans ses bras, priant mentalement pour que Ginny n'empire pas la situation.

Quand Albus regagna sa chambre ce soir-là pour faire sa valise, il s'assit à son bureau. Il trempa sa plume dans l'encre avant de commencer sa lettre.

 _« Scorp, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide_ _._ _.. »_

* * *

 **To be continued ...**

* * *

RARA

MHE2 : Merci pour ta review. Je suis vraiment contente que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu. L'écriture concernant les maisons ou sont placé les enfants handicapés à vraiment été très dur à écrire mais je ne suis pas déçue du résultat. Ce chapitre est plus calme mais j'espère que tu l'aura tout de même apprécié. Bisous Line.

Holy : Merci pour ta review, j'avoue énormément apprécier la Lily espiègle. Bisous Line


	20. Chapitre 19

**Disclaimer : la totalité de l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR.**

 **Rating : M**

 **HP / DM**

* * *

Chapitre dix-neuf

 _« Sois prudent avec les mots que tu choisis d'utiliser._

 _Une fois qu'ils sont_ _dits_ _,_

 _Il_ _s_ _ne peuvent qu'être pardonnés_ _,_ _mais pas oubliés_ _._ _»_

 _Sam Ya_

Le matin du 27 décembre, le trajet jusqu'à la maison de Ginny se fit dans le silence. Albus tenait fermement la main de son père, comme-ci sa vie en dépendait. La nuit précédente, il avait demandé asile à James et s'était endormi contre son frère, anxieux.

L'aîné des Potter savait pertinemment que le plus jeune ne voulait aucunement passer la semaine chez leur mère et, même s'il n'avait personnellement rien à reprocher à celle-ci, il lui en voulait beaucoup pour son comportement envers Albus.

Même Lily, qui d'habitude était si volubile, gardait la bouche résolument close. Elle semblait percevoir le malaise des plus grands et, par solidarité, gardait le silence.

Le carillon de la porte d'entrée ramena tout le monde à la réalité. Ce fut Alderick et son sourire à la Lockhart qui vint ouvrir.

« Les enfants ! » s'enthousiasma l'homme en agitant ses mains de manière ridicule. « Vous nous avez tellement manqué, à votre mère et moi, pendant cette semaine. »

Harry fut heureux de voir qu'aucun de ses enfants ne réagit à la tirade de leur beau-père. D'ailleurs, celui-ci sembla se dégonfler sous le regard froid du survivant.

« Bonjour Harry, mmh, comment vas-tu ? Vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes ? » demanda-t-il, gêné.

« Excellente. Ginny n'est pas là ? » répondit le brun sans se donner la peine de saluer l'autre homme.

« Non, mais elle ne devrait plus traîner. Elle avait des achats de dernière minute à faire… tu sais comment sont les femmes », dit Alderick sur le ton de la confidence. « Tu rentres une minute ? »

Le survivant déclina l'invitation. Il ne voulait pas passer une seconde de plus avec cet individu, et l'idée de se retrouver face à son ex-femme après leur dernière altercation ne le réjouissait guère.

Il embrassa chaleureusement James et Lily qui s'engouffrèrent dans la chaleur bienvenue de la maison. Ensuite, il prit Albus par les épaules. Les yeux de son fils étaient noyés de larmes et firent saigner son cœur de papa.

« Ça va bien se passer, mon grand, tu verras. Tu vas passer de bons moments avec tes cousins, oncles et tantes. Et, sans que tu ne t'en aperçoives, ça sera déjà la rentrée et tu retrouveras Poudlard et Scorpius », lui chuchota Harry.

« Tu vas me manquer papa », renifla l'enfant.

« Toi aussi chéri, toi aussi. »

Après une dernière embrassade, le survivant laissa son fils à la garde de l'amant de Ginny et rentra chez lui. Les enfants venaient à peine de partir qu'ils lui manquaient déjà.

De son côté, Albus fut à peine rentré dans la maison maternelle qu'il fila dans sa chambre. Il s'était jeté, tout habillé, sur son lit, et avait sorti le petit mot que Scorpius lui avait envoyé la veille au soir. Son ami lui manquait, il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir le voir mais il savait très bien que sa mère ne lui permettrait jamais de rendre visite aux Malefoy. Il soupira de dépit. Cette semaine allait être longue.

Les rapides courses de Ginny se changèrent en longues heures, et ce fut seulement au moment du souper qu'elle leur fit grâce de sa présence. Lily, nullement au courant des tensions entre ses parents, fut heureuse de retrouver sa mère. Elle s'était habituée à avoir deux maisons et à voir ses parents en alternance.

James, malgré sa colère, salua sa maman avant de se mettre à table. Quant Albus pénétra dans la salle à manger, il ne leva pas un œil en direction de la rouquine.

« Tu pourrais dire bonjour à ta mère, Albus », le réprimanda Alderick, ne supportant pas le comportement de l'enfant.

« Bonjour », grommela-t-il sans un regard pour elle.

« Sur un autre ton, jeune homme… »

« Rick », intervint Ginny. « Ce n'est pas grave, laisse-le. »

Ginny ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, mais le comportement de son fils lui brisait le cœur. Elle n'avait jamais su s'y prendre avec lui. Le divorce avait renforcé les problèmes existants entre eux. Et, depuis la rentrée, la situation semblait inextricable. Elle aimait son fils pourtant, et souhaitait le meilleur pour lui.

Le repas se passa calmement, Lily faisant comme à son habitude la conversation pour tout le monde. James mourait d'envie de se lever pour serrer son frère dans ses bras. Albus quant à lui se concentrait de tout son cœur pour ne pas éclater en sanglot. Plus le repas avançait et moins il se sentait à sa place, il voulait rentrer chez son père ou retrouver l'humidité des cachots de Poudlard. Ginny et Alderick conversaient sans prendre ombrage de la situation.

« J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas, Rick, mais Bill et Fleur vont passer dans la soirée. Ils reviennent d'un séjour en France », dit Ginny.

« Aucun problème, chérie, tu sais que j'aime beaucoup ta famille. »

James grimaça en direction de ses frère et sa sœur en entendant le ton mielleux de l'homme.

Une fois le repas terminé, les enfants passèrent par la salle de bain pour revêtirent leurs pyjamas avant de se retrouver tous les trois dans la chambre de James pour discuter.

« Albus ? » interrogea Lily. « Pourquoi tu n'as pas fait de bisou à maman tout à l'heure ? »

Le garçon ne sut quoi répondre. Sa sœur était trop jeune pour comprendre, elle idolâtrait totalement ses parents. James essaya tout de même de lui expliquer.

« Maman a été convoquée à Poudlard parce que Albus et son ami, Scorpius, ont eu des soucis et maman n'est pas d'accord avec leur amitié. Elle n'aime pas son père parce qu'il est… »

« Elle aime pas le papa de Scorpius ? Monsieur Malefoy ? Pourtant il est très gentil, il m'a promis une potion pour les dents au goût de barbe à papa. »

Les deux garçons regardèrent leur sœur, les yeux ronds.

« Euh Lily, comment connais-tu Monsieur Malefoy ? » la questionna Albus.

« Avec papa, on a été dîner au restaurant avec lui. Il est très gentil, il m'a dit que j'étais jolie et que j'avais plus de goût pour les vêtements que papa », indiqua fièrement la petite fille.

Les deux garçons se jetèrent un coup d'œil, déconcertés. Aux dernières nouvelles, leur père et celui de Scorpius étaient loin d'être amis. Décidant de reléguer cette interrogation au second plan pour le moment, James reprit la parole.

« Mais maman ne l'aime pas et ne veut pas qu'Al soit ami avec son fils. »

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas Bubus », rassura la petite d'un ton candide, sous le regard dégoûté de son frère concernant le surnom. « Papa, il l'aime bien Monsieur Malefoy, il va tout arranger… comme toujours ! »

Un léger silence s'installa après les paroles de Lily, avant que James propose une partie de bataille explosive.

« Commencez sans moi, je descends chercher à boire », informa Albus en se levant pour quitter la chambre de son frère.

Il descendit les escaliers jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Des voix dans le salon lui indiquèrent la présence de Ginny et d'Alderick, ainsi que celles de Bill et de Fleur. Albus comptait atteindre la cuisine sans les déranger, mais la mention de son nom l'interpella et il s'arrêtant, tendant l'oreille. Il reconnut l'accent de sa tante Fleur.

« Gin, Louis m'a raconté une drôle d'histoire, lui et Albus se seraient disputé. Il m'a parlé, mmh, eh bien… d'une étrange fréquentation de la part de ton fils »

Ginny soupira. Elle savait que ce moment allait arriver. Depuis qu'elle avait apprit le nom du mystérieux ami de son fils, elle avait tenté de l'avertir. Mais Albus s'était braqué et, bien sûr, comme toujours, Harry avait pris son parti, la faisant passer pour la mauvaise de l'histoire, alors qu'elle s'inquiétait sincèrement pour la réputation de son fils.

« Je ne sais plus quoi faire avec lui », avoua Ginny. « Parfois, je regrette de m'être battue pour sa garde, j'aurais dû le laisser avec son père. Ça aurait posé moins de problème à tout le monde… »

Dans le couloir, le cœur d'Albus se serra violemment. Les paroles entendues résonnaient en écho dans sa tête, lui causant beaucoup de peine.

 _« Je regrette de m'être battue pour sa garde_ _…_ _le laisser avec son père_ _…_ _je regrette de m'être battue pour sa garde_ _…_ _le laisser avec son père_ _…_ _je regrette de m'être battue… »_

Il devait sortir, il avait besoin d'air. Il admettait volontiers préférer rester avec son père, mais entendre sa mère dire qu'elle regrettait sa présence lui brisait le cœur. Ses pas le guidèrent automatiquement jusqu'à la porte menant au jardin, qu'il laissa claquer derrière lui.

Dans le salon la discussion continuait sans que personne ne se soit aperçu de rien.

« Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis, petite sœur ? » questionna Bill.

« Je l'aime, comme j'aime James et Lily, mais on ne se comprend pas tous les deux, et le voir reculer quand je m'approche me déchire … »

« Vous avez entendu ? » questionna Alderick, qui perçut le claquement de la porte sans savoir que c'était Albus qui partait.

« Certainement un courant d'air… », répondit distraitement Ginny.

Ce ne fut que vingt minutes plus tard que les adultes furent interrompus par James qui frappa doucement à la porte.

« Maman, Al est avec vous ? »

« Non que ferait-il ici ? Je vous ai demandé de monter tous les trois. »

« Il est descendu pour boire quelque chose et comme il ne remontait pas... »

Ginny bondit sur ses pieds et grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre, ouvrant à la volée porte de la chambre d'Albus. Le vide oppressa la mère de famille. Elle vérifia chaque pièce de l'étage, avant de regagner rapidement le salon.

« Je ne le trouve nulle part ! » La panique perçait dans la voix de la rouquine, qui faisait désormais les cents pas en espérant que son fils réapparaisse devant elle.

« Calme-toi voyons, chérie », tenta Alderick en posant ses bras sur les épaules de la jeune femme.

« Un de mes enfants a disparu, Rick ! Comment veux-tu que je sois calme ! » s'écria Ginny en repoussant son compagnon et en reprenant ses allers et retours, complétement sous l'emprise de l'anxiété.

« Nous allons le chercher, il ne doit pas être loin… »

Les quatre adultes firent rapidement le tour des pièces, tandis que Lily rejoignit son frère.

« Il faut prévenir papa », chuchota la petite. « Il est Auror, c'est le meilleur, lui il pourra le retrouver ».

James réfléchit rapidement. Sa mère ne serait pas contente s'ils prévenaient leur père, mais, d'un autre côté, Albus ne semblait être nulle part dans la maison et minuit approchait. Imaginer son petit frère tout seul dehors en plein mois de décembre le décida à agir.

« OK, tu restes là, je vais chercher papa », dit-il.

Il profita de l'absence de surveillance pour activer la cheminée et disparut dans une gerbe d'étincelles. Quelques minutes plus tard, les adultes réapparurent dans le salon, la mine inquiète.

« Lily, où est ton frère ? » questionna la mère de famille en remarquant l'absence de son deuxième fils.

La petite ne répondit pas, et baissa la tête.

« Regarde-moi et dis-moi où est James. Immédiatement ! » cria Ginny, hystérique, ce qui provoqua les larmes de l'enfant.

La cheminée émit une fumée verte avant qu'Harry Potter en surgisse, suivi de son aîné. Lily vint d'emblée se blottir contre son père, toujours en larmes. Le survivant analysa la scène en une seconde. Il ne s'encombra nullement de politesse.

« Où est Albus ? » sa voix était glaciale, James l'avait réveillé en catastrophe, bredouillant de faibles explications concernant sa disparition. Il s'était précipité sans prendre le temps d'enfiler autre chose que son bas de pyjama et un t-shirt sans manches avec lesquels il dormait parfois.

Personne n'osa lui répondre. Tout, de son comportement agité, à son physique tendu, laissait comprendre sa puissance. La magie crépitait dans la pièce, provoquant une atmosphère étouffante, créant une tension effrayante.

« Au nom de Merlin, Ginny : où est mon fils ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix abyssale.

« Je ne sais pas », murmura la rouquine. « Il était en haut avec James et Lily, mais… »

« Même pas vingt-quatre heures, bordel ! Ça ne fait même pas vingt-quatre heures qu'il est avec toi et il disparaît. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit, cette fois ? »

Harry était dans un état de colère rarement atteint. Il en voulait à son ex-femme, mais il s'en voulait aussi. Il aurait dû prendre le mal-être d'Albus au sérieux et ne pas l'envoyer là où il ne voulait pas aller.

Ginny eut du mal à avaler le reproche et un élan de courage lui fit relever la tête.

« Rien, je ne lui absolument rien dit. Il ne m'a pas adressé un seul mot depuis qu'il est arrivé », dit-elle. « Je savais que le laisser fréquenter ce garçon provoquerait ce genre de comportement, c'est de ta faute… »

Harry évinça la remarque de la main. Il n'avait que faire des accusations de son ex-femme. Il fit demi-tour et, sans demander la permission, grimpa au premier étage pour se rendre dans la chambre de son fils. Il fouilla ses affaires dans l'espoir de trouver un indice sur le lieu où il se trouvait.

Rien, absolument rien ne pouvait indiquer où Albus avait pu partir. Le survivant retourna au salon, retrouvant les autres. Ensemble, ils décidèrent de faire le tour de toutes les maisons qu'affectionnait le garçon, afin de prévenir de sa disparition.

Harry retourna chez lui et fouilla chaque pièce de la demeure, pendant que Ginny retournait entièrement le terrier. Fleur fut envoyée chez Ron et Hermione pendant que Bill alla chez Luna. Alderick, de son côté, recommença à inspecter la maison où il vivait.

Une heure plus tard, tous se retrouvèrent de nouveau dans le salon de Ginny, sans pour autant être plus avancé, et la panique les prenait un peu plus à chaque minute. Fleur était revenue accompagnée de Ron.

« Hermione reste avec Rosie à la maison, elle m'a dit de lui envoyer James et Lily et de la tenir au courant de l'avancée des recherches », annonça le benjamin des Weasley.

Harry fit rentrer ses deux enfants dans la cheminée. En les regardant disparaître, il marmonna.

« On s'y prend mal. »

La crainte marquait ses traits et l'inquiétude faisait trembler ses mains.

« Y a-t-il d'autres cheminées dans la maison raccordées au service de cheminette ? » ajouta-t-il.

« Non celle du salon est la seule. Pourquoi ? » le questionna Ginny.

« Nous avons cherché trop loin. Comment aurait-il été capable de se rendre chez l'un d'entre nous sans passer par la cheminée ? Il doit être dehors, dans le quartier… »

Alderick se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise, ce qui attira immédiatement le regard du survivant.

« Quoi ? » aboya-t-il dans sa direction.

« Mmh et bien, j'ai fouillé toute la maison une deuxième fois et j'ai remarqué que l'abri à balais était ouvert... » Le regard de l'homme était fuyant, il était clairement ennuyé d'être la personne obligée d'annoncer la nouvelle.

« Je te demande pardon ? » la voix d'Harry était devenue tremblante de colère.

« L'abri, la porte… pas fermée et… mmh il manque, euh, un balai… »

Un vase explosa sur la table basse, faisant sursauter l'assemblée. Harry ferma les yeux, tentant de retrouver toute sa maîtrise. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait plus perdu le contrôle de sa magie et le moment était mal choisi. Il inspira à plusieurs reprises et sentit la tension diminuer progressivement dans son corps.

« Puis-je savoir », commença-t-il le plus calmement possible, « à quel moment comptais-tu nous informer de ce fait ? » La fin de la phrase avait été hurlée et Alderick se tassa sur lui-même.

« Ne lui parle pas sur ce ton ! » tempêta Ginny.

« Mon fils est dehors alors que la température avoisine les -7, sur un balai avec des notions de vol plus que restreintes et ton incapable de petit ami reste dans son coin à siffloter paisiblement. Permets-moi de te dire que je lui parle sur le ton que je veux ! »

Harry s'était approché de son ex-femme durant sa tirade, la dominant totalement par sa taille.

Il se détourna pour ne pas lui tordre le cou, à elle et Alderick par la même occasion.

« Où peut-il bien être, bon sang ?! »

Comme pour répondre à la question, un hibou grand-duc cogna à la fenêtre. L'oiseau avait l'air pétrifié par le froid. Bill ouvrit à la pauvre bête en marmonnant sur l'imbécilité du propriétaire, mais personne ne releva.

Le messager s'envola dans la direction d'Harry. Celui-ci le délesta de son fardeau et retourna la lettre en fronçant les sourcils. Un cachet de cire représentant en « M » calligraphié, entouré de deux serpents, tenait la lettre fermée. Le survivant décacheta le sceau et déplia la lettre.

Il reconnut immédiatement l'écriture légèrement penchée de l'expéditeur. Ne croyant nullement aux coïncidences, Harry ne put s'empêcher de ressentir en vague de soulagement. Le timing de l'arrivée du courrier et la disparition d'Albus ne pouvaient qu'être liés. Il s'empressa de prendre connaissance de son contenu.

 _Potter,_

 _J'ai eu la surprise de retrouver ton fils sur le pas de ma porte, grelottant de froid_ _. J_ _'en ai_ _déduit_ _que son passage chez sa mère ne s'est pas bien passé._

 _J'ai ouvert ma cheminée pour que tu puisses venir le récupérer._

 _D.M._

Harry ne prit pas une seule seconde pour expliquer le contenu du message. Il s'engouffra dans la cheminée en criant « Manoir Malefoy ».

* * *

 **To be continued ...**

* * *

RARA

MHE2 : Coucou, je suis contente que tu ais apprécié ce chapitre pourtant plus calme. J'espère que la suite continue de te plaire. Bisous

Amlou : hello, Merci pour tes review. Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise. Bisous

Babylon: Merci pour ta review. Je ne suis pas une experte en garde alternée ni rien. Mais dans mon histoire j'ai décidé que les enfants avaient le pouvoir de choisir à partir de 11 ans. Du coup James et Albus ont le droit mais pas Lily. Harry a peur que si Al le choisi Ginny se débrouille pour obtenir la garde exclusive de Lily. Bisous


	21. Chapitre 20

**Disclaimer : la totalité de l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR.**

 **Rating : M**

 **HP / DM**

* * *

Chapitre vingt

 _« Le plus triste dans une trahison,_

 _C'est que cela ne vient jamais de nos ennemis_ _._ _»_

 _Anonyme_

La seule chose que remarqua Harry en sortant de la cheminée fut son fils. Albus était prostré dans un canapé, enroulé dans une épaisse couverture. Le survivant se précipita dans sa direction et le serra fort contre lui. Des larmes s'échappèrent des paupières du plus jeunes.

« Mon bébé, Albus par Merlin, tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu m'as fait peur ! Pourquoi, pourquoi es-tu parti de chez ta mère et pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu à la maison ? »

Le garçon était incapable de répondre, des sanglots interminables le secouaient de toute part. Il se cramponnait désespérément au T-shirt de son père.

Malefoy pénétra alors dans la pièce. Le bruit de ses pas alerta Harry qui se retourna instantanément.

« Merci, ça fait des heures qu'on le cherche, je … »

« Ce n'est rien, Potter. Je t'avoue que j'ai été surpris de le trouver devant ma porte au milieu de la nuit. », dit Drago. « Tiens, Albus, bois ça… »

« Il en est hors de question ! Mon fils ne boira rien provenant de toi ! » cria Ginny surgissant à son tour de la cheminée, suivie par Alderick.

Drago jeta un œil dégoûté aux nouveaux venus. Il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Merlin cette femme l'exécrait au plus haut point !

« Weasley et ? » questionna-t-il.

« Strome, Alderick Strome. Le compagnon de Ginevra », dit l'homme en souriant aimablement, ignorant toute l'hostilité de la situation.

« Sérieusement la belette ? Tu avais meilleur goût en étant jeune », nargua Drago, une moue d'ennui sur le visage en regardant Alderick.

Celui-ci perdit son sourire sous la remarque. Une hostilité aussi ouverte lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens.

Le blond le regarda se décomposer, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres avant de se retourner de nouveau vers le père et le fils.

« C'est de la pimentine, améliorée avec un léger calmant. Ton fils fait crise de panique sur crise de panique depuis qu'il est arrivé », reprit-il, s'adressant uniquement au brun.

« Je refuse que mon enfant boive la moindre chose provenant de ce sale Mangemort… ! »

Drago posa la fiole dans la main du survivant et se retourna doucement dans la direction de la rouquine.

« Je pense avoir fait preuve d'une patience extrême depuis notre première rencontre Weasley, mais je ne me laisserais pas insulter sous mon propre toit », lança-t-il d'une voix froide.

Harry fut impressionné par la maîtrise dont le blond faisait preuve.

« Le sale Mangemort que tu as devant toi a réceptionné ton fils mort de froid, après qu'il ait traversé plus de cent kilomètres, dans les airs, sur un foutu balai par une température glaciale, alors qu'il était sous ta responsabilité. » Malefoy n'avait pas haussé la voix mais le ton était aussi réfrigérant que la température extérieure. « Ose encore parler de ta merveilleuse notion d'éducation maternelle après ça. »

Les joues de Ginny avaient pris une teinte carmin sous la pique du blond. Elle mit une seconde à reprendre ses esprits.

« Je ne resterais pas une seconde de plus à me faire insulter dans cette maison », cracha-t-elle.

« A la bonne heure », répondit Drago, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

« Alderick, peux-tu t'occuper d'Albus ? » reprit Ginny, sans relever le sarcasme du blond.

L'homme fit un pas dans la direction de l'enfant qui se remit instantanément à trembler.

« Papa, pitié, non… »

Harry arrêta Alderick d'un regard avant de se tourner vers son fils. Son état de détresse l'inquiétait énormément. Il posa les yeux sur la fiole toujours dans sa main, il la déboucha et, sans se préoccuper de l'avis de son ex-femme, il fit boire la potion à Albus. Immédiatement une forte fumée lui sortit des oreilles, mais ses tremblements se calmèrent presque instantanément. Harry leva des yeux reconnaissants vers Drago.

Alderick profita de l'inattention du survivant pour se rapprocher de l'enfant.

« Je ne partirai pas avec vous », dit faiblement Albus en fixant méchamment sa mère.

« Voyons Albus, nous devons rentrer et… » dit Ginny avant d'être interrompue par son fils.

« Je t'ai entendue... »

Ginny regarda son enfant en fronçant les sourcils dans une expression qui marquait l'incompréhension.

« Je ne comprends pas… »

« Je t'ai entendue dire à tante Fleur que tu regrettais d'avoir réclamé ma garde et de ne pas m'avoir laissé chez papa », annonça Albus beaucoup plus tristement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Le visage de Ginny passa du rouge au blanc instantanément en prenant conscience de la situation. Harry n'arrivait pas à intégrer l'information donnée par son fils. Il jeta un œil vers Ginny, s'attendant à ce qu'elle démente ou objecte, mais rien ne vint. Il ressentit une bouffée de colère envahir tout son corps, et se concentra sur la respiration régulière d'Albus toujours dans ses bras pour retrouver son calme. Il devait faire preuve d'une volonté de fer pour garder sa magie enfermée à l'intérieur de lui.

Ginny reprit contenance la première.

« Je… ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, c'est… »

Harry se décrocha doucement de l'étreinte de son fils pour se placer devant son ex-femme. Il encra ses yeux dans les siens.

« As-tu dit à ta belle-sœur que tu regrettais d'avoir Albus chez toi ? » demanda froidement le brun.

« Harry ce n'est pas ce que je voulais… » tenta de se justifier la rouquine.

« Je t'ai posé une question simple, Ginny : as-tu, oui ou non, dit que tu regrettais d'avoir obtenu la garde d'Albus ? »

« Oui », chuchota la rouquine, baissant légèrement la tête, évitant son regard.

Harry ferma les yeux pour digérer l'information.

« Mais ce n'est… », commença -t-elle.

« Tais-toi ! » cria-t-il, faisant sursauter l'assistance. « Tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi Ginny »

Ginny secoua la tête à la négative. Elle ne voulait pas partir, ils devaient comprendre, elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle avait dit, ce n'était que des paroles en l'air sous le coup de la colère…

« Je dois m'expliquer, il faut qu'il comprenne… »

« Qu'il comprenne quoi ? Il t'a entendu dire que tu ne voulais pas de lui. Je pense qu'il n'y rien à ajouter pour le moment », dit-il avant de se détourner vers son fils qui commençait à somnoler, grâce au calmant ajouté à la potion.

Ginny n'avait pas bougé. Alderick, de son côté, dansait d'un pied sur l'autre, semblant vouloir disparaître.

Harry se retourna une nouvelle fois vers son ex-femme.

« Il te reste deux enfants qui ont encore un minimum d'estime pour toi, essaie de ne pas tout gâcher. »

Il eut le temps de voir une lame dévaler la joue de la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne se précipite vers la cheminée, immédiatement suivie par son amant.

« Fait chier ! » jura le survivant en se retournant précipitamment vers son fils, qui dormait maintenant à poings fermés, toujours enroulé dans la couverture épaisse.

« Potter ? »

Harry sursauta. Il avait totalement oublié la présence du maître de maison. Drago avait assisté à l'échange en silence, admirant le calme dont faisait preuve le survivant face à son ex-femme, lui-même en aurait était totalement incapable.

« Si tu le permets, je vais installer Albus dans la chambre de Scorpius, je pense que quelques heures de sommeil seront les bienvenues. »

« Merci », dit Harry pour toute réponse.

Le blond disparut dans les escaliers, portant affectueusement l'enfant dans ses bras. Pendant ce temps, Harry admira pour la première fois la pièce dans laquelle il avait atterri.

Il se trouvait dans un petit salon chaleureux. Une belle cheminée en marbre blanc habillait tout un pan de mur, un épais tapis écru s'étalait sous une table basse en bois clair et, de chaque côté de celle-ci, se trouvaient deux confortables divans de cuir brun. Sur le manteau de la cheminée s'étalaient de nombreuses photographies de Scorpius. Jamais Harry n'aurait imaginé qu'une pièce aussi conviviale pouvait avoir sa place dans le manoir qui avait abrité l'armée de Voldemort.

Drago interrompit Harry dans son analyse des lieux.

« Je suis surpris », conclu le survivant en indiquant la pièce autour de lui.

« A quoi t'attendais-tu ? » questionna le blond, sèchement. « Des recueils de magie noire, et des têtes d'elfes empaillées ? Pardonne-moi de ne pas vivre dans le musée des horreurs. »

Harry comprit la portée de ses mots et s'en voulut.

« Non, bien sûr que non, je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais mais… Désolé, tout ça, cette situation, tout me dépasse. Je savais que Ginny avait quelques problèmes, mais jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer qu'elle en vienne à penser regretter la présence d'un de ses enfants. Par Merlin, je meurs sans eux et elle… »

« Calme-toi, Potter, tu vas finir par perdre le contrôle et j'aimerais que mon salon ne soit pas détruit », dit Drago avec sarcasme.

Le survivant soupira, las, et se laissa tomber dans le divan derrière lui, enfouissant la tête dans ses mains. Il entendit l'autre homme se déplacer dans la pièce, avant que le bruit d'un objet qu'on pose lui fasse relever la tête. Il avisa le verre de whisky devant lui. Il sourit légèrement à Malefoy, en avalant une gorgée d'alcool plus que bienvenue.

« Je ne comprends pas, comment Albus a-t-il pu atterrir ici ? »

« En balai. » répondit Drago comme une évidence.

« Oui, je sais ça, mais il n'a jamais mis les pieds chez toi. Comment a-t-il pu connaître l'emplacement de ton manoir ? »

Pour toute réponse, le blond sortit un parchemin chiffonné du fond de sa poche.

« Ton fils n'a pas prononcé un mot avant que tu n'arrives, il m'a juste tendu ça. »

Harry déplia le morceau de papier.

Il reconnut immédiatement l'écriture de son fils.

 _« Scorpius, j'ai besoin de ton aide_ _. M_ _on père a refusé que je reste chez lui pour la fin_ _des_ _vacances_ _. Je suis s_ _û_ _r d'être incapable de reste une semaine avec ma mère. Crois tu que je pourrais venir chez toi si je me dispute avec elle ?_

Harry retourna le parchemin, la main tremblante, pour lire la réponse de Scorpius.

 _« Albus, tu es le bienvenu à la maison si la situation s'envenime chez toi_ _. N_ _ous vivons au 66 Plaine des drames, Wiltshire._ _»_

Malefoy reprit la parole, attirant à nouveau l'attention d'Harry sur lui.

« Comme tu le sais certainement, les nouveaux balais sont équipés d'une boussole. Il n'a donc eu aucune difficulté à arriver jusqu'ici », précisa le blond.

Harry n'en revenait pas. Albus avait prévu son coup, il savait avant même de partir de chez lui que ces retrouvailles allaient mal se passer. Il se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure. Il avait abandonné son fils, le laissant seul au moment où il avait le plus besoin de lui. Son petit garçon avait traversé plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres sur un balai par un froid polaire, il avait préféré risquer sa vie plutôt que de rester chez sa mère.

« Écoute Potter, ça ne sert à rien de te torturer, tu n'es absolument pas responsable de la situation. Je te propose de dormir ici, je peux faire préparer une chambre et… »

« Non. Je pense que nous allons rentrer chez moi, Albus a besoin de… »

« La seule chose dont ton fils ait besoin c'est de dormir, et c'est ce qu'il fait. Tu as aussi besoin de repos, après quelques heures de sommeil tu y verras certainement plus clair. »

Harry réfléchit un instant. Malefoy avait raison : réveiller Albus n'était pas le mieux à faire pour le moment.

« Bien, mais pas besoin de préparer quoi que ce soit, ton canapé fera l'affaire. »

« Comme tu voudras, Potter. Bonne nuit », dit-il en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

« Bonne nuit, Malefoy »

Quelques minutes plus tard, le blond se laissa lourdement tomber sur son lit. La soirée avait été longue, il travaillait depuis des heures sur l'amélioration du goût de la potion pousse-os lorsqu'il fut surpris par l'apparition d'Albus.

Lorsqu'il était arrivé, le garçon ressemblait à un chaton mouillé, ses lèvres étaient bleuies par le froid. Drago avait tout de suite compris.

Il n'y avait qu'une explications plausible : le retour chez la Weasley avait du mal se passer. Mais, après analyse, il était loin de la vérité. Ça ne s'était pas seulement mal passé, ça avait été une véritable catastrophe. Son point de vue déjà très négatif sur les femmes, depuis Astoria, venait encore de s'empirer.

Il soupira un grand coup en pensant à Potter. Si quelqu'un lui avait prédit cette situation il en aurait ri. Le survivant dormait dans son salon, celui-là même qui avait débarqué en pyjama chez lui au milieu de la nuit. Ce fut sur cette dernière pensée que Drago s'endormit.

Quelques heures plus tard, Scorpius vint tirer son père du sommeil. Ce dernie grommela en se levant. Évidemment, son fils avait dormi toute la nuit, il attendait donc que son père lui prépare le petit déjeuner, comme tous les matins. Le blond enfila une robe de chambre et suivit son garçon jusqu'à la cuisine, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

« Papa ? »

« Mmh ? » fut le seul son que put émettre l'interpellé.

« Pourquoi Albus dormait-il à côté de moi ce matin ? »

Scorpius ne semblait nullement dérangé par la présence de son ami, juste légèrement interrogatif.

« Il est arrivé cette nuit. Apparemment tu lui aurais proposé de venir ici si l'entente avec sa mère se détériorait. »

« Oui. Ça t'ennuie ? » questionna Scorpius, sans comprendre la contrariété de son père.

Évidemment, Scorpius ne voyait aucun problème dans la situation. Les conventions lui passaient totalement au-dessus de la tête.

« J'aurais aimé que tu m'en parles, simplement. »

« O.K. »

Fin de la conversation. Drago ne s'étonna nullement du manque d'intérêt sur le pourquoi du comment. Albus était là, point. Cette explication suffisait à son fils.

Malefoy prépara des œufs et du bacon, qu'il déposa dans une assiette en face de Scorpius, avant de jeter un sort sur le reste pour ne pas que ça refroidisse. Il se servit une tasse de café noir, pour tenter de se réveiller, puis s'installa sur l'une des chaises.

Des pas dans le couloir lui firent tourner la tête. Albus, les cheveux en bataille et le regard flou, se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte. La ressemblance avec son père au même âge était flagrante.

« Viens t'asseoir et déjeuner », l'invita gentiment l'adulte.

Le garçon s'installa sur la chaise la plus proche de son ami. Scorpius lui sourit chaleureusement avant de retourner à son petit déjeuner.

Pendant ce temps, dans le salon, Harry émergeait doucement du sommeil. Son dos le faisait souffrir et il regretta la proposition de lit faite par Malefoy. Il se laissa guider jusqu'à la cuisine par des voix qui faisaient office de conversation. En rentrant, il aperçut les deux enfants attablés et, en face d'eux, Drago Malefoy en pyjama et robe de chambre. Le survivant resta figé une seconde avant que la voix du Serpentard ne le ramène à la réalité.

« Potter ? Tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il, sceptique.

« Oui, c'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à te voir… », dit-il en indiquant sa tenue de la main.

Drago regarda son propre torse, surpris.

« Tu pensais que je dormais en costume peut-être ? » le questionna-t-il, narquois.

Harry se sentit subitement stupide.

« Non, non, bien sûr. Excuse-moi, je suis encore déboussolé d'hier. »

Au rappel de la soirée précédente, Albus releva la tête de son assiette.

« Papa, je suis désolé », chuchota t-il, penaud.

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu chez moi, Al ? Tu nous aurais évité des inquiétudes. »

« C'est le premier endroit où maman m'aurait cherché. »

Harry devait reconnaître que le raisonnement était correct.

« Tu pensais que monsieur Malefoy n'allait pas nous prévenir ta mère et moi ? As-tu pensé une seule seconde à la peur que j'ai eue quand James m'a réveillé en m'annonçant ta disparition ? »

Le garçon baissa la tête, honteux.

« Pardon, papa. »

Après la peur de la nuit dernière, Harry n'était nullement d'humeur à être sévère avec son fils. Il le serra dans ses bras pour le rassurer.

« Tu ne fais plus jamais une chose pareille. »

« Je te le promets. »

« Potter ? Thé, café ? » proposa Malefoy, mal à l'aise dans toute cette effusion d'amour.

« Café noir, merci. » Lui aussi avait besoin de sortir rapidement du sommeil.

Les minutes suivantes se déroulèrent dans le calme, seulement interrompues par le cliquetis des couverts.

« Papa ? »

« Oui, Al ? »

« Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? » demanda l'enfant avec une anxiété perceptible.

Le survivant réfléchit une seconde un moment avant de répondre à son fils.

« Nous allons rentrer à la maison et je vais écrire à mon patron pour avoir une semaine de congé supplémentaire, vu que je n'ai personne de prévu pour te garder. »

« Et pour le Nouvel An ? » demanda Albus, gêné de bousculer toute l'organisation de son père.

« Eh bien, je suppose que nous fêterons ça tous les deux », répondit-il en souriant pour rassurer son fils.

Pris d'une impulsion, Drago prit la parole.

« Vous pouvez le fêter ici. »

Harry resta la bouche ouverte une seconde de trop après avoir avalé son reste de toast. Drago Malefoy venait de l'inviter à passer le réveillon en sa compagnie… !

« Quoi ? » croassa-t-il.

Le blond se rendit compte de ses paroles, malheureusement trop tard. Pourquoi avait-il invité Potter ? La réponse se résumait en un mot « solitude ». Il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde, mais les quelques moments passés en compagnie du balafré lui avaient fait un bien incroyable. Maladroitement, il essaya de rattraper le coup.

« Vous êtes seuls et nous aussi, ça donnerait l'occasion aux garçons de se voir... », tenta t-il pour se justifier.

Il ne s'était pas senti aussi ridicule depuis longtemps, mais Albus vint à son secours.

« S'il te plaît, papa ! ça serait trop cool si on passait le Nouvel An tous ensemble. »

 _« Trop cool »_ n'était pas exactement l'adjectif qu'aurait utilisé le survivant à la perspective de passer son réveillon au manoir Malefoy en compagnie du maître des lieux. Mais le sourire resplendissant sur le visage de son fils fit vite pencher la balance.

« J'apporterai le vin dans ce cas… ».

* * *

 **To be continued ...**

* * *

RARA

Amlou : Coucou, merci pour la review. Je suis contente que tu apprécies toujours autant. Je suis moi aussi pour une bonne paire de baffe mais je n'imagine pas Harry frapper Ginny. Bisous

Holy : Hello merci pour ta review, je ne sais pas s'il mourra étouffé dans sa salive mais tout se paye un jour. Bisous

Babylon : Coucou, merci pour ta review. J'espère que la suite que tu attendais impatiemment t'as plu. Bisous

MHE2 : Salut, merci pour ta review. J'ai aussi eu du mal au moment de l'écriture, j'aime beaucoup mon petit Albus et je déteste lui faire du mal. Tu as bien deviné il était effectivement frigorifié, mais grâce au talents de Drago en potion plus de peur que de mal. Bisous

Hermione Drago : Hey coucou, ça fait longtemps. Ne t'inquiète pas je comprends tout à fait qu'on ait pas forcément toujours, le temps, l'envie ou la volonté de laisser une review. Je suis vraiment contente que le fil de l'histoire te plaise. Comme toujours j'adore ton analyse de chaque personnage. Bisous


	22. Chapitre 21

**Disclaimer : la totalité de l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR.**

 **Rating : M**

 **HP / DM**

* * *

 **Je suis désolé à première vue le site a planté lors de ma publication et les derniers chapitres se sont inversés. Logiquement tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Désolé pour ceux qui ont reçu plusieurs alertes**

* * *

Chapitre vingt-et-un

 _« On ne se connaît pas tant qu'on a pas bu ensemble._

 _Qui vide son verre, vide son cœur_ _._ _»_

 _Victor Hugo._

Harry essayait de comprendre par quel étrange coup du sort il se trouvait, en ce 31 décembre, devant la porte de Drago Malefoy, habillé d'une chemise et d'un pantalon classique, une bouteille de whisky pur feu à la main.

A quel moment sa vie avait-elle changé ? Il s'apprêtait à passer le nouvel an avec l'homme qu'il avait considéré pendant des années comme son ennemi de jeunesse Une pression sur sa main lui apporta la réponse. Il baissa les yeux sur Albus. Tout avait basculé le jour où son fils avait décidé de se lier d'amitié avec le gamin le plus étrange de tout Poudlard, gamin qui n'était autre que celui de Malefoy.

Il inspira un grand coup avant de signaler leur présence en frappant à la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur le maître de maison.

« Potter », dit-il pour toute salutation.

Harry tendit la bouteille qu'il avait à la main en guise de réponse.

Drago du comportement de son invité et se poussa pour les laisser entrer. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le salon qu'Harry avait pu admirer lors de sa précédente visite.

Scorpius était installé par terre près de la fenêtre, un magazine négligemment posé sur les genoux, perdu dans les mots qu'il lisait. L'absence de réaction de l'enfant montrait à quel point il était passionné par sa lecture. Albus se tourna automatiquement vers lui, s'installant doucement au sol, et lut par-dessus l'épaule de son ami.

« Des potions », dit-il en grimaçant.

« C'est très intéressant », informa Scorpius sans relever les yeux de son article. « Un potionniste australien travaille sur une amélioration du polynectar, qui permettrait à la personne qui en boit de prendre une autre forme seulement en se concentrant sur celle-ci. »

« Ooh ! » s'émerveilla Albus. « C'est possible ? Sans avoir besoin d'un morceau de la personne ?»

Scorpius releva les yeux vers son père attendant vraisemblablement une réponse de celui-ci. Le blond tendit la main en direction de la source de renseignements. Scorpius s'empressa de lui remettre le magazine. Il adorait parler de potions avec son père, celui-ci prenait toujours le temps de lui expliquer les choses.

Drago parcourut rapidement les quelques lignes.

« Les recherches sont encore au stade d'expérimentations et même si ça me semble utopiste, le raisonnement est logique, alors pourquoi pas. Mais cette potion, si elle est possible, n'est pas prête de voir le jour », expliqua-t-il aux enfants.

« Vous pourriez faire ce genre de potion, monsieur Malefoy ? » l'interrogea Albus, intrigué.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment dans mon domaine. Je travaille sur des potions médicinales en général et mes recherches sont toujours basées sur celles-ci. Mais si une formule était inventée, je devrais être capable de la reproduire, oui. » (Une formule, c'est oral…)

Albus sembla impressionné par les capacités du père de son ami. Son regard admiratif fit rire son propre père.

« Albus a parfois tendance à croire que quelque chose que je suis incapable de faire est forcément incroyablement complexe. »

« Je comprends », dit Drago. « Alors qu'en vérité il faut que tu saches une chose, ton père est juste particulièrement nul en potion, il n'y a jamais rien compris. »

« Hé ! » s'écria Harry, vexé.

Un froncement de sourcil de la part de l'ancien Serpentard le fit abdiquer.

« Je ne suis probablement pas très bon en potion… Ok, je suis nul en vérité. Content, Malefoy ? »

« Je ne vois pas ce qui devrait me contenter, ta nullité dans le domaine est un fait avéré, l'avouer est seulement une preuve de bon sens !»

Pour toute réponse, Harry tira la langue dans le dos du blond, ce qui fit rire les plus jeunes. Les adultes s'installèrent dans les divans pendant que les enfants continuèrent à parcourir le magazine. Scorpius prenait beaucoup de plaisir à expliquer en détail chaque article. Le Survivant pouvait voir sur le visage de l'autre homme une fierté toute paternelle à chaque commentaire de son fils.

« Ça se passe bien depuis l'autre fois ? » questionna Malfoy en servant l'apéritif.

« Albus est heureux d'être chez moi », avoua Harry. « Sa mère lui a envoyé plusieurs lettres qu'il refuse obstinément de lire. Lily et James l'ont contacté par cheminette, mais il se braque dès que Ginny est mentionnée. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. »

« Profite de ton fils, Potter. »

« Ça va peut-être te sembler bizarre, mais je n'ai pas envie qu'Albus se dispute avec Ginny. Autant elle peut être imbuvable, autant elle reste sa mère. »

« Mmh Mmh, changeons de sujet veux-tu ? Je pense qu'on ne sera jamais d'accord en ce qui concerne cette femme. »

Harry hocha la tête. Il ne voulait pas parler de Ginny ni de tous les problèmes qu'engendraient cette situation. Il avala d'une trait son verre avant de se lancer dans un débat sur le sujet le plus facile du monde : le Quidditch. Drago n'était pas en reste, ce sport l'avait toujours passionné. Bientôt, ils furent rejoints par leurs fils, qui participèrent eux aussi à la conversation. Aucun des deux enfants n'avaient pour ambition d'intégrer l'équipe de l'école, mais Albus parla avec effusion des prouesses de son frère lors du match contre Serdaigle.

Ils passèrent rapidement tous les quatre à table. Le plat succéda les entrées. Chaque met était accompagné de vin ou soda. Rapidement, le ton de la conversation se fit plus léger. La bouteille apportée par Harry fut vidée sur le coup de 23h00 et remplacée par du vin d'elfe.

Un peu avant minuit, ils se dirigèrent tous vers le jardin du Manoir, qui tenait plus d'un parc, pour y faire un feu d'artifice. Les enfants s'extasièrent et même les adultes durent reconnaître que « les farces pour sorcier facétieux » ne se moquait pas de ses clients concernant la qualité de ses fusées.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans la demeure, Scorpius demanda la permission de rejoindre sa chambre avec son ami. Les adultes n'y voyant aucune objection, Albus et Scorpius disparurent dans l'escalier. Un silence s'installa dans le salon.

Contrairement à ses craintes, Harry devait reconnaître qu'il avait passé une très bonne soirée. Il avait déjà pu constater, au travers des lettres de son fils, l'amitié qui le liait au jeune Malefoy, mais le voir été tout autre. Les deux enfants se complétaient à merveille, s'émerveillant, sans craindre les moqueries, des connaissances de l'autre. Harry avait été stupéfait de constater que son fils pouvait parler de potions aussi longtemps. Malefoy avait été un hôte exemplaire, répondant aux questions continues des enfants, tout en gérant la succession des plats. Le Survivant ne s'était plus senti à l'aise en présence d'une autre personne depuis longtemps, exception faite de Ron et Hermione.

Drago profita du silence pour resservir leurs verres de vin. Le brun plongea son regard dans le liquide. Depuis quelques temps, sa consommation d'alcool allait crescendo. Lui qui, habituellement, ne buvait qu'une ou deux Bièraubeurres en compagnie de Ron, se retrouvait à boire du whisky ou du vin de plus en plus régulièrement avec Malefoy. Il se promit de modérer sa consommation à l'avenir. Sa tête commençait à tourner et un léger état d'ivresse s'installait dans tout son corps. Il soupira en s'installant plus confortablement dans le fond du divan.

« Ton verre t'a-t-il offensé que tu le regardes de la sorte ? »

Harry sortit de son état d'hébétude brusquement.

« Désolé, j'étais en train de réfléchir sur l'apparition d'une tendance alcoolique depuis qu'on s'est revus.»

A la grande surprise du Survivant, Malefoy éclata de rire.

« Alcoolique ? Sérieusement Potter ? Boire quelques verres un soir de nouvel an ne fait pas de toi un alcoolique. À ta place, j'aurais tenté de faire fondre ma cervelle dans de l'acide pour me faire oublier mon passé. »

« Es-tu en train de parler de la guerre ou de mon mariage ? »

« J'avoue que si j'avais le choix je ne sais pas quel événement je préférerais oublier, mais ton mariage a au moins eu le privilège de te donner tes enfants. Va donc pour l'oubli de la guerre. »

« S'il était possible d'oublier, je pense que nous ferions la file. N'aimerais-tu pas sortir cette période de ta tête ? »

« Aimer si, mais je ne le ferais pas. Nous avons un devoir de mémoire envers nos enfants, nous devons faire en sorte que cela ne se reproduise plus jamais. »

Harry regarda le visage de son vis-à-vis, étonné par ses mots.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru que ce genre de discours puisse sortir un jour de ta bouche », dit-il, avant d'ajouter : « Ne le prends pas mal, mais tu m'as semblé prendre un maximum tes distances malgré ce qu'il t'arrivait. »

Drago prit une seconde pour réfléchir. Il était vrai qu'il avait tant bien que mal tenté de ne pas montrer sa peur. Pourtant, celle-ci l'avait habité pendant plusieurs années.

« Très peu de gens ont vu derrière le masque que je portais à cette époque… mais, toi, tu sais, n'est-ce pas, Potter ? Tu l'as vue ce jour-là dans les toilettes, la peur… Non, la terreur plutôt… »

Harry parut gêné. Il n'avait pas prévu de parler de ce genre de chose, il évitait habituellement le sujet.

« Je pense que c'est ce jour-là que j'ai commencé à comprendre, en effet. »

« À comprendre quoi, Potter ? »

« Que tu n'étais pas juste un petit con prétentieux, que derrière la tonne de sarcasme se cachait un gosse aussi perdu que nous l'étions tous. Cette guerre a fait des ravages sur notre génération, et le bonheur de pas mal de psychomages », finit Harry sur un ton plus léger.

Drago sourit doucement.

« Vous aviez au moins le droit de choisir. »

« Tu penses que j'ai choisi ? » le coupa brusquement Harry.

« Non, pas toi. Toi, tu étais le Survivant, celui sur qui reposait le monde. Mais les autres ils avaient le choix, ils pouvaient choisir de partir, de ne pas se battre. Et nous, les enfants de Mangemorts… » Drago s'interrompit au milieu de sa phrase avant de reprendre plus doucement. « Personne ne m'a jamais demandé mon avis, personne ne s'est jamais questionné sur ce que je voulais… »

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas demandé de l'aide ? Tu étais à Poudlard la plus grande partie du temps, tu aurais pu… je sais pas moi… en parler à Dumbledore, par exemple. »

« Non, je ne pouvais pas Potter. Quelle est la personne que tu aimais le plus au monde à cette époque ? »

Harry réfléchit une seconde.

« Je dirais Ron et Hermione, pourquoi ? »

« La seule personne qui comptait pour moi était ma mère, et elle aurait été en danger au moindre faux pas. Pour elle, j'étais prêt à faire tout ce que le Seigneur me demandait, même si j'ai été incapable de tuer… »

Le brun ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il aurait voulu dire qu'une solution existait forcément, que sa mère aurait pu être placée en sécurité. Mais à cette époque, ils n'étaient que des enfants et la seule chose que voyait Malefoy était qu'en se conduisant comme un brave Mangemort, il garderait sa mère à l'abri. Harry ne pouvait le blâmer, il aurait lui-même tout fait pour protéger ceux qu'il aimait.

Décidément, cette soirée, qui avait pourtant si bien commencé, devenait de plus en plus sinistre.

« Et si tu nous resservais un peu de ce délicieux vin ? »

« Et tes soucis d'alcool, Potter ? »

« Qu'ils aillent au diable ! C'est jour de fête aujourd'hui. »

Après quelques verres supplémentaires, l'ambiance avait retrouvé toute sa gaieté, légèrement embrumée par l'alcool.

« Et que devient cette charmante médicomage ? Mélissa, c'est ça ? »

« Mélinda », le corrigea spontanément Harry. « Et pour être honnête je ne l'ai pas revue depuis l'autre jour à l'hôpital.»

« Mais pourquoi, Potter ? Elle est pourtant charmante. »

« Je te l'ai dit, je ne cherche pas à refaire ma vie pour… mais attends une seconde, serais-tu intéressé par Mélinda ? »

« Qui ? Moi ? Non pas mon style », répondit Drago la voix légèrement chancelante à cause de l'alcool.

« Tu es bien difficile ! La serveuse blonde n'était déjà pas ton genre, Méli est brune et ne l'est pas non plus et tu ne me feras pas croire que tu aimes les rousses… » ricana Harry.

Drago se tendit légèrement. Il ne parlait jamais de sa vie privée. Premièrement, parce qu'il n'avait personne avec qui le faire. Deuxièmement, parce que, justement, c'était privé.

« Mes préférences ne te regardent en rien, Potter. »

« Donc on peut parler ouvertement de ma vie sexuelle », dit Harry en rappel à leur dernier échange. « Mais pas de la tienne. C'est pas du jeu ça. »

Harry afficha une mine boudeuse, accentuée par son état d'ébriété.

« Moi, personnellement, je pense que je préfère les brunes », continua Harry.

Il réfléchit quelques secondes avant d'ajouter :

« Ou les blondes. Ouais, c'est pas mal aussi, les blondes. En fait, du moment qu'elle n'est pas rousse, ça me va », finit Harry en éclatant de rire.

Drago respira un grand coup et, sans qu'il ne s'en rende, il prit la parole.

« Il n'y a pas que les femmes », lâcha-t-il froidement.

Harry le regarda, les yeux ronds.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Les h… Hommes ? Tu crois que je suis attiré par les hommes ? »

Le blond se prit la tête entre les mains en se questionnant lui-même. Effectivement que voulait-il dire ? Du ton le plus léger qu'il possédait, il répondit.

« Il paraît que suite à une déception féminine, certains hommes se tournent vers leurs congénères. »

« Tu es en train de me demander si je suis gay, Malefoy ? » questionna Harry, totalement stupéfait.

« As-tu un problème avec l'homosexualité ? » demanda Drago, de manière un peu trop vive.

« Non ! » répondit brutalement le Survivant. « Je n'ai aucun souci à ce niveau, j'ai grandi chez les moldus, je te rappelle. Ce qui me surprend c'est d'avoir ce genre de conversation avec un sorcier, de sang pur de surcroît. »

« Je te l'ai dit, la naissance de Scorpius m'a beaucoup changé… »

Harry ne savait plus exactement de quoi ils étaient en train de parler. Son vis-à-vis faisait-il référence à sa tolérance acquise grâce à son fils ? Ou à autre chose de plus personnel ? L'alcool faisant ressortir son côté curieux, il Harry ne put s'empêcher de le questionner.

« Changé à quel point ? »

L'ancien Serpentard ne maîtrisait plus ses mots, il avait envie de parler, de se vider de tous ses secrets. Et Potter était là, il l'écoutait, il semblait même avoir deviné sans paraître dégoûté.

« La condition de Scorpius m'a ouvert les yeux. J'ai commencé à remarquer les inégalités autour de moi, d'abord concernant le handicap, ensuite sur pleins d'autres choses. J'ai dû fréquenter beaucoup d'établissements moldus. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai pris conscience de la stupidité du racisme. Les moldus ne sont pas touchés par les mêmes choses que nous, mais leur société reflète beaucoup la nôtre. Les blancs sont racistes envers les noirs tout comme les sorciers de sang pur sont racistes envers les nés-moldus. Je pense que c'est mon amitié avec Blaise qui m'a aidé à comprendre. Dans une autre société, il aurait pu être rejeté à cause de sa couleur de peau. Heureusement, les sorciers ne connaissent pas cette différence. Mais j'ai pu faire des liens et ça m'a fait avancer. »

Harry avait attentivement écouté le discours de l'autre homme, mais sa curiosité était loin d'être étanchée.

« Et en ce qui concerne l'homosexualité ? »

Drago soupira un grand coup avant de se lancer.

« Lors de mes débuts dans le monde moldu, j'ai eu la chance de tomber sur deux hommes, qui m'ont beaucoup aidé avec Scorpius. Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte tout de suite, mais il s'avère qu'ils étaient gays. J'ai d'abord eu du mal à me faire à l'idée et puis, petit à petit, on est devenu assez proches. Et je me suis rendu compte qu'ils étaient comme les autres, ni plus ni moins. Ils m'ont été d'un grand secours à cette époque, j'étais en plein divorce et ça ne se passait pas très bien. Mon avis sur l'homosexualité a commencé à changer à ce moment-là. »

Le silence se fit lourd dans la pièce après ses révélations. Drago semblait parti bien loin dans ses souvenirs.

« Tu as encore de leurs nouvelles ? »

« Des lettres de temps en temps. Les circonstances de la vie nous ont éloignés, mais jamais je n'oublierais ce qu'ils ont fait pour moi. »

« Tu dois être un des seuls sorciers de sang pur à être aussi tolérant, à l'exception faite des Weasley peut-être. »

Drago but son verre d'une traite avant d'ajouter.

« Je dois être un des seuls sorciers de sang pur à assumer son homosexualité. »

Harry était sous le choc. Il avait plus ou moins deviné que la question relative aux hommes n'était pas anodine, mais jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que Drago Malfoy, le plus conservateur des sang-purs, pouvait être gay. Il avait besoin d'un verre, de plusieurs même, pour digérer l'information.

« Cette rencontre t'a fait comprendre que... »

« Que j'étais gay ? Je ne sais pas si c'est cette rencontre, le comportement d'Astoria ou quelque chose que j'avais en moi depuis longtemps. Mais les choses ne se sont pas faites du jour au lendemain. Tout est venu d'une dépression que j'ai faite. Un de mes amis en a eu marre de me voir déprimer et m'a emmené dans une boîte qu'il fréquentait régulièrement. »

Drago surprit le regard étonné du survivant. « Je t'arrête tout de suite, Potter, je ne parle pas de ce genre de boîte gay où tout le monde se balade à moitié nu et où tout le monde couche avec tout le monde. L'endroit était classe et distingué et les gens se comportaient normalement. J'ai été surpris de constater à quel point les différences pouvaient être flagrantes entre l'ouverture d'esprit des moldus et celui des sorciers. Et donc, ce soir-là, j'ai rencontré Andy et… bon je vais pas te faire un dessin, il a été mon premier amant et celui qui m'a fait me rendre contre que les femmes ne m'intéressaient plus. »

Dire qu'Harry était choqué était faible. Malefoy était gay. Drago Malfoy préférait les hommes. Oh, bien sûr, il n'avait rien contre l'homosexualité, mais apprendre qu'un homme que l'on connaissait depuis des années n'était, en fait, pas exactement comme on le croyait. Ça ne me laissait pas de marbre.

« Potter, respire, tu m'inquiètes. »

Le Survivant inspira un grand coup.

« Waouh ! Pour de la révélation c'est de la révélation », commenta-t-il, encore sous le coup de l'émotion.

« Je compte sur toi pour… »

« Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas, ta vie privée ne regarde personne. Je ne supporte pas qu'on expose la mienne, jamais je ne ferais ça », dit-il. « Mais… attends une seconde ! J'ai une tête à aimer les hommes pour que tu me demandes ça ? »

« Les homosexuels n'ont pas une tête particulière, il faut arrêter avec la croyance que les gays ont un radar à gays. Je disais juste ça parce que tu ne sembles pas enclin à refaire ta vie avec une femme et que, sans vouloir t'offenser, ton histoire avec la rouquine a de quoi faire réfléchir sur ses orientations »

« Non mais… euh… j'aime les femmes, moi. Les hommes ne m'ont jamais... Enfin, je sais pas… intéressé. »

« Y as-tu seulement déjà songé ? Notre éducation est basée sur le fait qu'un couple se compose d'un homme et d'une femme. Tu devrais essayer de te poser des questions. Essayer de voir les choses différemment, d'être plus ouvert. As-tu déjà regardé un homme de la même manière que tu regardes une femme ? En te demandant s'il était beau ? As-tu déjà imaginé le sexe avec un autre homme ? Si tu as besoin du modèle, tu peux te servir de moi, je suis ce qu'on peut appeler un canon », blagua Drago pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Oh doucement, Malefoy ! Non, jusqu'à maintenant, je n'ai jamais regardé un homme en ayant ce genre de pensées. »

Harry tenta de réunir toutes ses facultés et regarda son vis-à-vis. Il voulait voir s'il était capable de juger objectivement le physique de l'autre homme, mais rapidement le monde se mit à tourner autour de lui, décidément l'alcool ne l'aidait pas.

« Tu devrais, c'est très instructif », dit Drago avant de se lever. « Je vais chercher les garçons, il se fait tard. »

« Malefoy, reviens ici. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par instructif ? Oh réponds-moi, la conversation n'est pas terminée... »

« Elle l'est Potter. De toute manière vu ton état, tu ne te souviendras de rien demain. »

Sur ces paroles le blond s'éclipsa. Harry ne put que le suivre du regard. Ses pensées tournaient dans sa tête et le taux énorme d'alcool dans son sang ne l'aidait pas. Malefoy était gay. Malefoy lui suggérait de s'interroger sur sa sexualité. Malefoy l'invitait à regarder d'autres hommes. Malefoy l'invitait à le regarder LUI. Le monde ne tournait plus rond. Le monde tournait beaucoup trop. Il allait se réveiller et tout serait de nouveau normal. Les pas du blond le firent revenir à la réalité et, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, une question surgit de nulle part.

« Tu suggères que je rentre dans un club gay et que je drague le premier mec que je croise ? »

« Bien sûr que non, Potter ! Je te proposais juste de réfléchir sur certaines choses, j'ai tendance à croire que si tu étais vraiment bien avec toi-même cette conversation ne t'aurait pas autant retourné. Tout en toi crie à l'indécision. Ton problème d'engagement avec les femmes, par exemple. Pose-toi des questions, demande-toi pourquoi tu ne veux pas refaire ta vie, c'est tout. Après tu verras, tu constateras peut-être que tu es totalement hétéro et, à ce moment-là, cette conversation ne sera plus qu'un souvenir brumeux dans le fond de ta mémoire, ou tu remarqueras que peut-être il est possible que les hommes ne te laissent pas totalement indifférent. Dans tous les cas, tu n'es pas obligé de draguer le premier venu. Les relations homosexuelles ne sont pas différentes des relations hétérosexuelles. Tu commences par rencontrer quelqu'un qui te plaît, tu apprends à le connaître, et puis seulement, quand tu es sûr de toi, tu envisages de découvrir le sexe avec lui. Mais si tu vas jusque-là, prépare toi, ça risque de te changer à vie. Sois sûr de toi. »

Les oreilles du Survivant bourdonnaient. Il commençait à se sentir mal, trop de révélations, trop d'alcools, trop de questions…

« Albus… », bredouilla le survivant.

« Ton fils descend dans une seconde. La cheminée est ouverte, je pense qu'il est déconseillé de transplaner dans ton état. »

Et puis, pris d'une impulsion, Drago déposa un baiser au coin des lèvres d'Harry. Celui-ci resta stoïque, les yeux grands ouverts.

« De quoi t'aider à réfléchir », conclu Drago.

« Papaaaaaaaa, on y va ? » hurla Albus de l'autre côté de la porte du salon.

* * *

 **To be continued ...**

* * *

 **RARA**

MHE2 : Hello, Merci pour ta review. J'avoue avec des envies de meurtre aussi. Je n'aurais rien contre l'idée de brûler Alderick. Bisous

Amlou : Coucou, merci pour ta review. Je ne sais pas si c'est perceptible mais le comportement de Ginny commence déjà à changer légèrement. J'espère que tu as apprécié ce chapitre. Bisous

Holy : Salut, merci pour ta review. Voilà le chapitre de nouvel an, j'espère que tu as aimé. Bisous


	23. Chapitre 22

**Disclaimer : la totalité de l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR**

 **Rating : M**

 **HP/DM**

* * *

Chapitre vingt-deux

 _« Le plus grand voyageur n'est pas celui qui a fait dix fois le tour du monde,_

 _Mais celui qui a fait une seule fois le tour de lui-même_ _._ _»_

 _Ghandi_

Harry se réveilla avec une folle envie de se fracasser la tête dans le mur. Tous les éléments de la gueule de bois étaient réunis : nausée, sueur, maux de tête… et il n'avait même pas encore ouvert les yeux. Que lui avait-il pris de boire autant ?

Il ouvrit les paupières doucement pour ne pas souffrir. La lumière ambiante ne l'aidant en rien. Il mit une seconde à faire le point avant de se propulser dans la salle de bain. Le survivant eut juste le temps de tomber à genoux devant les toilettes avant que le contenu de son estomac ne ressorte. Il ne se rappelait plus la dernière fois qu'il avait été dans cet état, il doutait même d'avoir déjà été comme ça.

En retournant dans son lit, après s'être rincé copieusement la bouche, Harry se promit de ne plus boire une goutte d'alcool avant bien longtemps. Il soupira en se rallongeant. Les nausées étaient passées, mais un pivert continuait de lui percer les tympans de l'intérieur de son crâne

Il soupira un grand coup. La possibilité d'aller supplier Hermione pour une potion était grande, mais le survivant connaissait sa meilleure amie et, surtout, son éthique légendaire. Elle ne distribuait des potions qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité, et soulager une gueule de bois ne rentrait pas dans ce qu'Hermione considérait comme « cas d'extrême urgence ».

Il ferma les yeux dans l'espoir d'apaiser sa migraine. Dans le silence de la chambre, il ne put s'empêcher de penser. Depuis son réveil, il se focalisait sur son état pour ne pas laisser les souvenirs de la soirée de la veille resurgir, mais l'inaction n'aidait pas.

Contrairement à ce que Malefoy avait prévu, il se souvenait de tout. Il pouvait jurer qu'il aurait préféré oublier, mais chaque mot était gravé dans son esprit. Il avait vécu la soirée la plus étrange de sa vie, si on considérait que passer le nouvel an avec la personne qui vous avait pourri sept ans de votre jeunesse n'était déjà pas suffisamment étrange.

Malefoy s'était confié à lui, et pas au sujet de révélation bidon. Non, il avait lâché une bombe. Drago Malefoy, un digne Serpentard, sang pur de son état et dernier héritier de l'illustre famille Malefoy, était homosexuel. Harry n'en revenait pas, il ne savait pas ce qui le choquait le plus : que le blond soit gay ou bien qu'il lui en ait parlé. Pour être totalement honnête avec lui-même, le survivant savait très bien ce qui le perturbait le plus. Et ce n'était ni l'homosexualité ni la confession, mais bien le fait que Malefoy ait suggéré que lui, Harry James Potter puisse être intéressé par les hommes.

C'était tout bonnement ridicule. Il aimait les femmes, bon sang ! Jamais il n'en avait douté. Il aimait leur corps fin, leurs peaux douces et lisses, leurs formes graciles… Oui, Harry avait des penchants purement hétérosexuels, mais, dans ce cas, pourquoi cette conversation le taraudait de la sorte ? Il se moquait que le blond soit homo, hétéro ou même asexuel, ça ne changeait rien pour lui. Alors pourquoi ne réussissait-il pas à penser à autre chose ?!

Il se leva pour la deuxième fois, bien décidé à se secouer. Passer la journée à se morfondre dans son lit ne ferait pas passer sa gueule de bois plus vite, mais par contre ça le ferait réfléchir sur la conversation que Malefoy et lui avaient eu la veille. Et il n'y tenait pas particulièrement.

La première mission que se donna le survivant fut de prendre une bonne douche chaude. L'écoulement de l'eau sur son corps le délassa et sa migraine s'allégea légèrement. Une fois propre et habillé, il quitta l'enceinte de sa chambre pour la cuisine. Au passage, il ouvrit la porte donnant sur celle d'Albus. Passant la tête par l'encadrement, il remarqua que son fils ne s'y trouvait plus. Il n'en fut pas étonné, il allait bientôt être midi et l'enfant devait être levé depuis un bon moment. Il remercia la délicatesse d'Albus de l'avoir laissé dormir. Son état n'était déjà pas fameux, un manque de sommeil n'aurait rien arrangé.

Il trouva son fils assis devant la cheminée, dévorant un énorme bouquin que son ami, Scorpius, lui avait prêté la veille. Harry se fit la réflexion que sa progéniture ressemblait décidément de plus en plus à Hermione. Un frisson d'horreur le traversa au souvenir des heures interminables qu'elle leurs avait fait passer, lui et Ron, dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard.

« Tu as bien dormi ? » interrogea le survivant en faisant sursauter son fils.

« Papa, tu es levé ? »

« Comme tu peux le voir », répondit inutilement Harry. « Merci de m'avoir laissé dormir. Tu as mangé quelque chose ? »

Albus secoua la tête à la manière négative et le grognement de son estomac attesta le manque de nourriture.

« Allez, viens. Je vais nous préparer quelque chose. »

En se dirigeant vers la cuisine, il ne put s'empêcher de passer sa main dans les cheveux de son fils, tout aussi ébouriffé que les siens, faisant grogner celui-ci. Harry inspecta le contenu des armoires, constatant que quelques courses ne seraient pas superflues.

« Pâtes jambon-fromage, ça te va ? »

« Super ! » approuva Albus.

C'était ce qu'il y avait de bien avec les enfants, il ne fallait pas grand-chose pour les rendre heureux. Le silence s'installa dans la cuisine. Albus avait repris sa lecture, installé à table cette fois. Harry ne put empêcher ses pensées de vagabonder. Il était heureux d'avoir son fils auprès de lui, ses journées étaient illuminées lorsque ses enfants étaient présents. La seule ombre au tableau était, encore et toujours, Ginny. La veille, il avait évité le sujet avec Malefoy. Pourtant, il pensait ce qu'il avait dit, il ne voulait pas qu'Albus déteste sa mère, même si lui-même avait de plus en plus de mal de rester neutre en sa présence.

« Al ? Aimerais-tu que nous allions rendre visite à mamy Molly et papy Arthur aujourd'hui ? »

Son fils le regarda, les yeux ronds, avant de répondre.

« Non, je préfère rester ici. »

« Mais pourquoi ? Tu adores passer du temps chez tes grands parents. »

« Papa, je ne suis pas idiot, tu sais. Je sais que, si tu veux qu'on y aille aujourd'hui, c'est parce que nous sommes le premier janvier. Et tout le monde se réunit toujours chez mamy et papy le premier, mais je n'ai pas envie de _la_ voir. »

Harry ferma les yeux une seconde. Effectivement, son fils n'était pas idiot. Il avait pensé qu'une rencontre, entouré du reste de la famille pouvait être un bon compromis … Enfin, cette idée venait surtout de Ginny, qui l'avait supplié de venir, dans une de ses lettres, pour qu'elle puisse discuter avec Albus sur un terrain neutre. Mais, de toute évidence, l'enfant n'était pas prêt à pardonner et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Cette fois-ci, Ginny avait été beaucoup trop loin. Il n'insista donc pas et ils passèrent la journée tous les deux, à jouer aux échecs et aux cartes, gentiment blottis dans le canapé.

La soirée de la veille revenait régulièrement sur le devant de la scène dans l'esprit du survivant mais, à chaque fois, il la repoussait bien loin pour éviter d'y penser. Son mal de tête persistant ne lui donnait aucune envie de se pencher sur un sujet aussi ambigu.

Vers vingt-deux heures, il retrouva avec joie son lit. Il n'avait rien fait de la journée et, pourtant, il était épuisé. Les soirées arrosées n'étaient décidément plus de son âge.

Il se réveilla sur le coup de 9h00 le lendemain, tout migraine envolée, à son plus grand bonheur. Malheureusement, les souvenirs de la soirée, eux, étaient toujours bien présents. Et il recommença, bien malgré lui, à y penser. Pourquoi Malefoy avait-il soulevé le fait qu'il pouvait hypothétiquement être intéressé par les hommes ? Il lui avait demandé s'il avait déjà regardé un homme de la même manière qu'il le faisait avec une femme. Cette idée ne lui serait jamais venue à l'esprit, il n'avait jamais regardé d'homme de sa vie. Bien sûr, il voyait et côtoyait des hommes chaque jour, que ce soit ses amis ou collègues, mais il ne s'était jamais interrogé sur le fait qu'ils soient beaux, sexy ou encore sexuellement désirables. Cette idée le fit grimacer, le blond ayant même été jusqu'à suggérer de servir de cobaye pour ses réflexions.

Un autre souvenir pointa le bout de son nez dans l'esprit du survivant. Celui-là, il avait réussi à le refouler jusqu'à présent mais, maintenant qu'une brèche avait été ouverte, il ne pouvait plus l'ignorer. Malefoy l'avait embrassé. Même si le terme embrasser était un peu fort, Malefoy avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Pourquoi le blond avait-il fait ça ? Certes, lui était homosexuel, mais cela signifiait-il qu'il trouvait Harry à son goût ? Il avait présenté ça comme une manière de l'aider à réfléchir, mais le survivant n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir. Pour la centième fois depuis la veille, il se répéta qu'il aimait les femmes, leurs corps, leurs lèvres, leurs seins, leurs bouches… Il essaya de se rappeler d'un corps féminin, mais rien ne lui vint. Il revoyait juste le visage de Malefoy qui se rapprochait, et sentait ses lèvres effleurer doucement les siennes. Harry se flagella mentalement. Il ne devait pas penser à ça, ce presque baiser ne représentait absolument rien, à part la preuve que l'abus d'alcool était dangereux.

Il passa l'heure suivant à repousser ses souvenirs et toutes les interrogations qu'avaient fait naître ce satané emmerdeur blond. Plus il tentait d'oublier ses pensées, plus il se questionnait. Ce cercle vicieux commençait à sacrément l'ennuyer.

Une déception amoureuse ne pouvait pas provoquer une attirance envers les hommes, c'était impossible. Bon il était vrai que la situation qu'il vivait avec Ginny dépassait le seuil de simple déception, mais quand même.

Ensuite, il était vrai qu'il ne voulait pas s'engager envers une autre femme, mais c'était parce qu'il ne tenait pas à déstabiliser ses enfants plus qu'ils ne l'étaient. Cette justification lui avait toujours semblé être une bonne raison, mais Malefoy avait réussi à faire germer le doute dans son esprit. Il était même en train de faire exactement ce que le blond lui avait dit… il réfléchissait. Il grogna, dépité de ne pas parvenir à faire sortir tout ça de son esprit.

Il avait besoin, pour se rassurer et passer à autre chose, d'une preuve que les hommes ne l'intéressaient pas. Une douche et une séance d'habillage plus tard, il partit à la recherche de son fils.

Albus était prostré sur son bureau, la tête plongée dans ses devoirs de vacances. Harry toussota pour se faire remarquer. L'enfant se retourna dans sa direction. Harry avait préparé le discours qu'il comptait servir à son fils. Il ne pouvait raisonnablement pas lui dire _« Je vais passer la journée en ville pour observer d'autres hommes »_. L'enfant n'aurait pas compris.

« Al, je vais devoir passer une partie de la journée au travail », dit-il. Il n'aimait pas mentir, surtout à ses enfants, mais la fin justifiait les moyens . « J'ai pensé que tu pouvais passer la journée chez tante Hermi et oncle Ron. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« C'est une super idée ! Tante Hermi pourra m'aider pour le devoir de métamorphose, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir tout compris. »

Harry remercia le ciel que son fils lui ressemble, de manière flagrante, physiquement parlant, parce que ce genre de réflexion aurait pu le faire douter de la fidélité de Ginny durant leur mariage. D'où provenait cette assiduité ?

« Bien. Prépare-toi dans ce cas, je vais les prévenir de ton arrivée. »

Une demi-heure plus tard, Albus s'installait dans la cheminée pour rejoindre la demeure de sa tante et son oncle, ceux-ci ne voyant aucun inconvénient à le garder.

Harry quitta sa maison sans réfléchir et transplanna dans une ruelle sombre du côté moldu. Rapidement, il vérifia que personne ne l'avait suivi. Ce genre de comportement n'était pas digne d'un Auror, mais les transports en commun moldus ne lui plaisaient pas et le froid ne le motivait pas à marcher jusqu'au centre-ville. Il gagna Westfield Stratford City, un des plus grands centres commerciaux de Londres. Il vagabonda d'abord dans les boutiques avant de se traiter d'idiot et de se diriger vers un café. Il n'était pas là pour faire du shopping, mais pour trouver la preuve que les hommes ne l'intéressaient pas.

Il commanda un café et commença à observer les gens autour de lui. Par chance, le centre commercial était noir de monde. Les vacances d'hiver prendraient fin deux jours plus tard et les gens semblaient décidés à de profiter des derniers moments en famille.

Harry laissa son regard vagabonder. Il accrocha un moment une superbe blonde qui regardait avec envie la vitrine d'un magasin de luxe juste devant le café où il s'était installé. Elle avait de longues jambes fuselées dans un jeans serré, un chemisier élégant, laissant deviner sans être vulgaire une poitrine aux mensurations plus que généreuses et de longs cheveux blonds cendrés, ondulant légèrement. Harry la trouva immédiatement magnifique. Il ne pouvait pas envisager d'être attiré par un homme quand une créature de rêve comme celle-ci se trouvait juste devant lui. Pourtant, il se força à détourner le regard.

Les femmes lui plaisaient, il n'avait pas besoin d'argument pour s'en convaincre. En revanche, il était là pour se prouver que les hommes n'avaient aucun effet sur lui. Il chercha un spécimen à étudier. Quand un jeune homme brun s'installa à la table face à la sienne, il sauta sur l'occasion. C'était le moment idéal pour commencer ce pour quoi il était venu. Il observa le plus discrètement possible l'individu sélectionné aperçu. Il était beau, plutôt grand d'après ce qu'il avait pu voir avant qu'il ne s'installe, assez mince, une carrure légère et des hanches étroites. Le survivant se dit qu'il n'avait peut-être pas choisi l'homme idéal pour son expérience. Celui-ci était légèrement trop efféminé, avec ses allures délicates de se saisir de sa tasse, son sourire doux et ses mains fines, pour que le résultat soit fiable. Il détourna donc le regard et laissa ses yeux vagabonder d'hommes en hommes en essayant de se rassurer sur le bienfait de cette expérience. Il tenta d'être le plus objectif possible, se mentir à soi-même ne servirait à rien.

Il passa l'heure suivante à analyser chaque individu masculin passant devant lui. Le constat était mitigé. Certains étaient clairement beaux, d'autres beaucoup moins. Parfois un regard ou un sourire l'avait captivé une seconde, mais la seule chose qu'il pouvait en déduire était sa capacité à reconnaître les belles choses. Comme un visage harmonieux, une couleurs d'œil ou de cheveux agréable à regarder, ou encore une carrure gracieuse.

Mais aucun des hommes ne lui avait donné envie de se lever et d'entamer une conversation, le problème c'est que, depuis bien longtemps, aucune femme ne lui avait donné cette envie non plus. Il reconnaissait volontiers avoir passé de bons moments avec Mélinda, tout le mérite revenait à Hermione. Certes, il trouvait la médicomage à son goût, mais si sa meilleure amie ne les avait pas présenté, jamais il n'aurait envisagé d'aller vers elle.

Il était capable de reconnaître une belle femme, mais ça n'allait jamais plus loin, il ne ressentait pas cette envie qui animait certains hommes d'aller vers elles et de les draguer.

Son histoire avec Ginny était née après de longues années d'amitié. Ils se connaissaient sur le bout des doigts, ils appréciaient passer du temps ensemble et c'était seulement à partir du moment où il avait commencé à ressentir de la jalousie, alors qu'elle sortait avec Dean Thomas.

S'il prenait le temps d'analyser les quelques relations qu'il avait eues suite à son divorce, le schéma était toujours sensiblement le même.

Lucie, par exemple, une sorcière du département de la police magique, n'était pas particulièrement jolie mais, après avoir passé de nombreuses heures avec elle, pour le bien d'une enquête, il avait ressenti de l'attirance. La même chose s'était passée avec Mélinda, il avait déjà passé beaucoup de temps en sa compagnie avant qu'Hermione ne décide de leur arranger un rendez-vous.

Il ne faisait pas partie des hommes capables de coucher sans connaître son partenaire. Il avait besoin de cerner la personne avec laquelle il se trouvait, il avait besoin de partager des points d'intérêts commun, ou la même vision des choses, d'être en confiance avec cette personne. Son choix s'était toujours porté sur des femmes, parce que les mœurs sorcières le voulaient comme ça, mais était-il possible que, s'il ressentait cette confiance avec un autre homme, il puisse être attiré par celui-ci ?

Cette journée de réflexion ne l'avait en rien aidé. Il était même davantage perturbé maintenant. Il rentra chez lui après avoir récupéré son fils, et s'installa dans son salon, un verre à la main, alors qu'Albus prenait place devant la cheminée. Il amena le verre de whisky pur feu à ses lèvres. La brûlure de l'alcool le plongea immédiatement dans ses souvenirs… Le visage de Malefoy se matérialisa dans son esprit.

* * *

 **To be contined ...**

* * *

Je m'excuse je n'ai répondu à aucune review, je cours beaucoup en vue de la fin de mes travaux à la maison. Mais vos commentaires sont de vraies sources de motivation.

 **Merci**


	24. Chapitre 23

**Disclaimer : la totalité de l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR**

 **Rating : M**

 **HP/DM**

* * *

Chapitre vingt-trois

 _« Nul obstacle n'inquiète l'amour, nul effort ne l'épouvante_

 _Il tente plus qu'il ne peut, car il ne connaît rien d'impossible._

 _L'amour croît en sa force, et que tous les succès lui sont assurés. »_

 _Charles Nodier._

« Albus, dépêche-toi, tu vas finir par rater le départ du train », cria Harry du bas des escaliers.

Les vacances de Noël étaient arrivées à leur terme et le retour à Poudlard était imminent. Malgré les soucis qu'ils avaient rencontrés durant ces deux semaines, le survivant avait apprécié passer plus de temps avec son fils. Son seul regret était qu'Albus ait été séparé de James et Lily pendant cette période.

Les pas précipités de l'enfant se firent entendre et Albus risqua de se rompre le cou en dévalant les marches.

« Je t'ai déjà dit un million de fois de ne pas courir dans les escaliers », soupira Harry en empoignant la valise qui avait dégringolé jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée.

« Désolé, papa », dit Albus. « J'avais oublié les livres sur l'autisme qu'on a trouvé à Londres. »

Quelques jours plus tôt, Harry avait cédé aux demandes répétées de son fils. Celui-ci voulait absolument continuer à se documenter sur le handicap de son ami. Les trois malheureux livres qu'il avait reçus plus tôt avaient été dévorés très rapidement, et l'enfant été avide d'en savoir plus. Le survivant l'avait donc emmené dans un lieu qui avait des airs de paradis pour tous les petits rats de bibliothèque : les librairies Foyles. Divers étages dédiés exclusivement aux livres, le tout regroupé dans les anciens bâtiments de l'école d'art de Londres. Harry avait découvert cet endroit grâce à Hermione et, même s'il n'avait jamais été un fervent amateur de littérature, il devait avouer que l'endroit regorgeait de trésors. Albus avait lui aussi été de cet avis et le survivant avait dû restreindre sa soif de connaissance, en limitant l'achat à trois ouvrages, tout en promettant de revenir aux prochaines vacances s'il le désirait.

Mais les considérations littéraires n'étaient pas à l'ordre du jour. S'ils ne voulaient pas rater le Poudlard express, ils allaient devoir se dépêcher.

« Tu es sûr de ne rien avoir oublié ? » demanda pour la dernière fois Harry.

« Mais non papa, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Le survivant soupira. Ne pas s'inquiéter était devenu impossible pour lui, que ce soit à cause des enfants, du boulot, de Ginny, ou encore de Malefoy, il avait l'impression de passer sa vie à se poser des questions sans trouver de réponses.

Il jeta une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans le foyer après qu'Albus s'y soit installé et prit sa place immédiatement à sa suite.

« Chaudron baveur ! » annonça-t-il avant de disparaître dans une gerbe de flamme verdâtre.

L'établissement était surpeuplé. Harry ne prit pas le temps de saluer qui que ce soit, il espérait secrètement passer inaperçu. Tour de force qu'il réussit plutôt bien en fuyant l'établissement, une valise sous le bras droit et Albus accroché à sa main gauche. Ils franchirent le passage les séparant de la voie 9 ¾ dix minutes avant le départ du train.

Rapidement, Harry remarqua la tignasse hirsute d'Hermione et se dirigea dans sa direction. Elle et Ron étaient tous les deux présents pour le retour de Rose à Poudlard.

« Harry ! Tu vas bien ? » le questionna la jeune femme après avoir embrassé Albus.

« La course comme toujours, mais je pense que j'ai réussi l'exploit d'être à l'heure avec enfant et valise fermée, je m'améliore », dit Harry en se moquant de lui-même, ce qui fit rire le couple.

« Bubuuuuus ! » hurla une voix de crécelle dans leur dos.

Tout le monde se retourna pour voir un petit lutin roux se précipiter sur son frère. Lily était, semblait-il, heureuse de voir son aîné. Bientôt James se joignit à sa sœur pour embrasser Albus avant de faire de même avec leur père.

Après avoir salué ses enfants, Harry releva les yeux pour apercevoir Ginny et Alderick venir dans leur direction. La rouquine fit un pas pour s'approcher d'Albus, mais immédiatement celui-ci se tendit en se rapprochant de son père. Le visage de la rouquine se décomposa en réaction au réflexe de fuite de son fils. Harry aurait voulu être capable de plaindre celle qui avait été sa femme pendant de longues années, mais le souvenir des larmes dévalant les joues de son garçon était encore imprimé sur ses rétines.

Le chef de gare siffla le signal d'embarquement, la foule s'ébranla comme un seul homme, coupant court à une éventuelle altercation.

« Les garçons, on se voit en février pour les vacances », lança Harry en embrassant James et Albus. « Soyez sages et Al, n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit : au moindre souci, Teddy est là. »

Après un dernier au revoir, les garçons montèrent dans le Poudlard express sous les regards nostalgiques de leurs parents. Le survivant ne quitta pas le train des yeux avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse à l'horizon. Cette locomotive représentait beaucoup pour lui, elle avait toujours été synonyme de retour à la maison.

« Harry ? » l'interpella Ginny.

Il se retourna pour regarder son ex-femme. Il l'avait tellement aimée, leur séparation avait été douloureuse mais, à l'heure actuelle, quand il la regardait, il n'avait plus que l'impression d'un énorme gâchis.

« Harry, il faut que tu fasses quelque chose… », le supplia-t-elle.

« Que veux-tu que je fasse Ginny ? Que je l'oblige à te parler ? À te voir? J'ai fait l'erreur une fois, pas deux. Tu peux me croire », dit-il froidement, ce qui fit se recroqueviller la jeune femme.

« La situation ne peut pas durer », répondit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Lui aussi souffrait de la situation. Séparer ses enfants lui déchirait le cœur, mais en retrouvant Albus en larmes chez Malefoy, il s'était promis de ne plus jamais laisser ça se reproduire.

« Écoute, cette situation tu es la seule à l'avoir provoquée. Maintenant, c'est à toi de trouver une solution. Mais sache qu'Albus refuse de venir chez toi pendant les vacances de février et je ne l'y obligerai pas, je n'ai pas envie de le retrouver Merlin sait où à cause de quelque chose que tu auras dit ou fait. »

Ses paroles avaient fait mouche auprès de la rouquine. Il put le remarquer à son teint qui blêmit instantanément.

« C'est… non… Harry, en février Albus aura… c'est son anniversaire », balbutia Ginny.

« Je sais quand sont nés mes enfants, merci », dit-il sèchement avant d'ajouter, plus calmement : « Écoute cette situation ne me plaît pas. Séparer James, Albus et Lily est la dernière chose que je veux et crois-moi je n'ai pas envie qu'Al te déteste. Mais tu l'as blessé Ginny, avec tes paroles mais aussi avec tes actes… »

Il soupira. S'il pouvait faire quelque chose pour Albus… Ce n'était pas vivable à long terme, cette situation.

« Tu veux vraiment récupérer la confiance de ton fils ? » lui demanda-t-il, dans une tentative de conciliation.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, attendant la solution miracle pour venir à bout de cette situation qui la rongeait de l'intérieur.

« Commence par t'intéresser à ce qu'il aime. Albus n'a pas forcément les mêmes centres d'intérêt que les autres garçons de son âge, mais te voir t'investir auprès de lui pourrait te faire gagner des points. Ensuite, ravale tes préjugés. Que ça te plaise ou non son meilleur ami s'appelle Scorpius Malefoy et tant que tu ne l'auras pas accepté, tu n'auras aucune chance de le voir revenir vers toi. »

Le survivant vit ses paroles s'ancrer en Ginny et, à sa grande surprise, elle hocha positivement la tête.

« Je vais essayer », lui promit-elle

« Vraiment essayer », ajouta-t-elle sous le regard appuyé du brun. Tous les deux se souvenaient des vaines promesses faites plus tôt dans l'année. « Mais j'ai tellement peur, jamais je ne pourrais faire confiance à un homme comme Malefoy, j'en suis incapable »

« En lui peut-être pas, mais as-tu confiance en moi, Ginny ? »

La rouquine n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir pour hocher la tête. Oui, elle lui faisait confiance. Bien sûr, leur mariage avait échoué, leur relation n'était pas toujours tendre, mais elle savait que pour ce qui concernait James, Albus et Lily elle pouvait lui accorder sa confiance les yeux fermés. S'il jugeait que cette amitié n'était pas nuisible, elle tenterait de l'accepter, ou du moins de la tolérer. Albus comptait bien plus que les qu'en-dira-t-on.

« Bien, je vais essayer mais, s'il te plaît Harry, parle-lui. Dis-lui que je l'aime et que jamais je n'ai regretté de m'être battue pour lui. »

Harry hocha positivement la tête. Il pensa une seconde à la manière dont Malefoy se serait comporté à sa place. Le blond lui avait bien fait comprendre son point de vue sur le sujet, mais Harry replaçait toujours ses enfants au centre des priorités et, justement, la priorité pour eux était d'avoir leur père et leur mère, quoi qu'il en coûte.

Lorsqu'il franchit le mur de la gare dans l'autre sens, il fut à peine surpris de trouver Hermione et Ron en train de l'attendre.

« Un café ? » proposa la jeune femme.

« Avec joie, mais côté moldu », répondit Harry.

Passer un peu de temps avec ses amis lui ferait le plus grand bien et sa demande de rester loin du monde magique n'étonnait personne. Ses plus proches amis savaient tous qu'Harry fuyait sa popularité comme la peste. Rapidement, ils s'installèrent sur les banquettes défraîchies d'un café quelconque aux abords de la gare.

« Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a plus eu l'occasion de se retrouver seuls tous les trois », lança Ron en engloutissant le gâteau qui accompagnait son café.

Par automatisme, Hermione poussa le sien dans sa direction. Harry appréciait passer du temps avec ses deux amis. Il trouvait un grand réconfort dans leur gestes simples et spontanés, mais emplis d'amour.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, ils ne s'étaient plus quittés, étant tour à tour l'épaule réconfortante sur laquelle pleurer. Hermione avait été un véritable roc pour Ron, mais aussi pour tout le reste de la famille Weasley à la fin de la guerre. Elle avait pris les choses en main, s'occupant des préparatifs pour les obsèques de Fred et portant à bout de bras cette famille en deuil. Petit à petit, ils avaient tous appris à revivre et à respirer de nouveau. Molly et George restaient les plus marqués, mais tous les autres étaient là pour les entourer. Deux ans après la bataille finale, le Terrier était redevenu, à quelque chose près, ce qu'il avait toujours été : une maison joyeuse et pleine de rires.

C'est à cette époque, à la surprise générale, que la jeune femme fit une dépression. Les médicomages lui diagnostiquèrent un burn out, à cause d'une surcharge de travail et d'une grande accumulation de stress. Contrairement aux autres, elle n'avait pas pris le temps de pleurer les morts et cela, cumulé à son cursus scolaire chargé, avait eu raison d'elle. Pendant une année, elle sombra petit à petit, échouant lors de ses examens, se laissant doucement tomber dans les abîmes.

Toute la famille Weasley, Harry compris, avait fait bloc pour l'aider à remonter la pente. En première ligne, on avait pu retrouver Ron, toujours au petit soin pour la femme qu'il aimait. Le rouquin avait surpris tout le monde, son tempérament emporté et jaloux que tous connaissaient avait fait place à un homme fort et aimant. Il avait hargneusement refusé qu'Hermione soit placée dans un centre spécialisé traitant les syndromes post-traumatiques de l'après-guerre, arguant le fait qu'à aucun moment elle ne les avait abandonnés et qu'il refusait de le faire. Pendant plusieurs mois, il s'était dévoué corps et âme à Hermione, et sa persévérance avait porté ses fruits. La jeune femme était sortie de sa léthargie et, quatre ans après la bataille de Poudlard, ils pouvaient enfin dire que tout le monde allait bien.

Malheureusement, le destin avait continué à s'acharner sur eux. Tout le monde souhaitait une existence heureuse et bénie pour ces deux héros de guerre, mais la vie jetait encore un obstacle en travers de leur chemin. Après une année à tout tenter pour devenir parents, ils avaient fini par se résoudre à faire des tests de stérilité. Le verdict avait été brutal : en raison des nombreuses tortures reçues lors de leur visite au manoir Malefoy, Hermione ne pourrait, certainement, jamais tomber enceinte.

À l'annonce de cette nouvelle, toute la famille eut peur que la jeune femme retombe dans sa mélancolie, ou que le caractère emporté de Ron refasse surface, mais rien de tout cela n'arriva. Encore une fois, ils prouvèrent tous les deux que leur amour était le plus fort et se firent une raison sur le fait qu'ils ne seraient jamais parents. Pour combler cette absence, ils s'investirent beaucoup tous les deux auprès de Teddy, de Victoire et de tous les autres enfants qui naissaient des unions autour d'eux.

La première grossesse de Ginny fut très dur à supporter pour Hermione. Elle voyait l'homme qu'elle considérait comme son frère et sa belle-sœur parvenir à obtenir ce dont elle serait toujours privée. Mais la venue au monde de James envoya aux oubliettes ce sentiment de jalousie. Ron et Hermione se montrèrent très présents dans l'éducation de leur filleul.

Deux ans plus tard, l'annonce de la seconde grossesse de Ginny fut beaucoup plus légère. Le couple avait fait son deuil et ils étaient heureux pour leurs amis. Mais quelques semaines après cette nouvelle, lors d'une visite de routine chez son gynécomage, Hermione eut la surprise de voir son plus beau rêve se réaliser. À l'étonnement général, elle était enceinte. Tout le corps médical affirma d'une seule voix que c'était un miracle.

Ses neuf mois de grossesses furent chaotiques. Elle dut être minutieusement suivie par de nombreux spécialistes. Mais, lors d'un matin de juin ensoleillé, la petite Rose fit son entrée dans le monde, apportant bonheur et joie à ses parents, ainsi qu'à l'ensemble de la famille.

Harry s'était toujours demandé si c'était le fait d'avoir dû traverser autant d'épreuves qui avait rendu leur couple aussi soudé ou bien si l'amour était suffisant. Mais une chose était sûre, si un jour il devait de nouveau offrir son cœur, il voulait lui aussi atteindre cette félicité.

Être avec ses amis le rendait heureux et les conversations fusaient dans tous les sens. Rapidement, il fut décidé qu'ils mangeraient tous les trois et ce fut autour d'une salade qu'Hermione mit les deux pieds dans le plat.

« Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce que tu reproches à Mélinda », dit-elle.

Le survivant soupira. Il commençait à en avoir marre de cette lubie de lui trouver quelqu'un à tout prix.

« Je ne lui reproche absolument rien, elle est très bien. C'est seulement que je ne m'imagine pas aller plus loin avec elle, et je n'ai pas envie de m'amuser à la faire souffrir, c'est tout. »

« Harry, Méli est une femme magnifique et une sorcière brillante, je ne saisis pas où est le problème. »

« Et si je ne cherchais pas forcément une FEMME magnifique ou une sorcière brillante ? » dit-il en insistant discrètement sur le mot femme.

Depuis son entretien avec Malefoy et son infructueuse expérience d'observation, il mourait d'envie de se confier mais il n'osait pas. Ron était un sorcier et, en toute logique, n'avait aucune notion d'homosexualité. Harry ne connaissait pas non plus le point de vue d'Hermione à ce sujet, il ne voulait pas risquer de les perdre à cause d'un minuscule petit doute qui s'était insidieusement glissé en lui.

Hermione était devenue de plus en plus insistante au court de la dernière année. Harry savait qu'elle ne voulait que son bonheur, même si ça n'empêchait pas le fait que ça devienne envahissant.

« Oh Harry, tu sais que ça n'a aucune importance pour nous, qu'elle soit sorcière ou non voyons ! » s'empressa de préciser Hermione. « Du moment que tu trouves une femme qui te rende heureux, nous n'en demandons pas plus. »

Ron hocha la tête pour marquer son accord.

Le survivant fut incapable de répondre. Il n'avait jamais douté que ses amis acceptent la présence d'une moldue auprès de lui, mais qu'en serait-il, s'il leur présentait un homme ? Continueraient-ils de l'aimer et de l'accepter ?

La conversation plombait légèrement l'ambiance et, Harry se dépêcha de prendre congé de ses amis, sous le regard inquiet de ceux-ci.

Il marchait comme une âme en peine depuis plusieurs minutes. S'il se donnait la peine de réfléchir deux secondes à sa vie, il devait avouer qu'il se sentait souvent seul. Surtout les semaines où Lily n'était pas avec lui. Ses enfants lui manquaient et il n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'il adviendrait de lui dans deux ans, lorsque que sa fille rentrerait à son tour à Poudlard.

Il donna un coup de pied dans un malheureux caillou se trouvant sur son chemin. Avant cette conversation avec Malefoy, il savait exactement à quoi s'attendre pour son avenir. Un jour ou l'autre, il aurait trouvé une femme avec laquelle il aurait eu envie de partager plus qu'une simple nuit, une femme qui lui aurait donné envie de lui présenter ses enfants, une femme qui lui aurait fait oublier tous ses déboires. Et si, en réalité, cette femme n'existait pas ? Et si cette femme était un homme ? Il avait envie de se tirer les cheveux tellement les questions tournaient en boucle dans son esprit. Il avait besoin de réponses, et vite. Il prit une décision. Il voulait savoir et il connaissait exactement l'endroit où il pouvait aller pour être renseigner correctement.

Il avança d'un pas déterminé au travers des rues de Londres avant de s'arrêter devant un établissement nommé « Cosmo Internet café ». Hermione, qui gardait un pied dans le monde moldu, lui avait parlé de ce genre d'endroit et elle les avait emmenés, lui et Ron, pour découvrir l'étendue incroyable des connaissances regroupées sur la toile.

Bien sûr, lui et le rouquin avaient passé plus de temps à jouer et à découvrir des sites amusants qu'à faire de réelles recherches, mais Harry avait compris le principe : si vous aviez des questions, Internet avait les réponses.

Il entra d'un pas conquérant et s'installa derrière un antique ordinateur ronronnant. Il s'était isolé autant que possible, ne voulant pas être interrompu dans ses recherches. Mais maintenant qu'il était là, devant le clavier, il n'osait plus. Avoir plus d'informations l'aiderait-il à mieux se comprendre ? Il inspira un grand coup et doucement il tapa le mot clef dans la barre de recherche Google. _« Homosexualité »_.

Immédiatement, une centaine de liens s'affichèrent sur l'écran et le survivant fut envahi par une foule d'informations. _« Homosexualité, inné ou acquis ? »_ , _« L'homosexualité n'est pas un choix »_ , _« D'où vient l'homosexualité ? »_ …

Il lut, parcourut et découvrit des dizaines et des dizaines de sites, cliquant sur l'onglet image et fut assailli par des photos d'hommes et de femmes s'embrassant, s'enlaçant, sans distinction de genre. Il découvrit aussi que, même chez les moldus, il existait de nombreux réfractaires à la cause gay. Il resta de nombreuses heures à voyager d'article en article, de photo en photo, il regarda même quelques vidéos. L'une d'entre elles, montrant une scène dénudée dans laquelle deux hommes en étaient les protagonistes, le fit rougir comme un adolescent et il s'empressa de fermer le lien.

Lorsqu'il consulta sa montre, l'après-midi était largement passée, mais il n'avait toujours pas de réponse. Il sortit dépité du cyber café et trouva une ruelle déserte où il se dissimula. Il était obsédé par toutes ses interrogations pour lesquelles il ne trouvait pas de réponse et, en dernier recours, il décida de transplanner là où tout avait commencé.

* * *

 **To be contined ...**

* * *

Holy : hello merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que tu ais apprécié ce chapitre. Justement il est grand temps qu'ils passent un peu plus de temps ensemble tu ne penses pas? Bisous

Amlou: coucou merci pour ta review. Je suis contente sur tu ais aimé ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui que tu viens de lire bisous

* * *

 **Joyeux Noël à tout.e.s**

 **Line.**


	25. Chapitre 24

**Disclaimer : la totalité de l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR.**

 **Rating : M**

 **HP / DM**

* * *

Chapitre vingt-quatre

 _« N'essaye pas de trouver des réponses,_

 _Parce que quand vous trouvez les réponses, la vie change les questions_ _._ _»_

 _Artiste inconnu_

Son transplannage fut bien plus chaotique que d'habitude. Cet aspect de la magie demandait beaucoup de concentration, chose donc manquait grandement le survivant à l'heure actuelle. A peine son équilibre fut-il reprit qu'il s'élança vers les portes de l'antique manoir se dressant face à lui. Toutes ses pensées étaient uniquement fixées sur ses pieds, qu'il posait l'un devant l'autre, ou sur sa respiration, bien trop saccadée pour une simple marche. Il s'interdisait de penser à la raison de sa présence en ces lieux, au risque de faire demi-tour et de retourner ruminer seul dans son coin. Son poing heurta durement la porte de chêne et il put entendre les coups se répercuter dans la demeure. Il patienta une minute avant de faire de nouveau entendre sa présence. Au bout de trois répétitions la porte s'ouvrit enfin sur le maître des lieux, de fort mauvaise humeur.

Harry prit une seconde pour le détailler. Son pull, de toute évidence enfilé à la hâte, moulait effroyablement son torse et ses cheveux, rendus plus foncés à cause de l'eau qui en ruisselait, dégoulinait le long de son visage.

« Je te dérange », constata le survivant après être sorti de sa contemplation.

« Une de mes préparation m'a explosé au visage, j'étais sous la douche », expliqua-t-il. « Puis-je savoir pour quelle raison tu tentes de défoncer ma porte Potter ? Un problème avec les garçons ? »

Harry dut réfléchir un court moment pour comprendre de quoi parlait l'homme en face de lui.

« Merlin, Malefoy ! Laisse leur au moins une journée pour se mettre dans les ennuis. »

Drago soupira de soulagement et s'écarta pour permettre à Harry d'entrer. Celui-ci hésita face à cette invitation, son courage légendaire était parti Dieu savait où.

« Potter, je n'ai rien contre les visites impromptues, mais nous sommes au mois de janvier et j'ai les cheveux trempés, donc aie au moins l'obligeance de donner la raison de ta présence ici une fois installé devant la cheminée. »

Quant il arriva dans le petit salon, qu'Harry avait l'impression de voir bien trop souvent à son goût, Malefoy s'éclipsa et revint quelques minutes plus tard, les cheveux secs cette fois-ci, un plateau composé d'un service à thé dans les mains. Le brun le regarda servir les boissons sans émettre le moindre son. Une fois la tasse dans les mains, il se délecta du goût sucré du breuvage.

« Eh bien, je t'écoute, Potter », finit par dire Drago après de longues minutes de silence.

Harry ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Il n'avait pas vraiment pris le temps de préparer un discours avant de transplanner au manoir, il avait agi dans l'urgence et se retrouvait à présent bien embêté.

« Pourquoi ? » lâcha-t-il malgré lui.

« Il va falloir être plus explicite, Potter. »

« Pourquoi t'es-tu confié à moi ? Pourquoi m'as-tu parlé de tout ça ? Nous ne sommes pas amis, nous nous connaissons à peine. »

Le blond soupira. Il était incapable de répondre à cette question, lui-même se l'était posée juste après le départ de Potter, mais il n'avait pas trouvé de réponse satisfaisante.

Remarquant qu'il ne recevrait certainement pas de réponse, Harry enchaîna avec la seule réelle question importante.

« Pourquoi as-tu prétendu que je pourrais être attiré par les hommes ? »

Drago sembla surpris par cette interrogation. Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis leur conversation et jamais il n'aurait imaginé que l'autre homme en serait encore là. Il lui avait dit aimer les femmes, tout au plus cette histoire aurait dû l'occuper un jour ou deux, mais pas aussi longtemps.

« Tu ressasses encore cette idée Potter ? Pour un hétéro tu te poses beaucoup de questions.

La voix de Malefoy s'était faite narquoise et Harry se mit en colère. Il n'était pas venu pour qu'on se moque de lui, mais pour avoir des réponses.

« Bien sûr que j'y pense encore, comment veux-tu que j'oublie un truc pareil ?! »

« Merlin, Potter, j'ai dit exactement la même chose à Blaise il y a plusieurs années, il a éclaté de rire avant de se resservir une bière et n'en à plus jamais parlé », dit Drago, comprenant doucement que la situation était sérieuse pour l'homme face à lui. « Tu veux savoir si tu es gay ? Sors, trouve toi un mec et demande-toi si tu as envie de coucher avec, fin de l histoire. »

« Je l'ai fait », répondit Harry, plongeant de ce fait la pièce dans le silence. « Je suis sorti, j'ai observé des dizaines d'hommes, j'en ai trouvé certains beaux, et d'autres particulièrement moches, mais c'est tout. »

« Eh bien voilà Potter, tu as la réponse à ta question : hétéro pur souche, tu peux passer à autre chose », répondit le blond, surpris par les démarches d'Harry.

« Le problème, Malefoy, c'est que tu pourrais me mettre face à la plus belle femme que cette terre puisse porter j'aurais exactement la même réaction. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Potter ? » demanda Drago, peu sûr de lui pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation.

Je suis capable de trouver une femme magnifique, mais je serais totalement incapable de coucher avec elle juste pour cette raison. J'ai besoin de la connaître, de partager des choses à avec elle pour vouloir aller plus loin. Et j'en suis venu à me demander si c'était pareil avec les hommes. »

Drago prenait doucement conscience de la situation. Lorsqu'il avait abordé le sujet, il n'avait pas imaginé que ça irait aussi loin. Certes, pour lui Weasley fille était, à elle seule, une raison suffisante pour tourner le dos à la gente féminine, mais tout de même…

Face à lui, le survivant semblait totalement perdu et, pour une raison inconnue, Drago il voulait l'aider. Que Potter soit gay ou pas n'avait pas d'importance, il savait que la situation ne devait pas être simple pour lui. Lorsqu'il avait fait les mêmes démarches bien plus tôt, il avait eu la chance d'être entouré de personnes bienveillantes, et il voulait être cette personne pour Potter. Mais, avant tout, il devait comprendre jusqu'où celui-ci était prêt à aller.

« Qu'attends-tu de moi ? », questionna t-il, dans une attitude d'apprivoisement.

« Je… je ne sais pas… des réponses ? »

« Tu es le seul à les détenir, mais je peux peut-être t'aider à te poser les bonnes questions », dit le blond en se levant de son fauteuil.

D'un geste, il invita son vis-à-vis à faire de même.

« Si j'avais été une femme, Potter, nos relations auraient-elles été suffisantes pour que je puisse t'intéresser ? » questionna-t-il d'une voix calme en se plaçant face à lui.

« Tu… tu n'es pas… une femme », balbutia Harry, légèrement effrayé.

« Et j'en remercie Merlin chaque jour, mais tu ne réponds pas à ma question. »

« Je pense, oui. D'une manière ou d'une autre, tu as toujours été une constance dans ma vie », énonca Harry, hésitant, sans comprendre ou il voulait en venir.

« Bien. Maintenant que les considérations d'ordre théorique sont réglées, répondons à tes questions.

Harry était pétrifié. Malefoy se rapprochait doucement. Bien évidemment, il voulait des réponses, mais à quel prix ? Il fut incapable de bouger et, le blond vint apposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. La caresse était délicate et nullement exigeante, mais il fut incapable d'y répondre.

« Détend-toi Potter, il te suffit de dire stop et j'arrêterai, quoi qu'il arrive », souffla Drago contre ses lèvres.

Le survivant inspira un grand coup avant de lui-même se pencher pour initier un nouveau baiser mais, contrairement à la première fois, il s'investit entièrement. Par automatisme, ses yeux se fermèrent. Une seule chose lui vint en tête : Malefoy embrassait bien et, ce baiser n'était pas si différent de celui échangé avec une femme.

Drago caressa délicatement ses lèvres du bout de la langue. Il voulait y aller doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer, mais la situation n'était pas évidente. Potter était un homme au physique tout à fait respectable et Drago n'avait plus eu de relation depuis bien longtemps. Il avait peur de s'embraser totalement et que Potter ne se brûle à son contact. Mais celui-ci ouvrit la bouche pour permettre d'approfondir le baiser, ce qu'il fit avec joie.

Sans le brusquer, il chercha les mains du brun, sans jamais quitter ses lèvres, et les posa sur ses épaules. Il était temps que Potter se rende compte de la différence entre un homme et une femme. Il guida les mains au travers de son torse, sans se presser.

Harry n'en menait pas large. Il se laissait totalement mener par l'autre homme et la sensation d'un torse ferme sous ses doigts l'électrisait.

Drago mit fin au baiser, pour embrasser doucement sagement les joues puis le cou du survivant. Il tentait de contrôler au maximum son envie d'accélérer, mais ses résolutions furent mises à l'épreuve lorsque Harry arracha ses mains à la poigne du blond et partirent seules à la découverte du torse offert. Il inspira brusquement lorsqu'il sentit les doigts tremblants du survivant passer sous son pull. Sa peau réagissait de manière impressionnante au contact de l'autre homme et Drago reprit l'exploration de sa gorge du bout de la langue.

Harry, de son côté, laissait ses mains agir à leur guise. Elles semblaient posséder leur vie propre. La peau sous ses doigts était chaude et ferme et il fut ébahi de constater que l'absence de formes féminines ne le dérangeait aucunement.

D'ailleurs, à l'heure actuelle, les seules choses qui avaient de l'importance étaient les lèvres et la langue qui s'activaient dans son cou avec, pour seul but, celui de lui faire perdre la tête. Le souffle tiède contre sa gorge le rendait fou et le fait que ce soit un homme qui lui provoquait de telles sensations n'avait pas la moindre importance.

Mais, beaucoup trop vite à son goût, il perdit cette sensation humide le long de son cou. Malefoy avait interrompu ses caresses et Harry voulait lui hurler « encore ».

Le blond se recula quelque peu sans que les mains de l'autre homme ne quittent son torse.

« As-tu les réponses à tes questions ? » souffla-t-il, manquant de souffle à cause du baiser.

« Je… je ne sais pas. »

En réponse, Drago colla brusquement leurs deux bassins d'un coup de hanche. La respiration d'Harry se bloqua dans sa gorge, il pouvait sentir la virilité du blond pressée contre lui. Sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, sentir ce sexe tendu l'excitait et il sentit son pénis réagir à son tour lorsque Drago commença à se frotter contre lui.

Les mains d'Harry se raffermirent sur les épaules de l'autre homme. Il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait s'effondrer à tout moment mais, beaucoup trop rapidement, tout s'arrêta de nouveau et le survivant ne put réprimer un grognement de dépit.

Drago fit un pas en arrière, mettant fin à tout contact. Il resta silencieux quelques secondes, puis, quand il fut sûr de maîtriser sa voix, il prit la parole.

« Je pense que nous avons tous les deux la réponse maintenant », confirma-t-il en fixant le pantalon du brun, déformé par l'envie.

Harry reprenait son souffle. Cette expérience avait été l'une des plus intenses de sa vie alors qu'ils n'avaient fait que se frotter l'un à l'autre.

« Et maintenant? », murmura-t-il après avoir retrouvé sa respiration.

« Maintenant, soit tu rentres chez toi pleurer sur ton hétérosexualité perdue, soit tu me laisses te faire découvrir les joies du sexe entre hommes. », répondit Drago de sa voix la plus assurée.

Il ne voulait pas le montrer, mais si Potter décidait de partir, il savait qu'il aurait beaucoup de mal à se calmer. La masturbation avait des limites et la situation actuelle ne lui permettrait clairement pas d'éteindre le feu en lui.

Lorsque Harry prit la parole, sa voix était empreinte d'appréhension, mais son regard était sûr de lui.

« Je ne veux pas partir », avoua t-il.

« Suis-moi, dans ce cas », chuchota Drago, heureux de la décision prise par le brun.

Le blond ne perdit pas une seconde et entraîna Harry dans les méandres du manoir. Il savait que cette expérience était une première pour l'autre homme et si relation il devait y avoir, il ne voulait pas que ça se passe à la va vite dans un divan. Ce fut pour cette raison que, malgré sa répugnance à laisser quiconque pénétrer dans son intimité, il emmena le brun dans sa chambre. Une fois dans la pièce, il se permit de le regarder.

Harry semblait totalement perdu. Il avait suivi Malefoy sans protester, presque comme un patin. Mais il devait reconnaître que, dans le maelstrom d'émotions qui l'habitait, la peur n'avait pas sa place. Par contre, la curiosité et un _je-ne-sais-quoi_ d'appréhension lui tordait le ventre.

Drago ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps et s'empara de nouveau de sa bouche. Cette fois, le baiser se fit plus profond. Un sentiment d'urgence l'avait étreint depuis qu'ils avaient franchi les portes de la chambre. Il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait dévorer Potter d'une bouchée, pourtant il savait qu'il devait y aller en douceur pour ne pas effrayer le brun. Et, malgré l'érection qui déformait son pantalon depuis le début de leur échange, il prit sur lui pour interroger l'autre homme.

« Jusqu'où veux-tu aller ? » demanda-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille du survivant.

Le souffle chaud contre son lobe lui envoya des frissons jusque dans les orteils, et il aurait certainement oublié de répondre si Drago ne s'était pas légèrement éloigné. Les pupilles grises le fixaient intensément et il eut du mal à former une phrase cohérente.

« Je ne sais pas, dans l'immédiat je veux juste… continuer », avoua-t-il, sans se questionner sur le bien fondé de son envie.

Une explosion de joie éclata dans tout le corps du blond, qui appât la lèvre inférieure d'Harry pour la mordiller légèrement avant d'y passer la langue.

Même s'il n'était pas un séducteur, Harry avait déjà été embrassé de nombreuses fois auparavant. Pourtant, jamais un baiser ne l'avait excité à ce point. Tout son être tremblait et, inconsciemment, il se rapprocha du corps irradiant de chaleur à proximité. Il aurait dû être effrayé de ressentir toutes ces choses pour un autre homme, mais son cerveau semblait avoir mis sa raison sur pause pour laisser s'exprimer la passion.

Drago le poussa gentiment pour le faire s'asseoir sur le bord du lit et s'installa d'emblée à califourchon sur ses cuisses. De nouveau, Harry put sentir la virilité gorgée de sang du blond et il hoqueta de plaisir. Le serpentard commença à déboutonner sa chemise, laissant ses doigts glisser sur la chair mise à nu devant lui. Lorsque le vêtement fut totalement ouvert, Drago ne put que constater qu'il était loin de faire honneur au torse qui se cachait dessous. Il laissa ses ongles glisser contre les abdominaux bien dessinés, ce qui provoqua un hoquet d'extase à Harry.

Le survivant n'arrivait plus à reprendre pied dans la réalité. La seule pensée cohérente qui traversait son esprit était que la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux était la chose la plus excitante qu'il n'ait jamais connue. Le contraste entre les doigts blancs et fins contre sa peau plus halée était un tableau magnifique et il voulait en découvrir le parfait opposé. Il arracha presque le pull du l'homme sur ses genoux et celui-ci se tendit lorsqu'il se retrouva torse nu.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il se déshabillait devant une tierce personne, Drago anticipait le moment où la marque des Ténèbres serait exhibée, craignant la réaction qui s'en suivrait. Mais le survivant ne sembla pas y prêter attention. Son regard était focalisé sur le torse qu'il venait de découvrir. Sans surprise, la peau était blanche comme l'albâtre, le ventre plat et ferme et les pectoraux finement tracés Drago n'était pas aussi musclé que le brun, mais il ne faisait aucune doute qu'il s'entretenait.

Mais Harry ne prêtait pas attention à tous ces détails. En cet instant, une seule chose l'obsédait et cette chose était la fine ligne de poils blond, débutant au nombril pour disparaître sous la barrière que formait le pantalon. Sans en comprendre la raison cette vision envoya une décharge dans tout le corps d'Harry et il ne put s'empêcher de caresser délicatement cette ligne parfaite. Drago était enchanté par les initiatives de l'autre homme et se chargea de le lui montrer à coup de langue et de dents dans le creux de la gorge. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes à se caresser de manière de plus en plus impudique, avant que le blond ne prenne la parole d'une voix rendue rauque par l'envie.

« Tu en veux encore ? » lui demanda Drago d'une voix rauque, qui trahissait l'intensité de son désir.

« Oui ! » répondit précipitamment son corps hurlait l'envie de s'enivrer de l'homme face à lui et il ne comptait pas s'en priver.

Les mains de Drago partirent à l'attaque de leur pantalon. Rapidement, ils se retrouvèrent en sous-vêtements. Harry fut de nouveau saisi par une pensée figace : il n'était pas le moins du monde dérangé par l'absence de formes féminines. Il admettait même être très excité par les formes cachées sous le dernier morceau de tissu.

« Potter, c'est le moment où tu me dis stop. Si on va plus loin je ne suis pas certain d'être capable de m'arrêter. »

Harry fut touché par la sollicitude dont faisait preuve l'autre homme et ce fut avec une confiance non feinte qu'il embrassa ce derniier. Il le fit de manière gourmande, ne cachant rien de ses intentions : il ne voulait pas s'arrêter. De toute façon, il était certain qu'il était trop tard pour préserver sa santé mentale. S'il s'arrêtait maintenant, il ne pourrait pas oublier la sensation des caresses de Malefoy sur son corps… ni ses baisers.

Le serpentard aida le survivant à prendre place au centre du lit et se fit un devoir d'étudier le corps qui reposait sur les draps. À l'aide de sa langue, son exploration se fit plus minutieuse. La respiration de plus en plus saccadée qu'il percevait l'encourageait à poursuivre toujours plus bas. Lorsqu'il buta contre l'élastique du boxer, il releva les yeux pour interroger Harry du regard. Pour seule réponse, celui-ci se contenta de relever légèrement le bassin.

Drago fit glisser le morceau de tissu et sa respiration se bloqua à la découverte du sexe, tendu par l'envie. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il assistait à ce genre de spectacle, la nudité masculine n'avait plus vraiment de secret pour lui, mais la vision de Harry Potter nu et excité le fit frémir.

Il embrassa du regard tout le corps sous lui pour être sûr qu'il n'était pas entrain de rêver.

« Potter, tu as un corps magnifique », souffla-t-il, stupéfait que le garçon avec qui il s'était tant de fois bagarré du temps de Poudlard soit devenu cet homme superbe.

Le survivant rougit légèrement sous le regard gourmand du blond. Lui aussi voulait l'admirer dans son entièreté et il se tortilla pour lui ôter son boxer. Il était incapable de comprendre pour quelle raison la vision de Malefoy le dominant de toute sa hauteur, lui faisait autant d'effet, mais à en croire les soubresauts de son sexe, le spectacle était grandement apprécié.

Une fois qu'ils furent nus tous les deux, un léger sentiment de malaise envahit Harry. Il se sentait gauche et inexpérimenté comparé à l'autre homme, mais Drago tenta de le rassurer en l'embrassant délicatement. Leurs corps se frôlaient et leurs virilités suintaient de désir. Sentir cette érection frôler la sienne fit légérement paniquer Harry ou, plutôt, sentir le plaisir qu'il ressentait dans cette proximité l'effraya.

« Détend-toi Potter, je vais y aller doucement », lui promit Malefoy, murmurant dans le creux de son oreille, avant d'humidifier ses doigts de sa propre salive. Autant de prévenance aiderait quelque peu le survivant à lâcher prise.

La main du blond vint se perdre entre les cuisses de l'autre homme. Pour l'aider à appréhender l'intrusion, il reprit son exploration du bout de la langue, se rapprochant dangereusement du sexe tendu. Il commença par embrasser son gland en même temps que son doigt cajolait la peau ridée de l'entrée de son anus.

Harry était partagé entre l'impatience de sentir cette bouche l'entourer et l'appréhension concernant la suite.

D'un geste doux, Drago s'introduisit délicatement à l'intérieur du corps bouillant du survivant. Il sentit le corps de celui-ci se tendre face à l'intrusion, et, pour l'apaiser, il engloutit sa virilité, s'appliquant pour à lui faire oublier la douleur.

Le brun ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il était divisé entre bonheur et douleur. L'exploration de cette partie de son corps, jusqu'ici inviolée, était douloureuse, mais la sensation de chaleur autour de son sexe lui donnait l'envie d'en avoir plus.

Rapidement, il ne put retenir ses mouvements de bassin. La bouche qui l'entourait était chaude et indiscutablement talentueuse. Malgré tout, l'arrivée d'un deuxième doigt le crispa et l'entrée de son anus se ressera. Une fois de plus, les coups de langue sur la tête de son sexe lui firent perdre la tête et un gémissement de pure jouissance sortit de ses lèvres alors qu'il en oubliait presque la gêne occasionnée par l'intrusion.

Drago jouait le plus doucement possible de ses doigts pour étirer l'antre chaud où il rêvait de s'engouffrer. Sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, il se mit à se frotter contre le drap. Son sexe suppliant pour qu'on s'occupe de lui, il avait une besoin dévorant de se perdre dans le corps sous lui. Pourtant, sa conscience lui répétait que pour le moment, la priorité était Potter. Il voulait faire de sa première expérience, un bon souvenir.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit celui-ci se détendre, que Drago envisagea d'entrer un troisième doigt. Ayant anticipé la douleur de cette dernière intrusion, le blond engloutit la totalité du sexe dans sa bouche.

Dans le corps d'Harry, la douleur et le plaisir se mêlaient dans la confusion la plus totale. Des larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux, mais pour rien au monde, il n'aurait voulu que l'autre homme cesse sa si plaisante torture.

Le blond sentait ses doigts bouger de plus en plus facilement à l'intérieur d'Harry. Le moment qu'ils redoutaient tous les deux était arrivé. Délicatement, il ôta ses doigts avant d'abandonner la verge douloureuse, laissant un filet de salive s'échapper de ses lèvres. Harry grogna face à la perte de chaleur autour de son sexe.

« Retourne-toi » dit Drago la voix voilée par l'envie. Il devait se concentrer pour ne pas venir dans la seconde et ruiner tout son travail de préparation.

Docilement, Harry se positionna sur le ventre, ne pouvant retenir un soupir quand sa virilité s'écrasa contre le matelas. Il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir déjà été aussi dur. Les mains du blond le guidèrent pour qu'il se mette à quatre pattes. Le survivant trouvait la position avilissante, mais depuis le début, Drago s'était montré si respectueux qu'il décida de lui faire confiance. Il sentit un corps prendre place entre ses mollets et une main se plaça dans le creux de ses reins.

« Détend-toi. Ça va faire un peu mal au début, mais tu oublieras vite, promis », lui murmura Drago en plaçant son sexe contre l'anneau de chair rosée.

À ces paroles, Harry prit conscience de la situation : il se trouvait à quatre pattes, les fesses relevées, attendant la venue du sexe d'un autre homme en lui. Son hétérosexualité en prit un coup.

Jamais auparavant Drago n'avait pris autant de précaution avec ses amants, mais. Il voulait que la première fois d'Harry se passe au mieux. Il commença à s'enfoncer dans le corps du survivant. L'étroitesse du conduit anal le fit fermer les yeux. Il rêvait de s enfoncer au plus profond de ses entrailles, mais il se retint.

Malgré toutes ses attentions, la douleur ressentie fut vive et, contre toute attente et sans qu'il n'ait aucune prise là-dessus, le corps d'Harry se crispa violement, emprisonnant Drago à l'intérieur de lui.

Le blond n'avait jamais été aussi à l'étroit. Le plaisir en était presque douloureux. Il aurait de toute façon été incapable de bouger d'un millimètre.

« Calme toi, Potter. Plus tu vas te crisper, plus ça va être douloureux. »

Malheureusement, malgré la voix apaisante de l'autre homme, Harry était incapable de se décrisper. Il commençait à paniquer, ce qui n arrangeait en rien la situation. Drago entreprit de tracer des arabesques du bout des doigts sur le dos du survivant. Harry se concentrait sur le toucher et, bientôt, une pluie de baisers s'abattit sur ses reins et sur son dos. Cette douceur l'aida à se détendre et Drago put à nouveau sentir son pénis retrouver sa mobilité. Il en profita pour s'enfoncer sur toute sa longueur, avant de se stopper une nouvelle fois. Ce rythme était une véritable torture pour lui et il chercha à l'aveuglette le sexe du brun, qui avait perdu en vigueur en raison de la douleur. Il lui appliqua de douces caresses et, très vite celui-ci reprit toute son ampleur.

« Tu peux bouger… doucement », l'enjoignit Harry d'une voix cassée.

Le brûlure atroce qu'il avait ressentie lors de la pénétration s'était quelque peu atténuée et le va-et-vient sur son sexe lui donnait envie de remuer les hanches pour venir à la rencontre de cette main.

Drago s'exécuta. Lorsque le passage se fit un peu moins étroit, il changea l'angle de ses pénétrations à chaque fois qu'il revenait dans le corps chaud sous le sien, cherchant l'endroit qui ferait perdre pied au survivant à tous les coups. Lorsqu'il le trouva, tout le corps sous lui se mit à trembler. Un cri inarticulé vint briser le silence de la chambre. Prenant ça pour un encouragement, Drago s'appliqua à taper sa prostate à chaque mouvement. Son poignet suivait le rythme de ses coups de reins et, très vite, les halètements du brun vinrent faire écho aux siens.

Le blond ferma les yeux. Il refusait de venir avant que Potter ait atteint le point de non retour et, lorsqu'il sentit la jouissance se profiler, il accéléra ses mouvements de poignet.

Harry gémissait comme jamais auparavant, tant et si bien que les sensations produites conjointement par de le sexe entrant et sortant de son corps et les va-et-vient eurent raison de lui.

Drago sentit le corps pulser sous le sien et les contractions involontaires du conduit anal le firent jouir à son tour. Un voile blanc l'aveugla une seconde, juste avant qu'il ne s'effondre sur le dos en sueur du survivant.

Une fois que les frissons d'extase furent passés, il se retira doucement du corps qui se laissa glisser sur le matelas.

Harry sentait son anus palpiter et une humidité inconnue sortait de celui-ci. D'un seul coup, sa conscience et sa raison lui furent rendues. Son corps entier se crispa, réalisant qu'il venait de coucher avec un homme. Il venait de gémir à cause d'un sexe entrant et sortant de son postérieur, et cette constatation l'effraya. Il bondit hors du lit et il se rhabilla sans poser un regard sur le blond.

Drago soupira, déjà las de la conversation qui allait suivre. Il enfila un boxer et voulu attraper le bras de Potter pour l'obliger à le regarder. Mais le survivant se débattit pour se libérer.

« Potter », murmura Drago dans une tentative d'apaisement. « Nous devons parler. »

« Nous ne devons rien du tout, Malefoy » dit sèchement Harry. « Je vais rentrer chez moi et oublier cette monstrueuse erreur. »

Et, sans un mot de plus, Harry s'enfuit de la chambre, puis du manoir. Rapidement, il transplanna loin de cet endroit. Drago resta stupéfait quelques secondes avant de soupirer. Le déni était le plus dur à surmonter dans l'acceptation de son orientation sexuelle.

* * *

 **To be contined ...**

* * *

Désolé de ne pas avoir répondu à toutes vos review, je suis à l'étrangé pour les fêtes.

* * *

 **Bonne fête de fin d'année à tout.e.s**


	26. Chapitre 25

**Disclaimer: la totalité de l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR.**

 **Rating: M**

 **HP/DM**

* * *

Chapitre vingt-cinq

 _« L'esprit humain a un système de défense primitif pour oblitérer_

 _Des faits trop stressants que le cerveau ne saurait gérer._

 _Cela s'appelle le déni_ _._ _»_

 _Dan Brown._

Harry atterrit au milieu de son salon. Le choc étant brutal, il fut incapable de garder l'équilibre et ses genoux heurtèrent violement le parquet. Ses transplanages s'étaient beaucoup améliorés depuis l'obtention de son permis, mais n'ayant pas pu se concentrer, le fait de ne pas s'être désartibulé tenait déjà du miracle.

Il resta prostré devant sa table basse durant plusieurs minutes. Sa conscience refluait par vagues violentes. Comment avait-il pu se mettre dans une telle situation ? Comment en était-il venu à coucher avec un homme ?

Il s'était fait baiser, purement et simplement, par Malefoy. Et qu'est-ce que ça lui avait apporté au final ? Absolument rien, à part des milliers de questions supplémentaires. Il ne pouvait même pas mettre ça sur le dos de l'alcool parce que cette fois il était totalement sobre. Il décida d'ailleurs de remédier à cet état de fait en se jetant sur son bar. Le premier verre le fit grimacer, le second ne l'aida pas plus et au bout du quatrième, il dut se faire une raison : le whisky ne l'aiderait pas ce soir.

Il avait couché avec un homme. Le pire était qu'il avait couché avec un homme et qu'il avait apprécié ça. Il voulait faire fondre sa cervelle dans de l'acide pour lui permettre d'oublier qu'il avait remué du cul juste devant Drago Malefoy.

Merlin, ce mec était un aimant à emmerdes ! Déjà du temps de Poudlard, sa présence était synonyme de problèmes, mais depuis qu'il l'avait revu, tout allait de mal en pis.

Sa relation avec Ginny empirait de jour en jour, il avait été convoqué pour des problèmes disciplinaires concernant ses garçons, Albus refusait de voir sa mère, et maintenant ça… Tous ses malheurs semblaient être causés, de près ou de loin, par ce maudit blond.

N'avait-il pas payé chèrement sa place au soleil ? Après le carnage de son enfance et son adolescence entachée par le sang, ne méritait-il pas de trouver enfin la paix ? Visiblement non, il avait dû être un être particulièrement retord dans une autre vie pour mériter un tel karma.

Après avoir reposé son cinquième verre, une humidité, plus que dérangeante, présente dans son caleçon, le fit tituber jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il se délesta rapidement de ses vêtements et ne jeta pas un œil à son sous vêtement souillé par le sperme, le sperme d'un autre homme.

Il se glissa sous le jet d'eau en souhaitant que ses souvenirs s'évaporent par l'évacuation comme les milliers de gouttes ruisselantes sur son corps. Mais rapidement il se fit une raison : ni l'alcool, ni une douche ne lui ferait oublier cette regrettable erreur.

Il soupira lourdement. Il pouvait encore sentir les doigts de Malefoy le fouiller intimement, la brûlure atroce qui avait suivi l'avait fait grimacer, mais après, oui après que le Serpentard l'ait doucement rassuré, il avait gémi. Gémi comme une femme, se dit-il.

Le rôle qu'il avait tenu durant cette relation était indéniablement un rôle féminin et sa virilité en avait pris un coup. Sur cette pensée, il laissa son regard descendre sur son sexe. À l'heure actuelle au repos, mais plutôt dans la soirée, son propre corps l'avait trahi de la plus ignoble des façons. Il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir bandé aussi durement de toute sa vie, et ce constat lui donnait envie de pleurer. Il coupa l'écoulement d'eau et se frotta énergiquement avant de se rincer et de rejoindre sa chambre.

Il tenta de se vider la tête en se glissant sous les draps. Il était tard et il ne désirait qu'une chose : dormir. Dormir et oublier, même s'il savait que ça serait impossible.

Lorsqu'il émergea, aux alentours de sept heures, le verdict était affligeant. Certes, ces quelques heures de sommeil avaient été réparatrices, mais elles n'avaient nullement eu d'impact sur sa mémoire. Sans surprise, la première personne à qu'il pensa en se réveillant fut Malefoy.

Son érection matinale ne l'aidait pas non plus à se concentrer sur autre chose. Il tenta de se persuader qu'elle n'était due qu'à un réflexe physique, mais l'image de Malefoy engloutissant son membre lui donnait des difficultés à s'en convaincre. Il accueillit une nouvelle douche avec plaisir, et se refusa à toucher son sexe bandé. Il ne pouvait pas se masturber alors que l'image de la bouche du blond autour de lui continuait à le hanter.

Rapidement, il avala son petit déjeuner et se dépêcha à de se rendre au ministère. Une semaine de congé supplémentaire lui promettait une foule de travail en plus. Mais il accueillit cette surcharge avec plaisir, il aurait ainsi l'occasion de penser à autre chose durant quelques heures.

Comme il l'avait prédit, une montagne de dossiers l'attendait sagement sur son bureau. Il soupira avant de s'y atteler. La paperasse n'était pas ce qu'il préférait dans son métier.

Si sa première prédiction concernant le travail supplémentaire s'était montrée exacte, la seconde, sur le fait d'oblitérer Malefoy de son esprit, fut infructueuse. Aucune des enquêtes sur lesquelles il se pencha ne réussit à sortir ce maudit blond de son esprit.

Quand il quitta le bureau sur les coups de 18h00, il était passablement furieux contre lui-même. Il ne voulait pas être gay, il ne voulait pas apprécier qu'un homme le touche. Il voulait retrouver son ancienne vie, il voulait arrêter de penser au corps du blond se frottant contre le sien. Il voulait laisser ses mains voyager sur les courbes voluptueuses d'une femme et non sur le torse finement musclé d'un homme. Et par-dessus tout, il voulait oublier cette fine ligne de poils blonds qui disparaissait inexorablement à la bordure du pantalon. Ces quelques poils l'avaient rendu complètement fou. Il ne se connaissait pourtant pas fétichiste.

Mais à trop vouloir, on finit par tout perdre.

Après sa journée de travail, il se retrouva chez lui presque sans s'en rendre compte. Décidément, il devrait apprendre à se concentrer sur ses déplacements par transplanage s'il ne voulait pas y laisser un membre. Comme à l'accoutumée, il se prépara un rapide en-cas, les repas équilibrés étant destinés aux semaines avec les enfants. Il se laissa tomber dans son canapé, la cheminée ronflant à tout va. Son corps se délassa rapidement, mais son esprit restait en alerte et les images, de deux hommes entièrement nus, se caressant, qu'il revoyait pour la millième fois aujourd'hui, l'énervèrent.

Tout aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, il décida de repartir. Il avait besoin de se rassurer, de comprendre et à l'heure actuelle, il ne voyait qu'une seule solution. L'idée le rebutait, mais une énième image de Malefoy complètement nu le décida.

Cette fois-ci, il se concentra sur sa destination. Il ne tenait pas à finir à genoux sur le perron. Instantanément il arriva à destination, il avisa l'heure. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de s'imposer chez les gens, mais il n'était que 20h00 et son besoin de réponses dépassait totalement son savoir-vivre. Lorsqu'il heurta lourdement la porte du poing, il se dit qu'il aurait dû trouver une excuse pour justifier sa présence. Mais dès que le battant s'ouvrit, il se rua goulument sur la bouche face à lui. Là se trouvait son excuse.

Il s'imposa dans le hall et claqua violement la porte dans leur dos.

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? »

« Chut, s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin… il faut que je comprenne », murmura-t-il dans un discours totalement décousu, mais qui ne sembla pas déranger son vis-à-vis, qui se rua à son tour sur ses lèvres.

Très vite ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon. Harry prit le contrôle des opérations, et se fit un devoir de les déshabiller tous les deux. Il voulait toucher, sentir et goûter la peau sous ses yeux. Il se pressa contre ce corps chaud et désirable. Mécaniquement, son sexe se gorgea de sang et cette constatation le fit sourire entre deux baisers. Ils se laissèrent tomber sur le canapé. Harry pressa de tout son poids sur le corps sous le sien, il voulait retrouver sa virilité, il avait le besoin de dominer à son tour. Il mordillait, léchait et suçait chaque centimètre de chaire à sa portée.

Malgré l'excitation, il parvenait à analyser la situation. Les sensations étaient moindres, le corps sous le sien bien que chaud et visiblement excité ne le faisait pas autant vibrer.

Ses mouvements étaient empreints d'automatismes et de réflexes acquis, mais la passion semblait loin. Pourtant, quand les gémissements se transformèrent en supplications, il s'exécuta et prit pleinement possession du corps sous lui. Il commença de violents mouvements de va-et-vient. Jamais il n'avait été aussi brutal durant l'acte, il faisait payer à l'autre le prix de cette situation. Mais au vu des cris de pure extase, son comportement emporté ne semblait pas déranger. Alors que ses mouvements se faisaient de plus en plus rapides, il laissa ses mains errer à leur guise. Mais bien vite, il se rendit compte qu'il était incapable de se satisfaire de ce qu'il avait sous les doigts.

Sans prévenir, il se retira et obligea l'autre à se mettre à genoux. Tout aussi vite, il reprit sa besogne, malaxant les fesses fermes. Sa jouissance, contrairement à celle de l'autre, semblait le fuir.

Il fit alors ce qu'il s'était toujours empêché de faire : il ferma les yeux et laissa son esprit vagabonder. Les images que lui envoyait sa conscience depuis la veille ne mirent que quelques minutes pour l'envoyer au septième ciel. pacité à profiter pleinement de ce qu'il venait de se passer lui apporta la réponse qu'il désirait.

Il sentit le corps près de lui s'animer et pour la deuxième fois en moins de 24h, il désira fuir loin, mais cette fois, il s'en empêcha, il ne pouvait pas nier.

« Waouh, Harry s'était … Waouh ! »

Il pressa ses paumes sur ses paupières closes, mais se releva brusquement lorsqu'il sentit des lèvres se presser sur sa bouche. Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça, les méthodes qu'il avait employées pour avoir enfin des réponses le répugneraient déjà suffisamment.

« Je n'ai jamais pris mon pied de cette façon, tu as été incroyable. »

« Je pense que c'est la dernière fois qu'on couchait tous les deux », dit Harry sans oser se retourner pour lui faire face.

« Mais pourquoi ? »

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Harry se retourna et se plongea dans deux iris qui exprimaient l'étonnement. Jeter quelqu'un juste après l'amour était la chose la plus ignoble qui soit, il voulait au moins avoir le respect de le faire en la regardant dans les yeux.

« Écoute, Méli », commença-t-il en déglutissant difficilement. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, elle avait toujours été si gentille avec lui. « Je suis désolé, je n'aurais jamais dû venir te voir, mais j'en avais besoin, il fallait que je comprenne, que j'accepte… je traverse des choses pas évidentes pour le moment. Ce n'est absolument pas une excuse pour justifier ce que je viens de faire, mais… je suis désolé. »

Mélinda s'enroula dans un drap avant de se lever pour faire face à Harry. Le visage du jeune homme reflétait sa culpabilité.

« C'est à cause de ton ex-femme ? » demanda-t-elle sous l'œil étonné de Harry. « Hermione m'a parlé de votre situation, ce que tu traverses doit être très dur, mais sache que je ne t'en veux pas. On ne sait jamais rien promis, toi et moi. »

Merlin, cette femme était parfaite ! Si Harry n'était pas persuadé qu'il devrait de nouveau fermer les yeux et penser à Malefoy pour être capable de bander, il lui aurait fait l'amour pour la remercier de sa compréhension.

« Ginny n'est qu'un facteur lié à mes problèmes, mais merci d'être aussi compréhensive… et encore désolé pour mon comportement de goujat. »

La jeune femme éclata de rire.

« Merlin Harry, ton comportement était tout sauf celui d'un goujat ! Je n'ai jamais autant joui de toute ma vie. Je suis d'ailleurs triste de savoir que c'était la dernière fois », dit-elle dans un sourire. « Allez rhabille-toi, Don Juan, j'aimerais prendre une douche avant d'aller dormir. »

Sur ces paroles, elle s'éclipsa dans la salle de bain, laissant Harry seul au milieu du salon. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'il prit conscience de sa totale nudité. Il rougit de la situation. Il venait d'expliquer ses états d'âme à la femme qu'il avait jeté juste après l'amour, le tout totalement nu. On frôlait les abysses de la honte. Le pire dans tout ça était que Mélinda ne semblait même pas lui en tenir rigueur.

Il reboutonnait le dernier bouton de sa chemise quand la jeune femme réapparut, vêtue d'un peignoir.

« Écoute Harry, je ne sais pas ce qui t'a amené ici, mais une chose est sûre, et même si mon ego en prend un coup, il faut être honnête : tout à l'heure ce n'était pas à moi que tu faisais l'amour. »

Le survivant voulu protester, mais un simple regard le fit taire.

« Je ne sais pas qui est cette personne, et je ne veux pas le savoir, mais ne la laisse pas filer. Je sais que tu as peur de t'engager de nouveau, même si je trouve que tu mérites d'avoir quelqu'un dans ta vie. Tu mérites d'être heureux et de partager ton bonheur. J'aurais aimé pouvoir être cette personne, mais en l'occurrence, ce n'est pas le cas. Ne réfléchis pas trop et fonce. Tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, Harry. Ne laisse jamais personne t'en faire douter. »

Harry sentit ses yeux s'emplir de larmes. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été capable de tomber amoureux d'elle ?! Mélinda était la femme parfaite, elle aurait été la compagne idéale et la belle-mère rêvée pour ses enfants. A la place, il se retrouvait seul avec des images scandaleuses qui lui vrillaient le crâne depuis plusieurs jours.

Avant de partir, il embrassa une dernière fois Mélinda. Malgré tout, elle allait lui manquer.

Il fit une halte dans une rue déserte à deux pas de là. Et maintenant ? se demanda-t-il. Il soupira avant de fermer les yeux et de penser à sa destination. Il disparut dans un POP !

* * *

 **To be contined** **...**


	27. Chapitre 26

**Disclaimer: la totalité de l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR.**

 **Rating : M**

 **HP/DM**

* * *

Chapitre vingt-six

 _« Chercher à vivre de nouvelles expériences,_

 _C'est se transformer en se confrontant à soi-même_ _._ _»_

 _Auteur inconnu_

Harry atterrit les deux pieds bien encrés au sol. La concentration était la clé d'un bon transplanage et, cette fois, il n'avait pas chuté. Pour la deuxième fois en quelques jours, il remontait l'allée bordée de fleurs du domaine Malefoy. Rien n'avait changé dans le décor. Face à lui s'élevait toujours l'illustre Manoir, mais lui n'était plus le même.

Il était toujours aussi perdu, mais aujourd'hui il savait ce qu'il voulait.

C'était la raison pour laquelle il avançait d'un pas décidé vers cette bâtisse, qui avait traversé les âges. Malgré certains souvenirs sombres, Harry ne pouvait nier la beauté du lieu. Six mois plus tôt, il se serait traité de fou à cette pensée.

A l'époque, le seul souvenir de la demeure le faisait frémir. Cet endroit était pour lui synonyme de guerre. Mais tant de choses s'étaient écoulées ces derniers temps.

Albus avait fait son entrée à Poudlard et à partir de cet instant, tout était allé de travers dans sa vie.

Son fils, héritier de deux grandes figures de Gryffondor, avait rejoint la maison des Serpentard. Pour couronner le tout, il s'était lié d'amitié avec le garçon le plus étrange qu'il puisse rencontrer : Scorpius Malefoy. Lucius devait se retourner dans sa tombe à l'idée que sa précieuse progéniture soit associée aux Potter.

En aval de cette situation, Ginny avait totalement pété les plombs, allant jusqu'à faire fuir son propre fils.

Et pour ne pas faciliter les choses, Harry lui-même était devenu de plus en plus proche de son ennemi d'enfance.

Le tout en seulement six mois.

Après quinze ans de calme relatif, excepté son divorce, Harry avait de quoi être épuisé. Mais le pire restait à venir, c'était le dernier événement en date qui avait tout chamboulé : il avait couché avec un homme. Et pas n'importe lequel. Non, il avait eu une relation avec son pire ennemi, et il avait aimé ça, il avait apprécié être touché par Drago Malefoy.

Au point d'être incapable d'honorer Mélinda, cette femme magnifique, charmante, gentille et intelligente. Cette femme qui était faite pour lui, celle qui était en tout point parfaite, à l'exception peut-être du fait qu'elle n'était pas Drago Malefoy.

Il soupira en s'arrêtant devant la lourde porte de bois. Ses pensées ne l'aidaient pas à se calmer, loin de là. Elles ne faisaient que l'embrouiller un peu plus. Il était perdu, préoccupé, inquiet, et ce mélange d'émotions le mettait de mauvaise humeur. Il heurta violement la porte du poing, ne se souciant nullement de l'heure extrêmement tardive. Il fallait qu'il le fasse maintenant, avant que tout courage le déserte.

Après tout, Malefoy ne s'était pas inquiété pour sa personne lorsqu'il avait sous-entendu qu'il était gay. Il ne s'était pas préoccupé de foutre un désordre monstrueux dans sa vie avec cette simple phrase. En comparaison, un réveil brutal n'était absolument pas cher payé.

Il dut patienter plusieurs minutes et réitérer les coups portés pour qu'une présence se fasse entendre de l'autre côté de la porte. Lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit, avec violence, Harry se retrouva face à un Drago Malefoy de très mauvaise humeur. Apparemment, le sommeil était quelque chose de sacré pour le blond et en être tiré d'une manière aussi violente ne semblait pas lui plaire.

« Merlin, Potter tu cherches à mourir prématurément ? »

La phrase aurait pu être effrayante, mais le ton endormi et les traces d'oreiller sur sa joue cassaient quelque peu l'effet.

« C'est la deuxième fois, que tu te pointes sur tes grands hippogriffes. Si tu as un problème avec les portes d'entrée, les invitations ou le savoir-vivre ce n'est pas mon problème », cracha Drago en voulant refermer derrière lui pour retourner rejoindre son lit.

Mais le survivant ne semblait absolument pas d'accord avec cette idée et, sans aucune gêne, il repoussa le battant et s'imposa dans le hall. Il n'avait jamais eu peur des humeurs de Malefoy et ce n'est certainement pas son pyjama et son air mal réveillé qui allaient changer cela.

« Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait ? » dit Harry d'une voix glaciale, en fixant le maître des lieux, passablement surpris.

Sans attendre de réponse, il poussa Drago contre le mur et, sans la moindre explication, il s'empara de ses lèvres.

Le blond, tout d'abord stupéfait, le laissa faire une seconde avant de se reprendre et de rejeter le Survivant le plus loin possible de lui.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend, Potter ?! » s'exclama Drago, tout un coup plus réveillé.

Il n'en revenait pas de l'audace du brun.

« Tu te pointes au milieu de la nuit chez les gens et déverse ta colère sur leur porte avant de les embrasser comme un dément. Il est grand temps d'aller consulter, si tu veux mon avis », vociféra le blond en se décollant du mur contre lequel il avait était poussé.

Mais sa colère ne semblait pas effrayer le moins du monde le Survivant.

« Tu sais où tu peux te le mettre ton avis, Malefoy ? » lui répondit Harry. « J'avais une vie, paisible et tranquille, avant que tu ne viennes y mettre la pagaille à coup de confidences merdiques et de suppositions foireuses. »

« De quoi tu parles. »

« De toi. De toi et tes idées pourries. De toi et la déclaration de ton homosexualité. De toi, en train de me dire de réfléchir sur mon hétérosexualité. De toi, qui me propose de te regarder et de réfléchir à ce que je vois. Merlin, de toi en train de me faire l'amour… »

Les derniers mots avaient été dits avec tellement de désespoir que la colère de Drago retomba comme un soufflet. Qu'une telle détresse émane d'une seule personne, semblait impossible.

Harry ferma douloureusement les paupières. Il faisait un cauchemar, il n'était pas chez Malefoy, il ne venait pas de l'embrasser comme un affamé et, surtout, il ne venait pas de faire la déclaration la plus stupide du siècle. Non, il allait se réveiller au chaud dans son lit ou, encore mieux, dans celui de Méli. Il allait ouvrit les yeux et contempler le corps superbe d'une femme. Il allait ouvrir les yeux et oublier tout le reste, oublier les mains de Malefoy, la bouche de Malefoy, le sexe de Malefoy...

Mais quand ses paupières se rouvrirent, il était toujours dans le hall d'entrée du Manoir, et le maître des lieux était en face de lui et le regardait comme-ci il était en présence d'une espèce particulièrement repoussante de Scroutt à pétard.

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, Potter ? La dernière fois, tu es parti d'ici en hurlant que ce qui s'était passé était une effroyable erreur et maintenant tu es là, à me crier dessus comme si s'était moi qui t'avais jeté hors de mon lit. Je n'y comprends rien. »

« Ce qui s'est passé était une erreur », reprit Harry d'une voix lasse.

Drago sentit sa colère revenir rapidement. Il savait que le déni pouvait faire dire certaines choses, mais il ne comptait pas se laisser insulter, pour la deuxième fois, dans sa propre demeure.

« Potter… », dit-il de la même voix détestable qu'il utilisait du temps de Poudlard.

« Ça ne peut être qu'une erreur. », l'interrompit Harry, sans prendre en compte, ni le ton glacial, ni la colère de l'autre homme. « Je ne peux pas avoir été aveugle aussi longtemps, ce n'est pas possible. Je ne peux pas tout d'un coup aimer les hommes. Je ne peux pas du jour au lendemain renier trente-sept ans de vie, treize ans de mariage, trois enfants… »

Pour la deuxième fois de la nuit, Drago sentit la colère quitter son corps. Le ton de Potter était bien trop implorant pour qu'il en rajoute.

« J'ai été marié et j'ai un enfant moi aussi, je te signale. Ce n'est pas incompatible avec le fait d'être homosexuel. Personne ne te demande de renier ce que tu étais, tu n'es pas devenu quelqu'un d'autre parce que tu as apprécié coucher avec un homme. Tu as juste exploré un autre aspect de ta personnalité. »

« Je ne pense qu'à ça. Depuis, … depuis qu'on a couché ensemble, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur autre chose. Je dors à peine. A chaque fois que je ferme les yeux je vois ta bouche sur… je te vois en train de… Merlin », soupira Harry, totalement effrayé par ses propres mots, son cœur martelant douloureusement ses cotes.

Drago regarda l'homme face à lui. Il n'avait jamais vu Potter dans cet état. Le héro du monde sorcier semblait complètement perdu. Ses cheveux, maltraités par le passage régulier d'une main agitée, partaient dans tous les sens. Sa lèvre inférieure était légèrement gonflée et rouge à force d'être torturée par ses dents. Ses vêtements avaient mal supporté le transplanage et l'état de nervosité de leur propriétaire : son pantalon était chiffonné, sa chemise mal reboutonnée, sa cape était de travers. Pourtant il n'avait jamais été aussi désirable aux yeux du blond. Les souvenirs de leur seule nuit passée ensemble affluèrent dans son esprit et il retint un gémissement en sentant son membre se tendre.

« J'ai été chez Meli. »

La voix de Potter le ramena à la réalité : il était trois heures du matin, dans le hall de son propre Manoir Malefoy, sensible aux les états d'âme d'un ancien ennemi d'enfance…

« J'avais besoin de savoir, de comprendre. J'ai été ridicule, incapable de jouir alors que j'avais sous les yeux une femme magnifique. Incapable de jouir sans fermer les yeux et sans… sans penser, penser à toi, à ton sexe entrant et sortant de mon cul, à ta main en train de me masturber. Bon sang, j'ai été incapable de jouir sans me mettre à la place d'une femme, docile et soumise. »

Drago fronça les sourcils sous cet aveu. Un éclair de compréhension passa dans ses yeux.

« C'est ça le réel souci, n'est-ce pas, Potter ? Ce n'est pas simplement le fait d'avoir couché avec un homme qui te met dans cet état. Tu as peur d'avoir perdu ta virilité parce que tu m'as laissé t'enculer… » constata Drago, pensif. « Merlin, comment le monde sorcier a-t-il pu te rendre aussi étroit d'esprit, Potty ?! Ce qui s'est passé entre nous l'autre nuit n'était qu'une des nombreuses manières de faire l'amour. Si tu ne t'étais pas enfui comme une jeune vierge effarouchée, j'aurais pu te montrer d'autres façons de faire. Il existe bien d'autres positions qui ne mettraient pas à mal ta virilité de Gryffondor buté. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » chuchota Harry, légèrement déboussolé après ces aveux.

D'un pas félin Drago se rapprocha de lui. Tout dans son comportement criait luxure. Potter avait avoué à demi-mot avoir apprécié leur nuit. Et lui avait adoré chaque moment qu'ils avaient partagés, le corps d'Harry était un appel au viol à l'indécence. Mais outre ce fait, depuis septembre, il avait partagé avec lui plus qu'il ne l'avait fait avec un autre être humain, excepté sa mère, morte depuis huit ans. Potter l'avait écouté, compris, complimenté. Potter était beau, gentil, sexy. Potter était comme lui, un père avant tout. Potter était un homme qui avait apprécié leur nuit, et lui était seul depuis bien trop longtemps pour laisser cette chance s'échapper.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je peux te faire découvrir bien d'autres choses en matière de sexe gay. »

Sur ces derniers mots, il s'empara de la bouche d'Harry pour lui prodiguer un baiser qui les laissa tous les deux essoufflés. Il ne rencontra aucune résistance, au contraire le Survivant s'empressa d'ouvrir la bouche, pour en avoir davantage. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, il le prit par la main sans lui demander son avis. Ils gravirent en un temps record les deux étages les séparant de la chambre principale.

Harry savait pertinemment ce qui allait se passer dans cette chambre, il n'était pas naïf. Pourtant, il fut totalement incapable de protester. D'ailleurs, la seule chose dont il se sentit capable fut d'emprisonner Malefoy contre la porte close pour recommencer à l'embrasser.

Rapidement, leurs baisers furent insuffisants. Ils leur en fallaient plus, beaucoup plus. Les mains du blond s'acharnèrent à déboutonner précipitamment la chemise d'Harry pour qu'il puisse de nouveau admirer son torse magnifique. Une fois le vêtement au sol, il s'empressa de faire subir le même sort au pantalon, immédiatement suivi par le caleçon.

Lorsqu'il fut totalement nu devant lui, Drago repoussa légèrement Harry pour pouvoir l'admirer dans son entièreté. Et pour la deuxième fois, il fut ébloui par autant de perfection.

« Comment peux-tu envisager que quelqu'un te compare à une femme, Potter ? » gémit le blond à la vue du sexe magistralement dressé entre eux.

Toujours dos à la porte, il se laissa glisser, sans quitter une seule seconde Potter des yeux, pour finir les genoux à terre et le visage face au membre tendu et impatient. La respiration d'Harry devenait de plus en plus hachée. La vue de Drago agenouillé à ses pieds lui donnait envie de s'enfoncer au plus profond de sa gorge.

Drago commença par embrasser le pli de l'aine, tout en laissant ses doigts caresser le creux du genou et remonter vers les fesses rebondies.

« Tu sens le sexe, Potter. Le sexe avec une femme », dit-il en lapant les testicules d'un Harry totalement enivré. « Il faut remédier à ça, immédiatement. »

Il le tortura quelques minutes en léchant, embrassant et mordillant chaque centimètre de peau sans pour autant toucher son membre.

« Malefoy… » implora Harry sous la torture.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Potter ? » susurra Drago sans cesser de l'embrasser. « Que dois-je faire pour que tu ne considères pas ça comme une erreur ? »

Harry haletait sous le souffle chaud contre lui. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, à l'exception de cette bouche à quelques millimètres de son sexe.

« Prends-la, prends-la en bouche… maintenant », supplia-t-il.

Et Drago s'exécuta sans hésiter. D'un coup, il engloutit le sexe dans son entièreté, sans quitter son propriétaire des yeux. Harry, malgré son regard braqué dans les iris grise, ne les voyait absolument pas. Il n'était plus que sensations : il sentait sa langue, son souffle, ses caresses... Malefoy le suçait avec une telle dextérité qu'il ne remarqua pas quand son bassin se mit à se mouvoir. Il n'entendit même pas quand ses propres gémissements se transformèrent en cris.

Par contre, il sentit bien quand la jouissance arriva. Par respect pour l'homme lui prodiguant ce merveilleux traitement, il glissa une main dans ses cheveux et tenta de le reculer pour le prévenir. Mais le blond ne sembla pas de cet avis. Il voulait faire de ce moment un souvenir impérissable. Il avala encore plus profondément son sexe. S'en fut trop pour Harry qui éjacula au fond de cette bouche merveilleusement chaude.

Doucement, le brun redescendit de son nuage orgasmique, et la réalité refit surface. Il posa les yeux sur Malefoy, magnifique et toujours agenouillé devant lui, si splendide avec son sexe toujours entre les lèvres.

Délicatement, il se retira de cette bouche si attirante, et recula de quelques pas pour s'asseoir sur le lit. Il était incapable de quitter des yeux l'image de pure luxure que représentait Malefoy à cet instant. Drago le fixait toujours, dans la même position, les lèvres luisantes de salive, les cheveux en désordre.

« J'espère qu'il t'en reste encore, parce que je n'en n'ai pas terminé avec toi, Potter » murmure suavement Drago en se relevant.

Sous le regard, plus affamé qu'apeuré d'Harry, il ôta son haut de pyjama qu'il laissa choir au sol, rejoint immédiatement par son pantalon. Et le Survivant prit conscience que le spectacle sous ses yeux était la chose la plus spectaculaire qu'il lui fut donné de voir. Un torse pâle, de longues jambes musclées et surtout un sexe gorgé de sang, sortant d'un parterre de boucles blondes. Il déglutit péniblement en voyant Drago avancer pour se placer face à lui. Il quitta la contemplation de ce corps superbe pour se plonger dans les yeux gris, embués par l'envie.

« Tu ne comptes pas me laisser dans cet état, _Harry_ ? »

Le nom sorti d'entre les lèvres comme une caresse fit frissonner le Survivant de la tête au pied. Bien sûr que non il ne voulait pas le laisser comme ça, pas après la merveilleuse fellation qu'il venait de recevoir. Mais il ignorait totalement quoi faire, il se sentait incapable de prendre le membre en bouche.

« Je ne sais pas… », commença-t-il avant d'être interrompu.

« Recule au milieu du lit », chuchota Drago.

Le brun s'exécuta, entraînant l'autre avec lui. Une fois qu'il fut bien installé au centre du matelas, Malefoy l'embrassa doucement, laissant sa langue taquiner ses lèvres, ses dents, son palet. Harry put sentir un goût légèrement âcre, le goût de sa propre semence. À la place d'en être dégoûté, il fut galvanisé par l'idée que son sperme se trouvait à l'intérieur de la bouche de Malefoy.

Le goût de sa jouissance lui donna l'envie d'entendre les gémissements de Drago. Il voulait le voir se tordre de plaisir, hurler des sensations qu'il lui procurerait et jouir encore et encore grâce à lui. Jamais l'idée d'avoir une relation sexuelle ne l'avait autant transporté.

Il mit fin au baiser, mais Malefoy ne lui laissa pas une seconde de répit. Il attrapa sa main et se mit à lécher sensuellement ses doigts. Chaque coup de langue de Drago se répercutait dans son sexe, qui avait repris toute son envergure en seulement quelques minutes.

Le blond, qui n'avait pas encore joui, se tortillait de plaisir. Chaque frôlement du drap sur son érection menaçait de l'envoyer au septième ciel. Mais il ne voulait pas finir de cette manière, il voulait bien plus que la main ou même la bouche de Potter.

« Malefoy », dit Harry d'une voix essoufflée. « Que veux-tu que je fasse ? »

Drago relâcha les doigts dans un pop ! humide de salive, avant de verrouiller son regard dans celui d'Harry. Il savait qu'à cet instant, sa voix n'aurait rien avoir avec le ton aristocratique qu'il utilisait habituellement, mais il s'en fichait. Il ne pensait plus qu'à l'idée d'avoir Harry en lui.

« Je veux que tu me prépares, Potter », lança t'il dans un murmure rauque de plaisir. « Je veux que tu entres délicatement tes doigts dans mon anus pour le préparer à recevoir ta queue. Je veux que tu comprennes à quel point tu peux être viril même avec un autre homme dans ton lit. »

Ces paroles firent oublier à Harry tout ce qui n'était pas Drago, autrement dit sa peau, ses lèvres, son torse, son sexe. Plus rien d'autre n'a ait d'importance, Voldemort pouvait bien revenir d'entre les morts qu'il ne bougerait pas d'ici. Le brun l'allongea et se glissa entre ses cuisses ouvertes. Parcourant son corps de baisers, embrassant la ligne de poils blond qui le rendait totalement déraisonnable, torturant ses mamelons sensibles, marquant de ses dents le cou pâle. Délicatement, il laissa sa main s'insinuer entre les cuisses ouvertes.

Ginny n'était pas une adepte de la sodomie, mais elle l'avait laissé faire quelques fois. Il savait donc qu'il devait être doux pour ne pas provoquer trop de douleurs à son partenaire. Faire mal à l'homme sous lui était bien la dernière chose qu'il désirait.

Doucement, ses doigts parcoururent le sillon de ses fesses, s'arrêtant au point le plus chaud de son corps. Il caressa la chaire ridée de son anus, sans arrêter d'embrasser la peau mise à sa disposition.

Les lèvres d'Harry se rapprochèrent inexorablement du sexe tendu et, contrairement à ce qu'il s'était produit quelques minutes plus tôt, il se sentit tout à fait capable de le prendre en bouche. Le faire était même devenu quelque chose de vital.

Il commença par lécher le gland perlant de plaisir, ce qui provoqua une décharge dans tout le corps de Drago, qui replia, par réflexe, ses jambes. De ce fait, il fit entrer la première phalange en lui. En sentant le bout de son indexe pénétrer l'antre bouillante du blond, Harry dut fermer les yeux pour ne pas jouir de cette vision.

Il en profita pour continuer son avancée et, rapidement, son doigt fut entouré par les chaires chaudes du conduit anal. Il le sentait à l'étroit et la simple pensée de son sexe à la place le fit gémir. Il poursuivit ses mouvements, hypnotisé par le corps qui ondulait sous lui. Jamais un être humain n'avait été aussi beau que Malefoy en ce moment.

Drago haletait, gémissait et implorait pour plus de contact. Il n'avait plus été dans cette situation depuis bien longtemps et il en voulait plus, beaucoup plus.

« Merlin, Potter, encore », supplia-t-il sans honte.

Et Harry s'exécuta faisant rentrer un deuxième, puis un troisième doigt.

Le blond n'avait plus rien avoir avec la figure de glace, il était chaud et sensuel. Et Harry était excité au possible…

« Harry,je te veux en moi… Maintenant », susurra-t-il, à la limite de l'orgasme. Il ne voulait pas seulement jouir des doigts de Potter en lui, il voulait sentir son sexe emprisonné au plus profond de son corps.

Après avoir délicatement sorti ses doigts du corps alangui sous lui, le brun voulut le retourner pour le mettre sur le ventre, comme lui l'avait fait quelques jours plus tôt. Mais il fut arrêté dans son mouvement.

« Non, je veux que tu me regardes pendant que tu me fais l'amour, je veux que tu voies que c'est à l'intérieur d'un homme que tu t'enfonces. Je veux que tu sentes ma queue gorgée d'envie entre nous. »

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Harry comprit qu'il était perdu. Lorsqu'il commença à s'introduire dans le corps bouillant de Malefoy et que, pas une seule seconde, il n'eut peur. Que pas un seul instant, il ne pensa au fait que c'était un homme. Qu'à aucun moment, il ne trouva ça, sale, déplacé ou immoral. Il n'eut pas besoin de fermer les yeux pour penser à autre chose. Au contraire, il était transcendé par l'image de Drago, allant et venant à la rencontre de sa queue. Il était galvanisé à la vue d'un pénis gorgé d'envie, se mouvant au rythme de ses coups de reins.

Son sexe avait faim du cul de Malefoy, ses mains se mourraient dès qu'elles perdaient le contact de sa peau, et ses lèvres étaient assoiffées de sa bouche. Mais surtout, ses yeux menaçaient de devenir aveugles s'ils étaient privés du spectacle qu'offrait Drago sans le vouloir. Il était tellement beau, gémissant sous lui. Son corps était chaud, étroit, merveilleux.

C'était Drago Malefoy dans toute sa splendeur. Un homme, un Serpentard, son ennemi d'enfance et pourtant, il n'avait jamais pris autant de plaisir avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Il ne dut pas réfléchir une seule seconde pour s'emparer du sexe de Drago, qui implorait pour qu'on s'occupe de lui. Le geste se fit naturellement et les cris de plus en plus forts du blond lui firent redoubler ses coups de reins.

Lorsque, quelques minutes plus tard, rompu par le plaisir, celui-ci éjacula, Harry se sentit enlacé par les chaires bouillantes du conduit anal et il ne put se retenir une seconde de plus avant de le rejoindre dans la jouissance.

Tout ses membres étaient contractés de fatigue et de plaisir, et tout aussi doucement que pour le pénétrer, Harry sortit du corps tremblant du blond.

Mais cette fois au lieu de fuir, apeuré, il se laissa tomber à côté de lui.

« Tu ne considères plus ça comme une erreur cette fois », nota Drago quand il fut enfin capable de parler.

Sa voix était moins affirmée qu'à l'ordinaire. Il pouvait être un homme froid et solitaire, mais il n'était pas sûr de supporter être rejeté après ces qu'ils venaient de faire.

« Tu ne peux pas faire la même erreur deux fois, car la deuxième fois ce n'est pas une erreur, c'est un choix. » affirma Harry plus sur de lui qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps.

* * *

 **To be contined ...**


	28. Chapitre 27

**Disclaimer: la totalité de l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR.**

 **Rating : M**

 **HP/ DM**

* * *

Chapitre vingt-sept

 _« Il y a toujours deux raisons pour faire quelque chose._

 _Une bonne raison et la vraie raison_ _._ _»_

 _Dale Carnegie_

Un silence apaisant habitait la pièce depuis la confession d'Harry. Il se devait d'être honnête avec lui-même. C'était son crédo, on pouvait mentir aux autres mais jamais à sois même.

Alors en toute honnêteté, il le reconnaissait, la première fois pouvait passer pour une erreur. Il n'aurait eu aucun mal à se trouver des excuses, plus ou moins valables, Ginny, Albus, le travail, la pression… Toutes ces choses pouvaient être de parfaites excuses à leur première fois. Il aurait pu dire, qu'il s'était oublié, que Malefoy était là, que d'une certaine manière il le comprenait. Mais tout ça était impossible maintenant.

Parce qu'il était revenu. Pour avoir une explication, pour comprendre…

Et la seule réponse avait été le corps chaud et souple de Drago sous lui. La seule explication avait été leurs gémissements au moment de l'orgasme. La seule conclusion était que son corps l'avait lâchement trahi, en ressentant pour un homme, ce qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti pour une femme. Jamais de manière aussi forte, aussi puissante, aussi jouissive.

Tout à ses réflexions, le survivant se mit à observer l'homme à ses côtés. Il l'avait vu des centaines de fois, tour à tour gamin narcissique, adolescent perdu, jeune adulte effrayé. Il pouvait dorénavant ajouter à cette liste adulte en pleine jouissance. Parce que Harry ne s'était pas contenté de faire l'amour à un homme, non, il s'était rassasié de son corps, abreuvé de ses gémissements, nourrit de ses caresses.

Il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir autant regardé un corps, en tout cas pas comme il avait regardé celui de Malefoy. Son torse pâle, sur lequel des muscles étaient présents mais à peine visibles, ses mains fines et assurées, ses jambes longues et fuselées. Ses poils blonds, presque transparents, ces fameux poils dressés en une fine ligne qui invitaient le regard à se perdre plus bas. A se perdre sur son sexe, ce sexe qu'il connaissait bien maintenant. Il avait pu le sentir, dans son cul premièrement, et plus tard entre ses mains, entre ses lèvres. Il en connaissait le poids, le goût, l'odeur. Tout comme Malefoy connaissait dorénavant tout du sien. Harry ne put s'empêcher de revivre le moment où son corps avait pris possession de celui du blond.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te fait sourire comme un bienheureux, Potter ? » interrogea le blond ensommeillé.

Harry tourna son regard sur l'autre homme. Même nu, les cheveux emmêlés, dans une pièce qui respirait le sexe et la sueur, il gardait sa classe naturelle. Celle qu'il n'avait jamais perdue, même les mains entravées par les fers, même amaigri le jour de son procès, même quand la vie s'était révélée être la pire des garces, ne lui épargnant aucune souffrance.

« Je me disais que dans mes délires les plus fous, jamais au grand jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer que Drago Malefoy puisse se laisser dominer au lit. »

Harry avait ponctué sa phrase d'un ton ironique, mais Drago lui répondit d'un soupir en se relevant brusquement, toute trace de fatigue envolée. Il prit la direction de ce qui devait être la salle de bain sans un regard en arrière. Et le survivant comprit qu'il avait commis un imper. Il ne savait pas quoi exactement mais la réaction du blond ne prêtait à aucune confusion.

Aussi vite qu'il était rentré dans la salle d'eau, Drago en ressortit pour se placer dans toute sa splendeur devant Harry.

« Tu n'as rien compris, Potter. Pour toi, il s'agit donc toujours d'une histoire de dominant ou de dominé. Tu penses que parce que j'ai laissé ta queue rentrer en moi, je suis soumis ? Si on part de ce principe, toutes les femmes sont soumises. »

Le brun resta une seconde silencieux. Pour le peu qu'il y avait pensé, effectivement, une relation entre deux hommes comportait un dominant et un dominé. Jamais cette idée ne lui avait effleuré l'esprit concernant une femme. Avec elles, l'acte de pénétration était normal, dans la logique des choses. Mais avec un homme les codes changeaient, tout lui semblait différent.

Son silence sembla énerver un peu plus Drago. Potter était buté et totalement fermé. Lui qui avait revu son jugement de jeunesse, sur le fait que l'Elu était un être totalement décérébré, il recommençait à douter sérieusement. Mais vu qu'avec un individu aussi étroit d'esprit, les actes avaient toujours été plus probants que les mots, il décida de lui montrer ce qu'était la soumission.

Harry fut incapable de comprendre le changement d'atmosphère qui l'entourait. Une seconde plus tôt, Malefoy semblait en colère après lui et maintenant, il le regardait les yeux luisant de passion.

Sans le quitter du regard, Drago grimpa sur le lit, avançant doucement vers le survivant, toujours installé dans une position semi-assise. Il prit place sur les cuisses du brun, qui se tendit légèrement sous cette proximité. Il se pencha et son souffle se fit murmure à l'oreille d'Harry.

« Je vais te prouver qu'on peut tout aussi bien dominer en étant celui qui reçoit, Potter. »

Et sans laisser le temps à Harry de comprendre la sens de ses paroles, il s'empara de ses lèvres. Lors de leurs précédents échanges, Drago avait pris garde de ne pas effrayer l'autre homme, par des gestes trop empressés ou une passion mal contrôlée. Mais cette fois, il se laissa totalement aller et Harry, n'eut aucun mal à sentir la différence.

Malefoy n'était pas en train de l'embrasser. Non, il lui dévorait la bouche, le visage, le cou. Il ne le caressait pas, il tentait de s'imprégner de son corps, de s'incruster sous sa chair. Doucement, il l'amena à se coucher complètement et d'une main, il emprisonna ses deux poignets au-dessus de sa tête.

Harry, de son côté, avait oublié tout de leur précédente conversation. Il pensait juste au corps chaud ondulant impitoyablement contre le sien. A son sexe, qui s'éveilla à la seconde où celui de Malefoy vint à sa rencontre. Lorsque Malefoy l'enchaina de sa poigne, il ne ressentit aucunement le besoin de se libérer. Il voulait juste qu'il poursuive ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il voulait juste oublier, une nouvelle fois, les mœurs et coutumes sorcières qui avaient décidé que leurs actes étaient immoraux.

A cet instant, Drago sentit que le survivant lui aurait cédé chaque particule de son corps. Mais il voulait lui prouver, lui montrer, que son esprit était jonché de fausses informations. Il mena donc ses doigts jusqu'à la bouche du brun, qui ne se fit pas prier pour écarter les lèvres.

Harry mordilla, lécha, suça avec application les doigts de Malefoy, sans le quitter une seule seconde des yeux.

Drago était persuadé que Potter n'avait absolument aucune idée de l'image de luxure qu'il dégageait à l'instant. Et dans un mouvement involontaire, son bassin se mit en action, frictionnant leurs deux érections douloureuses.

Le survivant n'en pouvait plus. Son épiderme était parcouru de frissons, son sexe implorait grâce et son corps entier était au supplice. Il avait besoin de jouir, quelle que soit la manière. Malefoy pouvait bien s'enfoncer à l'intérieur de lui, il n'en avait cure. Il voulait juste se libérer.

« Fais quelque chose », dit-il d'une voix suppliante.

Les yeux gris de Drago se plissèrent de plaisir sous cette supplique.

« Que veux-tu que je fasse, Potter ? »

« Ce que tu veux, fais ce que tu veux mais pitié… »

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, Drago s'exécuta.

A ce moment-là, Harry comprit que tout ce qu'il avait subi jusque-là n'était rien. Que son envie, pourtant dévorante, était bien fade. Que les précédentes images qu'il avait de Drago n'avait absolument rien d'excitant, comparées à ça.

Le reste du monde était morne en comparaison à Drago, qui enfonçait ses propres doigts entre les fesses. La lumière la plus vive n'était qu'une flammèche vacillante face à cet être de luxure se procurant à lui-même du plaisir, ondulant comme un serpent pour venir à la rencontre de sa propre main.

Les yeux de Drago roulaient dans leurs orbites, il était aveugle et sourd à tout ce qui n'était Potter, son souffle brûlant, ses yeux suppliants, ses halètements.

Il dut se faire violence pour retirer sa main de là où elle était. Son corps protesta de l'abandon, mais il savait que ce qui allait suivre serait bien meilleur. Ce fut donc sans hésiter qu'il s'empara du sexe de Potter et avant que celui-ci ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, il s'empala sur lui.

Harry suffoqua sous le choc. Drago ne lui avait pas laissé une seule seconde pour qu'il se prépare, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. A l'heure actuelle, il était incapable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes. La seule chose tangible était le fourreau de chaire étroite et bouillant qui l'enlaçait de toute part.

Drago s'immobilisa après la première pénétration. Sa préparation sommaire avait rendu l'acte douloureux. Mais l'air émerveillé de l'homme sous lui lui donnait envie de se mouvoir et ce fut ce qu'il fit. D'abord doucement, il se frotta plus qu'autre chose. Il sentait le sexe de Potter entrant et sortant de son fondement. Lorsqu'il ne perçut plus aucune trace de douleur, il accéléra le mouvement.

Il tenait toujours les mains d'Harry au-dessus de sa tête, et la position lui permettait de contrôler, l'intensité et l'angle de pénétration. Il se réjouissait des halètements du brun, qui se transformèrent en cris lorsque, par mégarde, il contracta les fesses.

Harry n'était plus qu'un amas de sensations. Il était incapable de faire autre chose que regarder, admirer et s'imprégner de la vision de Drago ondulant sur lui. Lorsqu'il sentit les prémisses de la jouissance, il se fit implorant.

« Plus vite, Malefoy, plus vite … »

Et Drago s'exécuta. Ses mouvements n'avaient plus rien de gracieux, il bougeait de manière totalement anarchique. La queue de Potter frôlait sa prostate de façon régulière et son propre sexe demandait grâce. Tout en continuant ses mouvements de bassins, il saisit son érection en main, lâchant alors les bras de Potter, pour lui imposer le même rythme. Il fut incapable de tenir plus de quelques va-et-vient avant de se répandre dans son poing. Les contractions liées à son éjaculation provoquèrent la jouissance d'Harry dans la seconde.

D'un mouvement habile du bassin, Malefoy bascula à côté d'Harry. Leurs souffles étaient saccadés, leurs corps souillés de sperme et de transpiration et la chambre empestait le sexe et la sueur. Pourtant, aucun des deux ne bougeaient, encore trop engourdis par l'orgasme ravageur qui venait de déferler sur eux.

« Par Merlin, c'était… », balbutia Harry.

« Divin, je sais », lui accorda Drago, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

Après quelques minutes de silence, ils réussirent à réguler aussi bien leurs souffles que les battements de leur cœur.

« Tu avais raison, Malefoy. Même avec une bite dans le cul, tu restes insoumis. »

« Je voulais te prouver que des relations homosexuelles ne sont pas forcément synonymes de soumission ou domination. Je me suis dit qu'une leçon aurait plus d'impact qu'un long discours », dit Drago en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Harry pouffa.

« Si toutes les leçons que j'avais reçues avaient été aussi… intenses, je pense que j'aurais eu de bien meilleures notes », déclara Harry d'une voix d'où perçait l'amusement.

« Ne cherche pas, Potter. Tout est dans le talent du professeur. »

Sous ces derniers mots, Drago se leva et s'étira. Son cul le faisait légèrement souffrir. Rien d'invivable, juste de quoi lui rappeler qu'il n'avait plus été sollicité de la sorte depuis longtemps.

Harry étouffa un bâillement en avisant sa montre. 5h45. Sa journée commençait à 7h30, ce qui ne lui donnait pas beaucoup de temps. Le blond sembla comprendre et aimablement, il lui proposa de se laver dans la salle de bain voisine à la chambre. Pendant ce temps, il descendit se rafraîchir dans la salle d'eau du rez-de-chaussée avant de préparer du café et de quoi petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine.

Une fois lavé et habillé, Harry se joignit à lui et ce fut dans un silence reposant qu'ils burent le breuvage qui leur permettrait de ne pas s'endormir durant les prochaines heures.

« Comment tu prends les choses ? » le questionna Drago après avoir englouti un toast à la marmelade.

« Quoi ? Le fait qu'à trente-sept ans, je viens de comprendre que coucher avec un homme est mille fois plus jouissif que de coucher avec une femme ? Ou le fait que par un concours de circonstances inextricable, je me suis retrouvé à avoir des relations sexuelles avec le mec qui m'a pourri toute ma scolarité ? » demanda Harry sans le quitter deux yeux.

« Un peu des deux, je suppose. »

Drago savait que l'acceptation de telle chose n'était pas facile et l'attitude de Potter le surprenait. Il restait relativement calme malgré la situation.

« Je ne sais pas du tout ce que j'en pense, je suis totalement perdu. Je me pose un million de questions à la fois. Est-ce que ce qui vient de se passer veut dire que je suis gay… je veux dire vraiment gay ? »

« Ce qui vient de se passer ne veut rien dire, à part que tu as pris du plaisir à coucher avec un homme », dit Drago en le regardant. « Merlin, tu rougis comme une pucelle, appelons un chat un chat, Potter. On a couché ensemble et dire qu'on en a retiré aucun plaisir serait stupide. On a pris notre pied, point à la ligne. Maintenant de là à redéfinir ta sexualité ou savoir si tu es juste en quête de nouvelles sensations, je n'en sais rien. Tu es le seul à pouvoir répondre à tout ça, tu dois te poser les bonnes questions. Laisse-toi un peu de temps pour réfléchir à tout ça, ensuite tu pourras éventuellement essayer de sortir dans des boîtes gays. »

Sous le regard interrogatif du brun, il s'expliqua plus en détails.

« Il existe des clubs gays, Potter. Essaies de rencontrer des hommes pour voir ce que tu ressens. Après tout, peut-être que tout cela n'est qu'une petite expérience. Une fois ta curiosité assouvie, tu comprendras que tu as toujours aimé les femmes. »

Harry hocha la tête, même si au fond de lui il n'y croyait pas vraiment. Il avait apprécié coucher avec des femmes. Pendant ses treize ans de mariage avec Ginny, il avait eu une vie sexuelle épanouie. Et les derniers échanges avec Mélinda avaient été satisfaisants. Mais rien de comparable avec l'intensité de ce qu'il avait vécu avec Malefoy. Il finit rapidement son café avant de se diriger vers la sortie, il se ravisa avait de franchir le seuil.

« Merci », dit-il dans un souffle. « Tu as été fantastique et pas une seule seconde tu ne t'es moqué de moi, j'apprécie. J'espère que tout ça ne changera rien entre nous, au moins pour les garçons… »

Drago lui accorda un sourire avant de lui assurer que pour lui, rien n'avait changé. Lorsque Potter referma la porte du manoir, il soupira un grand coup. Il espérait sincèrement qu'ils seraient capables de passer au-dessus de ces moments. Sans s'en rendre compte, Potter avait pris beaucoup de place dans son quotidien et un retour à la solitude le ferait beaucoup souffrir.

« Rien a changé, du moins je l'espère », chuchota-t-il.

* * *

 **To be contined ...**

* * *

Merci à tout.e.s


	29. Chapitre 28

**Disclaimer: la totalité de l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR.**

 **Rating : M**

 **HP/DM**

* * *

Chapitre vingt-huit

 _« La jalousie c'est d'être effrayé que quelqu'un rende la personne que tu aimes_

 _Plus heureuse que tu ne le fais_ _._ _»_

 _Rihanna_

Samedi 10 février 2018, quai 9 ¾ King's Cross, London.

Harry était arrivé à l'avance pour récupérer Albus. Assis seul sur l'un des bancs de la voie 9 ¾, le Survivant tentait de faire le point sur sa vie. Pour être totalement honnête, il tentait de mettre les choses au clair depuis une bonne semaine. Il était incapable de passer au-dessus des derniers événements. Il en venait à regretter sa dernière conversation avec Malefoy. Faire comme si rien ne s'était passé lui était impossible.

Il aurait voulu pouvoir oublier le blond, nier son existence, faire comme si. Mais cette démarche était tout bonnement impossible.

Pas à cause d'Albus et de son amitié avec le fils de Malefoy. Non, les raisons étaient, que l'ancien Serpentard refusait tout simplement de sortir de sa tête. Harry se surprenait régulièrement à penser à lui, à son corps, ses mains, ses halètements et ses pensées amenaient des réactions physiques plus que dérangeantes.

Mais le plus grave était que d'autres moments lui revenaient régulièrement en mémoire : leurs discussions, leurs confidences... Il pouvait revoir avec exactitude chaque scène les réunissant.

Il en était venu à devoir se droguer pour dormir. Il n'avait plus ingurgité de potion de sommeil sans rêve depuis la fin de la guerre et son goût âcre ne lui avait pas manqué. Il devrait penser à demander à Drago s'il n'avait pas un remède plus digeste...

Se furent les cris de Lilly qui le ramenèrent à l'instant présent. Il fut surpris de voir la voie surchargée de gens. Il avait rêvassé suffisamment pour occulter le monde autour de lui.

Lily se jeta dans ses bras, heureuse de le revoir. En toute logique, les enfants devaient passer le début de la semaine chez leur mère. Mais Albus avait tout bonnement refusé. C'était pour cette raison qu'Harry se trouvait là. Il se répugnait de les séparer mais la perspective d'une nouvelle fugue l'avait poussé à accepter.

Lily était évidemment suivie de sa mère. Depuis leur dernière conversation, à la fin des vacances d'hiver, ils n'avaient pas discuté une seule fois. Ils s'étaient arrangés pour que le passage de leur fille de l'un à l'autre se déroule le dimanche lors du repas chez Molly et Arthur.

« Tu es venu », murmura la rouquine.

Il inspira un grand coup. Non, ils n'avaient pas discuté et donc la situation ne s'était pas améliorée. Albus lui avait écrit plusieurs fois par semaine, pour lui demander, supplier serait plus exact, de ne pas l'obliger à retourner chez Ginny. Et il avait cédé. Il n'en n'avait absolument pas le droit légalement parlant, mais il l' en avait tout de même pris la décision. S'il devait en référer à un juge, eh bien il le ferait ! Jamais plus il ne voulait revivre l'angoisse d'une fugue.

En échange de cette promesse, il avait demandé à Albus d'essayer de laisser une chance à sa mère. Et Merlin soit loué, son fils était moins têtu que lui au même âge. Il avait commencé par lire le courrier qu'elle lui envoyait, sans toutefois y répondre. Harry avait prié tous les saints pour que Ginny soit patiente et qu'elle ne s'énerve pas dans ses lettres. Et la dernière semaine avant les vacances, son fils l'avait prévenu qu'il y avait répondu. Il avait joint la copie de sa réponse. Le ton était froid, les mots blessants et les explications assassines. Mais derrière tout cela, on pouvait voir à quel point le comportement de sa mère l'avait meurtri. Malgré tout, cette réponse ne changeait strictement rien, Albus ne voulait pas retourner chez sa mère et Harry ne l'y obligerait pas.

« Oui, Ginny, je suis venu et je ne pense pas que cela t'étonne réellement. »

Elle baissa la tête. Il ne l'avait jamais vue dans cet état. Des cernes sombres lui mangeaient le visage et la détresse suintait par tous ses pores.

« La garde, … les enfants sont avec moi, tu n'as pas le droit, Harry… »

Son ton était larmoyant, le Survivant n'avait jamais pu lui résister quand elle parlait avec cette voix emplie de douleur. Mais cette fois, il n'avait pas le choix.

Une conversation qu'il avait eue avec Malefoy lui revint en tête. Leur première conversation, lorsque le blond lui avait confié qu'il aurait pu tuer Astoria pour le mal qu'elle aurait occasionné en restant auprès d'eux. Il n'en n'était pas là, bien évidemment, mais il comprenait maintenant la teneur de ses propos. Pour lui non plus rien ne serait jamais trop beau, trop cher ou trop illégal pour protéger ses enfants.

« Tu veux vraiment qu'on parle de cette garde ici ? Tu veux m'obliger à me rendre chez le juge ? A lui dire que l'avant-dernière fois que tu as eu les garçons avec toi tu as bourré le crâne d'Albus avec des propos racistes ? Que la dernière fois qu'il était chez toi, notre fils à fait une fugue ? Qu'on l'a retrouvé à plus de cent kilomètres de ton domicile ? »

Sans le vouloir, le ton était allé crescendo. Il essayait par tous les moyens que les choses se tassent et elle ne faisait que parler de cette foutue garde.

« Depuis quand es-tu devenue aussi obsédée par les règles et les lois ? Tu as toujours été là première à te moquer de Percy, lorsqu'il récitait à tout va le code pénal sorcier durant ses études d'avocat. Et maintenant tu ne jures que par la bonne application d'une décision de garde. »

« Oui Harry, je ne jure que par une garde imposée, parce que si nous leur avions donné la possibilité de choisir les enfants seraient partis avec toi. »

La réponse de Ginny le laissa sans voix. Elle racontait n'importe quoi. Leurs enfants les aimaient tous les deux de la même manière. Certes, Albus était plus proche de lui, mais la souffrance dans son regard lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvé chez Malefoy prouvait montrer à quel point il était triste et déçu. Et seules les personnes que nous aimons peuvent nous décevoir.

« Tu racontes n'importe quoi Ginny, les enfants t'aiment et… »

« Bien sûr que mes enfants m'aiment, mais ils seraient partis avec toi. Albus n'aurait eu aucun mal à choisir, James et Lily auraient suivi le mouvement pour rester tous les trois. Je n'aurais eu droit qu'à un week-end sur deux. Tu n'as absolument pas le droit de me les enlever, ils sont à moi autant qu'à toi ! »

Elle avait hurlé ces dernières paroles et toutes les personnes présentes sur le quai avaient pu en profiter. Lui qui faisait toujours tout pour rester le plus discret possible n'osait pas relever les yeux sur les gens autour. Jusqu'au moment où un raclement de gorge se fit entendre juste derrière lui. Il se retourna brusquement. Drago Malefoy se tenait à quelques pas de là, tenant Lily par la main. Évidemment, la voix 9/3 était devenue leur lieu de rendez-vous privilégié. Elle aurait d'ailleurs dû rester leur seul lieu de rendez vous.

Rapidement, Harry prit conscience de la gravité des choses. Tout le quai les avait entendus, mais leur fille avait été au première loge. Pourtant, aucune trace de choc ne marquait son visage d'ange.

« Je me suis dis, que votre charmante petite conversation tenait plus de l'ordre du privé que du public. Du coup, je me suis permis de vous lancer un sort d'intimité », dit le blond en ne s'adressant qu'à Harry. « Malheureusement », ajouta Drago avec un sourire qui démentait totalement le fait qu'il était désolé, « tout le monde a pu voir à quel point ton ex-femme ressemble à une harpie. »

Si les yeux de Ginny avaient pu tuer, Malefoy serait incontestablement mort sur le champ. Harry, quant à lui, n'avait qu'une envie, le remercier chaleureusement. Il secoua la tête. Non, remercier une personne ne consistait pas à l'embrasser, et encore moins à lui retirer ses vêtements. Lorsqu'il prit conscience de ses pensées, il s'inquiéta pour sa santé mentale. Il ne pouvait pas être en train de fantasmer sur un homme, sur Malefoy, au milieu d'un quai de gare bondé, sous le regard assassin de son ex-femme.

« Merci », dit il d'une voix qu'il aurait voulu bien plus ferme, mais le blond ne s'en formalisa pas. Toute son attention était déjà retournée sur la locomotive qui venait de rentrer en gare.

Harry pouvait sentir Ginny bouillir de colère à côté de lui. Au loin, il vit Ron et Hermione qui se venaient dans leur direction. Et enfin, les portes du train s'ouvrirent et le brouhaha habituel se fit entendre. Des centaines d'étudiants, ignorant tout des problèmes des adultes, se déversèrent sur le quai.

Rapidement, Teddy et Rose s'avancèrent, saluant les adultes. Harry interrogea son filleul du regard.

« Ils arrivent », annonça t'il avant de se tourner en direction de Malefoy. « Tous les trois ».

Harry aurait pu jurer avoir entendu les dents de son ex-femme grincer. Et presque immédiatement, il vit apparaître ses deux fils entourant Scorpius.

James salua tout le monde avant de prendre sa sœur dans les bras. Albus, quant à lui, s'accrocha instantanément à la main de son père.

Scorpius, lui, n'avait mis qu'une seconde avant de filer vers Drago.

Un silence à couper au couteau s'installa autour d'eux. Ron voulut ouvrir la bouche mais Hermione le fit taire d'un regard.

Harry ne s'était jamais posé la question, mais il semblait évidement que les membres de la familles Weasley étaient au courant des problèmes que Ginny et lui rencontraient. En De toute évidence, ils savaient donc que son fils fréquentait de manière assidue le gamin de Malefoy. Et connaissant la langue déliée de sa fille, ils savaient certainement tous que lui et le blond s'étaient vu en dehors des rencontres liées à la scolarité de leurs fils.

Ginny fut celle qui brisa le silence en s'avançant vers Albus.

« Chéri, j'aimerais que tu rentres à la maison avec ton frère et ta sœur. »

Harry pouvait sentir la main de son fils trembler dans la sienne et ce constat lui serra le cœur. Qu'un enfant soit terrorisé à l'idée de passer quelques jours chez sa mère le dépassait totalement. Il avait tout fait pour éviter ce genre de situation, en acceptant chacune des clauses de la garde. Il voulait tellement les préserver, mais ça n'avait servi à rien.

« Non ! »

Ce fut la seule réponse d'Albus et elle n'avait souffert d'aucune hésitation. Mais Ginny ne se démonta pas.

« Ta sœur va être triste de ne pas pouvoir passer la semaine avec toi. »

« Après papa, tu te sers de Lily pour me faire du chantage ? »

Cette fois Ginny fit un pas en arrière. Les paroles de son fils l'avaient profondément blessée. Elle leva les yeux vers la seule personne capable de lui venir en aide : Harry.

Celui-ci soupira. Il répugnait tenir le mauvais rôle, mais quelqu'un devait prendre une décision pour trancher et il semblait être le seul à en être capable.

« Albus va venir avec moi. Lily et James restent avec toi jusque jeudi comme prévu. Mardi, vous viendrez tous à la maison pour que l'on puisse fêter l'anniversaire d'Al en famille, comme chaque année. Est-ce que ça convient à tout le monde ? », dit-il en fixant son ex-femme.

Celle-ci hocha la tête positivement malgré la tristesse qui marquait ses traits.

Mais de nouveau, Albus prit la parole.

« Non ! » assena-t-il.

Cette fois, ce fut Harry qui se tourna vers lui. Il pensait pourtant que cette solution conviendrait.

« Tu ne veux pas voir ton frère et ta sœur pour ton anniversaire ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Si, mais je veux que Scorpius soit là aussi et si elle vient, elle va être méchante avec lui », expliqua Albus sans lâcher sa mère des yeux.

Harry put voir les paroles de son fils transpercer le cœur de Ginny. Pendant une seconde, il eut peur de voir apparaître la harpie de tout à l'heure. Mais contre toute attente, elle s'avança dans leur direction avant de s'agenouiller devant Albus.

« Ton frère et ta sœur seront présents pour ton anniversaire. La fête se déroulera chez ton père, je n'ai donc rien à dire sur la liste des invités. S'il décide que ton… ami et son père sont les bienvenus alors il en sera ainsi. » Sa voix tremblait et elle ne put s'empêcher de prendre la main de son garçon. « S'il te plait mon chéri, laisse-moi une chance de me rattraper. Je te promets de faire des efforts. Ton frère, ta sœur et toi êtes ma priorité, je vous aime de tout mon cœur et je vais tout faire pour te le prouver. Acceptes-tu que je sois présente pour fêter tes douze ans ? »

Albus ne répondit rien, et Harry était sûr que c'était pour cacher les sanglots dans sa voix. Mais au moment où Ginny crut avoir perdu son fils, il hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

Ce soir là, quand Harry vint border son fils, il lui dit à quel point il était fier de lui.

« Ça va aller maintenant, papa ? »

« Je l'espère, mon grand » lui répondit-il.

Mais au fond de lui, il savait que tout était loin d'être réglé.

* * *

 **To be contined...**

* * *

RARA

MHE2 : Un grand merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que tu sembles continuer à apprécier l histoire. Le cheminement se fait doucement dans la tête d'Harry, il a besoin d'un peu de temps. Ce chapitre annonce un retour des enfants. Je pense que ça comble plus d'une personne. Bisous

Line


	30. Chapitre 29

**Disclaimer: la totalité de l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR**

 **Rating : M**

 **HP/DM**

* * *

 _« Les gens ne peuvent pas comprendre à quel point c'est stressant_

 _D'essayer d'expliquer ce qui se passe dans votre tête_

 _Quand vous-même vous ne comprenez pas. »_

 _Artiste inconnu_

Chapitre vingt-neuf

Du temps de Poudlard, tout le monde s'accordait à dire qu'Harry Potter avait toutes les qualités requises pour se mettre dans les ennuis. Trop curieux, trop fonceur, trop Gryffondor. Avec le temps, il avait appris à se calmer. Son métier pouvait se révéler très dangereux, il ne pouvait pas se contenter de foncer tête baissée sans réfléchir. Sa vie, ainsi que celle de son équipe, étaient régulièrement en jeu.

Ensuite, le fait de devenir père, par trois fois, l'avait obligé à être beaucoup plus patient. Il avait, de ce fait, perdu l'habitude de se mettre dans des situations périlleuses. C'était la raison pour laquelle il ne réussissait pas à s'expliquer par quel concours de circonstances il avait réussi à se mettre dans une position aussi inconfortable.

Il était en cuisine depuis l'aube, et celle-ci ressemblait plus à un champ de bataille qu'à autre chose. Et dans quelques heures, il recevrait la famille Weasley au grand complet, pour fêter l'anniversaire d'Albus.

En général, ce genre d'événement se déroulait au Terrier et Harry, qui avait toujours eu un respect énorme pour Molly, commençait seulement à comprendre la complexité de gérer tout ce petit monde. Il fallait composer avec les habitudes alimentaires de chacun - Fleur ne se faisait d'ailleurs jamais prier pour critiquer la cuisine Anglaise - , les préférences, les allergies… Il se souvenait encore de la panique ambiante lorsque Rose, âgée à l'époque de deux ans, s'était mise à enfler comme une baudruche après avoir ingurgité par mégarde des noix. Hermione en avait perdu tous ses moyens, oubliant même qu'elle était médicomage et donc tout à fait capable de gérer le problème.

« Euh papa ? »

La voix d'Albus le fit lever la tête du saladier, dans lequel était censée se trouver la pâte destinée au gâteau. L'enfant jeta un œil dégoûté sur l'immonde amas de grumeaux avant de reporter toute son attention sur son père.

« Mamy Molly est dans la cheminée, elle aimerait te parler. »

« J'arrive tout de suite, juste le temps de m'occuper de ça », répondit dit Harry en montrant le saladier.

« Papa ? Je pense que la seule chose à faire pour euh… cette chose », répondit Albus en fronçant le nez. « C'est de nous en débarrasser. De manière permanente, ça a l'air hautement toxique. »

Harry baissa les yeux sur le contenu du plat avant de relever la tête sur une porte se refermant.

« Ingrat », cria-t-il à l'intention de son fils, qui avait filé à toutes jambes dans le salon.

Il reporta son attention sur le récipient, une moue de dégoût sur les lèvres. Potions et cuisine faisaient, décidément, bien la paire. Et il se révélait aussi nul pour l'un comme pour l'autre. D'un mouvement de baguette, il fit disparaître l'objet du délit avant de prendre la communication par cheminette avec son ex-belle-mère.

« Harry, mon chéri, comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien Molly, et vous-même ? »

« Mes genoux me font incroyablement souffrir, les affres de la vieillesse … Mon chéri qu'as-tu donc sur le visage ? » demanda la mère Weasley les yeux froncés.

Harry fit pénétrer sa main dans la cheminée pour toucher sa joue, recouverte de farine.

« J'étais en train de préparer le gâteau pour Albus », avoua-t-il piteusement.

« De quel gâteau parles-tu ? »

« Molly vous vous souvenez que vous êtes tous invités à 18h00 pour fêter les douze ans d'Albus ?! » demanda-t-il, surpris. Molly, malgré le nombre impressionnant d'enfants et de petits enfants qu'elle possédait n'oubliait jamais aucun anniversaire.

« Bien sûr que je m'en souviens, pour qui me prends tu ? Je te contactais justement pour savoir à quelle heure tu voulais que je vienne, pour avoir le temps d'installer le buffet et les déserts avant l'arrivée des autres invités. »

Harry avait démontré, dès son plus jeune âge, qu'il avait la capacité de se mettre dans des situations extrêmement périlleuses et contrairement à ce qu'avait pu prétendre le professeur Rogue, il ne devait pas sa survie à sa chance insolente. Enfin, du moins pas uniquement. Il la devait surtout aux personnes qui l'entouraient. Hermione et Ron l'avaient de nombreuse fois tiré d'un mauvais pas. Et Molly venait de lui enlever une énorme épine du pied.

Quand Harry clôtura la conversation, il eut juste le temps de se reculer, avant, que la sorcière potelée ne sorte de la cheminée, suivie de plusieurs dizaines de plats richement garnis. Toasts, sandwiches, vérines et pas moins de sept desserts différents vinrent prendre place sur les tables prévues.

« Quand avez-vous eu le temps de préparer tout ça ? » l'interrogea Harry, les yeux ronds de surprise.

« Ces petites choses ? Ce matin », lui répondit Molly, en organisant le buffet à l'aide de sa baguette, à la manière d'un chef d'orchestre.

« Mais il est à peine midi ! » hoqueta Harry.

La sorcière chassa la question de la main.

« J'ai opté pour un buffet, plus convivial pour ce genre d'événement. Pour le dessert, j'ai fait de la tarte aux citrons meringuée, je sais qu'Albus en raffole mais ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri, j'ai aussi préparé de la tarte à la mélasse, spécialement pour toi. »

Harry ne put que contempler sa salle à manger se transformer en véritable buffet géant. Sans conteste, Molly était la reine de l'organisation.

« Mamyyy ! » s'écria Albus en enlaçant sa grand-mère.

« Comment va le héros du jour ? »

« Mieux, maintenant que je sais que c'est toi qui t'occupe de la nourriture », plaisanta le garçon en souriant, d'une manière bien trop Serpentard pour le bien d'Harry.

Il lança un regard noir au petit ingrat. Il s'était décarcassé pour tenter de lui faire plaisir. Il était vrai que le résultat était loin d'être aussi concluant que ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Mais il était sûr que sa ses quiches, aux lardons, au chou et aux épinards seraient délicieuses. Bon, peut-être pas délicieuse mais mangeable.

« Je me suis dit que l'ambiance de ce soir risquait déjà d'être électrique, autant éviter d'aggraver les choses par une intoxication alimentaire », confirma Molly en faisant un clin d'œil à son petit-fils.

Le Survivant s'étrangla avec sa propre salive. Il n'était quand même pas aussi mauvais, quand même ! Une odeur de brûlé sortant, de la cuisine, le fit pourtant réagir. Finalement, il n'y aurait pas de quiches aux lardons, au chou et aux épinards au menu…

Après avoir lancé les sorts adéquats pour maintenir la nourriture à bonne température jusqu'au moment voulu, Molly s'éclipsa.

Harry passa le début de l'après-midi à ranger et nettoyer sa cuisine, ainsi que le reste de la maison. Il voulait faire un maximum pour que tout se passe au mieux. Il savait que la soirée ne serait certainement pas parfaite. Il y avait trop de tensions pour que ce soit le cas. Il avait d'ailleurs renoncé à établir un plan de table. Albus refusait d'être installé près de Louis, Harry se doutait que James soutiendrait son frère. Et il était persuadé que ses deux fils ne lâcheraient pas Scorpius d'une semelle.

Et ce n'était que la partie visible de l'iceberg. Comment allait-il réussir à contenir, une tribu de Weasley, dont son ex-femme, le bellâtre qui lui servait de compagnon, qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter, surtout depuis la fugue d'Albus, et Malefoy ? Il savait qu'il ne devait pas compter sur Ron pour arrondir les angles, par contre il espérait que sa meilleure amie l'aide un tant soit peu à gérer tout ce petit monde. Et éviter, par la même occasion, que le repas d'anniversaire ne se change en bain de sang. Cette soirée devait être l'occasion pour Albus et Ginny de renouer des liens et non le contraire.

Au fil de la journée, un autre souci se profila doucement dans l'esprit du Survivant. Comment diable allait-il faire pour supporter d'être dans la même pièce que Drago ? Depuis leur dernière rencontre, il n'avait pas cessé de penser à lui. Il s'était plusieurs fois empêché de le contacter, pour boire un verre ou simplement pour discuter.

À l'heure actuelle, il était incapable de faire abstraction de ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Malgré sa demande pour que rien ne change, il se sentait incapable de lui faire face. Il avait d'abord cru que leur relation pourrait redevenir bon enfant voir amicale. Mais les images qui l'habitaient lorsqu'il pensait au blond n'avaient rien d'amical. Elles entrainaient, d'ailleurs, régulièrement une réaction physique assez embarrassante, surtout en présence de son ancienne belle famille et de ses enfants.

Il soupira en se regardant dans le miroir. Il avait fait des efforts vestimentaires. Il voulait prouver à Malefoy que malgré ce qu'il en pensait il était capable d'être séduisant et d'assortir correctement ses vêtements entre eux.

Merlin, il se désespérait ! Il avait été marié pendant treize ans, sans se préoccuper de son apparence. Il avait couché trois fois avec le blond et il se retrouvait affublé d'une chemise vert bouteille et d'un pantalon qui moulait les fesses. de manière outrageuse. Il ne savait d'ailleurs absolument pas d'où provenaient ces vêtements, cadeau d'Hermione certainement.

« Papa ? »

Harry se détourna de son reflet pour regarder son fils, qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens, exactement comme les siens. Tout et comme lui, ses yeux verts reflétaient toute l'angoisse qui l'habitait.

« Albus, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » interrogea-t-il inutilement.

« Et si ça passe mal ? » dit-il d'une voix étranglée. « Si maman se comporte mal avec Scorpius ? Je ne veux pas qu'il soit triste. Il va déjà avoir du mal à cause du nombre de personne qui lui sont inconnues. Il risque de leur paraître bizarre et… »

« Al, calme-toi. Je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer. », lui assura-t-il en essayant d'insuffler le plus de certitude possible dans ses paroles. « Ta mère veut vraiment se rattraper auprès de toi. Je sais que c'est peut-être dur à comprendre dans la situation actuelle, mais James, Lily et toi, êtes notre priorité à tous les deux. Et tu manques beaucoup à ta maman. »

Il marqua une pause.

« Je suis sûr qu'elle va bien se comporter avec ton ami », dit-il espérant de tout son cœur avoir raison. « Ensuite n'oublie pas que Monsieur Malefoy sera lui aussi présent. Ça devrait, du coup, être plus facile pour Scorpius. Et tu seras là, ainsi que James, j'ai confiance en vous pour le soutenir. Et si malgré tout, les choses devaient dégénérer sache que famille ou pas jamais je ne laisserais quelqu'un vous faire du mal, à toi ou à ton ami. OK ? »

Pour toute réponse, Albus se contenta de serrer son père dans ses bras. Avoir la certitude que son père serait la quoi qu'il arrive le rassurait beaucoup.

Père et fils descendirent les escaliers pour inspecter une dernière fois que tout était en place.

Le bruit de la sonnette les fit sursauter tous les deux. Ils échangèrent un regard. Que la fête commence…

* * *

 **To be contined...**

* * *

Je m'excuse pour ce chapitre beaucoup plus court, j'espère que vous l'aurez tout de même appréciez.


	31. Chapitre 30

**Disclaimer: la totalité de l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR**

 **Rating : M**

 **HP/DM**

* * *

Chapitre trente

 _« Joyeux anniversaire, des mots comme_

 _Tant d'autres, qui envoyés par la bonne personne, deviennent spéciaux "_

 _Artiste inconnu._

Par ce mois de février, Harry contemplait tout le petit monde installé sous la véranda magiquement chauffée. Pour le moment, tout se déroulait à merveille. Il regarda l'horloge et se lamenta. Il aurait été triste que ses invités se tirent dans les pattes à peine cinq minutes après être arrivé.

Molly avait levé le sort de conservation, qui maintenait le buffet à température. A présent, elle déambulait entre les invités, semblant croire que garder leur bouche pleine réussirait à contenir l'animosité qui unissait certains d'entre eux.

Après s'être servi une coupe de champagne, Harry se dirigea vers sa meilleure amie.

« Tout semble se dérouler admirablement bien », constata-t-elle.

« La stupeur dans ta voix montre à quel point tu n'y croyais pas », lui répondit Harry avec amusement.

« J'avoue avoir eu des doutes. Jeter un malheureux serpent solitaire dans la fausse aux lions comporte des risques. »

« Le mamba noir est le serpent le plus dangereux au monde, son venin est capable de tuer un homme adulte en quinze minutes. Que peut faire un pauvre lion contre ça ? » répliqua Harry, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. « Et je te rappelle qu'il n'est pas le seul serpent de l'assemblée. »

Automatiquement leurs regards se posèrent sur le coin de la pièce où se trouvaient les enfants.

« Comment va-t-il ? »

Elle n'avait pas besoin de préciser qui était le « il ». Hermione faisait partie, comme Ron, Molly et Arthur, des personnes prise entre deux feux. D'un côté Ginny, la fille, la sœur et l'amie. De l'autre Harry, le fils adoptif, le meilleur ami et le frère de cœur.

« Je pense que ça va. Ginny lui a écrit plusieurs fois. Il lui a répondu juste avant les vacances. Sa lettre était assez violente, mais je pense qu'il avait besoin de ça, besoin de lui faire comprendre à quel point elle lui avait fait du mal. Maintenant le souaffle est dans son camp. »

« C'est une bonne chose. J'aime beaucoup Ginny mais son comportement envers Albus est inadmissible. »

« Il n'y a pas qu'envers Al que son comportement laisse à désirer. Elle n'a pas été des plus polie les rares fois où elle a été en présence de Malefoy. »

« Sur ce point Harry je ne sais pas quoi en penser, Malefoy est un cas particulier, il a toujours été… »

« Merlin Hermione, pas toi ! On était des gamins se cherchant des noises à la moindre occasion. Il a changé, il n'a plus rien avoir avec le petit prétentieux qu'on a connu à Poudlard. C'est un adulte et un père maintenant. Albus et James sont totalement sous le charme de son fils. »

« C'est vrai qu'il est plutôt mignon », avoua Hermione.

« Dois-je te rappeler que tu es mariée à mon meilleur ami ? » la taquina-t-il.

« Imbécile », soupira Hermione en lui infligeant une tape sur le bras. « Va t'occuper de tes autres invités, avant que tes serpents ne nous dévorent tout cru. »

En bon hôte, il quitta donc sa chaise pour s'assurer que tout le monde avait de quoi se désaltérer. Mais à première vue, qu'elle ne soit pas chez elle n'empêchait nullement Molly d'avoir les choses en mains.

Bien que légères, les conversations allaient bon train. Ginny ne lâchait pas Albus des yeux. Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de grimacer quand lui et son frère avaient accueilli Scorpius comme s'il était Merlin en personne, mais elle n'avait pas bronché. Harry espérait que la peur de perdre un de ses enfants avait été suffisante pour la faire réfléchir.

De son côté, Drago s'était installé sur une chaise, pas trop loin des plus jeunes. Il avait beaucoup appréhendé cette journée. Etre entouré d'anciens Gryffondor n'était pas exactement ce qu'il considérait comme une après-midi agréable. Surtout que ces mêmes Gryffondor faisaient, presque, entièrement partie de la famille qu'il avait insulté pendant toute sa scolarité. Il aurait pu annuler, prétendant un quelconque malaise chez Scorpius. Mais son fils semblait tellement enthousiaste à l'idée de passer du temps avec son ami qu'il n'avait pas eu le cœur à le décevoir.

Scorpius était tellement différent en présence du fils de Potter. Pour toute personne extérieure, il restait le petit garçon silencieux, agité de drôles de tics nerveux, qui poussaient son corps à se balancer d'avant en arrière et à agiter ses doigts en tous les sens.

Mais pour lui les changements étaient flagrants. A côté d'Albus, ses épaules se détendaient, ses balancements diminuaient. Drago avait constaté que la main que le jeune Potter laissait traîner, tantôt dans son dos, tantôt sur sa jambe, ne semblait pas le déranger. Et surtout, son fils parlait, seulement à son ami et exceptionnellement au frère de celui-ci et de manière parcimonieuse, mais tout de même.

Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire face au froncement de sourcils, dépité, de son fils par rapport à une remarque stupide de James concernant les potions. Ce sujet était incontestablement celui de prédilection du petit blond.

« Dans quel domaine exerces-tu, Malefoy ? »

L'interpellé quitta les enfants des yeux pour les poser sur son interlocutrice. Une jeune femme métisse. Angelina, s'il en croyait les présentations faites par Potter. Elle lui était vaguement familière.

« Je suis potionniste », répondit-il d'une voix neutre.

Autour d'eux les conversations s'étaient taries. Angelina était la première, hormis Harry, à adresser la parole à Drago. Il était prêt à parier que tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'il soit désagréable ou au moins qu'il nie totalement toutes conversations. Manque de chance pour eux, il avait été élevé par Narcissa Malefoy, et jamais sa mère n'aurait toléré un quelconque manque de respect en société, quels que soient les membres composant cette société.

« Oh et dans quel laboratoire travailles-tu ? » l'interrogea à son tours Alderick.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de se tendre légèrement. Bien que se fut à peine perceptible, il avait vu la mâchoire du blond se serrer à l'intervention de l'autre homme. Tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à Ginny avait tendance à l'énerver, et à l'évidence, Alderick touchait de beaucoup trop près la rouquine.

« J'ai beaucoup de connaissances dans le métier, je suis amené à collaborer avec pas mal de monde pour mon travail », continua-t-il.

« Magic pharma », répondit Drago en grinçant des dents.

« C'est un laboratoire pharmaceutique me semble-t-il ? »

S'il avait été son ami, Harry l'aurait averti que discuter avec Malefoy n'était absolument pas une bonne idée pour lui, mais de toute évidence, Alderick Storme n'était pas son ami.

« Comment as-tu deviné ? Le nom peut-être ? » questionna Drago, une note d'ironie dans la voix.

Mais l'autre homme ne semblait pas comprendre à quel point le chemin qu'il empruntait pouvait être glissant.

« J'en ai entendu parler. Je pense qu'il est l'un des plus gros fournisseurs de potion de Sainte Mangouste. Dans quel secteur es-tu employé ? »

À présent, Harry n'était plus le seul à percevoir l'agacement du blond. Hermione s'était glissée près de lui, semblant sentir elle aussi la catastrophe arriver. Quant à Ginny, elle fixait son compagnon comme si une deuxième tête lui avait poussé.

« Magic pharma n'est pas l'un des plus gros fournisseurs de Sainte Mangouste, il en est le seul. Et je n'y suis pas employé, j'en suis le directeur. » La voix de Drago avait repris ses anciennes intonations, celles qu'il utilisait pour se donner des airs supérieurs du temps de l'école. « Et dans quel domaine travailles-tu pour être en contact avec de nombreux potionnistes, si ce n'est pas indiscret ? »

« Eh bien je suis employé par la très célèbre entreprise « _Wholly soft owl_ » », dit Alderick, non sans fierté.

« Hibou tout doux ? » questionna Drago, sceptique.

« Tu ne connais pas ? Ça m'étonne. Nous sommes numéro un sur le marché mondial de litière pour hiboux. »

« Litière pour hibou ? C'est une plaisanterie ? » demanda le blond, halluciné qu'on puisse être fier de travailler dans de la fiente d'oiseau. Un sourire moqueur avait pris place sur ses lèvres.

« Non, pas du tout. Nous sommes de ce fait amenés à utiliser de nombreuses potions plutôt. Pour contrer les odeurs, vois-tu, les sorts sont efficaces mais seulement sur une courte durée et… »

Presque immédiatement, Drago cessa de l'écouter. Entendre parler de déjections animales sur un ton presque amoureux lui coupait l'appétit.

« Rick », l'interrompit Ginny, rouge de honte pour son compagnon, qui ne semblait pas comprendre qu'on se moquait de lui. « Je pense qu'il est l'heure de passer aux cadeaux. »

Harry, de son côté, avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas éclater de rire et les regards amusés que lui lançait Malefoy ne l'aidait en rien. Pour combattre son hilarité, il s'activa à regrouper tous les présents.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Albus était entouré d'une quantité non négligeable de papier cadeau déchiré.

« Merci tante Hermi », dit-il.

« Mais comment as-tu deviné que ce cadeau venait de moi, le paquet n'était pas nominé ?! »

Sceptique, Albus regarda le livre qu'il avait entre les mains. _Comment organiser son temps lors des examens ? Guide pour petits sorciers futés._

« Euh, une intuition ? »

Et sous les éclats de rire de l'assemblée, le déballage continua. Lorsque qu'il se retrouva avec, ce qui devait être un très bon balai de course entre les mains, Albus fronça les sourcils.

« C'est l'un des meilleurs sur le marché. Ta mère et moi savons que tu n'as pas le droit de posséder ton propre balai cette année, mais l'année prochaine tu feras des envieux lors des sélections de Quidditch. »

« Je n'aime pas le Quidditch », répliqua Albus en fixant non pas l'homme qui venait de parler mais sa mère.

Drago était atterré. Comment une mère, qui se voulait présente, pouvait-elle si peu connaître son propre fils ? Il n'avait aperçu l'enfant qu'une ou deux fois mais rien qu'à entendre Potter lui en parler, il avait très bien compris qu'un balai était la dernière chose à lui offrir.

« Ne dis pas de sottises, tous les enfants normaux aiment le Quidditch ! » poursuivit Alderick.

Cette fois, Albus posa les yeux sur lui, se détournant du regard meurtri de sa mère.

« Eh bien il faut croire que je ne suis pas un enfant normal dans ce cas », répondit-il en déposant le balai le plus loin possible de lui.

« Ce n'est rien », intervient Ginny en foudroyant son amant du regard. « James n'a qu'à prendre le balai et nous irons t'acheter un autre cadeau. »

L'enfant haussa les épaules.

« Ça n'a pas d'importance », marmonna-t-il avant de saisir un autre paquet, délaissant sa mère.

Harry fixait son ex-femme, il lui semblait évident qu'elle luttait contre les larmes. Contrairement aux autres, elle n'avait pas reçu de bisous ou de remerciements. Et le Survivant soupçonnait son fils de l'avoir fait exprès, il n'était pas un Serpentard pour rien après tout.

« Merlin Scorp, c'est un véritable laboratoire de potions miniature ! » s'exclama Albus, le visage bien plus animé que quelques secondes auparavant.

Le petit blond, qui s'était réfugié près de son père dès que son ami s'était éloigné de lui pour ouvrir ses cadeaux, hocha la tête de manière positive. Le jeune Potter ouvrit la petite mallette accompagnant le laboratoire et écarquilla les yeux devant tous les ingrédients qui s'y trouvaient.

« Papa m'a laissé me servir dans sa réserve pour que tu aies un peu de tout », précisa Scorpius dans un murmure.

Albus se leva précipitamment pour serrer son ami, le temps d'une seconde, contre lui. Scorpius n'eut pas le temps de se crisper que déjà l'étreinte se terminait.

« Merci à vous aussi, Monsieur Malefoy. »

À la stupéfaction de tous les adultes présent, excepté Harry, Drago sourit gentiment au petit brun.

« De rien, mais interdiction de te servir du labo sans la présence d'un adulte », précisa tout de même Drago, avant de laisser son regard couler de Potter à Weasley. « Non à la réflexion, interdiction de t'en servir sans la présence de ta tante. C'est la seule ayant les capacités de faire quelque chose si tu venais à faire une fausse manipulation. »

Et sans pouvoir s'en empêcher Harry éclata de rire, rapidement suivi d'Hermione. A cet instant, Drago le savait, il venait de gagner des points.

Une fois calmé, Harry se leva et remit une enveloppe à son fils. Lorsqu'il découvrit ce qu'elle contenait, Albus ouvrit grand la bouche.

Des entrées pour l'exposition sur les grands inventeurs, sorciers et moldus, de ce siècle. Il en parlait depuis des mois et il tenait dans ses mains les cartons lui permettant d'y assister.

« Merci papa ! » hurla-t-il en se jetant sur son père pour l'embrasser.

Tous les adultes rigolèrent de l'enthousiasme de l'enfant. Seul Ginny semblait triste de l'engouement de son fils. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas capable de faire quelque chose qui pourrait faire plaisir à son propre enfant ? Elle se rendait compte à quel point elle ne le connaissait pas.

« Papa ? » l'appela Albus en comptant le nombre de places offertes. « Pour qui sont les autres ? »

« James et Lily pourraient nous accompagner, qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Oui », répondit l'enfant comme une évidence. « Mais il reste deux places. »

« Eh bien, je me suis dit que tu voudrais peut-être que Scorpius nous accompagne ? »

Harry fut de nouveau écrasé par l'étau que formaient les bras de son fils. Il leva les yeux vers Drago. Un sourire ornait ses lèvres. Il hocha la tête pour donner son assentiment, lui et Scorpius allaient accompagner les Potter dans une exposition parlant de moldus. Merlin, son père devait se retourner dans sa tombe !

Après avoir débarrassé le plancher des déchets de papier cadeau, Harry obligea Molly à s'asseoir et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer les desserts.

Malgré certains moments, légèrement tendus, la soirée se déroulait de manière agréable. Le plus important étant qu'Albus soit heureux. Le cadeau de Scorpius et les tickets pour l'exposition avaient rapidement chassé le souvenir du balai.

Le Survivant fut sorti de ses pensées par un raclement de gorge.

« C'est donc ici que tu te caches ? » l'interrogea Drago

« Je ne me cache pas, je prépare le dessert », l'informa-t-il.

Le blond entra dans la pièce, laissant la porte se fermer dernière lui.

« Très bonne idée l'expo. »

« Je peux dire de même pour le labo. »

« Le mérite ne me revient pas, c'est Scorpius qui a eu l'idée », dit-il.

Le silence s'installa quelques secondes dans la pièce. Harry se flagellait intérieurement. Il n'avait pas pu empêcher son corps de réagir à la proximité du blond.

« Je viens d'avoir une conversation très intéressante avec Granger », reprit le blond.

Harry qui était occupé à couper les diverses tartes lui tournait résolument le dos.

« Elle a l'air assez chagrinée que ton histoire avec la jolie médicomage n'ai pas abouti. Elle pense que je pourrais avoir une quelconque influence sur toi. Elle a été jusqu'à me demander si je n'avais pas une ou deux amies à te présenter. »

Harry s'empêchait de regarder l'autre homme, sa voix était bien trop proche pour qu'il risque un regard. Il nota mentalement qu'il devait avoir une discussion de toute urgence avec sa meilleure amie, pour qu'elle cesse de se mêler de sa vie privée.

« Je lui ai dit que j'allais y réfléchir », murmura Drago se rapprochant encore.

Cette fois, Harry pouvait sentir sa chaleur irradier son dos.

« Qu'en penses-tu, Potter ? Certaines de mes amies pourraient-elles te plaire ? », chuchota-t-il directement dans l'oreille du brun en se collant entièrement à lui.

Harry n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il tenait toujours la pelle à tarte dans sa main, mais il était incapable de penser à autre chose qu'au corps collé au sien. Malefoy posa doucement les mains sur les hanches d'Harry, laissant ses doigts flatter ses flans.

« Ou peut être devrais-je lui dire que tu n'as pas besoin de son aide pour trouver quelqu'un », souffla-t-il en bougeant doucement son bassin, coinçant Harry contre le plan de travail. Une érection, très mal venue, avait pris place dans son boxer.

« Malefoy, arrête, on pourrait nous voir », réussit à dire Harry.

« Oblige-moi à arrêter Potter. Je ne te retiens pas. »

Il disait vrai, les mains du blond ne le tenaient pas prisonnier, il aurait pu facilement se dégager de leur étreinte. Mais la pression qu'il ressentait, entre ses fesses, le clouait sur place aussi sûrement qu'un petrificus totalus.

Drago sourit du manque de réaction de l'autre homme et bougea son bassin de manière plus prononcée, accentuant le frottement de sa propre érection contre le corps de Potter. Le Survivant laissa filtrer un pauvre gémissement. Bien malgré lui, il sentait son dos se creuser et son arrière train chercher plus de friction.

« Je vais voir ce que fait Harry », annonça la voix de Ron venant du salon.

Instantanément la chaleur dans son dos disparut, il put sentir un léger baiser déposé à la base de sa nuque avant d'entendre la porte menant au couloir se refermer. Merlin merci, Malefoy avait plus de maîtrise que lui.

« Harry, tu vas bien ? » dit une voix provenant de la porte donnant directement sur le salon.

« Oui, oui Ron, je vais bien, j'arrive tout de suite », répondit-il, d'un ton qu'il espérait dégagé.

« Tu es tout rouge, tu es sûr que ça va ? »

« À merveille », répondit-il et pour la seconde fois, et il put entendre l'une des portes de la pièce se refermer.

Il soupira de soulagement et baissa les yeux sur son érection qui n'avait pas jugé utile de diminuer.

Il était excité au possible, et devait servir le dessert dans une pièce emplie par son ex-belle famille et par des enfants, alors qu'il rêvait de retrouver le blond pour terminer ce qu'ils avaient commencé. Comment devrait-il se sentir après cela ?

Il repoussa ses pensées dans un coin reculé de son cerveau. Mieux valait rejoindre les autres avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne vienne s'enquérir de son état. Lorsqu'il franchit la porte menant au salon, Harry posa immédiatement les yeux sur la chaise où s'était précédemment assis le blond.

Sans surprise, il s'y trouvait, nonchalamment installé, comme s'il ne venait pas de l'allumer quelques secondes auparavant. Un sourire angélique se dessina sur ses lèvres à la vue de Potter.

Harry ferma les yeux une seconde. Faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Comment avait-il pu demander quelque chose d'aussi stupide ? Il était impossible d'oublier et Malefoy semblait tout disposé à le lui faire comprendre.

* * *

 **To be contined**

* * *

Merci pour votre soutien et vos commentaires, lu et apprécié à leur juste valeur même si je n'ai pas toujours le temps d'y répondre.

Line


	32. Chapitre 31

**Disclaimer: la totalité de l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR.**

 **Rating : M**

 **HP/DM**

* * *

Chapitre trente-et-un

 _« Entre hommes d'honneur la complicité est comme l'amitié,_

 _Elle demande une longue préparation »_

 _Jacques Ferron._

Ce fut un « papa » hurlé à travers tout l'étage qui sortit Harry Potter du sommeil en ce samedi matin. La voix d'Albus, si calme et posée en général, semblait totalement paniquée, ce qui poussa le survivant à bondir hors de son lit pour s'enquérir du problème.

Lorsqu'il déboula dans le couloir, torse nu et sans avoir pris le temps d'enfiler ses chaussons, il aperçut immédiatement son fils. Ce dernier tambourinait comme un dératé à la porte de la salle de bain.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » questionna-t-il.

« Lilly ne veut pas sortir », l'informa l'adolescent, sans cesser de maltraiter la porte de ses poings.

Harry resta sceptique une seconde.

« Pourquoi par Merlin ne te sers tu pas de la salle d'eau du rez-de-chaussée ? »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de la salle de bain », lui répondit Albus, comme une évidence.

Sous le regard plus que perplexe de son père il poursuivit.

« Lilly est enfermée depuis une heure, elle va finir par nous mettre en retard. »

« En retard ? » répéta le père de famille totalement déboussolé. « Mais en retard pour quoi, voyons ? »

Son fils lui jeta un coup d'œil blasé avant de remarquer la tenue de son père et ses yeux s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la panique.

« Tu n'es pas encore habillé mais… papa, l'exposition commence dans… »

Et l'évidence se fit dans son esprit, encore légèrement embrumé de sommeil du Survivant.

« Dans trois heures Albus, oui je sais. Je pense avoir amplement le temps d'être près d'ici-là. Maintenant cesse d'ennuyer ta sœur, ou elle risque de faire exprès de nous mettre en retard. Et descends prendre le petit-déjeuner avec moi. »

« Mais… »

« Pas de « mais » qui tienne, j'ai besoin d'un café et tu es tout disposé pour me tenir compagnie. Allez, zou ! » dit le Survivant en guidant son benjamin vers la cage d'escalier menant au rez-de-chaussée de leur duplex.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux installés autour de la table de la cuisine, avec un café pour l'un et un bol de céréales pour l'autre, Albus recommença à vitupérer sur l'imminence d'un retard possible.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je te promets que nous serons tous prêts et à l'heure », lui affirma Harry.

Sous l'air entendu de son père, l'adolescent se calma quelque peu, et s'appliqua à déguster son bol de céréales, sans salir sa chemise neuve.

« L'école reprend dans deux jours, as-tu préparé ta valise ? »

Albus hocha vigoureusement la tête en signe d'affirmation .

« As-tu eu des nouvelles de ta mère ? »

« Je… et bien oui, enfin, ce jour-là nous avons discuté. »

« Ah bon ? » s'étonna Harry, n'ayant pas le souvenir de son fils et Ginny discutant lors de la journée d'anniversaire.

« Pendant que tu préparais le dessert dans la cuisine », l'informa Abus.

A la mention de ce moment précis, Harry ne put s'empêcher de s'étrangler avec son café. Son esprit galopait à toute allure. Le corps de Malefoy plaqué contre le sien, son souffle dans sa nuque, sa voix rauque et sensuelle faisant vibrer ses tympans…

« Papa ? Tu m'écoutes ? » lui demanda Albus, surpris du regard absent de son père.

« Désolé bonhomme, tu disais ? »

« Elle s'est excusée, pour le balais et tout le reste. Elle m'a demandé si je voulais bien passer une partie des prochaines vacances chez elle. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Harry observa son fils une seconde. Il avait tendance à oublier qu'il n'avait que onze ans. Son tempérament calme et réfléchi le faisait paraître plus vieux.

Mais à cet instant, sous ses yeux, il avait l'air d'un petit garçon apeuré et perdu. Ginny avait fait énormément de dégâts. Pourtant, on pouvait voir à quel point l'idée de retrouver sa maman était importante pour lui, malgré tout le mal qu'elle avait fait. Seule la peur d'être de nouveau déçu retenait Albus.

« Je pense que tu devrais lui laisser une chance. Ta mère t'aime plus que tout au monde. »

« Ça ne l'a pas empêchée de regretter d'avoir ma garde. »

Harry soupira un grand coup. Cette conversation mettrait longtemps avant de s'effacer de la mémoire de leur fils, si elle s'effaçait un jour.

« Elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle disait. Elle t'aime, mais parfois elle est un peu maladroite pour te le montrer. Je crois que tu devrais essayer d'aller chez elle, avec James et Lilly, à ton prochain retour. Et si les choses tournent mal tu pourras toujours revenir ici. »

La perspective d'avoir une issue de secours sembla rassurer Albus.

« Je vais aller lui écrire une lettre, pour lui dire que j'accepte. »

« Je suis fier de toi, Al. Pendant ce temps, je vais aller me préparer et m'assurer que tout le monde soit levé, lavé et habillé, pour l'heure prévue », signifia le Survivant en faisant un clin d'œil à son fils.

Ce fut donc l'intégralité des Potter qui se retrouva devant la cheminée du salon à onze heures. Harry n'était pas peu fier de son exploit. Si Albus était prêt depuis l'aurore et que James mettait tout au plus dix minutes pour faire ses ablutions et s'habiller, il en était tout autre pour Lily.

Le Survivant se demandait d'où lui venait cette passion pour les vêtements. Ginny n'avait jamais été une adoratrice de la mode, elle était capable d'être jolie et élégante toute en restant habillée simplement. Quant à Hermione, elle quittait rarement sa blouse de médicomage, et quand elle acceptait de le faire c'était le plus souvent au profit de vêtements confortables. Les rares fois où il l'avait vue en robe devait être pour son mariage, celui de ses proches et le bal du Tournois des trois sorciers de en quatrième année.

Après avoir bataillé un long moment, il avait réussi à convaincre Lily, de mettre manteau et écharpe. En contrepartie, elle portait une robe bleue marine, beaucoup trop habillée pour l'occasion. Harry soupçonnait que l'élan de coquetterie de sa fille avait un rapport direct avec les personnes devant les accompagner.

« Scorpius et son père nous rejoignent ici ? » questionna James.

« Non », répondit Albus. « Scorpius apprécie moyennement le transplannage et les déplacements par cheminée. Ils nous attendent à l'exposition, pour éviter de multiplier les voyages. »

« Nous devrions y aller, si nous ne voulons pas les faire patienter. Les garçons, vous passez en premier, ne vous éloignez pas du périmètre de la cheminée du chaudron à votre arrivée, je vous rejoins avec votre sœur. »

« Papa, j'ai treize ans, je ne suis plus un bébé », râla James, avant d'être brusquement tiré par son frère dans l'âtre.

Deux minutes plus tard, et un sort anti-suie lancé, Harry mena ses troupes à l'extérieur du chaudron baveur.

La salle d'exposition se trouvait à deux pas de la taverne, du côté moldu. Cette excentricité avait mis tout le ministère en branle. Un nombre impressionnant de départements avait dû interagir pour que tout se passe au mieux.

Au vu de la pagaille qu'avait provoqué cet événement mineur, le Survivant n'était pas pressé de voir l'organisation du mondial de Quiddich l'année suivante, sur le sol anglais.

Harry revint au moment présent, il regarda ses enfants, Albus était incapable de se contenir et Harry avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas rire de son empressement. James et Lilly moyennement intéressés, au départ, s'étaient totalement laissés contaminer par l'engouement de leur frère.

Ce fut donc avec trois enfants aussi agités que des lutins de Cornouailles qu'Harry arriva devant l'immense salle.

Le Barbican était un immense centre culturel. En général, il accueillait des concerts, des représentations théâtrales ou des expositions d'art. Mais pour l'occasion les sept salles de conférence, les trois restaurants et les deux immenses halls d'exposition avaient été mis au service du monde magique.

Au vu de cet événement, le quartier, aux allures grises et austères, s'était transformé en un vaste mélange hétéroclite. Sorciers de tout âges y circulaient, certains mieux acclimatés que d'autres au monde moldu. C'était pour cette raison qu'il n'était pas rare de voir un membre de la brigade magique détourner, discrètement, d'un sort un ou plusieurs moldus, qui voulaient s'aventurer de trop près. Dans cette ambiance bigarrée, il aurait été facile de ne pas remarquer les deux silhouettes légèrement reculées. Pourtant, à peine furent-ils dans son champ de vision qu'Harry les repéra.

Malefoy père et fils, si semblables, avec leur cheveux trop blonds et leur peau si blanches. Mais également si différents, dans leurs comportements. Drago avec toute sa prestance, respirant la confiance en soi, un masque de froideur sur le visage face au monde qui le dévisageait. Et Scorpius, le dos légèrement voûté, trônant, la mine inquiéte, près de son père sans jamais le toucher.

Dès qu'ils virent apparaître les Potter, leurs deux visages se transformèrent. Ce fut très léger chez Drago, à peine un mince sourire, par contre chez Scorpius, la différence se fit remarquer de manière plus flagrante. La tension de ses épaules s'envola totalement dès qu'Albus l'eut rejoint.

« Bonjour Malefoy, j'espère que nous ne t'avons pas trop fait attendre », s'enquit Harry.

« Nous sommes arrivés i peine quelques minutes », le rassura l'autre homme. « Scorpius était impatient d'assister à l'exposition. »

« Albus nous a tous sortis du lit à l'aube », avoua le Survivant en regardant son fils ajuster naturellement sa position à celle de Scorpius. James, de son côté, agissait auprès des deux plus jeunes avec des allures de garde du corps.

Lilly, qui appréciait moyennement d'être reléguée au second plan, lâcha la main de son père. Et sous le regard sidéré de ce dernier, elle s'accrocha à celle de Drago.

Le blond ne put s'empêcher de rire face à l'expression de trahison qu'affichait le visage d'Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que ça fait de se voir enlever la femme de sa vie, Potter ? » le taquina-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

Le Survivant se surprit à sentir une nuée de papillons s'envoler dans son estomac à la vue de ce sourire étincelant.

« Si je ne savais pas ce que je sais, je m'en inquiéterais peut-être », lui répondit-il, en rentrant dans son jeu.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice qui les fit frissonner tous les deux.

Inconscients de l'effet qu'ils produisaient sur l'autre, ils suivirent les garçons dans l'entrée de l'exposition.

Après quelques minutes de bavardages endiablés, Lily finit par les abandonner pour aller rejoindre ses frères et Scorpius.

Ils voguèrent de salle en salle, avisant les évolutions de diverses inventions. L'exposition faisant un parallèle entre le monde moldu et le monde magique. Ampoules, télévisions, et voitures côtoyaient bougies perpétuelles, photographies animées et Portoloins.

James resta un temps considérable devant une vitrine immense qui retraçait deux cents ans d'histoire concernant les balais de courses.

Lilly passait plus de temps à faire virevolter sa robe, qu'à s'intéresser aux objets exposés mais elle semblait y prendre autant de plaisir.

Albus, lui, décortiquait chaque chose avec une minutie chirurgicale, abreuvant Scorpius de mille et une explications. Le blondinet s'en accommodait à merveille. Être entouré de son père et de son meilleur ami lui convenait très bien.

De leur côté, les adultes surveillaient d'un œil distrait leurs progénitures en se baladant dans les allées, discutant comme de vieux camarades.

Du moins en apparence, parce qu'intérieurement Harry bouillonnait, son sang s'échauffait au moindre effleurement avec l'autre homme. Il ne savait pas s'il s'agissait d'un effet de son imagination ou si justement ces effleurements étaient beaucoup plus réguliers que la normale.

Drago, de son côté, s'amusait comme un enfant, même si son visage ne reflétait qu'un intérêt poli pour ce qui l'entourait. Il avait rapidement remarqué que le brun était nerveux et légèrement mal à l'aise en sa présence.

Vu les derniers événements les concernant, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant en soi. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se réjouir en le voyant rougir à chaque fois qu'il lui frôlait la main. Lorsqu'il s'était penché au dessus de son épaule, en lui soufflant discrètement dans le cou, pour pouvoir admirer une magnifique machine à coudre moldue, il l'avait senti se tendre et retenir son souffle. Potter n'était donc pas insensible à son charme.

Les érections plus que convaincantes qu'il avait arborées lors de leurs relations sexuelles en était une preuve. Mais le voir se tortiller à chaque fois qu'il l'approchait l'enchantait au plus au point.

Un bruit de cavalcade le fit revenir à l'instant présent. Albus les avait rejoints en courant, alors que Scorpius, accompagné de Lily et James, le suivait beaucoup plus calmement.

« Papa, une conférence sur l'électricité va commencer dans quelques minutes, on peut y aller s'il te plaît ? » quémanda le petit brun, le regard suppliant.

Harry pensa une seconde qu'il aurait dû emmener Arthur, son ex-beau-père, avec eux. Il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il aurait adoré assister à ce genre de conférence.

Arrivé dans la salle dédiée à celle-ci, il remarqua rapidement que le patriarche Weasley n'était pas le seul à apprécier la magie du monde moldu. La pièce était bondée.

« Il reste quatre places au premier rang », remarqua Albus.

« Eh bien, allez vous y installer, nous resterons debout avec Monsieur Malefoy. »

Drago voulut intervenir. La foule compacte allait obliger les enfants à se contorsionner pour atteindre leurs sièges et Scorpius ne supportait pas les contacts. Il allait lui proposer de rester près de lui, mais Albus le devança.

« James, tu ouvres le chemin, Scorp entre nous deux, et Lily, tu me suis, ok ? »

Ce fut donc un James jouant des coudes, parfois assez violement, qui leur créa un passage jusque leurs places sans aucune difficulté. Drago en fut très surpris. Scorpius n'avait même pas eu besoin d'exprimer son malaise pour qu'Albus le comprenne. Son fils avait énormément de chance de pouvoir compter sur ce genre d'ami.

La pièce, déjà noire de monde, continua à se remplir et rapidement, ils furent pressés de tous les côtés. Une idée germa dans l'esprit du blond.

Il décida de continuer à taquiner Potter. Il commença par se décaler discrètement, se mouvant parmi la masse humaine. Et sans la moindre difficulté, il se retrouva juste devant le brun. Ce fut à cet instant que la luminosité de la salle diminua au profit de celle de l'estrade. Décidément, Merlin devait être avec lui aujourd'hui. La pénombre allait être parfaite pour ce qu'il comptait entreprendre. Il recula encore, collant son dos contre le torse de Potter. Celui-ci déglutit bruyamment.

« Malefoy », chuchota Harry, directement dans l'oreille du concerné. « Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? »

« J'essaie de trouver une position confortable dans cette foule, pourquoi ? »

« Tu appelles ça une position confortable ? Moi j'appelle ça une proximité ambiguë. »

« Tu n'aimes pas l'ambiguïté Potter ? » murmura Drago en accentuant la pression de ses fesses sur le bas ventre d'Harry.

Celui-ci gémit doucement. Le son électrisa le blond, qui fit passer son poids d'un pied sur l'autre, se frottant par la même occasion contre le brun. Après quelques minutes de ce traitement, Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire en sentant la virilité de Potter s'éveiller.

« Tu n'es qu'un pervers », souffla Harry, sans se reculer pour autant.

La chaleur contre son torse et l'odeur qui se dégageait des cheveux de Malefoy ne l'incitait pas à bouger. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas rester dans cette position. La conférence touchait à sa fin, et récupérer ses enfants en arborant une érection n'était pas concevable.

Il envisagea l'éventualité de sortir furtivement de la salle et de s'enfermer dans les toilettes, avec Malefoy de préférence. Mais laisser les enfants seuls n'étaient pas une bonne idée non plus.

La seule chose raisonnable à faire était de s'éloigner de ce corps, si tentant. Mais avant cela, il voulait faire comprendre au blond qu'il n'était pas le seul à savoir jouer.

Il recula doucement, avant de s'agenouiller, faisant semblant de refaire ses lacets. Mais lorsqu'il se redressa, il laissa sa main cajoler Drago.

Partant de la cheville, caressant le mollet, musclé, effleurant la cuisse gainée par le pantalon, avant de survoler les fesses tentatrices. Il fut satisfait de voir l'envie se refléter dans le regard du blond

La lumière revenant peu à peu dans la salle obligea le Survivant à ôter sa main des hanches de l'autre homme.

Mais avant de se diriger vers sa progéniture, il ne put s'empêcher de lui chuchoter à l'oreille : « À force de jouer avec le feu, tu vas finir par te brûler, Malefoy. »

Mais Drago ne se vexa pas et ce fut sur le même ton qu'il lui répondit : « Les serpents ont le sang froid, nous ne craignons pas la chaleur. »

Plus tard dans la journée, ils se dirent tous au revoir à la sortie du Barbican.

Dans deux jours, les enfants reprendraient le chemin de Poudlard et Harry, comme Drago, avaient hâte de retrouver la voie 9 ¾.

* * *

 **To be contined** **...**

* * *

Merci à tous pour votre engouement et vos encouragements.

Line.


	33. Chapitre 32

**Disclaimer : la totalité de l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR.**

 **Rating : M**

 **HP/DM**

* * *

Chapitre trente deux

 _« Je pense fermement que la prise de conscience d'une situation réelle_

 _Et le premier pas vers la libération »_

« Par Merlin, mais qui est l'énergumène qui tente de défoncer ma porte à deux heures du matin ? » se demanda Drago dévalant les escaliers menant au rez-de-chaussée. Dans ces moments-là, la présence d'un elfe de maison lui manquait.

Il aurait bien eu besoin de ses heures de sommeil. La journée avait été longue et éprouvante. Le départ de Scorpius s'était bien passé, mais immédiatement après que le Poudlard express ait disparu, un patronus s'était matérialisé devant lui.

Une explosion avait eu lieu dans les laboratoires de « Magic pharma ». Sans attendre une seule seconde, il avait transplané pour s'enquérir des dégâts, ratant par la même occasion son rendez-vous informel avec Potter.

Heureusement, les dommages n'étaient que matériel et aucun de ses employés ne se trouvaient dans l'aile concernée au moment de l'explosion. Mais il avait tout de même dû passer la journée à répondre à une montagne de questions concernant son travail.

« Non, il ne fabriquait pas de potions dangereuses. »

« Oui, aussi regrettable que ça le soit, l'explosion n'était qu'un malheureux accident de dosage. »

« … »

S'il mettait la main sur l'incapable qui avait ajouté de la racine d'Asphodèle dans la potion de régulation sanguine, il allait le sentir passer.

Mais pour l'heure, il allait surtout régler son compte à l'inconscient qui l'avait tiré du sommeil.

Déjà énervé par sa fatigue et les souvenirs de sa journée, il ouvrit rageusement la battant de la porte sur… Potter.

Que Merlin lui vienne en aide, il allait finir par regretter sa solitude.

« Est-ce qu'un jour tu frapperas à cette porte à une heure convenable ? » s'exclama Drago en guise de salutation.

Harry eut la décence de paraître gêné, et un coup d'œil sur sa montre lui apprit qu'effectivement, le moment pour une visite de courtoise était mal choisi.

« Désolé », plaida-t-il, penaud.

« Que fais-tu là ? » questionna le blond, légèrement agressif.

Pourquoi Potter devait-il toujours le surprendre dans les moments où il était le moins présentable ? Un pyjama, aussi élégant le sien soit-il, n'était pas une tenue pour recevoir du monde. Encore moins lorsque votre visiteur était vêtu d'un pantalon qui lui faisait des jambes indiscutablement sexy.

« J'ai un problème », lui répondit le brun, sans lever les yeux vers lui. La timidité n'était pas un trait majeur de son caractère, pourtant à l'heure actuelle, il était plus que mal à l'aise

« Et bien sûr, tu as cru que j'étais la personne la plus qualifiée pour résoudre ton stupide problème ? N'as-tu pas une horde de petits griffons serviables, prêts à t'écouter jusqu'à l'aube ? » l'interrogea Drago.

« Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on m'écoute », répondit Harry, en relevant la tête, toute trace de timidité envolée.

Il fit un pas en avant et sans lui demander son avis, il s'empara de la bouche du blond.

Durant un bref instant, Drago eut une impression de déjà-vu mais il l'oublia rapidement. Potter était en train de lui dévorer la bouche et il ne voulait pas rater une seconde de ce festin.

D'un coup de talon, il referma la porte avant d'y presser le corps du brun, toute fatigue oubliée. Leurs interludes, le jour de l'anniversaire d'Albus, ou encore lors de l'exposition, n'avaient fait qu'exacerber leurs envies de l'autre.

Drago s'appuya de tout son poids contre Harry, lui faisant sentir que lui aussi avait mortellement envie de son corps.

Depuis leur première fois, le corps de Potter le hantait. Plutôt que de s'en lasser, il se surprenait à vouloir le découvrir encore et encore.

Harry, de son côté, était loin des considérations techniques . Il n'avait jamais été aussi empressé. Son sexe, qui avait tendance à n'en faire qu'à sa guise depuis sa rencontre avec Malefoy, pulsait rageusement dans son jean.

Presque violement, il inversa les rôles, écrasant l'autre homme contre la porte. Il délaissa sa bouche pour s'attaquer à son cou. Le nez niché dans le creux formé par sa clavicule, il s'enivrait de l'odeur de son amant.

Drago eut le souffle coupé lorsque son dos percuta le battant mais rapidement, la sensation des dents et de la langue parcourant son cou le laissa haletant. S'il continuait ainsi, Potter allait lui infliger des traces indélébiles. Pourtant, les sons qu'il émettait ressemblaient plus à une supplique qu'à une plainte.

Harry cessa brutalement l'exploration de la gorge offerte pour tomber à genoux, envoyant par la même occasion le bas de pyjama du blond rejoindre ses chevilles.

Dressée à quelques centimètres du visage de Potter, son érection quémandait de l'attention. Drago n'était pas sûr de survivre à une lente exploration de son corps, mais heureusement, ce genre de choses ne semblaient pas être dans les projets du brun. Sans attendre une seconde, il avala toute sa longueur et immédiatement, il imprima un mouvement de va et vient rapide.

Un plaisir à l'état brut parcourait les veines du blond. Harry ne lui laissa aucun répit. Il engloutit sa verge toujours plus profondément, creusant exagérément les joues pour augmenter la pression. Sa langue cajolait son membre à chaque aller-retour.

Il sentit son gland taper, une fois, deux fois, trois fois dans le fond de la gorge du brun, avant de se répandre dans sa bouche en un cri inarticulé. Il put clairement sentir Potter déglutir et l'idée de son sperme descendant le long de sa gorge fit tressaillir son sexe.

Potter se remit d'aplomb sur ses jambes, après avoir replacé le pantalon de pyjama du blond. A cet instant, Drago s'attendait à devoir affronter une longue conversation durant laquelle il apprendrait la raison de l'irruption du brun chez lui. Mais à sa plus grande stupeur, Harry replongea de nouveau sur ses lèvres, collant leurs deux corps. Une érection conséquente déformait son pantalon et sa manière suggestive de se frotter contre lui donnait une indication claire sur son désir.

« J'ai envie de toi », gémit Harry entre deux baisers.

Cette simple phrase suffit à faire retrouver toute sa vigueur au blond.

Potter avait envie de lui. Il n'avait pas envie de baiser ou de se faire baiser. Il n'avait pas envie de la première personne qu'il croiserait au hasard. Non, il avait envie de lui

Il se délogea de ses bras pour s'avancer vers l'escalier. Ne le sentant pas le suivre, il se tourna vers lui. Hagard, le brun le regardait, ne semblant pas comprendre l'arrêt brutal de leur occupation.

« On a passé l'âge de copuler contre une porte comme des adolescents en rut », dit-il pour se justifier, avant de reprendre sa route. Mais cette fois-ci, la présence dans son dos l'informa que Potter le suivait.

La porte de la chambre fut à peine fermée derrière eux qu'ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre comme des affamés. Drago s'échina à déboutonner la chemise de son vis-à-vis sans quitter ses lèvres. Harry, lui, ne se formalisa pas de ce détail. Il se contenta de défaire le premier bouton avant de lui faire passer par-dessus la tête. Les pantalons rejoignirent rapidement les hauts dans un coin de la pièce.

Leur souffle erratique ne les empêcha pas de repartir à l'assaut de la bouche de l'autre. Drago sentait la peau de Potter frissonner sous ses doigts. Ils finirent par chuter sur le lit, toujours sans se quitter.

Harry, qui arborait une érection depuis le début de leur échange, se frottait comme un acharné contre Drago. Il savait qu'il devait ressembler à un animal en manque, mais à l'heure actuelle, rien n'avait d'importance. Son envie du blond était innommable.

« Prépare-moi », haleta-t-il.

Drago le regarda, stupéfait. Il s'était déjà plus ou moins préparé, mentalement, à l'idée de recevoir le brun en lui. Mais celui-ci ne semblait pas partager les mêmes plans.

« Prépare-moi, Malefoy. Je veux te sentir en moi, je n'en peux plus », gémit Harry avant d'avaler les doigts du blond.

Il n'hésita pas une seconde de plus, le souvenir du corps de Potter engloutissant son sexe faisant tressaillir son érection.

Le premier doigt passa sans difficulté, bien que les mouvements incontrôlés de Potter rendent l'opération délicate.

Harry était un véritable brasier, prêt à exploser. Ses mains voyageaient à leur guise, tantôt caressant, tantôt griffant le torse pâle.

Il se crispa une seconde lorsqu'un deuxième doigt rejoignit le premier, avant que la poigne de Drago saisisse son sexe tendu. Après quelques mouvements de poignet, il le fit cesser.

« Je ne veux pas jouir avant que tu sois en moi », précisa-t-il, face au regard interrogateur de Malefoy.

« Merlin, Potter ! » scanda Drago, alors qu'Harry lui dévorait le cou.

« Maintenant, je te veux en moi. Maintenant. »

Drago ne se fit pas prier. Il s'installa sommairement entre les jambes écartées du Survivant, plaçant un coussin sous ses reins. Et d'un mouvement fluide, il le pénétra.

Sa vision se voila une seconde, avant que tout ne lui revienne avec une précision accrue. Le corps de Potter sous le sien était chaud et moite, sa verge tressautait contre ses abdos, son anus palpitait comme un second cœur. Il était là pour lui, rien que pour lui.

Cette pensée lui donna envie de le marquer, de s'imprégner de sa personne. Il commença un mouvement de va-et-vient soutenu. A cette allure, il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps mais il voulait le pénétrer le plus profondément possible.

De son côté, Harry en avait oublié jusque son prénom. L'image de Drago s'échinant au-dessus de lui comme si sa vie en dépendait était le plus puissant des aphrodisiaques. Il le sentait aller et venir, percutant sa prostate de manière régulière et cette sensation était la plus merveilleuse qui soit. Comment avait-il pu se tromper à ce point sur lui-même ? Comment pourrait-il envisager de toucher quiconque d'autre après avoir connu ça ?

Drago se laissa aller contre lui, ravissant de nouveau sa bouche, sans cesser ses coups de reins. La friction de leurs deux ventres sur son érection eut raison de lui en quelques secondes. Tout son corps se contracta dans un spasme, amenant le blond avec lui au sommet du plaisir.

Il leur fallut plusieurs minutes pour calmer la course de leurs cœurs. Drago se délogea du corps du Survivant avant de s'affaler de tout son long à ses côtés. Après quelques secondes d'un silence apaisant, le blond n'y tint plus.

« Ai-je résolu ton problème Potter ? » demanda-t-il, faisant référence à leur conversation précédente.

« Tu viens de le rendre encore plus complexe », lui répondit le brun sans quitter le plafond des yeux. « Après avoir conduit les enfants à la gare, je suis rentré chez moi. Les garçons sont repartis pour Poudlard et Lily a voulu passer la journée et la nuit chez ses grands-parents. Et comme à chaque fois que je suis seul, mon cerveau s'est mis en branle. J'aimerais comprendre ce qu'il m'arrive. J'ai couché avec des femmes toute ma vie, et du jour au lendemain j'ai presque été incapable d'honorer Méli. Qui est pourtant une femme magnifique. Après une longue réflexion, la possibilité que je sois gay m'a semblé assez évidente. »

« Et ça te pose un problème ? » le questionna Drago.

« Quoi ? D'être potentiellement homosexuel ? Non pas vraiment. Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont on parlait chez mon oncle et ma tante. Du coup je n'ai pas d'apriori ni positif ni négatif. »

« Où est le souci, alors ? »

« J'ai voulu suivre ton conseil. Tu sais sortir, rencontrer des hommes… J'ai opté pour une boîte dans le centre de Londres. La musique n'était pas trop mauvaise et la clientèle suffisamment huppée pour ne pas se sauter dessus, comme dans beaucoup de stéréotypes gays. Je me suis rapidement fait aborder. Il s'appelait David, je pense qu'on pouvait le caractériser de beau gosse. On a discuté un petit moment avant qu'il m'emmène danser. Mes piètres performances n'ont pas eu l'air de le déranger. On s'est rapidement isolés dans un coin et il a commencé à m'embrasser. Son baiser n'avait rien de chaste, je peux te le dire. »

« Eh bien, Potter », l'interrompit Drago, refroidi par le discours du brun. « Si tu es venu jusque chez moi pour m'expliquer ton incursion dans le monde homosexuel, je me passerais des détails. Et pour le futur, tente d'avoir un peu plus de tact, parler d'une de ses conquêtes quelques minutes après avoir couché avec un autre homme, c'est moyen. »

Harry le regarda, perdu. Puis il comprit la méprise.

« Non, non je… je n'ai pas couché avec lui. Il aurait bien voulu pourtant. Mais son baiser ne m'a rien fait, son corps qu'il frottait contre moi m'a totalement laissé de glace. C'est pour ça que je suis venu chez toi. J'étais totalement perdu. Avec toi, ça avait été différent. Même en niant mon attirance, mon corps réagit à ta présence. Alors que là, rien… En sonnant chez toi je m'attendais à rencontrer le même problème. Mais à l'évidence ce n'est pas le cas. »

« À l'évidence. », reprit Drago.

« Du coup je ne sais pas quoi penser, ni quoi faire. »

« Ne repars pas. »

Un silence de plomb s'installa dans la chambre après cette phrase échappée des lèvres de Drago. Harry le regardait, les yeux exorbités par la surprise.

« Ne panique pas Potter, ce n'est pas une demande en mariage. Mais en l'occurrence, il me semble qu'on est bien tous les deux. Du point de vue sexuel, on ne pas nier qu'on s'attire mutuellement. Et pour le reste je trouve qu'on ne s'en sort pas trop mal, aux vues de nos antécédents. Alors pourquoi pas ? »

Harry fit une magnifique imitation de la carpe hors de l'eau avant d'être capable de former un semblant de phrase correcte.

« Et, euh, on serrait… une sorte de couple ? »

« Tu as toujours besoin de mettre un nom sur tout ? Nous serions deux hommes, qui apprécient de passer du temps ensemble. Appelle ça comme tu veux. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Il ne se formalisa pas de l'absence de réponse immédiate de la part du brun. Ce qu'il venait de proposer était un énorme morceau à avaler. Il ne savait pas exactement d'où lui venait cette idée. Il n'avait jamais envisagé les choses de cette manière entre Potter et lui, mais après tout pourquoi pas ? Il n'avait pas menti, ils s'entendaient relativement bien. Et au lit, il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir été un jour aussi en phase avec une autre personne.

« Je pense que tu es complètement fou… mais pourquoi pas ? Soyons donc deux hommes qui s'apprécient. Deux hommes qui s'apprécient et couchent ensemble », conclut le Survivant.

* * *

 **To be contined ...**


	34. Chapitre 33

**Disclaimer : la totalité de l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR.**

 **Rating : M**

 **HP/DM**

* * *

Chapitre trente deux

 _« Il fait trop de bruit, ton silence,_

 _Elle prend trop de place, ton absence »_

 _Melody Hubert_

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis leur décision de former un couple. Ou, du moins, à quelque chose y ressemblant beaucoup, du point de vue de Harry. Un observateur extérieur et peu attentif n'aurait certainement pas remarqué de différence.

Le Survivant continuait à s'occuper de ses enfants une semaine sur deux. Le reste du temps, son métier d'Auror occupait une part essentielle de sa vie.

Pourtant, dès qu'il pouvait le faire sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, Harry rejoignait Drago chez lui.

Le lendemain de la proposition du blond et après avoir réfléchi à la question à tête reposée, Harry était sûr que c'était une mauvaise idée.

Jamais il ne pourrait former quoi que ce soit de sain avec Drago. Ça ne l'avait pourtant pas empêché de le rejoindre chez lui le soir même. Après avoir soulagé la pression qui habitait son corps à chaque fois que le blond se trouvait trop près de lui, il avait décidé qu'ils devaient avoir une conversation.

Bien qu'à contrecœur, Drago avait écouté pendant de longues minutes toutes les raisons qui faisaient qu'il était impossible pour eux d'être ensemble. À la fin du monologue du brun, un sourire ironique était venu fleurir sur ses lèvres.

Outre le fait que l'image d'un couple homosexuel était inenvisageable pour la société sorcière, Potter n'avait absolument aucun argument valable à lui présenter. Le blond avait très bien compris que la seule chose qui retenait le Survivant de se laisser aller dans cette histoire était son incertitude face à ce qu'ils étaient.

Comme il l'avait dit précédemment, le brun avait besoin de mettre un mot sur absolument tout ce qu'il vivait. Et si c'était la seule chose à faire pour qu'il arrête de lui chauffer les oreilles avec ses explications foireuses, il était d'accord pour le rassurer, au moins sur ce point.

A son tour, il avait donc exposé à Harry les raisons qui faisaient qu'ils étaient tout à fait compatibles et contrairement à lui, il n'avait eu aucun mal à en trouver des valables.

Tout d'abord, leur attirance mutuelle, qu'il était impossible de nier. Ensuite, le fait qu'ils aient été capable, par amour pour leurs fils, de passer au-dessus de la haine qu'ils éprouvaient du temps de Poudlard.

Voyant que ses arguments ne semblaient pas pénétrer le crâne épais du Gryffondor, il avait soupiré un grand coup et avait prié Potter d'ouvrir bien grand ses oreilles car il ne comptait pas se répéter.

Sans le quitter des yeux, il lui avait avoué se sentir bien en sa présence. Il avait consenti à dire que les moments qu'ils passaient tous les deux, qu'ils soient sexuels ou non, étaient certainement les meilleurs moments de ces dernières années. Et même si ce genre de déclaration ne lui ressemblait pas, il avait été jusqu'à avouer que la fin de leur relation le peinerait.

Harry avait reçu cette révélation comme un coup de poing à l'estomac. Le blond était loin de la grande déclaration d'amour mielleuse mais connaissant son éducation et surtout, son caractère, il avait apprécié ses mots et avait décidé de donner une chance à ce qu'ils partageaient.

A partir de ce jour, les choses avaient changé de manière discrète, mais irréfutable. Ils passaient presque tout leur temps libre tous les deux. Les semaines où Harry avait la garde de Lily, le blond venait le rejoindre une fois la fillette au lit. Le reste du temps, c'est le brun qui élisait domicile au Manoir.

Les premiers jours avaient surtout servi à assouvir leur désir mutuel, pour leur plus grand plaisir et sans que l'un ou l'autre ne s'en rende compte, leur complicité avait changé. Leurs discussions cessèrent de tourner uniquement autour de leurs enfants. Ils apprenaient à se connaître, partageaient des anecdotes sur leur vie passé ou présente.

Harry fut, par exemple, très surpris d'apprendre que Drago adorait cuisiner. A cette révélation il avait cru que ses yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites. Le blond lui avait alors expliqué que pour lui, la cuisine était très proche de l'élaboration d'une potion. Le brun n'avait pas immédiatement compris, mais après avoir vu son amant à l'œuvre, il avouait que les deux choses pouvaient être liées.

L'ancien Serpentard était capable de réaliser des mets délicieux, mais il aimait particulièrement la pâtisserie, au plus grand plaisir d'Harry.

Le Survivant lui avoua sans honte qu'il était absolument nul aux fourneaux. Ces maigres connaissances remontaient au temps où il vivait chez les Dursley et elles ses limitaient à la cuisson de tranches de bacon pour le petit déjeuner.

De son côté, Drago, ne fut pas surpris d'apprendre qu'Harry était un vrai sportif. Son corps, musclé à souhait, en était la preuve vivante. Le brun lui avait avoué que dans les premiers temps après la guerre, l'effort physique avait été la seule chose qui réussissait à l'apaiser. Il s' était imposé des joggings quotidiens pour pouvoir se vider la tête de toutes les horreurs qu'il avait traversées.

Mais petit à petit, les images s'étaient doucement voilées, il savait qu'il n'oublierait jamais totalement ce qu'il avait vécu mais il apprenait à vivre avec. A ce moment-là, le sport était devenu un véritable plaisir. Il continuait bien sûr de jouer au Quidditch en amateur, lors des réunions au Terrier, et parfois, lorsque le Ministère organisait une compétition sportive, dans un but caritatif. Mais il avait découvert de nombreuses autres disciplines, moldues pour la plupart. Premièrement, la course à pied, ce qui lui était très utile dans son métier, encore aujourd'hui. Il s'était ensuite essayé au sport de combat mais il n'avait pas du tout accroché.

Un jour, il avait accompagné James lors d'une journée omnisport organisée pour les enfants du quartier où ils vivaient. Les moniteurs encourageaient les parents présents à s'essayer, eux aussi, aux ateliers proposés. Après avoir tiré à l'arc, tenté de faire du tandem et avoir démontré que son sens du rythme n'avait pas évolué depuis Poudlard, il s'était attaqué au mur d'escalade.

Il n'eut évidement aucune difficulté à grimper jusqu'au sommet de la paroi, prévue pour des enfants. Mais cet essai avait piqué sa curiosité. Il s'était alors renseigné et avait tenté l'escalade en extérieur.

L'ascension de la paroi rocheuse ne l'avait pas plus animé que ça mais la vue, une fois arrivé au sommet, l'avait scotché. Il avait donc cherché comment obtenir le même résultat sans passer par la case escalade.

La réponse avait été simple : la randonnée.

Depuis ce jour, il avait parcouru des milliers de kilomètres à pieds et vu des décors magnifiques. La magie lui permettait de se déplacer dans tous les coins du globe, difficilement accessibles pour un moldu lambda, mais une fois sur place, ses chaussures de randonnée étaient ses meilleures amies.

Il désirait faire découvrir cette sensation à Drago, mais pour le moment celui-ci rechignait à le suivre.

Enfin, pour l'instant, ce n'était pas une escapade en montagne qui occupait l'esprit d'Harry. Depuis six jours, son amant était parti en Allemagne pour un congrès sur les potions.

Lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé, le brun n'avait pas véritablement réagi, ce n'était que l'histoire de quelques jours, il ne pensait pas en souffrir. Mais maintenant qu'il était confronté à l'absence de son amant, il remarquait la place énorme que celui-ci avait pris dans sa vie.

Lui qui s'était habitué à fonctionner seul depuis son divorce se sentait pourtant perdu. Il avait fallu en plus que le congrès tombe en même temps que la semaine où Lily était chez sa mère.

Il tournait en rond, comme un lion en cage. Allant même jusqu'à souhaiter qu'une catastrophe se passe à son travail pour qu'il puisse s'occuper l'esprit. Mais tout le monde semblait s'être passé le mot, le calme plat habitait aussi bien son domicile que l'étage des Aurors du Ministère.

Il s'était questionné sur son comportement, avant de décider que le manque qu'il ressentait était normal. Après tout, ils avaient décidé de se lancer dans un semblant de relation, il paraissait donc logique qu'ils s'attachent l'un à l'autre. Il espérait seulement ne pas être le seul à ressentir ce manque cuisant.

Pour la vingtième fois de la matinée, il regarda sa montre. Le Portoloin devant ramener Drago sur le sol anglais était prévu pour onze heure treize. Son amant lui avait ensuite promis de lui envoyer une note pour qu'ils se retrouvent quelque part pour le déjeuner. Sans l'avouer, Harry était impatient de le revoir. Il aurait d'ailleurs préféré que leurs retrouvailles soient privées et non dans un quelconque restaurant, mais il n'en avait rien dit.

Un hibou vint cogner contre la fenêtre de son bureau en même temps que la pendule du Ministère annonçait la demi de onze heures.

Harry se dépêcha de décharger l'oiseau avant de le chasser sans retenue. Il s'installa ensuite sur sa chaise pour lire le mot.

 _« Le retour s'est bien passé, je passe au labo, on se retrouve ce soir au Manoir pour dîner. DM »_

Une subite montée de colère envahi le Survivant, qui bondit de son siège. Dans le couloir, il interpela un de ses coéquipiers, lui annonçant qu'il prenait son après-midi et sans attendre de réponse, il se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée. Il se mit dans la file pour rejoindre les cheminées sans décolérer et annonça sa destination les dents serrées.

Il trébucha hors de la cheminée une fois arrivé à bon port et sans se soucier de la suie qu'il laissait sur le sol de marbre blanc, il s'avança vers le comptoir de l'accueil. Une secrétaire, aux énormes lunettes rondes lui tombant sur le nez se renseigna sur la raison de sa présence.

Harry exigea de voir Drago Malefoy immédiatement. La secrétaire, surprise, par cette demande informa que Monsieur Malefoy ne recevait personne sans rendez-vous préalable.

Ce refus ne fit qu'attiser un peu plus la colère d'Harry mais rapidement une idée lui vint.

« Je suis l'Auror en charge du dossier concernant l'accident survenu dans les locaux de « Magic pharma ». Je doute que votre patron apprécie que vous vous interposiez entre une information importante à ce sujet et lui-même. »

Le regard de la secrétaire se fit suspicieux. Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de la moindre enquête à ce sujet.

Le patron leur avait, à tous, passé un savon après l'incident, mais celui-ci avait semblé dorénavant clos. Cependant, si l'homme devant elle disait la vérité, elle aurait assurément des problèmes. Elle pesa le pour et le contre. Après tout, elle avait face à elle Harry Potter, Auror, mais aussi celui qui les avait délivrés du joug du mage noir le plus puissant de tous les temps. S'il désirait s'entretenir avec le patron, il devait y avoir une bonne raison. Sur cette réflexion, elle prit la responsabilité de conduire l'homme, qui semblait impatient, jusqu'à bureau directorial se trouvant au dernier étage.

Une fois devant la porte, elle frappa pour s'annoncer.

De l'autre côté du battant, Drago fut surpris d'être dérangé. Il avait expressément demandé de ne pas être interrompu. Cette semaine de séminaire l'avait éreinté, il ne désirait qu'une chose, rentrer chez lui et se glisser dans un bon bain chaud en compagnie de son amant. Il s'était pourtant résigné à faire un détour par son bureau. Il savait pertinemment qu'une semaine d'absence lui apporterait un lot supplémentaire de travail. Il avait donc pris les devants et avait décidé de passer son après-midi à travailler pour pouvoir profiter pleinement de son week-end avec le brun, avant le retour de sa fille.

La tête de sa secrétaire apparut dans l'interstice de la porte. Elle semblait soucieuse de le déranger.

« Veuillez m'excuser Monsieur, mais un Auror souhaite s'entretenir avec vous au sujet de l'accident dans le laboratoire numéro quatre »

Le blond fut plus que surpris par cette déclaration. L'accident survenu il y a plusieurs semaines était classé et il n'était jamais remonté jusqu'au service des Aurors. Pris d'un doute, il invita la jeune femme à faire rentrer l'homme qui voulait lui parler.

Il réussit à masquer sa stupeur en voyant son amant pénétrer son bureau, le visage barré d'un pli amer.

« Je vous remercie, ça va aller », annonça-t-il en direction de sa secrétaire, qui s'éclipsa immédiatement.

Il posa ensuite son regard sur l'homme devant lui.

Pris dans son travail, il ne s'en était pas rendu compte mais Potter lui avait manqué. Ils n'étaient ensemble que depuis quelques semaines et, pourtant, sa présence semblait avoir déjà imprégné son quotidien. Il s'était plu à imaginer la scène de leurs retrouvailles, le soir-même au Manoir. Mais le brun ne semblait pas partager les mêmes fantasmes. Il était en colère, hors de lui, et Drago se demanda ce qui avait bien pu le mettre dans cet état.

Le silence s'était installé depuis son entrée et le blond ne savait pas quoi dire pour le briser. Harry s'en chargea pour lui.

« Tu n'as rien à dire ? » questionna-t-il d'une voie froide qui surprit son interlocuteur.

Drago appréciait moyennement qu'on lui parle sur ce ton dans son propre bureau.

« C'est toi qui débarques ici comme une furie, j'en déduis donc que « _tu_ as » quelque chose à me dire. Quelque chose de drôlement important étant donné que ça ne pouvait pas attendre ce soir que je rentre. »

Le blond ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que cette conversation ressemblait à une dispute de couple, chose qui ne lui avait pas manqué durant ces dernières années.

« Tu pars pendant une semaine et la première chose que tu fais en rentrant s'est venir t'enfermer dans ton bureau. Je pensais qu'on mangerait tous les deux ce midi. »

Drago fut estomaqué par l'absurdité qui sortait de la bouche de l'homme en face de lui. Potter lui faisait une crise pour quelques heures de travail. Loin de l'énerver cette constatation lui fit plaisir : ça voulait dire que lui aussi lui avait manqué.

« Es-tu en train de me faire une crise de jalousie ? Excuse-moi, ça fait longtemps, je n'en ai plus l'habitude », dit-il d'une voix moqueuse dans le but de faire remarquer à quel point tout cela était ridicule.

Mais ça ne sembla pas effleurer l'esprit du Survivant une seule seconde.

« Jaloux de quoi Malefoy ? De tes potions ? »

« On est bien d'accord dans ce cas que ton interruption est totalement illogique et stupide ? » questionna faussement le blond.

Harry se contente d'hausser les épaules mais la légère rougeur qui avait teinté ses joues indiquait clairement qu'il comprenait enfin que son comportement était enfantin.

Drago se leva de son bureau pour venir se placer juste devant son amant.

« Je suis venu ici dans le but de rattraper un maximum de retard, afin de pouvoir passer le plus de temps possible avec toi les deux prochains jours », souffla-t-il directement dans son oreille, d'une voix beaucoup plus douce que précédemment.

Harry se sentit idiot de son attitude et pour ne pas s'enliser plus longtemps dans la honte qu'il ressentait, il partit à l'assaut de cette bouche qui lui avait tant manqué.

« Tu as bien dit que personne ne devait venir te déranger ? » glissa Harry entre deux baisers brûlants.

« Je n'ai pas d'autres Auror ou amant impatient dans mes connaissances », lui répondit fiévreusement le blond.

« Parfait », assena Harry en glissant sa main droite directement dans le boxer du blond.

Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de se tendre sous cette soudaine intrusion. Il se dépêcha d'ouvrir le pantalon de service d'Harry pour en extirper son sexe déjà bandé.

Merlin qu'il lui avait manqué ! Il avait perdu l'habitude, l'avait-il d'ailleurs jamais eue, d'être important pour quelqu'un d'autre que son fils. L'attitude emportée et irraisonnable de Potter lui montrait la place prédominante qu'il prenait dans sa vie et il se surprit à aimer ça, beaucoup même.

Le brun, empêtré par l'étroitesse du vêtement toujours fermé de Drago, grogna lorsqu'il dut le lâcher pour pouvoir dégager correctement son sexe.

Une fois que leurs deux érections furent libérées, il s'en saisit d'une main, les faisant haleter par ce toucher.

Leurs sexes roulaient l'un contre l'autre, malmenés par les mouvements de va-et-vient du brun. La jouissance se fit rapidement face à ce traitement bestial.

Drago fut le premier à se dégager pour se saisir de sa baguette, posée sur son bureau. D'un mouvement de poignet, il les débarrassa du sperme qui commençait déjà à refroidir.

« C'est… », commença-t-il, avant d'être interrompu, par un Harry qui ne voulait pas revenir sur le ridicule de son arrivée.

« On se retrouve tout à l'heure, ne t'inquiète pas pour le dîner, je passe chez le traiteur », dit-il en se détournant vers la porte après avoir réajusté son pantalon.

« Potter », l'interpela Drago.

Le brun se retourna, la poignée de la porte déjà en main.

« Tu m'avais manqué. »

Pour toute réponse, un sourire niais vint s'installer sur les lèvres du brun, avant qu'il ne lui souhaite un bon après-midi.

Drago le regarda quitter son bureau. Il ferma les yeux en pensant que sa vie n'avait plus été aussi mouvementée depuis longtemps.

* * *

 **To be contined ...**

* * *

Toutes mes excuses pour les vingt quatre heure de retard, je suis en plein déménagement et combiné avec le nem qui pousse dans mon ventre ça engendre pas mal de fatigue.

Merci a tout ceux qui me suivent et me soutienne c'est très important pour moi.

Line


	35. Chapitre 34

**Disclaimer : la totalité de l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR.**

 **Rating : M**

 **HP/DM**

* * *

Chapitre trente-quatre

 _« Ne mélange pas ta mauvaise humeur à de mauvais mots,_

 _Tu auras toujours l'opportunité de changer ton humeur,_

 _Mais tu n'auras jamais l'occasion de changer ces mots »_

 _Auteur inconnu._

Il restait deux jours avant le début des vacances de printemps et le retour des enfants. Harry et Drago avaient décidé de profiter à fond de ces derniers moments avant les quinze jours où ils ne pourraient pas se voir ou très peu. Même s'ils étaient plus qu'impatients de retrouver leurs enfants, ils appréhendaient. Quinze jours, cela serait long.

Les relations légèrement moins tendues entre Ginny et Albus depuis l'anniversaire de ce dernier, qui avait laissé entrapercevoir la possibilité de passer la première semaine de vacances chez sa mère.

Pour que ses trois enfants puissent profiter de la joie d'être ensemble durant ces quinze jours Harry avait accepté que Lily passe deux semaines consécutives chez son ex-femme. Bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais à haute voix, le Survivant était heureux de ne pas avoir sa fille avec lui. Elle allait lui manquer sans aucun doute mais il pouvait dès lors profiter pleinement du beau Serpentard qui était, à l'heure actuelle, occupé à lui chauffer les sangs en se frottant langoureusement contre lui.

Leur relation avait évolué et même si elle était loin d'être purement sexuelle, les moments charnels entre eux étaient plus que fréquents, pour leur plus grand bonheur.

Le brun n'était arrivé au Manoir que depuis quelques minutes mais cette fois ils avaient été incapables de rejoindre la chambre à coucher du maitre des lieux. Ils s'étaient donc contentés de migrer vers le salon.

Harry, bloqué entre le dossier du fauteuil et le corps de son amant, entreprit de dévêtir celui-ci. Le corps du blond, qu'il connaissait maintenant par cœur, était pour lui une œuvre d'art vivante. Il ne se rassasiait jamais de le redécouvrir, le toucher, le goûter. Il aimait particulièrement mordiller l'os, bien visible, de sa clavicule. Ou encore laisser sa langue s'engouffrer dans le creux de son nombril, sans oublier la légère ligne de poil démarrant de celui-ci pour rejoindre le parterre de boucle blonde qui surplombait l'objet de tous ses désirs.

Drago répétait souvent que tout cela n'était peut-être qu'une expérience pour lui et qu'une fois rassasié des plaisirs gays il retournerait gentiment vers la gent féminine. Harry n'en croyait pas un mot. Jamais de toute sa vie il n'avait connu de plaisir aussi intense les mains de l'ancien Serpentard et il ne voyait pas pourquoi il s'en priverait de sitôt.

Las d'être inactif, le brun les fit basculer pour prendre le dessus. Il embrassa fougueusement la bouche offerte avant de se laisser glisser le long de ce corps qu'il avait appris à vénérer, pour finir à genoux entre ses jambes. Il prit tout son temps pour débarrasser Drago de son pantalon et de son sous-vêtement. Une fois la verge du blond tendue sous ses yeux, il commença à l'embrasser délicatement, sans jamais appuyer ses baisers. Il laissa sa langue le goûter sur toute sa longueur et lapa sensuellement ses testicules. Il ne ratait pas un seul des gémissements vibrants entre les lèvres de son amant et il s'en délectait allégrement.

Drago était un sac de nerfs mis à vif par le traitement que lui faisait subir Harry depuis de longues minutes maintenant. Il le torturait de la plus délicieuse des manières, s'amusant entre baisers et coup de langue sans jamais le prendre en bouche. Il savait pertinemment ce que voulait le brun, et bien qu'il s'était promis de ne pas céder, il déposa les armes sans trop de regret.

« Harry, s'il te plait », murmura-t-il d'une voix qu'il n'espérait pas trop suppliante.

L'interpelé releva les yeux vers le visage de l'homme qu'il malmenait amoureusement, un sourire typiquement Serpentard accroché sur son visage.

« S'il me plait quoi, Drago ? »

A cet instant, le blond se serait volontiers flagellé. C'est lui qui avait insisté pour que Harry formule clairement ses demandes. Il adorait quand le rouge montait aux joues de son amant et qu'il prononçait timidement ses envies. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que son petit jeu se retournerait contre lui. Potter était bien trop Serpentard pour un Gryffondor. Mais ce qu'oubliait trop souvent le Survivant, c'est que l'homme avec qui il s'amusait était un véritable descendant de la maison de Salazar mais aussi un Malefoy.

Drago braqua son regard droit dans celui de Harry et il formula sa demande d'une voix où perçait envie et sensualité.

« S'il te plait Harry, prends ma queue dans ta bouche et suce-la de toute tes forces. »

Le brun ne put empêcher un gémissement de s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres à cette demande. Et ce fut sans se faire prier qu'il y répondit.

Il adorait la sensation de son sexe contre sa langue mais ce qu'il aimait par-dessus tout, c'était de savoir le plaisir qu'il procurait à Drago rien qu'avec sa bouche. S'il n'était pas persuadé que la suite serait encore meilleure, il aurait été capable de jouir rien qu'en l'entendant haleter. Il accéléra la cadence, laissant ses mains partir à l'assaut des cuisses musclées l'entourant.

Mais aussi rapidement qu'il était venu se loger dans sa bouche, le sexe du blond la quitta. Harry se sentit repoussé en arrière. Drago, plutôt que de le rejoindre, se leva comme une furie pour se précipiter vers la cheminée.

Il fallut quelques secondes au Survivant pour comprendre que ce qui venait de se passer n'avait rien d'un nouveau jeu sexuel auquel son amant voulait l'initier. Drago l'avait bel et bien abandonné à genoux, une érection plus que conséquente dans le pantalon, pour prendre un appel de cheminette que Harry, trop pris par ce qu'il faisait, n'avait même pas entendu.

Drago n'avait même pas pris la peine d'enfiler un pantalon, il s'était contenté de reboutonner rapidement sa chemise, sachant pertinemment que seul le haut de son corps serait visible pour son interlocuteur.

Dès qu'il avait entendu l'alarme émanant de l'âtre du salon retentir tout envie s'était envolée.

La cheminée de son bureau était reliée au réseau de cheminette classique permettant à quiconque ayant son adresse de le contacter, mais celle du salon n'était reliée qu'à un seul endroit, Poudlard. Les seules personnes au courant de cette connexion était la directrice de l'établissement et son fils.

Jusqu'à présent, ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'avait joint de cette manière. Scorpius était plus à l'aise par écrit et Minerva McGonagall n'avait pas eu besoin de le contacter d'urgence.

Lorsque sa tête eut fini de tourner, il se stabilisa du mieux qu'il le put, cherchant du regard son interlocuteur qui ne mit qu'une seconde à se faire connaître.

De l'autre côté de la cheminée, Harry tentait de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, Drago l'avait violement repoussé. Il avait beaucoup de mal de concevoir qu'un appel, quel qu'il soit, puisse être plus important que ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Et bien qu'il dût avouer que la vision des fesses nues de Drago, tendues vers lui, due à la position accroupie de celui-ci, n'était pas pour lui déplaire, il espérait sincèrement qu'il aurait une explication à lui fournir.

La communication ne dura qu'une minute ou deux, et lorsqu'il en ressortit, Drago était clairement en état d'alerte. Il se précipita sur ses vêtements à la hâte, sans accorder un seul regard à l'autre homme.

C'était sans connaître le caractère curieux de Harry, bien décidé à connaître la raison de l'arrêt brutal de leur activité.

« C'était Poudlard, je dois y aller, Scorpius … », tenta d'expliquer Drago en boutonnant rapidement son pantalon.

« Calme-toi, tu ne peux pas te précipiter comme ça à l'école », essaya de le raisonner Harry en lui saisissant la main pour le ramener vers lui.

Mais le blond ne l'entendait pas du tout de cette oreille, et il se libéra de l'emprise sans difficulté.

« Si tu penses que toi et ton cul pouvez avoir ne serait-ce que le centième d'importance que peut avoir Scorpius, tu te trompes lourdement, Potter. Maintenant dégage de mon chemin », lui hurla le blond en sortant de la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

Harry resta figé par les paroles mordantes qu'il venait d'entendre. Il avait perdu l'habitude de la méchanceté dont pouvait faire preuve son amant. Il retourna doucement vers le tas que formait sa chemise et sa veste dans le coin de la pièce et se rhabilla.

Lorsque Drago franchit de nouveau les protections de sa demeure, plus de deux heures s'étaient écoulées. Son visage était bien plus serein, Scorpius allait bien. Il avait simplement fait une chute dans les escaliers en voulant rejoindre son dortoir, une chute sans gravité et tout à fait accidentelle. La directrice lui avait avoué que si cela avait concerné un autre élève, elle n'en aurait pas référé aux parents, mais au vu de la situation et de l'exigence de Drago en début d'année, d'être tenu informé de tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à son fils, elle avait jugé préférable de le contacter. Bien entendu, dès le moment où elle avait formulé les mots « Scorpius », « escalier » et « accident », Drago n'avait pas pris la peine d'en écouter davantage et s'était précipité auprès de son enfant.

Maintenant que l'angoisse était passée, il se souvenait des mots durs qu'il avait employés envers Harry. Il s'en voulait de lui avoir parlé de la sorte mais en même temps, il en voulait à son amant d'avoir cru qu'une partie de jambe en l'air pouvait avoir plus d'importance que la santé de son fils. Il se promit d'essayer d'en discuter calmement avec lui la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient.

Il pénétra dans son manoir et se dirigea vers le salon, bien décidé à boire un verre pour se détendre.

Il marqua un arrêt sur le seuil de la pièce, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Il s'était attendu à retrouver une maison vide de tout occupant. Pas une seule seconde il n'avait cru possible que son amant soit encore présent.

Et pourtant, Harry était assis sagement, bien calé dans son fauteuil, semblant l'attendre comme s'il ne lui avait pas parlé de manière abominable quelques heures avant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

« Je sais que tu m'as poliment demandé de partir mais je me suis pris à espérer que ces paroles avaient peut-être étaient prononcées sur le coup de la panique », lui répondit Harry, insistant bien sur le mot _poliment_.

« Je… Scorpius… », tenta pitoyable d'expliquer Drago.

Le Survivant semblait calme mais la colère était tapie au fond de lui. Il n'écoutait pas un mot de la tentative d'explication du blond. Bien décidé à lui faire entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire avant de partir.

Il ne se gêna donc pas pour l'interrompre abruptement.

« Tu vas te taire. » assena Harry d'une voix froide.

Les quatre mots eurent un impact immédiat sur Drago. Il regarda l'homme assit dans son salon, qui lui donnait des ordres. Potter ne l'avait pas habitué à cette manière de parler, du moins plus depuis le début de leur… histoire.

« Je t'ai sagement écouté me dire ce que mon cul et moi valions. Maintenant tu vas en faire de même et écouter ce que j'ai à te dire. »

Ils se fixèrent quelques longues secondes, Drago était partagé entre l'envie de le mettre à la porte pour oser s'adresser à lui de cette manière ou bien faire amende honorable, l'écouter et se faire pardonner par la suite.

« Comment as-tu pu penser un seul instant que j'avais la prétention de croire que moi ou une de nos parties de jambes en l'air pouvions passer avant ton fils ? » le questionna Harry sans pour autant lui laisser le temps de répondre. « Je pensais que tu commençais à me connaître un minimum. Je suis père moi aussi, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. Et jamais je ne demanderais à passer avant ton fils, tout bonnement parce que tu ne passeras jamais avant l'un mes enfants. Que tu puisses penser le contraire est insultant. »

Drago se sentait tout à coup très stupide d'avoir pu imaginer que Harry ait voulu poursuivre ce qu'ils faisaient alors que Scorpius avait besoin de lui. Mais à ce moment-là, la peur avait pris le contrôle sur son corps et son esprit. Et malgré toutes ses belles paroles, Potter avait tenté de le retenir.

« Tu ne voulais pas que je parte », dit-il pour tenter de se justifier.

Harry soupira une bonne fois, partagé entre l'amant et le père, mais au font de lui il savait qu'il aurait certainement réagi de manière plus ou moins similaire.

« Je ne voulais pas que tu partes comme ça. Je voulais que tu m'expliques au moins ce qui était arrivé. Pense ce que tu veux, mais la santé de Scorpius m'importe. Je ne peux pas imaginer une seconde ce que tu vis d'être loin de lui. James et Albus me manquent mais je sais que c'est encore bien différent pour toi. Mais au vu du calme dont tu fais preuve maintenant, je pense pouvoir dire qu'il ne c'est rien passé de grave. »

Drago baissa la tête avant de se ressaisir et de se redresser.

« Un simple accident dû au manque d'attention », confessa-t-il.

Harry ressentit une vague de soulagement. Bien qu'il s'en soit douté, le fait que Scorpius soit à présent hors de danger le rassurait.

« C'est ce que je voulais te dire tout à l'heure avant que tu m'envoie balader. Tu ne peux pas te précipiter à Poudlard dès que Scorpius se blesse. »

Il leva les mains pour faire taire Drago qui avait ouvert la bouche pour se défendre.

« C'est ton fils, tu l'aimes et tu as peur pour lui. Mais tu dois apprendre à le laisser faire ses propres expériences. Imagine si on avait convoqué ma famille à chaque séjour que je passais à l'infirmerie. Bon c'est vrai que dans mon cas, ils ne se seraient pas dérangés. Mais si ça avait été le cas, il n'aurait pas fallu longtemps avant que je sois la risée de l'école. Le petit bébé couvé par ses parents. Je ne pense pas que ce soit ce que tu veules pour Scorpius ? »

« Non mais… », tenta une fois de plus Drago, mais Harry semblait décidé à ne pas lui laisser en placer une.

« Il n'y a pas de « mais », apprends à gérer tes angoisses et tes nerfs. On est ensemble, mais je ne suis pas là pour gérer tes crises d'ado », conclut le Survivant en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Où vas-tu ? » le questionna le blond, étonné.

« Je rentre chez moi. Je ne suis resté que pour t'expliquer ma façon de penser mais je ne suis pas d'humeur. Lorsque que tu auras décidé que moi ou mon cul avons assez suffisamment d'importance pour être traités avec un minimum de respect, tu me préviendras. Bonne soirée, Malefoy. »

Drago resta figé en regardant la porte se refermer. Il venait de recevoir une leçon de savoir-vivre de la part de la tête la plus brûlée de tous les Gryffondor. Sa mère devait se retourner dans sa tombe…

* * *

 **To be contined ...**


	36. Chapitre 35

**Disclaimer : la totalité de l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR.**

 **Rating : M**

 **HP/DM**

* * *

Chapitre trente-cinq

 _« La confiance ne se construit pas avec des paroles,_

 _Mais avec des actes. »_

 _Nor Alami Bouté._

Harry se trouvait devant le miroir de la salle de bain. Il essayait désespérément de faire quelque chose pour ses cheveux. Bien que durant son adolescence, il avait été ennuyé d'être comparé sans arrêt à son père, il était maintenant assez fier de son physique. Mais pourquoi, par Merlin, avait-il dû hériter de ce nid d'épis indomptables ?! Il finit par abandonner l'idée de les coiffer et quitta la pièce.

Il dévala souplement les marches menant au hall d'entrée, profitant de l'absence de ses enfants, à qui il répétait inlassablement de ne pas courir dans les escaliers. Il se faisait penser à un gamin parfois, mais ça faisait tellement de bien de se laisser aller.

Les vacances de Pâques étaient arrivées. James et Albus allaient bientôt débarquer sur le quai de la gare. Bien que ce ne soit pas sa semaine de garde, il avait décidé de se rendre au point de rendez-vous pour embrasser ses enfants. Il avait accepté que Lily passe deux semaines de suite chez Ginny pour qu'elle puisse profiter de ses frères durant leurs quinze jours de vacances, il pouvait bien se le permettre. Il n'avait pas parlé à son ex-femme de sa venue, mais après tout, que risquait-il ?

Il ne pensait pas que Ginny prendrait le risque de le conduire devant le juge pour si peu. Surtout au vu des derniers événements. Elle savait que ses arguments ne tiendraient pas une seconde face à la fugue d'Albus à Noël et à son refus catégorique de passer du temps chez sa mère en février. En plus, il ne la pensait pas capable de risquer de mettre en péril le faible équilibre qu'elle venait de retrouver avec leur cadet pour un événement aussi futile que sa présence sur la voie. Ce fut donc l'esprit léger qu'il quitta son domicile.

La seule chose qui aurait pu assombrir sa bonne humeur en ce dernier jour de mars était qu'il n'avait toujours pas eu de nouvelles de son amant. Il avait quitté le Manoir deux jours plus tôt, en claquant la porte, et depuis silence radio. Ça l'aurait inquiété si cet amant était quelqu'un d'autre que Drago Malefoy. Mais même s'il était devenu bien plus facile à vivre que du temps de Poudlard, Harry se doutait que sa fierté avait dû être fortement touchée après leur dernière discussion. De ce fait, il ne s'était pas attendu à avoir de ses nouvelles immédiatement.

Après le retour de ses fils, le fait de voir Drago sur le quai et de pouvoir jauger son humeur était la deuxième chose qui le mettait en joie. Il prit donc la direction de la gare de King Cross, se retenant à grande peine de siffloter gaiement.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il pénétrait dans l'édifice, une vague de nostalgie de ses années d'école le submergea mais rapidement, la vraie vie refit surface.

Hermione et Ron étaient présents pour le retour de leur fille, ainsi que George, Angelina et Fleur. Harry se dirigea automatiquement vers eux. Après les salutations de rigueur, il constata qu'un silence pesant avait envahi le petit groupe. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour savoir d'où ce silence provenait. Ginny, accompagnée d'Alderick, venaient dans leur direction, Lily trottinant quelques pas devant eux. Dès qu'elle l'eut remarqué, le sourire de Ginny fondit aussi vite que neige au soleil.

Harry réceptionna sa fille contre lui, la serrant fort, dans l'espoir de puiser suffisamment de calme en elle pour faire face à son ex-femme. Le reste du groupe resta silencieux, dans l'attente d'une confrontation. Le Survivant encra son regard dans celui de son ex-femme.

« Harry, que fais-tu ici ? Albus a accepté de passer la première partie des vacances à la maison. Il m'a dit t'en avoir informé », déclara la rouquine sans desserrer la mâchoire.

« Il me l'a dit, effectivement. Je suis juste venu saluer les garçons et embrasser ma princesse », informa-t-il sans la quitter des yeux, la mettant clairement au défi d'émettre la moindre objection.

Après une seconde, Ginny finit par se détourner de son ex-mari pour saluer le reste des personnes présentes, montrant ainsi son accord.

Le Survivant ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement de franchir ses lèvres. Il intercepta le sourire d'Hermione. Il savait que sa meilleure amie se faisait du souci pour Albus. Elle faisait partie des personnes l'ayant le plus soutenu lors de son divorce. À ce moment-là, il avait craint de perdre sa famille en plus de son mariage, mais vis-à-vis de ses deux meilleurs amis, rien n'avait changé.

Bien sûr, la vie active, les enfants, et les obligations de chacun ne leur permettaient plus de passer autant de temps ensemble que pendant leurs années de scolarité, mais cette distance n'avait en rien entaché leur amitié. Harry ne put s'empêcher de se demander si le secret qui l'unissait à Drago changerait quelque chose à cela.

Comme invoqué par son esprit, le blond surgit dans son champ de vision. Harry ne put s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Drago était époustouflant dans son costume bleu nuit. Il se dégageait de lui une assurance et une prestance écrasante. Le brun se demandait s'il était le seul à percevoir son aura de séduction. Un coup d'œil autour de lui, lui apprit que oui. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué son arrivée et les rares personnes l'ayant vu le regardaient de manière bien plus hostile.

« Foutus préjugés », pensa Harry.

Il ne savait pas de quelle manière il devait l'aborder et après une minute de réflexion, il décida de ne rien faire. Après tout, Drago était celui qui devait se faire pardonner, c'était donc à lui de faire le premier pas.

L'arrivée du train apporta une diversion bienvenue. Comme à chaque vacance, les cris et les embrassades éclatèrent à l'instant même où les portes s'ouvrirent. Une joyeuse petite bande se dirigea vers eux, tous heureux de ces deux semaines loin de l'école. Harry constata qu'Albus ne se trouvait pas avec eux mais il ne s'en inquiéta pas, son fils devait certainement être quelque part à l'écart, en compagnie de Scorpius. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que sa supposition se révèle exacte. Son cadet avait escorté son ami jusqu'à son père avant de se tourner vers eux.

Un sourire éblouissant anima le visage de l'adolescent lorsqu'il l'aperçut, il se précipita sur lui pour l'étreindre.

« Papa ! » scanda-t-il.

« Comment vas-tu, mon grand ? »

Malgré un échange régulier de lettres, Albus semblait toujours avoir un million de choses à lui dire. Mais après un moment, il fut interrompu par sa mère. Son sourire vacilla mais bien vite Lily se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser et Harry l'encouragea du regard.

Tout comme le héros de guerre qu'il était, Harry sentit son cœur se serrer en regardant ses enfants partir en compagnie de Ginny et Alderick. Il détestait cette garde alternée, il détestait être privé des trois êtres qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Mais il devait avouer que la rencontre s'était aussi bien passée qu'il l'avait envisagée. Il espérait que c'était le signe d'un futur plus facile.

Il allait se diriger lui aussi vers la sortie, lorsqu'une main l'arrêta. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir à qui elle appartenait, son corps semblait posséder un radar quand il s'agissait de lui.

« Malefoy », le salua-t-il de la voix la plus froide qu'il avait en réserve.

« Potter, j'aurais aimé te parler », dit Drago, sans s'offusquer du ton du brun.

« C'est ce que nous sommes en train de faire, il me semble. »

Harry s'amusait énormément de la situation. Il savait au fond de lui qu'il serait incapable de tenir rigueur à son amant bien longtemps pour leur dernière dispute, mais il refusait tout net que ses envies le fassent se précipiter dans les bras du blond sans un minimum d'excuse de sa part.

« Dans un endroit plus privé. Ce soir au Manoir, par exemple. Scorpius se couche vers 21h30, tu pourrais passer un peu plus tard. »

Malgré son envie de refuser l'offre par simple provocation, Harry hocha la tête. Ce simple mouvement fit naître un sourire presque imperceptible sur les lèvres de l'ancien Serpentard.

« À tout à l'heure dans ce cas, Malefoy. Passe de bonnes vacances, Scorpius », dit Harry avant de rejoindre son domicile, tentant difficilement de se convaincre qu'il ne devrait pas sauter sur le blond à peine la porte de sa demeure franchie.

Sur le coup de 22h, Harry transplana devant les grilles du Manoir Malefoy. Il admira l'édifice lors de son ascension jusqu'à la porte. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour que cette maison devienne le théâtre de souvenirs merveilleux, changeant totalement la vision qu'il en avait eue dans par le passé.

La porte s'ouvrit à peine quelques secondes après qu'il y ait frappé. Drago s'était changé, il portait un pantalon en chino noir qui, de l'avis de Harry, tenait à sa taille, comme par magie. Un polo à manches courtes et beiges recouvrait le haut de son corps, laissant apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres sur son bras mais, surtout, le dessin de ses clavicules. Harry déglutit, se forçant à se souvenir de la raison de sa visite. Il attendait des excuses et il était hors de question qu'il cède à cet Adonis avant d'en avoir reçu.

Le maître des lieux l'invita à entrer, le guidant jusqu'au salon du rez-de-chaussée. Une fois installé, Drago leur servit un verre de whisky pur feu avant de s'asseoir face à lui.

Le silence prit place entre eux.

« Je pensais que tu voulais me parler, Malefoy », lança Harry, qui ne supportait plus le calme.

« Effectivement, je pense qu'il est important qu'on discute de ce qu'il s'est passé lors de ta dernière visite », dit Drago.

Malgré sa réponse, le blond n'en dit pas plus, ce qui irrita le Survivant, qui commençait à douter sur le fait de recevoir des excuses.

En arrivant au Manoir, Harry ne ressentait aucune colère, les actes et paroles de Drago avaient été blessants mais il les comprenait. Malgré sa compréhension, il estimait être en droit de recevoir une explication. Mais l'ancien Serpentard ne semblait pas vouloir parler.

« Je vois plusieurs choses dont nous pourrions parler », répondit Harry de manière faussement agressive, sachant pertinemment que Drago aurait vite fait de le manipuler à sa guise s'il se montrait trop gentil. « Tout d'abord, le fait que tu m'ais repoussé au point que je finisse par terre alors que j'étais en train de te sucer. »

En énumérant ce fait, il savait très bien qu'il exagérait, il aurait très certainement réagi de la même manière si cela avait concerné l'un de ses enfants, mais le silence du blond le rendait amer.

« Ou alors, nous pourrions peut-être parler de la manière ignoble dont tu t'es adressé à moi, sans fournir la moindre explication, me plantant là. Sauf si tu préfères justifier le fait que ces événements ont eu lieux il y'a deux jours et que depuis je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle de toi… »

Il exagérait, il le savait, deux jours ce n'était rien. Et pourtant, ces dernières vingt-quatre heures lui avaient pesé plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il avait un tempérament fonceur, réglant ses soucis dans la minute, parlant souvent avant de réfléchir. A la place de son amant, il aurait été incapable de rester ne serait-ce qu'une heure sans s'expliquer. Il venait de prendre conscience qu'il n'était peu être pas aussi important pour Drago que Drago l'était pour lui et ça le mettait en colère.

Le blond n'avait pas interrompu le monologue de son vis-à-vis. Face à une autre personne, il se serait moqué. Un délai de deux jours n'était rien, mais il avait appris à connaître Harry et son caractère impatient. Lorsqu'il avait quitté le Manoir cette fois-là, il avait parlé de leur couple comme une évidence, soulageant de ce fait le blond. Mais lui n'avait rien répondu, il l'avait laissé partir sans le rassurer, au moins sur ce sujet. Dans cette situation, Harry avait raison, il le savait, il aurait dû le contacter plus tôt. Il savait ce qu'il attendait de lui, il voulait des excuses. Ça semblait facile mais pourtant les mots « désolé » ou « pardonne-moi » ne voulaient pas franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.

« Je ne suis pas forcément à l'aise avec les mots », commença-t-il.

« Ne te moque pas de moi, Malefoy, tu es le meilleur orateur que je connaisse. »

« Je ne suis pas à l'aise avec ce genre de mots », rectifia le blond. « Je sais ce que tu attends. Mais je suis incapable de te donner ce que tu veux. M'excuser voudrait dire que je regrette. Et même si j'admets que j'ai été abrupt dans mes paroles et que les mots que j'ai choisis n'étaient pas appropriés, je ne regrette pas la manière dont j'ai agi. Si la situation venait à se représenter, j'agirais exactement de la même manière. Scorpius a été, depuis la mort de ma mère, la seule personne importante dans ma vie. J'ai perdu l'habitude d'agir de manière raisonnable, surtout quand il s'agit de lui. »

Drago se tut de nouveau. Il savait qu'Harry devait s'attendre à bien plus, mais il ne voulait pas lui mentir.

De son côté, le Survivant avait écouté attentivement chaque mot, il sentait sa colère retomber comme un soufflet, les paroles reçues étaient au-delà de ce qu'il attendait.

« Insinuerais-tu que je suis important pour toi ? »

Cette question eut le mérite de surprendre Drago, qui ne s'y attendait visiblement pas.

« Je pensais que nous avions déjà fait le point sur ce sujet, Potter. »

« Il faut croire que ce n'était aussi clair pour moi que pour toi, dans ce cas. »

L'ancien Serpentard vit la une manière de se sortir de cette conversation qui n'en finissait plus. Il se leva et prit négligemment place sur les cuisses du Survivant, un genou de chaque côté de ses jambes.

« Laisse-moi te montrer à quel point tu l'es dans ce cas », chuchota-t-il dans le creux de son oreille avant de laisser sa langue s'y aventurer.

A cet instant, Harry savait très bien qu'il n'en obtiendrait pas plus de sa part. Il savait aussi que même s'il ne l'avait pas dit, Drago regrettait au moins ses mots. Il décida donc de faire ce qu'ils faisaient le mieux, mettre les paroles au placard et laisser leurs corps s'exprimer pour eux.

Il attira le blond encore plus près de lui, pressant ses fesses pour faire rencontrer leurs deux érections au travers des vêtements. Son corps, si peu habitué aux contacts d'un autre corps masculin il y a peu, en redemandait toujours plus. Drago prit ce geste pour une autorisation et commença à parsemer le cou de son amant de mille baisers, se gorgeant de chaque soupir. Il voulait faire comprendre à Harry à quel point il était devenu important pour lui, et à quel point il regrettait de lui avoir parlé comme à un moins que rien.

Il arracha presque le tee-shirt qui le bloquait dans son exploration. Il savourait le goût de la peau sur sa langue, titillant les tétons dressés devant lui.

Harry réussit tant bien que mal à défaire la fermeture de leurs deux pantalons, descendant suffisamment leurs sous-vêtements pour laisser jaillir leurs désirs. Les empoignant tous les deux, faisant se cambrer Drago.

Incapable de rester concentré davantage sur le torse du Survivant, Drago laissa aller et venir ses hanches au rythme des coups de poignet de Harry.

« J'ai tellement envie de toi », grogna-t-il entre deux halètements.

« Ta chambre ? » proposa Harry.

« Le tapis ? » suggéra à son tour Drago, ne voulant pas mettre fin à ce qu'ils faisaient.

« Tu as un jour dit que nous étions, je te cite, trop vieux pour nous envoyer en l'air contre une porte », plaisanta Harry en serrant davantage sa main autour de la verge du blond, le faisant pousser un cri étouffé.

« Premièrement, Potter, je n'ai pas parlé de porte mais de tapis. Deuxièmement, nous n'allons pas nous envoyer en l'air, tu vas me faire l'amour, ça change tout. »

« Dans ce cas », dit Harry, forçant sur ses jambes pour les soulever tous les deux et déposer délicatement le corps sur lui sur le tapis beige devant la cheminée.

Il profita de sa position pour les déshabiller totalement, avant de s'allonger à son tour. La chaleur du corps de Drago sous le sien lui faisait voir des étoiles. Il n'eut aucune difficulté à prendre place entre ses cuisses largement ouvertes. Délicatement, il introduisit un doigt, préalablement humidifié de salive, à l'intérieur de l'ex-Serpentard.

Drago était ébahi de la capacité d'Harry d'être aussi délicat malgré leurs envies dévorantes et il l'en remercia silencieusement et rapidement, il en demanda plus.

Après quelques minutes de préparation supplémentaires, le Survivant inversa les rôles, se retrouvant sur le dos, Drago au-dessus de lui. Le blond reçut le message cinq sur cinq et commença à s'empaler sur l'érection du Survivant. Une fois le membre entièrement enfoui en lui, il cessa tout mouvement, se penchant vers l'avant. Il ravit les lèvres à portée de bouche et les emmena dans un baisé vertigineux.

Ce n'est que le manque d'air qu'il les sépara, à bout de souffle. À ce moment-là, Drago commença à faire des mouvements de va-et-vient, d'abord légers, ensuite de plus en plus rapides, mais sans jamais couper leur contact visuel.

Dans leurs yeux, on pouvait voir à quel point l'autre était important. Et ce fut dans une parfaite symbiose qu'ils atteignirent l'orgasme dans un même cri. Une fois les effluves du plaisir partiellement envolées, Drago ne semblait toujours pas vouloir bouger, posant même son front contre celui d'Harry.

Le brun laissait ses doigts frôler les cuisses l'entourant, savourant pleinement ce moment de pur bonheur. Ce ne fut qu'après de longues minutes de silence et d'échange de baisers qu'il prit conscience de l'endroit où ils étaient.

« J'espère que Scorpius a le sommeil lourd », plaisanta-t-il à moitié.

« J'avais insonorisé sa chambre », informa Drago en se délogeant de son perchoir.

« Tu t'attendais donc à ce que ça finisse de cette manière », constata Harry.

« Je m'attendais à des cris, oui, mais je suis heureux qu'ils aient été de ce genre là. »

Ils se mirent tous les deux debout en souriant, cherchant autour d'eux leurs vêtements éparpillés.

Une fois totalement rhabillés, ils regagnèrent le hall d'entrée.

« J'aurais voulu que tu restes », confessa Drago en embrassant une dernière fois son amant.

« Scorpius est là, profite de ton fils pendant ses vacances. Et qui sait, je repasserais peut-être un de ces soirs. »

« La porte t'est grande ouverte. »

Et sur ces derniers mots, Harry disparut dans la nuit. Il n'avait pas reçu les excuses qu'il espérait mais il avait eu bien plus. Il avait maintenant la certitude de compter autant pour Drago que Drago comptait pour lui.

* * *

 **To be contined ...**


	37. Chapitre 36

**Disclaimer : la totalité de l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR.**

 **Rating : M**

 **HP/DM**

* * *

 **/!\** La semaine dernière le site fanfiction à rencontré quelques soucis le samedi, jour de publication. Prenez donc attention à avoir bien lu le chapitre précédent.

Bonne journée et merci à tous. **/!\**

* * *

Chapitre trente-six

 _« Le réel danger des médias est d'avoir un pouvoir d'influence_

 _Pouvant transformer dans l'esprit d'une partie de son public_

 _Une fausse information par une réalité. »_

 _Souleymane Boel._

La première semaine de vacances avait filé beaucoup plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Après la soirée durant laquelle il avait eu une discussion avec Drago, Harry avait passé chaque nuit au Manoir Malefoy.

Il attendait patiemment que Scorpius soit couché pour se glisser dans la demeure, et s'éclipsait sagement le matin avant qu'il ne se réveille.

Mais depuis la veille, cette petite routine avait cessé. James, Albus et Lily étaient avec lui jusqu'à la reprise des cours et même si son amant allait lui manquer, une semaine complète avec ses enfants était la plus merveilleuse des choses. Il se demandait ce qu'ils pourraient bien faire pour rendre ces moments exceptionnels. Mais au fond de lui, il savait que le simple fait qu'ils soient ensemble était suffisant.

Durant les sept derniers jours, il avait guetté la moindre trace de hibou, de peur de manquer un appel à l'aide de la part d'Albus. Mais la bonne humeur de son cadet en arrivant par cheminée l'avait rassuré. Il avait attendu que James et Lily soient occupés à autre chose pour le questionner sur son séjour chez sa mère.

Le jeune Serpentard était rayonnant. Il avait pu discuter avec Ginny. D'après ce qu'avait compris Harry, son ex-femme avait trouvé les mots qu'il fallait et, aux dires de leur fils, elle avait été merveilleuse. Le Survivant ne savait pas s'il pourrait encore la qualifier de merveilleuse un jour, mais le principal était qu'Albus allait beaucoup mieux.

Perdu à ses pensées, Harry avisa le soleil par la fenêtre en buvant sa tasse de café. Une promenade au grand air serait parfaite par ce temps.

Au premier étage, il entendait les enfants émerger du sommeil. Bientôt le calme de la maison ne serait qu'un lointain souvenir, ce qu'Harry adorait.

Sur le coup de 10h, alors qu'il était entrain de préparer des sandwichs pour leur excursion de l'après-midi, James rentra dans la cuisine, une chouette sur l'épaule.

« Livraison de la gazette », chantonna-t-il, de très bonne humeur depuis que son père lui avait permis d'emmener son balai lors de leur sortie.

Harry grimaça en se demandant pourquoi il continuait à payer un abonnement pour un journal qu'il ne lisait jamais.

« Tu sais où il va ? »

« Ouep ! » lui répondit son aîné en déposant le quotidien au seul endroit où il avait sa place, dans la poubelle.

L'après midi fila à grande vitesse. Harry avait tout d'abord transplané avec ses enfants à Richmond Park. Un endroit magnifique, où la nature reprenait ses droits sur plus de mille hectares de verdures. Il n'était d'ailleurs par rare de voir un cerf ou une biche en totale liberté.

Lily avait adoré et le Survivant avait eu beaucoup de mal à lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas faire apparaître son patronus, pour qu'il joue avec les autres cerfs, au milieu d'un parc moldu.

Après avoir piqueniqué et s'être baladés, ils avaient de nouveau transplané dans une lande tranquille pour que James puisse leur montrer ses talents sur un balai.

Harry était agréablement surpris de l'évolution de la technique de son fils et il ne se priva pas pour le féliciter.

Après ces moments au grand air, ils avaient décidé de rentrer et de commander une pizza pour le souper. Ce fut la raison pour laquelle Harry ne se posa pas de question quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit.

Il fut étonné en constatant que le supposé livreur était en fait Drago Malefoy. Et à en croire son expression, il avait affaire là à un Drago Malefoy très, très, en colère.

Le Survivant s'écarta pour le laisser pénétrer dans le hall, peu désireux qu'un esclandre ait lieu sur le parvis de sa porte. Scorpius, qu'il n'avait pas remarqué immédiatement, suivait son père, totalement imperméable à l'humeur de celui-ci.

« C'est la troisième fois que je me déplace pour venir te voir Potter », attaqua d'entrée le blond. « Et je t'ai envoyé un hibou. »

Harry resta stoïque une seconde, peu habitué à voir son amant perdre son calme. La seule situation récente où cela s'était produit concernait la santé de Scorpius. Et il pouvait constater que l'enfant semblait très bien se porter.

« Bien que je n'aie pas à me justifier sur mes sorties auprès de toi, sache que nous avons profité du beau temps pour sortir nous balader. Ce qui explique mon absence et le fait que je n'ai pas eu connaissance de ton message. Mais étant donné que je suis là à présent, tu pourrais peut-être m'expliquer la raison de ton emportement ? »

Pour seule réponse l'ex-Serpentard lui tendit brusquement un exemplaire de la gazette du sorcier.

« Édition de ce matin », informa Drago. « Je suppose que tu ne l'as pas lue. »

Harry hocha la tête négativement.

La Une annonçait la victoire écrasante de l'équipe d'Angleterre contre l'Argentine au dernier match de Quidditch. Il ne fallait pas être un fervent adepte du quotidien pour en avoir entendu parler. Par contre, le gros titre qui s'étalait en page deux n'avait absolument rien à faire là. Harry sentit une boule d'angoisse se loger dans son estomac en parcourant les lignes étalées sous ses yeux.

 **Un nouveau scandale éclabousse la famille Malefoy.**

 _Ce nom tristement célèbre n'a plus de secret pour la population sorcière Anglaise. Tout le monde connaît la triste histoire qui entoure cette famille_ _tournée vers La magie noir._

 _Pour ceux qui_ _auraient_ _la mémoire courte, rappelons que feu Lucius Abraxa_ _s_ _Malefoy, sorcier très_ _respecté_ _durant ses années comme conseiller ministériel, n'était autre qu'un des plus fidèles Mangemort que notre pays ait connu. Il fut condamné à une peine de quinze à_ _Azkaban, et c'est entre_ _s_ _es murs qu'il rendit son dernier souffle_ _._

 _Lucius Malefoy a été reconnu comme un criminel de grande envergure, ayant perpétré des crimes contre l_ _es_ _population_ _s_ _moldue et sorcière._

 _Sa femme, Narcissa Malefoy, née Black, a évité de justesse l'emprisonnement, malgré sa culpabilité à avoir accueilli et logé le Mage Noir ainsi que son armée._

 _De leur union est née un garçon, Drago Lucius Malefoy. Le fils a rapidement suiv_ _i_ _les pas de son géniteur et ce n'est que par une intervention divine_ _qu'il a, lui aussi, échappé à l'enfermement._

 _Quelque temps après ces malheureux événements, vous avez pu apprendre_ _,_ _grâce à votre journal préféré, le mariage de Drago Malefoy et Astoria Greengrass._

 _Tout semblait bien se passer pour le couple et plus aucune accusation ne circulait autour de cette lugubre famille._

 _De l'épouse de l'héritier Malefoy nous ne savons pas grand-chose, excepté sa désertion deux ans après avoir mi_ _s_ _au monde un fils, Scorpius Hyperion Malefoy._

 _Comment une mère de famille pouvait_ _-_ _elle abandonner sa place, son rang et son fils sans se retourner ? C'est une question que nous nous sommes souvent posée. « Magie noire » fut un terme utilisé de nombreuses fois pour répondre à cette interrogation._

 _E_ _h_ _bien, très cher_ _s_ _lecteurs, détrompez-vous, nous venons d'apprendre_ _,_ _de source sûre, la raison de cette défection. Cause tout aussi horrible que les autres_ _faits_ _entachant cette famille._

 _Le témoignage qui a été reçu très tôt ce matin, affirme qu'en effet, le dernier né de la famille, j'ai nommé Scorpius Malefoy_ _,_ _serait atteint d'une tare abominable. Un handicap honteux qui a fait fuir sa mère loin de l'Angleterre par peur de celle-ci._

 _Je vous pose la question_ _:_ _comment est-il possible qu'un être aussi anormal puisse exister dans notre beau pays ?_

 _De plus, il est légitime de s'inquiéter sur la sécurité de nos enfants scolarisé_ _s_ _à Poudlard quand on sait qu'un tel individu fréquente l'établissement depuis le mois de septembre._

 _Comment la direction de l'école a-t-elle put laisser cela arriver ?_

 _Nous tâcherons de répondre à toutes_ _c_ _es interrogations lors des prochaines semaines. En attendant, soyez méfiant_ _s,_ _fidèles lecteurs_ _. L_ _e mal est partout._

 _Amanda Cross, pour la gazette du sorcier._

Les mots employés étaient ignobles, injustes et mensongers. Le Survivant était scandalisé qu'on laisse de telles choses être écrites. Il se demandait aussi qui était donc cette « source sûre ».

Lorsqu'il releva le regard du journal, il n'eut aucun mal à comprendre d'où provenait la haine visible sur le visage de Drago.

« Qui a … », commença le Survivant avant d'être interrompu par la voix de James.

« Papa ? Il y a un souci ? » questionna l'adolescent en apercevant Scorpius et son père.

Harry se recomposa un visage aussi serein que possible pour faire face à son aîné sans l'inquiéter.

« Tout va bien, James. Monsieur Malefoy est juste passé pour me parler de quelque chose concernant une de mes affaires. Tu pourrais accompagner Scorpius dans le salon ? Je suis sûr qu'Albus sera fou de joie de le voir. »

Harry se tourna vers les nouveaux venus. Il était préférable qu'ils aient une conversation privée, loin des oreilles indiscrètes des plus jeune.

« Si tu en as envie bien entendu », précisa-t-il tout de même à l'intention de Scorpius.

Après avoir reçu l'accord implicite de son père, le jeune Serpentard acquiesça et suivit James à l'intérieur.

Les cris au salon leurs apprirent qu'effectivement, Albus était plus qu'heureux de revoir son ami.

Un sort de silence plus tard et une fois sûr que plus personne ne pouvait les entendre, le masque de sérénité d'Harry se fissura pour laisser place à l'inquiétude.

« Qui a pu raconter de tels mensonges ? » interrogea t-il.

Sa voix était empreinte de colère, dirigée vers cette personne inconnue.

« Ce n'est pas un mensonge Potter, Scorpius est bel et bien handicapé, je te rappelle. »

« Tu m'as compris, Drago, je sais que ton fils est autiste. Ce n'est pas une raison pour écrire des horreurs pareilles. »

Le Survivant survola de nouveau l'article en énonçant : « abominable », « affreux », « anormal ».

« Ça non plus ce ne sont pas des mensonges peut-être ? »

« Pas pour les gentils petits sorciers bien-pensants », répondit Drago avec dégoût.

« Quoi ?! » balbutia Harry.

« Ils n'y comprennent rien, le mot autiste n'est même pas stipulé dans l'article. Ils s'imaginent Merlin sait quoi. Ils pensent certainement que le handicap de Scorpius est contagieux ou d'autres conneries du genre. »

« Mais qui peut être suffisamment odieux pour tenir de tels propos concernant un enfant ? »

« Je te retourne la question », répondit Drago en le fixant droit dans les yeux, la mâchoire serrée à en faire mal.

Il fallut un temps pour qu'Harry assimile la question sans toutefois la comprendre.

« Je te demande pardon ? Tu insinues que je pourrais avoir quelque chose à voir là-dedans ? » demanda-t-il, stupéfait.

« Très peu de gens sont au courant. Les médecins qui le suivent bien-sûr, mais ils sont tous moldus, sans aucune descendance magique, je m'en suis assuré. Ma mère, qui est décédée. Blaise qui, aux dernières nouvelles, se trouve en Tanzanie. Ton fils et toi. Au vu de la situation, excuse-moi de douter. »

Harry sentit la colère monter en lui. Il comprenait l'énervement de Drago, les mots utilisés étaient scandaleux et les retombées risquaient d'être très difficiles à gérer. Mais à aucun moment il n'aurait songé que son amant puisse l'accuser d'une telle chose. Scorpius était un des enfants les plus adorables qu'il connaisse. Et même s'il avait été un petit morveux de la trempe de Dudley dans ses jeunes années, jamais il ne se serait permis d'avoir un tel langage.

« Tu insinues que j'ai pu me rendre à la Gazette pour cracher de telles injures sur ton fils ? Qui est, par la même occasion, le meilleur ami du mien. Et j'aurais fait ça à quel moment, dis-moi ? Après ou avant avoir eu ta bite dans le cul ? Tu me connais décidément bien mal, Malefoy. Aux dernières nouvelles, je ne suis pas celui qui distillait son venin au travers de cette chose », assena le brun en secouant l'édition du journal sous le nez de l'autre homme.

Le vocabulaire inhabituellement grossier de Harry sembla faire reprendre pied à Drago.

« Albus, peut-être… »

« Je te déconseille d'accuser mon fils ! » s'emporta le Survivant de plus en plus en colère.

Drago ferma les paupières pour retrouver un semblant de calme. Ses nerfs avaient lâchés depuis la lecture de l'article, tôt ce matin. Il avait quitté son laboratoire dans un état de panique extrême. Ce qu'il craignait depuis des années était entrain de se réaliser.

Scorpius se trouvait à l'accueil avec sa secrétaire, comme à chaque fois qu'il devait se rendre au travail avec lui.

Le directeur avait traversé le hall à grandes enjambées, sentant les regards posés sur lui. Scorpius ne s'était pas inquiété du brusque changement de programme, il préférait clairement rentrer à la maison que de passer sa matinée à la « Magic pharma ».

Avant de disparaître dans la cheminée, Drago avait saisi le regard surpris de sa secrétaire. Un exemplaire de la gazette était étalé sur le comptoir.

Depuis cet instant, Drago avait été incapable de se calmer, et le fait qu'il n'ait pas réussi à joindre Potter plus tôt ne l'avait pas aidé.

« Peut-être, je dis bien peut-être », commença le blond en se pinçant l'arête du nez. « A-t-il juste fait mention de son handicap, sans vouloir nuire à Scorpius ? »

« Albus ne ferait jamais ça », s'énerva Harry.

« Albus n'est qu'un enfant Potter, je ne dis pas qu'il l'a fait dans le but de causer des problèmes. Tu les as élevés de manière très ouverte, il n'a peut-être pas vu le mal… »

Harry essaya tant bien que mal de rationaliser. Il devait avoir le fin mot de cette histoire.

« Je vais le chercher, on va lui demander… Non, rectification. Je vais lui demander. Toi, tu te tais, et tu écoutes. Et si tu fais la moindre remarque désobligeante à mon fils je t'extermine, compris ? »

L'ex-Serpentard acquiesça, nullement apeuré, secouant la main en direction de la porte du salon pour indiquer à Harry de se dépêcher.

Le Survivant le planta dans le hall, toujours en colère des insinuations à son égard ou à celui d'Albus.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard en compagnie de son cadet. Il s'agenouilla devant lui pour être à sa hauteur.

« Al, j'ai une question à te poser, je veux que tu me dises la vérité. Quelle qu'elle soit, je ne te la reprocherai pas, ok mon grand ? »

L'adolescent fit oui de la tête.

« As-tu parlé de l'autisme de Scorpius à quelqu'un ? Ou juste fait une insinuation à ce sujet ? »

Harry se sentit mourir sous le regard coupable de son fils. Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça, il était littéralement dingue de son ami.

« Je suis désolé papa, je sais bien que tu m'avais dit de ne pas en parler. Je l'ai pas fait exprès, on discutait et c'est sorti tout seul. Après je lui ai expliqué que ce n'était pas grave, que Scorpius était pas très différent et elle m'a promis de ne rien dire… », chuchota le plus jeune, la mine honteuse sans oser relever les yeux du sol.

« Qui Al ? À qui l'as-tu dit ? »

« Maman. »

* * *

 **To be contined ...**


	38. Chapitre 37

**Disclaimer : la totalité de l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR.**

 **Rating : M**

 **HP/ DM**

* * *

Chapitre trente-sept

 _« La tâche à laquelle nous devons nous atteler,_

 _Ce n'est pas de parvenir à la sécurité,_

 _C'est d'arriver à tolérer l'insécurité. »_

 _Erich Fromm._

« Maman. »

Harry avait l'impression que le mot raisonnait dans tout le hall d'entrée, percutant ses tympans toujours plus fort. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer une seule seconde Ginny se rendre dans les bureaux de la Gazette du sorcier pour jeter en pâture, à ces pseudos journalistes, un enfant de l'âge de son fils. Il ne pouvait pas y croire.

Pourtant, les grands yeux verts d'Albus, tournés vers lui, attendant une réaction, ne pouvaient mentir. Le jeune Serpentard ne l'avait pas encore réalisé mais bientôt, il haïrait sa mère plus que n'importe qui. Et ce n'était pas le Survivant qui allait l'en blâmer. Mais avant d'en arriver là, il devait commencer par calmer Drago, avant qu'il ne décide de faire exploser tout le quartier de son ex-femme.

« Merci de nous l'avoir dit, Al. Tu peux retourner avec les autres au salon », dit Harry d'une manière qu'il espérait la plus neutre possible.

La dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était faire culpabiliser son fils pour la confiance qu'il avait placée en sa mère. S'il croyait pouvoir le berner aussi facilement il se trompait, les enfants, particulièrement Albus, semblaient posséder un sixième sens pour détecter le malaise chez les adultes.

« Je suis désolé, papa, je ne l'ais pas fait exprès », chuchota l'adolescent.

Tout, de sa voix chevrotante à sa position recroquevillée, montrait l'état d'anxiété du plus jeune.

« Je sais que tu ne voulais pas faire de mal mon grand, ne t'inquiète pas. Retourne jouer avec les autres, je vais régler ça avec Monsieur Malefoy. »

Harry eut la désagréable sensation qu'en quittant la pièce, son fils avait emmené avec lui toute la chaleur qu'elle contenait. La colère silencieuse de Drago était plus assourdissante qu'un million de supporters de Quidditch réunis. Aucune émotion n'était visible sur son visage, il ressemblait aux mannequins qu'on pouvait voir dans les vitrines. A l'exception près que sa mâchoire semblait vouloir céder sous la pression.

Le brun fit un pas dans sa direction. Il ne savait pas quel moyen utiliser pour désamorcer la bombe à retardement qu'était devenu l'ex-Serpentard au moment où la confession d'Albus avait franchi ses lèvres. Il tenta de saisir sa main dans un geste qu'il voulait apaisant, mais le blond se dégagea, comme mordu par une couleuvre. Ce mouvement le réveilla.

« Je vais la tuer », siffla-t-il d'une voix plus froide que la banquise.

« Drago… », commença le survivant.

« Non Potter, pas de Drago, pas de calme-toi, ni rien de cet acabit. Je vais l'exterminer. Mais avant ça, je vais tellement la faire souffrir qu'elle en oubliera son propre nom. Ces satanés journalistes parlent de la noirceur des Malefoy, je vais leur en donner suffisamment pour alimenter leur journal de merde pendant une décennie. »

Drago ne se souvenait pas avoir ressenti un jour une haine aussi profonde envers une personne.

Il avait haï Voldemort pour ce qu'il avait fait de lui et de sa famille. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il éprouvait à cette seconde.

Sa haine était le parfait reflet de l'amour qu'il portait à son fils : inconditionnelle. Et il ne laisserait pas son amant tenter de le tempérer.

« Je sais que tu dois être en colère mais… »

« Je ne suis pas en colère Potter, c'est bien au dessus de ça », lui répondit-il.

Harry inspira un grand coup. Il était incapable de raisonner Drago pour la simple et bonne raison que lui aussi voulait étrangler Ginny pour ce qu'elle avait osé faire. Mais il ne pouvait pas accepter de le laisser partir Merlin savait où dans cet état. Le blond risquait de commettre un crime et Harry se devait d'être là pour tenter de le retenir, ou de cacher le cadavre. Il s'en voulut immédiatement d'avoir pensé cela. Il était Auror, il devait faire respecter l'ordre.

« Je ne te demande pas de te calmer. Juste de patienter quelques minutes. Je transplane jusque chez Ron et Hermione pour que quelqu'un veille sur les enfants et je t'accompagne chez Ginny », expliqua Harry.

« J'ai une autre idée. Tu restes ici et je vais chez ton ex-femme, pas besoin de baby-sitter comme ça », répondit hargneusement Drago, de plus en plus en colère d'être retenu.

« Ok, va chez Ginny tout seul, je m'occuperai de trouver un foyer d'accueil pour Scorpius quand tu seras enfermé à Azkaban, parce que tu n'auras pas été capable de te retenir. »

Le nom de son fils sembla l'aider à retrouver un semblant de raison. Il ne voulait pas tuer la rouquine, il n'était pas un meurtrier et ne comptait pas le devenir. Mais il n'était pas sûr d'être capable de se contenir face à elle. Potter avait raison, même si ça lui faisait mal de l'admettre.

« Je te laisse cinq minutes pour faire l'aller-retour. Ce délai dépassé, ne t'attends pas à me trouver chez toi. »

Harry n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour quitter son domicile, et transplaner chez ses meilleurs amis.

Il ne prit pas le temps de frapper à la porte et pénétra chez eux sans s'annoncer. Il avança jusque dans la cuisine avant de trouver Ron et Rose en train de disputer une partie d'échecs.

« Harry ? » s'étonna le rouquin. « Un problème ? »

« Hermione n'est pas là ? » interrogea le survivant, ne voulant pas perdre de précieuses secondes à répéter ses explications.

Le rouquin semblait être capable de percevoir l'angoisse qui suintait par tous les pores de sa peau.

« Non, elle a été appelée en urgence. Un accident de Magicobus, elle ne rentrera pas avant demain matin. Pourquoi ? » demanda Ron en quittant son siège.

Harry soupira de dépit. C'était bien sa veine.

« J'ai besoin que tu viennes garder les enfants, immédiatement. C'est très important. Je t'expliquerai tout en revenant. »

Ron acquiesça en aidant Rose à se lever. Harry n'était pas du genre à venir crier au loup sans raison. Il n'avait apparemment pas le temps de lui fournir une explication mais les années qu'ils avaient passées ensemble étaient suffisantes pour qu'ils aient une confiance aveugle l'un envers l'autre. Il n'hésita donc pas une seconde à le suivre, sa fille lui tenant la main.

Si n'avait pas hésité à venir en aide à Harry sur simple demande, Ron fut incapable de cacher sa surprise en apercevant Malefoy.

Lorsque son meilleur ami s'était mis à fréquenter leur ancien rival d'école il s'était abstenu d'intervenir. Hermione s'était arraché les cheveux en voulant savoir le pourquoi du comment, lui, avait juste laissé couler.

Pour Harry il était capable de fermer les yeux sur énormément de choses. C'était la raison pour laquelle il avait toujours refusé de prendre parti depuis son divorce. Ginny était sa sœur mais il avait traversé tellement de choses avec lui que des liens aussi forts que des liens fraternels les unissaient.

Pourtant il fut incapable de contenir sa curiosité plus longtemps. Il se tourna vers le brun en quête de réponse.

« As-tu lu la gazette ce matin ? » lui demanda Harry pour toute explication.

« Non, tu sais bien que je ne la lis jamais. Je laisse ça à Hermione qui se fait un plaisir de me résumer les fais qu'elle considère comme marquants. Mais elle a été appelée avant qu'elle ne soit livrée. Pourquoi ? Que raconte encore ce stupide journal ? »

Le Survivant fut rassuré. Il pouvait laisser son meilleur ami avec les enfants sans crainte. Il préférait ne pas y penser mais il ne savait pas du tout quels étaient ses opinions concernant le handicap. Et quand il voyait de quoi Ginny était capable, il préférait se méfier.

« James, Albus, Lily et Scorpius sont dans le salon. Le livreur de pizza ne devrait plus traîner, il y a de l'argent moldu sur la table basse. »

Le rouquin hocha la tête en signe de compréhension mais se promit de demander une explication une fois son meilleur ami revenu.

Drago, de son côté, n'avait pas perdu une seconde, il se trouvait déjà sur le trottoir, face à la maison des Potter. La vue des cheveux roux n'avait fait qu'accentuer sa colère. Malgré tout, il était reconnaissant envers Harry d'avoir interrogé Weasley concernant la gazette. Il aurait été incapable de laisser Scorpius avec une personne ayant des préjugés contre lui.

Lorsque Harry arriva enfin, il lui saisit le bras en l'invitant d'un regard à les faire transplaner.

Le quartier où ils avaient atterri était carré et ordonné, tout le contraire du lieu où vivait le Survivant. Drago se surprit à détester immédiatement cet endroit.

La maison devant laquelle ils s'arrêtèrent étaient identique à toutes les autres. Sans aucune personnalité, pensa le blond en heurtant violement la porte de son poing.

La soirée commençait à tomber et la chaleur du printemps laissait place à la fraîcheur de la nuit, mais ils ne furent toutefois pas éblouis par la lumière lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

Ginny fit un pas en arrière en voyant les personnes devant elle. Elle n'attendait pas de visite, mais Harry et Malefoy étaient les dernières personnes qu'elle aurait pu imaginer voir arriver. Son silence montra d'ailleurs sa surprise.

« Nous avons à te parler », l'informa Harry.

« Nous ? » répéta-t-elle clairement étonnée par l'emploi du pronom.

Elle ne voyait pas quel sujet pourrait la concerner, elle, Harry et Malefoy.

« Weasley, pouvons-nous entrer ? J'aimerais éviter d'avoir cette conversation sur le perron. »

Pour toute réponse, la rouquine le dévisagea. Recevoir le blond chez elle ne faisait clairement pas partie de ses envies immédiates.

« Ginny, s'il te plait. », insista Harry, peu désireux de se donner en spectacle en pleine rue.

Par dépit, l'ancienne Gryffondor s'effaça pour les laisser entrer.

Une fois la porte fermée, Drago attaqua sans préambule.

« Tu as prit ton pied, avoue-le, espèce de garce. »

Il fallut un temps de silence pour que la rouquine digère et comprenne les paroles haineuses en son encontre.

« Pour qui te prends-tu Malefoy ? Venir chez moi, exiger d'entrer et pourquoi ? M'insulter ? Et toi tu ne dis rien ? » questionna-t-elle en direction de son ex-mari.

« Tu n'as pas eu besoin de mon aide pour aller cracher ton venin à la gazette », répliqua Harry, il ne voulait pas envenimer la situation mais les airs de sainte nitouche de celle qui avait était sa femme durant treize ans l'exaspéraient.

« Par Merlin, mais de quoi parlez-vous ?! » interrogea Ginny en haussant la voix pour faire comprendre qu'elle ne comptait pas se laisser faire.

Drago sentait sa haine enfler de plus en plus. Sa magie engourdissait le bout de ses doigts, il n'avait qu'une envie, se saisir de sa baguette et la faire souffrir, beaucoup et longtemps.

« De l'article paru ce matin. Celui où tu vends les confidences que ton fils t'a faites, au sujet de son meilleur ami. Confidences qu'il a faites parce qu'il avait confiance en toi », expliqua Harry.

« Je ne reçois plus la gazette depuis presque deux ans », se justifia Ginny, avant de prendre conscience du reste de la tirade du brun.

« Merlin un article est paru sur son fils ? » questionna-t-elle en pointant Drago du menton. « Sur le fait que son gamin est handicapé ? »

Le mot handicapé sortit de sa bouche ressemblait à une insulte des plus vulgaires, mais elle semblait sincèrement ne pas savoir de quoi il en retournait.

« Albus doit être anéanti », chuchota-t-elle pour elle-même.

Cette simple phrase à peine murmurée fut suffisante pour faire sortir Drago de ses gonds. Il avança jusqu'à être à peine à quelques centimètres de celle qu'il haïssait le plus au monde.

« Albus doit être anéanti ? Tu aurais dû y réfléchir avant d'aller baver sur mon fils. Tu n'as pas l'air de bien comprendre la situation, stupide femme ! Je vais te faire payer, au centuple, chaque remarque que subira Scorpius, je peux te l'assurer. »

Ginny se força à ne pas reculer, elle ne voulait pas se laisser faire, mais la colère de Malefoy était effrayante. Et il fallait clairement être stupide pour ne pas prendre ses menaces au sérieux.

« Je n'ai rien fait », commença-t-elle en direction du blond, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait aucun crédit auprès de lui.

Elle se tourna donc vers Harry.

« Tu dois me croire. Je ne suis effectivement pas heureuse qu'Albus soit ami avec ce genre de personne mais je n'aurais rien fait qui puisse nuire à la bonne entente que nous venons de retrouver. Je l'aime, tu le sais, je ne prendrais pas le risque de le perdre. Et tu sais, tout comme moi, qu'il ne me pardonnerait jamais si je faisais ça », plaida-t-elle.

Le Survivant semblait prendre en compte la possibilité qu'elle puisse dire la vérité, ce qui ne sembla pas plaire à Drago.

« Tu ne vas quand même pas la croire ? Tu n'es pas aussi naïf Potter, après tout ce qu'elle a fait depuis le début de cette année. Elle n'a pas hésité à manipuler Albus… »

« Je t'interdit de parler de moi, Malefoy ! Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'était dans le but de protéger mon fils », hurla-t-elle, hors d'elle. « Si j'étais capable de garder Albus tout en le séparant de ton fils, je ne me priverais pas, je ne le cache pas. Mais j'ai compris que ce n'était pas possible. Du coup, même si je suis malade que mon bébé fréquente un handicapé, je prends sur moi. »

Haine n'était plus un mot suffisant pour caractériser ce que ressentait Drago. Sans se rendre compte de ses actes, il sortit sa baguette, qu'il brandit face à la rouquine qui blanchit instantanément, bien consciente de ce qu'elle risquait.

Le blond sentait le sang battre à ses oreilles. Le ton de pur dégoût qu'avait employé l'ex-Gryffondor pour parler de son fils lui donnait envie de l'abattre. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait capable de tuer.

Harry réussit à se glisser entre la baguette tendue de son amant et son ex-femme, les mains levées en signe de paix.

« Drago », dit-t-il d'une voix qu'il espérait calme. « Ne fais pas ça. Baisse ta baguette. Pense à Scorpius, il va avoir besoin de toi. Tu ne l'as jamais abandonné, tu ne vas pas commencer maintenant ? »

Le Survivant prit le risque de poser la main sur le poignet du blond, le forçant à amener son bras le long de son corps. Sans relâcher l'articulation, il posa son autre main sur sa poitrine pour l'inviter à reculer, ne le quittant pas une seule seconde des yeux.

Ce fut dans ce regard que l'ex-Serpentard trouva la force de se calmer. Il se laissa sombrer dans les iris d'Harry, mimant sans s'en rendre compte la respiration beaucoup plus calme du brun. Son rythme cardiaque s'apaisa et la tension dans ses épaules se relâcha doucement.

Ginny n'avait pas perdu une miette de l'échange entre les deux hommes. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise d'avoir été témoin de cette scène, qu'elle trouvait, sans savoir pourquoi, très intime, trop intime pour deux simples connaissances.

Elle toussota pour se rappeler à eux. Deux paires d'yeux se tournèrent simultanément vers elle. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi transparente qu'à ce moment.

« Vous semblez convaincus du fait que je sois la seule possibilité de fuite, j'en déduis donc que vous avez étudié toutes les autres éventualités. Étant donné que je ne suis pas coupable, je ne vois qu'une autre personne… »

* * *

 **To be contined ...**

* * *

Merci pour vos très nombreux commentaires sur le dernier chapitre, pour celles ou ceux qui en laissent régulièrement vous aurez remarqué que je ne prends pas systématiquement le temps de répondre ( c'est même rare) j'en suis vraiment désolé. Le manque de temps est la première (et seule) excuse valable. Chaque semaine j'écris un chapitre, il part en correction (minimum deux fois), je le retravaille, et je lis vos commentaires. A côté de ça je viens de récupérer ma maison après 9 mois de travaux et ça demande du temps et de l'énergie, et le plus beau c'est notre bébé en fabrication, bien que j'ai la chance d'avoir une grossesse magnifique il me pompe pas mal d'énergie. Voilà j'espère que vous me pardonnerez l'absence de réponse mais si je dois choisir entre la qualité d'un chapitre et les RAR le choix est vite fait.

Bonne journée à tout.e.s et bonne fête de pâques.

Line


	39. Chapitre 38

**Disclaimer : la totalité de l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR.**

 **Rating : M**

 **HP/DM**

* * *

Chapitre trente-huit

 _« Qui craint de souffrir,_

 _Il souffre déjà de ce qu'il craint. »_

 _Montaigne._

Une autre personne ?! L'information percuta violement le cerveau de Drago, il entendait la voix de la rouquine raisonner dans sa tête. Il avait réussi à garder le handicap de Scorpius secret pendant onze ans sans trop de difficulté mais en quelques mois, toutes ces années de silence avaient volé en éclat.

Tout était de la faute de la famille Potter. Avant leur arrivée dans sa vie, tout allait parfaitement bien. Malgré cet état de fait, lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur l'ex-Gryffondor, il ne réussit pas à regretter. Harry lui avait apporté ce qui lui manquait depuis toujours : un peu de chaleur. Parfois, il se surprenait même à penser que l'amour devait être proche de ce qu'il ressentait en sa présence, mais il ne s'interrogeait pas plus là-dessus. Il n'avait rien contre l'idée que leur histoire avance dans cette direction, mais il n'était pas du genre à courir après les mots et les grandes déclarations.

Il revint à l'instant présent pour river ses yeux sur Weasley. Qu'allait-t-elle inventer ? Il espérait pour elle que son histoire tienne la route parce qu'il était à deux doigts de l'exterminer. Elle ne devait son salut qu'à la présence de Potter. Dans quel monde était-il donc tombé pour que ce soit lui qui perde son calme et que Potter réussisse à gérer ses nerfs ? Il n'eut aucun mal à trouver la réponse : un monde où on menaçait le bien être de son précieux fils.

Ginny ne regardait que son ex-mari. Elle ne voulait pas l'avouer mais Malefoy lui avait fait peur dans son accès de colère et elle savait qu'il n'en aurait fallu que peu pour qu'elle essuie un sortilège cuisant.

« Pendant cette semaine, nous avons eu l'occasion d'énormément discuter Albus et moi. Nous avons pu rattraper tous les moments que nous avions raté et… »

« Abrège Weasley », la coupa férocement Drago. « Les moments perdus avec ton fils sont entièrement de ta faute. Évite donc de nous jouer le rôle de la petite maman parfaite et viens-en au fait. »

Le blond fut satisfait de l'air révolté de la rouquine. Il pouvait presque entendre ses dents grincer, mais elle ne rajoutera rien et tourna de nouveau son regard sur Harry.

« Lors d'une de nos conversations, il a effectivement laissé échapper que son gamin », dit-elle en montrant Drago du doigt, faisant fi de toutes les règles de politesse, « avait une tare. »

Cette fois, la déferlante de colère ne provint pas de l'endroit imaginé.

« Merlin, Ginny ! Es-tu donc incapable de parler sans tenter de nous énerver ? » vociféra le Survivant.

La rouquine nota l'emploi du « nous » pour la deuxième fois depuis leur arrivée. Elle connaissait les tendances de son ex-mari à vouloir défendre la veuve et l'orphelin, mais elle ne réussissait pas à comprendre d'où émanait autant de haine.

« Bref. », reprit elle sans montrer le moindre signe d'excuse. « Cette conversation devait être privée mais il semblerait que ça n'ait pas été le cas. »

Elle se tut ensuite, pour laisser le temps à Harry d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle-même avait du mal d'y croire.

« Alderick ? » siffla le brun, sentant tous les griefs à l'égard de celui qui avait prit sa place revenir à la surface.

Ginny hocha la tête. Son compagnon était la seule autre personne, exceptés James et Lily, présente dans la maison au moment de cette confidence.

A bien y réfléchir, elle l'avait trouvé bizarre à partir de ce moment-là. Mais elle l'avait cru sans la moindre difficulté lorsqu'il lui avait assuré être simplement fatigué à la suite d'une surcharge de travail.

« Où est-il ? Où est l'immonde bâtard fan de fiente de hiboux qui te sert d'homme, Weasley ? » grogna Drago, toute haine retrouvée.

Ginny ne put s'empêcher de reculer. Si ses craintes se révélaient exactes, elle ne se priverait pas de se débarrasser d'Alderick. Elle avait beau énormément l'aimer, elle ne pouvait tolérer qu'il tente quoi que se soit qui puisse nuire à la relation qu'elle entretenait avec ses enfants. Mais elle ne voulait pas pour autant que Malefoy lui fasse du mal. Et si elle était plus ou moins certaine qu'Harry s'interposerait entre elle et l'ex-Serpentard, elle avait beaucoup plus de doutes en ce qui concernait son actuel compagnon.

« Il est parti très tôt ce matin, une grosse commande pour son boulot. Il ne devrait pas revenir avant tard ce soir. », dit-elle, en sachant qu'elle ne faisait qu'aggraver son cas.

« Une commande pour son travail ou un détour par les locaux de la gazette ?! » attaqua Drago.

« Tu n'as pas un moyen pour le joindre ? » questionna Harry, qui souhaitait avoir rapidement des réponses pour que toute cette tension s'apaise.

Ginny ne sembla pas immédiatement comprendre la demande de son ex-mari.

« Tu voudrais que je l'interrompe à son travail pour ça ? » questionna-t-elle sur un ton qui montrait bien le peu d'intérêt qu'elle portait à cette histoire, exceptées les complications liées à Albus.

Drago pinça l'arête de son nez pour s'obliger à se calmer. Contenir ses nerfs et sa magie devenait de plus en plus difficile.

Harry, lui, en était incapable.

« Par Merlin et tous les fondateurs, Ginny ! On parle d'un enfant et de toutes les retombées négatives que peut apporter ce style d'article. Tu as été aux premières loges, à Poudlard, pour voir les dégâts que ce genre de choses a pu avoir sur moi. Donc oui, tu vas interrompre l'imbécile qui te sert de compagnon pour qu'il vienne s'expliquer. »

« À moins que tu préfères que nous allions le questionner sur son lieu de travail ? » ajouta Drago, touché par le fait que son amant défende bec et ongles Scorpius.

La rouquine se dirigea de mauvaise grâce vers la cheminée. Elle leur lança un dernier regard avant de s'agenouiller pour passer sa communication.

Harry profita de ce semblant d'intimité pour s'inquiéter de l'état d'anxiété du blond.

« Ça ira mieux quand j'aurais écrasé cet insecte », siffla Drago, hargneux.

Le Survivant hocha la tête de droite à gauche.

« Tu ne peux pas t'en prendre à lui comme ça… »

« Tu prends sa défense ? Après ce qu'il a fait ? » interrogea le blond d'un ton cinglant.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Bordel Drago ! Réfléchis deux secondes, par pitié. Tu ne peux pas lui sauter à la gorge sans preuve. Et même si tu avais la preuve par A plus B qu'il est la cause de cet article, il n'a rien fait d'illégal en soi. Donc tu remballes ta baguette et tes grands airs de méchant, Malefoy. Pense à Scorpius. »

L'ex-Serpentard fut vexé d'être remis à sa place, mais il ne dit rien de plus. Quelques secondes plus tard, les claquements de talons sur le parquet ciré annoncèrent le retour de Ginny.

« J'ai pu parler à sa secrétaire, elle le prévient. Il devrait être là dans quelques minutes. Je ne vous invite pas à vous mettre à l'aise, je suppose que vous ne comptez pas vous éterniser. »

Effectivement, à peine cinq minutes plus tard, ils purent entendre la porte d'entrée claquer. Un « Ginny » résonna dans l'entrée.

« Je suis au salon », l'informa la rouquine, très stressée à l'idée de la confrontation qui allait s'en suivre.

« Madeline, m'a prévenu que tu voulais me voir d'urgence, il y a un problème ? » questionna-t-il avant de s'arrêter sèchement en remarquant les deux autres personnes présentes dans la pièce.

Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi grave, Harry aurait ri de la teinte verdâtre qu'avait pris le visage d'Alderick à la vue de Drago. Ce simple fait pouvait passer par un aveu en soi.

D'ailleurs, l'héritier Malefoy ne l'avait pas raté lui non plus. Il s'élança dans sa direction, toutes recommandations de calme reçues plus tôt oubliées. Le nouveau venu ne dut son salut qu'aux réflexes aiguisés d'Harry, qui s'interposa.

« Je vais le détruire », haleta Drago en tentant de s'extirper de la poigne du brun.

Harry, malgré son entraînement d'auror et sa force combinés, eut le plus grand mal de le tenir éloigné de ce qui venait de devenir son ennemi numéro un. Il se servit de tout son poids, provoquant le rapprochement de leurs deux corps. Sa bouche à quelques centimètres de l'oreille du Serpentard.

« Drago, s'il te plait, calme-toi », murmura Harry.

Petit à petit, il put sentir les biceps, jusque-là tendus à l'extrême, se décontracter et tout le corps du blond se relâcher. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'il prit le risque de le lâcher, sans pour autant s'éloigner.

Alderick et Ginny, de leur côté, semblaient effrayés de la crise de violence de l'ancien Serpentard. Il était plutôt évident qu'il n'aurait pas hésité une seconde à faire mal, voir pire, si Harry ne l'avait pas retenu.

Le brun étant bien conscient que le calme retrouvé par Drago était très précaire, il décida donc de mener lui-même l'interrogatoire.

« Connais-tu la raison de notre présence ? » demanda-t-il sans préambule à l'amant de son ex-femme.

Celui-ci semblait avoir perdu toute faculté de parole. Il se contenta d'hocher la tête négativement.

« Tu l'ignores ? Tu as pourtant eu l'air apeuré quand tu as remarqué notre présence. », poursuivit Harry.

Les interrogatoires, comme la paperasse, ne faisaient pas partie de ses préférences dans son métier mais il était tout de même capable de les mener. Et Alderick était loin de ressembler aux criminels qu'il avait l'habitude d'aborder.

L'accusé sembla encore plus mal, si possible.

« Je sais qui il est, j'ai toutes les raisons du monde d'être apeuré », balbutia-t-il.

« Tu n'as pourtant pas eu l'air d'être effrayé par sa présence lors de l'anniversaire d'Albus. Vous avez même discuté à ce moment là. Les choses auraient-elles changé depuis ? Aurais-tu fait quelque chose qui puisse te faire craindre sa colère ? »

L'étau autour de lui ne faisait que se resserrer, pourtant Alderick continuait de nier connaître la raison de leur présence. Après quelques minutes, Drago perdit totalement son calme. Il connaissait ce genre d'individu et savait comment les faire parler. Il inspira un grand coup pour être capable de s'adresser à lui sans rompre l'accalmie.

« Tu es un sorcier, Storme. Je suppose que tu connais donc les différents types de magie ? Si tu n'es pas trop inculte, tu auras déjà entendu parler de legimencie. »

L'annonce de ce mot provoqua un silence glacial dans le salon. Après quelques secondes, Drago reprit la parole.

« Je te l'apprends peut-être, mais très peu de personnes sont capables de l'utiliser. Correctement, j'entends. »

Le visage d'Alderick blanchissait à vue d'œil. Même Harry devait avouer que Drago faisait peur, ainsi auréolé de sa sourde colère.

« Il se trouve que mon père, Lucius Malefoy, et ma tante, Bellatrix Lestrange, faisaient partie de ces rares privilégiés. Ils se sont employés à m'initier dès mon plus jeune âge… Malheureusement, avec le manque de pratique, je ne suis pas sûr d'être capable de l'utiliser sans endommager la mémoire de la personne que je déciderais d'y soumettre… »

La menace dans la voix de Drago n'était absolument pas dissimulée et Harry se demandait à quel moment Alderick allait perdre le contrôle de sa vessie.

« Tu n'as pas le droit », bégaya-t-il. « L'utilisation de la legimencie est punie par la loi. »

« Tu as raison, Storme, l'utilisation de la legimencie est réprimée… si elle est reconnue par un membre des forces de l'ordre. », confirma Drago sans se départir de son air glacial.

Alderick sembla soulagé et tourna tous ses espoirs vers Harry.

« Quoi ? » questionna innocemment le brun.

« Tu… tu es un membre des forces de l'ordre, tu dois intervenir », déclara l'amant de Ginny.

Le Survivant posa les yeux sur sa montre.

« Désolé Alderick, je ne suis pas en service », déclara-t-il sans scier.

Ses paroles étaient un mensonge éhonté. Certes, il n'était pas en service mais ça n'avait aucune importance en présence d'un sortilège interdit. Il espérait de tout son cœur que Drago bluffait. Dans le cas contraire, les choses risquaient de se compliquer. Ses sortilèges d'amnésie s'étaient améliorés mais ils étaient loin d'être parfait.

Ginny, de son côté, observait la scène en silence. Elle se surprenait à presque vouloir que Malefoy mette sa menace à exécution, la patience ne faisant pas partie de ses qualités premières. Elle se jugeait en droit de savoir si l'homme qu'elle aimait était capable de mettre sa relation avec ses enfants en péril. Elle ne se faisait aucune illusion à ce sujet, Albus ne lui aurait jamais pardonné d'avoir fait ça. Et au vu du comportement de James en présence du fils Malefoy, son choix aurait été rapidement fait. Lily, par loyauté et amour pour ses frères aurait suivi le mouvement. Ginny ne voulait pas perdre ses enfants et elle était déçue qu'Alderick puisse envisager le fait passer avant eux.

« Vu que les considérations techniques sont réglées passons à la pratique », signifia Drago en sortant sa baguette, la pointant directement sur Storme.

Pendant une seconde, celui-ci loucha sur le morceau de bois avant de reculer précipitamment.

« D'accord j'avoue, c'est moi… », confessa-t-il sans retenue, ne voulant pas risquer des dommages cérébraux irréversibles.

« C'est toi quoi, Rick ? » demanda Ginny, se faisant, par la même occasion, entendre pour la première fois depuis de longues minutes.

« J'ai entendu ce que te disait Albus, j'ai voulu vous protéger, vous mettre à l'abri », dit-il, hésitant entre regarder sa compagne ou le blond, toujours en possession de sa baguette.

Drago ressentit une déferlante de sentiments. Il connaissait maintenant le coupable, l'homme à cause de qui la vie de son fils allait devenir un véritable enfer. Et face à ça, il était totalement démuni. Que pouvait-il faire ? Comme Harry lui avait dit plus tôt, les actes qu'avait commis Alderick n'avaient rien d'illégal. S'en prendre à lui physiquement ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation. Pourtant, il voulait le voir souffrir, le voir perdre toutes les choses auxquelles il tenait.

Son souhait fut en parti réalisé lorsque Ginny lui demanda de partir, étonnant au passage toutes les personnes présentes.

« Gin, mais voyons, pourquoi ? Tu disais toi-même depuis le début de l'année que tu ne voulais pas que ton fils fréquente le sien. Voilà qui est chose faite. », affirma Alderick.

« En quoi ce que tu as fait va arranger les choses ? Si tu penses que c'est parce que le monde entier va se mette à détester ce gamin qu'Albus, et par association James, va l'abandonner, tu connais bien mal mes enfants. Ce sont des Potter, Rick, et les Potter ne laissent pas tomber leurs amis. Par contre, ils n'hésiteront pas une seconde à te détester et il est hors de question que je prenne le risque d'être associée à tout cela. »

À cet instant, Harry aurait volontiers serré son ex-femme dans ses bras. Elle avait dû choisir entre son amant et ses enfants et son choix n'avait souffert d'aucune hésitation.

Drago, même si bien loin d'avoir des envies aussi câlines envers la rouquine, avouait être agréablement surpris par sa réaction. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il fréquentait la famille Potter, elle prenait une décision de mère.

« Mais… chérie, tu dois comprendre, j'ai fait ça pour nous, pour… », tenta de se justifier Alderick, prenant enfin pleinement conscience de la portée de ses actes.

« Il n'y a plus de nous, Rick. Je veux que tu prennes tes affaires et que tu partes d'ici, nous nous verrons d'ici quelques jours pour régler le reste. », lui répondit-elle sans émotion, malgré le fait que son cœur saignait.

Elle se tourna ensuite dans la direction des deux autres.

« Je pense que vous pouvez partir maintenant. Vous savez ce que vous vouliez savoir. Juste, Harry, s'il te plait, dis à Albus que… »

« Je lui dirai Ginny, ne t'inquiète pas. Je lui expliquerai que tu ne l'as pas trahi. Et que tu les as choisis tous les trois… », répondit le Survivant avant de poser sa main sur le bras de Drago, pour l'inviter à sortir de la maison.

Il ne voulait pas assister à une scène entre son ex-femme et ce qui venait de devenir son ancien compagnon. Et surtout, il voulait s'assurer que son amant allait bien, aussi bien qu'il le puisse au vu des circonstances.

* * *

 **To be contined ...**


	40. Chapitre 39

**Disclaimer : La totalité de l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR.**

 **Rating : M**

 **HP/DM**

* * *

Chapitre trente-neuf

 _« C'est dans l'adversité que se révèlent les vrais amis »_

 _Cicéron._

Drago s'était laissé guider hors de la maison de Weasley sans émettre la moindre protestation. Il avait l'impression de n'être que spectateur des faits qui se déroulaient sous ses yeux. Il devait faire un cauchemar, ça ne pouvait être que ça, ce n'était pas possible que la tranquillité de son fils soit remise en cause. Et pourtant, la main crispée de Harry sur son avant-bras le lui confirmait.

Une fois à l'abris des regards, le brun les fit transplaner sans demander son avis à l'ex-Serpentard. Ils atterrirent devant un immeuble de type industriel, inconnu du blond.

Le Survivant sortit discrètement sa baguette pour déverrouiller l'accès. Drago le suivit docilement. Une fois à l'intérieur du bâtiment, il fut surpris de constater qu'ils se trouvaient dans un loft tout équipé et assez douillet.

« Je peux savoir où tu m'as emmené ? » demanda-t-il en direction de son amant.

Celui-ci ne prit pas la peine de répondre immédiatement. Il se dirigea tout d'abord vers la commode de l'entrée et écrivit une note qu'il envoya directement dans la cheminée, en mentionnant l'adresse de son domicile. Une fois cela fait, il se retourna enfin vers le blond.

Drago ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux une seule seconde. Il n'avait pas pris peur de se retrouver dans un endroit inconnu, il faisait confiance à Harry. Mais il n'était pas du genre patient et détestait être ignoré.

« C'est une de nos planques, pour les missions de longue durée en tant qu'Aurors. Nous sommes en périphérie de Londres. J'ai envoyé une note à Ron pour le prévenir de notre absence prolongée. », expliqua donc Harry.

« Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu ne nous as pas ramené directement chez toi ? » interrogea Drago.

« Je me suis dit que tu préférais peut-être te calmer un peu avant de voir Scorpius. Ce qui s'est passé ce soir n'a pas été de tout repos… »

« Pourquoi pas au Manoir dans ce cas ? »

Harry soupira d'agacement. Que Drago juge que c'était lui qui avait toujours besoin d'explications et de nommer les choses lui semblait bien risible.

« J'ai pensé qu'un lieu extérieur, vierge de tout souvenir serait peut-être mieux », justifia-t-il, espérant avoir bien agi.

Il ne voulait pas que le blond pense qu'il tentait de le tenir éloigné de son fils ou même de sa maison pour une obscure raison.

Drago garda le silence. Il laissa son regard errer sur l'endroit où il se trouvait. Sur sa gauche, une petite cuisine, basique mais bien équipée. De l'autre côté de la pièce, un lit double recouvert d'une couette saumon et, entre les deux, un salon d'angle marron placé face à un poste de télévision. La décoration était inexistante, mais ça n'avait rien d'étonnant dans une planque.

Après quelques secondes d'inspection des lieux, il s'intéressa de nouveau à l'autre homme présent. Le brun était anxieux, il pouvait le voir rien que dans sa posture. Il semblait s'attendre à le voir exploser d'une seconde à l'autre. Mais toute colère avait quitté Drago, il ne ressentait plus que de l'abattement et une peur immense.

« Par le plus grand des hasards, aurais-tu dans ta collection de super Auror sauveur du monde sorcier, un retourneur de temps, ou une quelconque formule ayant le même effet ? Pour faire disparaître cette horrible journée et toutes les conséquences qui vont en découler ? »

La tentative d'humour du blond tomba à l'eau, tout désespoir perceptible dans sa voix désespérée.

Harry traversa l'espace les séparant en deux enjambées, et il n'hésita pas à prendre son amant dans ses bras.

Drago se tendit un instant avant de se laisser aller. Il n'était pas coutumier au fait d'être ainsi consolé. Harry avait bousculé toutes ses habitudes. Et il devait reconnaître que l'étreinte réconfortante, même si elle ne faisait pas disparaître ses soucis, était la bienvenue.

Harry respira inconsciemment dans le creux de la nuque du blond. Il s'étonna de ne pas avoir été rabroué pour son étreinte, mais après tout, leur relation avait beaucoup évolué depuis le début. Il se sentait en totale confiance auprès de lui. Et malgré le fait que l'ex-Serpentard l'ait accusé d'avoir révélé le handicap de Scorpius, Harry savait que Drago lui faisait également confiance.

Le Survivant aimait ce qu'il ressentait quand il était auprès de son amant, il se sentait vivant. Avant lui, il ne s'était jamais rendu compte que sa vie était vide mais maintenant, il le comprenait. Depuis son divorce, il ne vivait plus que pour ses enfants. Enfin, à bien y réfléchir, même avant sa séparation, sa vie n'avait rien de palpitant. Drago la rendait plus belle, plus compliquée aussi, mais il était prêt à tout pour ne pas perdre ce qu'il avait trouvé auprès de lui. C'était la raison pour laquelle il voulait être là pour lui, au travers des épreuves qu'il allait devoir traverser. Ça n'allait certainement pas être facile mais s'il devait se servir de son pourvoir de « super Auror », comme l'appelait Drago, il le ferait, sans hésiter.

« Que penses-tu de tout ça ? » murmura doucement Harry, qui ne souhaitait pas briser le moment de calme.

Drago se détourna de l'étreinte réconfortante pour se poser devant la fenêtre. Il entoura son torse de ses propres bras. Harry se demandait s'il savait à quel point il avait l'air vulnérable vu comme ça.

Il s'approcha doucement de lui, posant délicatement ses mains sur ses hanches en effleurant sa nuque d'un baiser.

« Drago ? »

Le brun sentit plus qu'il entendit l'ex-Serpentard soupirer avant de prendre la parole.

« Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Que je suis pétrifié à l'idée que lundi, je vais devoir abandonner mon fils sur le quai de la gare, face à une foule de mômes hostiles ? Je suis le premier à pouvoir imaginer ce que les autres vont lui faire subir, je te rappelle que mon côté tyrannique était plutôt développé au même âge. »

« C'est peu de le dire », répondit posément Harry, se souvenant du nombre incalculable de fois où Drago s'était servi de ses faiblesses ou de celles de ses amis pour les attaquer.

« Scorpius n'a pas les facultés requises pour se défendre, il va se retrouver seul face à ça. Je ne l'ai pas préparé, c'est peut-être une erreur, mais j'ai toujours tout fait pour le préserver et maintenant il va se retrouver face à une situation qu'il sera incapable de gérer, et je ne peux absolument rien y faire. Je ne pense pas qu'en parler ou dire ce que j'en pense serve à quelque chose », termina Drago, plus férocement qu'il n'avait commencé.

Mais Harry ne s'en offusqua pas. Il était impressionné pas le self control de son amant, dans sa situation il en aurait été incapable.

« Tu préfères que nous rentrions dans ce cas ? » proposa le brun.

Le blond le regarda un instant, laissant ses yeux errer, d'abord sur son visage, ensuite de plus en plus bas, laissant clairement comprendre qu'il avait d'autres plans en tête.

En une enjambée, il se rapprocha et captura les lèvres avidement d'Harry. Très vite, il perdit le contrôle du baiser, toutes les émotions qu'il essayait de contenir depuis la lecture de l'article semblaient ressurgir. Ses mouvements devinrent brusques, arrachant presque le haut du Survivant.

Harry tenta de réfréner son ardeur, ne voulant pas le laisser sombrer dans la colère, mais il échoua lamentablement, incapable de résister à la douce torture qu'il subissait. Pourtant, lorsqu'il sentit la bouche dans son cou mordre plus qu'embrasser, il se recula pour échapper à la prise du blond.

Ils se fixèrent, face l'un à l'autre, parfaits dans leur différence.

« Je pensais que tu voulais m'aider Potter », assena Drago.

« Oui, mais pas de cette manière. »

« Je ne veux pas discuter, et le sexe est une très bonne alternative pour m'aider », dit Drago en tentant de se rapprocher de nouveau, de manière assez brusque.

D'une manœuvre habile, Harry lui saisit les poignets et l'obligea à se retourner.

Drago se trouva le dos contre le torse du brun et les deux mains maintenues, sans avoir compris de quelle manière Harry s'y était pris.

« Le sexe est une merveilleuse alternative, je le conçois », dit Harry, profitant de leur proximité pour parler directement à l'oreille de son amant. « Mais il est hors de question que je te serve de défouloir. »

Drago se tortilla pour tenter de se libérer mais ne réussit qu'à resserrer l'emprise autour de ses poignets.

« Que proposes tu dans ce cas ? » demanda-t-il.

« Laisse-toi faire. »

Et sans attendre la moindre réponse, Harry partit à la conquête du cou du blond, effleurant à peine la peau sous ses lèvres.

Il n'avait rien contre l'idée de sexe un peu brutal, il avouait même adorer ça, mais pas dans ce genre de situation. Il ne pourrait pas se laisser aller pleinement en sachant que son partenaire était dominé par la colère. L'alternative qu'il avait en tête lui semblait bien meilleure pour l'occasion.

« Laisse-moi m'occuper de toi », chuchota-t-il de sa voix la plus chaude, faisant vibrer la chaire sous ses lèvres.

Une fois sûr d'avoir obtenu l'attention et le plein accord de Drago, il lui prit la main pour l'inviter à s'asseoir confortablement dans le salon. Il prit ensuite tout son temps pour déboutonner sa chemise, parsemant son torse de baisers.

Comme à chaque fois, la saveur du blond affolait ses papilles. Malgré tout, il conserva une allure lente et douce.

Ses mains effleuraient plus qu'elles ne caressaient et Drago décida de se laisser totalement aller. Sa tête retomba en arrière, sur le dossier du divan, et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour laisser une plainte de contentement en sortir.

Sa colère semblait s'être métamorphosée, laissant place à un gros chat qui réclamait des caresses. Sans ouvrir les yeux, il souleva les hanches à la demande silencieuse d'Harry pour laisser son pantalon et son sous-vêtement glisser le long de ses jambes. Le brun réussit le tour de force d'ôter par la même occasion ses chaussures et chaussettes.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Drago laissait Harry prendre les choses en mains, mais il ne s'était jamais senti aussi détendu. Il avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'il ressentait, il avait l'impression que les sentiments d'Harry l'entouraient, pour le maintenir dans une bulle de calme et d'allégresse.

La bouche sur son torse était douce et les mains, délicates. Il ne songea même pas à guider son amant pour le sentir plus rapidement autour de son sexe.

Harry était émerveillé par la beauté qui s'étalait sous ses yeux. Drago était magnifique, sans aucune retenue. Il déboutonna son jeans sans que ses lèvres ne perdent le contact avec le torse pâle.

Une fois nu, lui aussi, il laissa sa langue pointer hors de sa bouche pour effleurer le gland luisant du blond.

Un gémissement vibrant se répercuta dans la pièce, faisant tressauter le sexe d'Harry. Pendant que sa bouche poursuivait le traitement qu'elle avait commencé, le brun laissa une de ses mains errer sur son propre corps.

Après quelques minutes, sans se consulter, ils surent l'un comme l'autre qu'il était temps de passer à autre chose.

Harry s'installa à califourchon sur les genoux de Drago. Celui-ci redressa la tête et ouvrit les yeux.

Ce fut front contre front et yeux dans les yeux que Harry laissa le poids de son corps l'aider à descendre sur le membre tendu. Dans une symétrie parfaite, leurs mains se trouvèrent et, toujours en symbiose, ils commencèrent à bouger.

Leurs mouvements étaient lents, leurs corps ne semblaient pas chercher le plaisir charnel, mais quelque chose bien au-delà de ça.

Quand Drago jouit, se fut dans un silence bien plus criant que des hurlements et, quelques secondes plus tard, Harry le suivit, toujours les yeux dans les yeux.

Une fois qu'ils eurent tous les deux repris leurs esprits, ils s'embrassèrent comme ils ne l'avaient jamais fait, Drago semblant chercher la force dont il aurait besoin pour affronter ce qui allait arriver dans les jours à venir, et Harry tout disposé à lui donner ce qu'il voulait.

Une fois tous les deux de nouveau habillés, ils se préparèrent à transplaner pour rejoindre la demeure Potter, les enfants et certainement les dizaines de questions de Ron.

Avant de disparaître Harry rompit le silence.

« Je serai là. »

Drago laissa naître un sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Toujours aussi incapable de ne pas te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas Potter », répondit-il légèrement moqueur.

Mais Harry ne sembla pas touché par l'humour.

« Ce qui va arriver dans les jours à venir va te toucher toi et Scorpius et j'ai décidé que ça me regardait », conclut le brun avant de les faire disparaître.

* * *

 **To be contined ...**


	41. Chapitre 40

**Disclaimer: la totalité de l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR.**

 **Rating : M**

 **HP/DM**

* * *

Chapitre quarante

 _« Fait confiance à cette petite voix qui te dis_

 _Ça peut marcher, essaye juste"_

 _Auteur inconnu._

Drago se sentit très mal en atterrissant devant la demeure Potter. Depuis la lecture de l'article le matin même, ou la veille, au vu de l'heure tardive, il avait été occupé. Tout d'abord, à entrer en contact avec Harry, ensuite à découvrir que le suspect numéro un n'était autre que l'ex-femme de celui-ci et enfin, à démasquer et faire avouer le véritable responsable.

Maintenant que lui restait-il ? Il allait devoir faire face à son fils. Tenter de lui expliquer les choses, de lui faire comprendre pourquoi les autres allaient se comporter différemment avec lui.

Mais le plus dur suivrait leur conversation, il allait devoir s'affronter la population sorcière, les rumeurs, et à tout ce que les journalistes seraient capables de déterrer. Il ne se faisait pas de fausses idées, sa vie allait être passée au crible, sans aucun scrupule et sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

Seul, il n'aurait pas eu peur. Il avait déjà fait face à ce genre de débâcle après la guerre, il s'était habitué aux regards hostiles des étudiants ou des professeurs, aux moqueries de ses confrères lorsqu'il avait eu la folie de vouloir lancer son propre laboratoire. A cette époque, il avait serré les dents et il y était parvenu, faisant taire les médisants. Mais il n'était plus seul en cause, Scorpius était là, et l'idée même qu'il puisse être blessé lui donnait envie de tuer.

« Ça va ? »

La voix d'Harry le fit sortir de ses pensées. Il hocha la tête pour lui signaler que oui, il allait bien, aussi bien qu'il le pouvait au vu des circonstances.

Harry se rapprocha imperceptiblement pour poser doucement ses lèvres sur sa joue.

« Entrons dans ce cas », conclut-il en se dirigeant vers la porte comme s'il était normal qu'ils aient ce genre d'échange en pleine rue.

Drago le regarda avancer. Non, il n'était plus seul, il avait Scorpius… et Harry.

La lumière du hall les aveugla une seconde avant qu'ils ne remarquent la présence de deux personnes dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon.

« Nous avons entendu le sort de protection se désactiver. Harry, j'étais inquiète », dit Hermione en s'avançant vers lui pour le serrer contre elle. « Ron m'a envoyé une lettre pour m'expliquer qu'il passait la nuit ici, je suis venue le rejoindre une fois que les choses se sont calmées à Sainte-Mangouste. Il m'a dit que tu ne lui avais rien expliqué et que… »

« Mione, je t'en prie, laisse-nous le temps de rentrer et de voir les enfants. »

Il se tourna ensuite vers Drago, semblant attendre son accord, qu'apparemment il reçut.

« Je vous expliquerai ensuite », promit-il.

La jeune femme laissa son regard couler de l'un à l'autre, cherchant des réponses qu'elle ne trouva pas. Elle se résolut donc à les laisser entrer dans le salon, vide.

« Où est Scorpius ? » s'inquiéta immédiatement Drago, une bonne dizaine de scénarios plus invraisemblables les uns que les autres tournant dans son esprit.

« Ne sachant pas quand vous alliez revenir, nous les avons envoyés dormir. J'espère que tu ne nous en veux pas, Harry ? »

« Bien sûr que non, vous avez bien fait », affirma le Survivant en posant la main sur le coude de Drago pour l'inviter à s'asseoir.

« On a dû batailler ferme pour que James rejoigne sa chambre, il ne voulait pas quitter Al et… hum… Scorpius », expliqua Ron, avant de prendre lui aussi place dans le fauteuil devant la cheminée.

Harry se rendit compte qu'une fois encore, il avait sous-estimé ses enfants. James n'avait pas dû croire un seul mot de ce qu'il lui avait dit, à propos de l'affaire urgente concernant son travail dont devait lui parler Drago.

« Il est parfois encore plus tête brûlée que toi », confirma Hermione.

« Ne parle pas de malheur, Mione », dit Harry, faisant sourire le couple.

« On a réussi à le persuader en lui faisant la promesse de laisser les portes ouvertes entre leurs chambres. J'ai installé un matelas dans celle de Lily pour Rose et un dans celle d'Albus pour Scorpius. »

Le brun se dirigea vers le bar et en sortit une bouteille de Whisky pur feu, en interrogeant les trois autres personnes du regard.

« Il est un peu tard pour de l'alcool aussi fort… », commença Hermione avant d'être interrompue par Drago.

« Je suggère que tu poses la bouteille à table, je risque d'avoir besoin de plus d'un verre. »

C'était les premiers mots que prononçait le blond depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés et ils aiguisèrent davantage la curiosité des deux autres Gryffondor présents.

Harry s'installa à son tour dans le même divan que Drago, gardant une distance raisonnable alors qu'il brûlait de poser sa main sur celle du blond. Hermione prit place sur l'accoudoir de Ron.

Celui-ci fut le premier à craquer.

« Merlin, Harry, crache le morceau, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu as des soucis ? Tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire, on est là pour le meilleur et pour le pire. »

La référence aux vœux de mariage aurait pu faire rire Drago s'il n'en n'avait pas été jaloux, parce que c'était vrai, ils étaient là les uns pour les autres depuis un nombre incalculable d'années.

Il n'avait pas sa place ici, dans ce salon, dans cette maison pleine de Gryffondor. Malgré cela, il n'avait pas envie de partir. Pour aller où ? Seul dans son grand manoir ? Scorpius était endormi à l'étage, ça n'avait étonné personne à part lui. Son fils ne dormait nulle part en dehors de son lit, le départ à Poudlard avait demandé un travail faramineux. Et pourtant, Weasley avait révélé qu'ils avaient eu des difficultés avec l'aîné Potter mais il n'avait rien dit concernant son fils. Il avait été se coucher sans heurt, tout simplement parce qu'il était avec Albus. Parce qu'il était dans cette maison où il se sentait bien, entouré de gens qui l'appréciaient en connaissant ou pas sa différence. Peut-être que si son fils se sentait à sa place ici, il pourrait se laisser aller à y être aussi en s'y trouvant.

« Je pense qu'il serait plus simple que vous lisiez la Gazette pour comprendre. »

Pour la deuxième fois, la voix d'Harry fit sortir Drago de sa rêverie. La référence à la Gazette lui fit serrer les dents et au vu des mines peu réjouies face à lui, il n'était pas le seul à avoir des griefs contre le quotidien.

Le Survivant tendit l'exemplaire que Drago avait emmené et qu'il avait fourré dans sa poche.

Ron se saisit du journal et se pencha sur la première page, habitué à ce que tout ce qui touche son meilleur ami de près ou de loin soit à la Une.

« Page trois », l'informa le brun, laissant le temps au couple de prendre connaissance de l'article.

Sans grande surprise, Hermione eut terminé sa lecture avant son mari. Elle releva les yeux sur Harry avant de passer à Drago. Lorsqu'il sembla certain que Ron ait terminé lui aussi de parcourir l'article, elle posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Quelle est la part de vérité de ce torchon ? »

On pouvait percevoir dans le timbre de sa voix qu'elle faisait partie des personnes qui avaient été, dans le passé, injustement calomniée par la presse.

« L'information principale est réelle », répondit Drago sans s'étaler.

« De quel type de handicap parlons-nous ? » questionna de nouveau la brunette.

« Autisme. »

« Mais encore ? » insista Hermione.

« Parce que tu t'y connais peut-être ? » la tacla l'ex-Serpentard.

« Je suis d'origine moldue, Malefoy »

Drago leva un sourcil, faisant clairement comprendre que ses origines ne justifiaient pas une connaissance approfondie du monde du handicap.

« Moldue, médecin et très curieuse », argumenta de nouveau Hermione.

Le blond eut l'air satisfait de la réponse.

« Asperger, une forme assez légère, diagnostiquée par un médicomage à ses deux ans, l'année de mon divorce. Je le précise pour t'éviter les calculs inutiles. Il est suivi, depuis lors, dans le monde moldu. Jusqu'au mois de septembre, Blaise et Astoria étaient les seuls au courant. Le médicomage l'ayant découvert a malencontreusement perdu la mémoire. Je n'y suis pour rien », justifia-t-il face au regard désapprobateur de Granger. « Je suspecte grandement ma mère mais, étant donné qu'on ne peut pas punir les morts, oublions ce détail. Depuis la rentrée, Harry et Albus sont venus compléter la liste des gens étant au courant. Après ce matin, tous les lecteurs de la Gazette le sont également, et je laisse quelques jours avant que l'Angleterre toute entière l'apprenne. »

Le dialogue entre eux n'avait rien de courtois, mais il n'était pas non plus incisif. Harry aurait pu le comparer au très long monologue que faisaient parfois les médecins lorsqu'il se faisait hospitaliser après une mission qui avait mal tourné : des faits, sans fioriture.

« Attendez une seconde, je n'y comprends rien », les interrompit Ronald.

Drago dut se mordre la langue pour s'empêcher répondre de manière cinglante que ce n'était certainement pas la première fois qu'il n'y comprenait rien, mais il doutait qu'Harry apprécie.

« En général », reprit Weasley en s'adressant à sa femme et son meilleur ami, « quand je suis perdu comme ça, c'est parce que vous parlez des trucs moldus. Mais dans ce cas, ce n'est pas possible, sinon Malefoy n'aurait pas l'air de comprendre la conversation. »

« Ça te semble si improbable que je puisse connaître quelque chose de ce monde que tu ignores, Weasley ? »

Drago essayait d'être le moins agressif possible dans sa manière de parler mais, face au rouquin, il avait beaucoup de mal.

« Je peux concevoir que tu ais changé, raison pour laquelle je te fais partiellement confiance. Si je me trompe ça voudrait dire que le meilleur Auror du ministère s'est laissé embobiner par un sort de confusion ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, et je préfère me dire que c'est impossible. Mais on parle de toi, et moi, Malefoy, et moi, je suis l'époux d'une née-moldue et le fils de l'homme accro à tout ce qui touche à ce monde. Donc effectivement, j'ai beaucoup de mal à le croire. »

Harry retenait son souffle. Il avait foi en Hermione pour gérer l'ancienne animosité qu'il y avait eu entre Drago et elle, mais il avait plus de doutes concernant Ron.

« Tu me ferais confiance simplement parce que Potter le fait ? » demanda Drago, abasourdi.

« Si Harry dit que tu as changé c'est que sait vrai. Et il ne te fréquenterait pas, dans le cas contraire. »

Le blond ne savait pas s'il devait le traiter d'idiot ou être admiratif devant la foi qu'il avait en Harry. Il décida de laisser tomber ce dilemme pour expliquer la situation.

« Mon fils est atteint d'un handicap mais en sorcier de sang pur, je suppose que tu ignores ce que ça veut dire… »

« Non », l'interrompit le rouquin, à la surprise générale.

« La fille de ton cousin est handicapée non ? » demanda-t-il à Harry.

Celui-ci hocha la tête, heureux que Ron se souvienne de ce détail. Drago le regarda, attendant vraisemblablement une explication.

« Sofia, ma nièce, est sourde, elle ne peut pas entendre. J'en avais parlé à Ron il y a quelques années. »

« Bien », reconnut l'ex Serpentard. « Le handicap de cette Sofia n'a rien à voir avec celui de Scorpius mais au moins, tu as une vague idée de la situation.

Ron sembla réfléchir une seconde.

« Donc si je comprends bien, son gamin à une tare et tout le monde vient de l'apprendre ? »

Drago siffla de haine au mot « tare » ce que sembla comprendre le rouquin.

« Pardon », reprit-il immédiatement. « Il est handicapé et ça vient de se savoir ? J'imagine bien que ça va faire pas mal de bruit. »

« Exactement », confirma Drago.

« Je suppose », intervint à son tour Hermione, « que vous avez des doutes sur la ou les personnes desquelles proviennent les fuites ? »

Harry sembla gêné une seconde, ce qui n'échappa à personne.

« Al nous a avoué s'être confié à sa mère concernant le handicap de Scorpius. »

La bouche d'Hermione s'ouvrit tellement grand qu'on aurait pu suspecter un déboitement de la mâchoire. Ron sembla hyper ventiler pendant une seconde avant de se reprendre.

« Ginny ne ferait jamais ça », dit-il.

Pour toute réponse, il reçut le regard inquisiteur des trois autres.

« Merde. Je t'en supplie, Harry, dit moi que ma sœur n'est pas ce genre de garce ? »

Si Drago n'avait pas été assis, il serait certainement tombé. Le début de la conversation et le manque d'animosité de Weasley lorsqu'il avait parlé de Scorpius, malgré l'emploi du mot « tare » qui relevait plus de méconnaissance que de méchanceté, montraient bien qu'il n'était pas aussi buté que sa sœur. Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que l'idée qu'elle soit responsable de l'article le mette dans cet état.

« Elle ne l'est pas », répondit Harry, rassurant de ce fait ses deux meilleurs amis.

« Qui, dans ce cas ? » demanda Hermione.

« Alderick a surpris leur conversation, il s'est empressé d'aller tout balancer à la Gazette sous le couvert de « Je fais ça pour protéger les enfants ». Ginny l'a mis dehors. »

« Merlin soit loué, c'est la première bonne chose qu'elle fait depuis votre divorce », lâcha Ron, apparemment soulagé que sa sœur ne soit pas la coupable mais également qu'elle soit débarrassée de son amant.

Un court silence s'installa dans le salon pendant lequel Drago vida son verre qui sec.

« Et maintenant, que comptes-tu faire, Malefoy ? » interrogea Hermione.

« Je n'ai pas mille options, je vais faire face et espérer que mon nom réussisse toujours à faire peur aux imbéciles qui pourraient tenter de s'en prendre à Scorpius. »

« Al et James ne le laisseront pas, les Potter n'abandonnent pas leurs amis », tenta de le rassurer Ron.

« Ta sœur a dit quelque chose dans ce genre tout à l'heure. De vrais saints, ces Potter », dit-il en regardant Harry.

Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Après encore quelques minutes de conversation, Ron monta chercher sa fille endormie et ils partirent tous les trois profiter des quelques heures de sommeil qui leur restaient.

A présent seul, Harry se permit de se rapprocher de Drago. Il posa nonchalamment la tête sur l'épaule de son voisin. Sans hésiter, Drago se pencha pour que sa joue aille se poser sur la masse broussailleuse de cheveux bruns.

« Tes fils ont donc pris de ton caractère ? » plaisanta-t-il aux diverses références faites au cours de la nuit.

Harry laissa son rire emplir la pièce une seconde avant de répondre.

« Ouais et Lily est sur la bonne voie. Mais tu as chopé le pire des quatre Potter. »

« Harry... », soupira le blond comprenant bien la signification des mots prononcés par le brun.

« Écoute », le stoppa le Survivant. « Je sais que tu ne veux pas que je m'en mêle et je comprends parfaitement. Si les choses ne deviennent pas trop graves, je resterais de mon côté, en silence mais je serais là, je voulais que tu le saches. »

« Abruti de Gryffondor », chuchota Drago, trop ému pour dire autre chose.

« Mais tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher d'intervenir si les événements dépassent les limites », précisa tout de même Harry.

« Qui le pourrait… », termina le blond avant de fermer les yeux, partagé entre l'agacement et le sentiment de réconfort de savoir qu'il n'était pas seul.

* * *

 **To be contined ...**

* * *

Je suis désolée de vous annoncer qu'il n'y aura pas de chapitre d'Un enfant pas comme les autres samedi prochain. Toutes mes excuses pour ce retard, pour tenter de me faire pardonner je vous proposerais un OS, en rating M, plus que justifié à la place, je vous invite à le découvrir.

Bonne journée

Line


	42. Chapitre 41

**Disclaimer : la totalité de l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR.**

 **Rating : M**

 **HP/DM**

* * *

Chapitre quarante-et-un

 _« Les hommes craignent le changements,_

 _L'inconnu est ce qui leur fait le plus peur. »_

 _Artiste inconnu_

Une vague d'appréhension s'était levée en même temps que le soleil en ce lundi 16 avril. La rentrée après les vacances de printemps était arrivée.

Ron regardait sa femme, qui s'affairait pour boucler la valise de Rose après une dernière inspection.

« Hum… Hermione ? »

« Oui ? » répondit-elle sans lever les yeux.

« À ton avis, que va-t-il se passer ? Tu sais, par rapport à Malefoy ? Harry semblait se sentir impliqué dans cette histoire concernant son fils. »

La brune se détourna de sa tâche pour fixer son époux. Elle était particulièrement fière de lui. Il avait énormément changé depuis leur sortie de l'école, elle le savait, mais le comportement mature et adulte qu'il avait eu face à la situation le prouvait d'autant plus.

« Évidement que Harry se sent impliqué. Scorpius est le meilleur ami d'Al. Et puis », ajouta-t-elle après un court silence, « as-tu déjà vu Harry ne pas s'impliquer quand on parle d'injustice ? »

Ron la contempla une seconde avant de lui sourire.

« Syndrome du héros ? » questionna-t-il.

« Syndrome du héros », répéta-t-telle pour confirmer.

Ron se laissa aller contre le mur derrière lui en soupirant bruyamment.

« Quoi ? » l'interrogea la brunette.

« Tu sais ce qui se passe à chaque fois que Harry se met dans la bouse ? On fonce dedans tête la première. Sincèrement, je m'étais habitué à notre petite vie calme. »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ron avait raison, Harry serait incapable de rester en arrière face à l'injustice qu'allait essuyer Scorpius. Malefoy ne serait certainement pas heureux qu'il s'en mêle mais ça n'y changerait rien. Et indubitablement, Ron et elle-même finiraient par s'impliquer.

« Le trio d'or reprend du service ! » s'exclama le rouquin.

« Pour défendre l'honneur des Malefoy », plaisanta Hermione, hilare devant la grimace de son mari.

« Je vais chercher Rose », indiqua-t-il en grimpant les premières marches de l'escalier avant de se retourner vers sa femme, et de poursuivre, d'une voix rieuse : « Sincèrement, on aurait mieux fait de se casser une jambe le jour où on l'a rencontré. »

Le rire d'Hermione l'accompagna jusqu'à la chambre de leur fille.

Au fond, il avait raison. Leurs vies auraient été plus calmes s'ils n'étaient pas devenus les meilleurs amis d'Harry Potter. Plus calmes et moins passionnantes.

La brune referma la valise dument inspectée. Elle espérait juste que les aventures de leurs enfants seraient moins chaotiques que les leurs.

.

Au même moment, de l'autre côté de Londres, deux jeunes garçons attendaient leur père et leur sœur, assis sur leurs valises, prêts à partir depuis un bon moment déjà.

Quand Harry les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, il ne fut pas surpris de leur impatience. La veille, Albus avait fait entendre son envie d'arriver le plus tôt possible sur le quai. Le jeune Serpentard n'avait pas eu à l'expliquer la raison de son empressement, Harry ne la connaissait que trop bien.

Le lendemain de sa visite chez Ginny, après le départ de Drago et Scorpius, il avait eu une très longue conversation avec ses fils. Leurs réactions ne l'avaient pas vraiment surpris, Albus était inquiet pour son ami et James furieux contre l'injustice du monde sorcier. Il leur avait bien expliqué que leur mère n'était nullement impliquée dans toute cette histoire mais n'avait rien caché du rôle que son ex-compagnon avait joué. Il les soupçonnait d'ailleurs d'avoir envoyé une lettre à celui-ci. S'il n'était pas intervenu pour les empêcher, il espérait qu'ils s'étaient tout de même un minimum contenus dans leur langage.

Il intercepta sa fille qui lui sauta dans les bras depuis la troisième marche des escaliers, puis il l'embrassa sur le front avant d'inviter tout ce petit monde à se diriger vers la cheminée pour son voyage jusqu'au chaudron baveur.

Il sentait que cette journée allait marquer le début de quelque chose de nouveau et il en redoutait les retombées.

.

A plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres de là, Drago faisait les cent pas dans son manoir. Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la sortie de l'article calomnieux concernant son fils. Il avait posé un congé, ne voulant pas exposer Scorpius inutilement en l'emmenant avec lui au bureau comme il le faisait habituellement.

Il avait eu une conversation avec celui-ci, mais son fils ne semblait pas prendre la mesure de tout ce qui allait se passer. Après de longues explications, sa seule question avait été de savoir si Albus allait continuer d'être son ami. Quand il avait répondu qu'il ne pensait pas que cette histoire entacherait leur relation, le jeune Serpentard avait haussé les épaules, affirmant que dans ce cas rien ne changerait pour lui, il ne parlait à personne, excepté Albus et occasionnellement James.

Drago fut peiné par cette déclaration pleine de candeur, avant de se souvenir qu'au moment de la rentrée, il n'aurait jamais osé rêver que Scorpius se trouve un ami aussi fidèle que le jeune Potter.

Mais le blond savait que son fils se trompait, il y avait une énorme différence entre être ignoré et être méprisé.

Le seul espoir auquel se raccrochait Drago était que la différence de son fils lui permettrait d'échapper à la prise de conscience de la méchanceté de leur société.

.

« Papa, ils ne sont pas là », se lamenta Albus pour la dixième fois en moins de trois minutes en scrutant le quai.

« Nous sommes en avance, Al, ne t'inquiète pas, ils vont arriver », répéta Harry, comme il l'avait fait toutes les fois précédentes.

« Et si monsieur Malefoy décidait de ne pas le laisser revenir ? » reprit le petit brun.

« Ne dit pas de bêtise. Ils vont arriver », affirma le survivant, espérant de tout son cœur qu'il avait raison.

Si Drago avait décidé de déscolariser son fils, Albus aurait beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre. Et bien qu'il avoue qu'à sa place, il aurait certainement songé à cette possibilité pour protéger son enfant, il ne pensait que pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Fuir ne ferait qu'alimenter les ragots et rumeurs.

« Harry », l'interpela Hermione en se dirigeant vers eux, accompagnée de Ron et Rose.

Ils se saluèrent, heureux de se retrouver.

« Comment vas-tu ? » le questionna la jeune femme.

« Je vais bien. On ne peut pas dire que ce soit le cas de tout le monde », lui répondit-il en regardant en direction de ses enfants.

« Comment ont-ils pris la nouvelle ? »

« Albus est tellement inquiet à l'idée que Drago décide de retirer Scorpius de l'école que je crains qu'il fasse un ulcère. Et j'ose espérer qu'une semaine se sera écoulée avant que je sois convoqué à Poudlard. »

Hermione le regarda, sceptique, elle comprenait la crainte d'Albus mais pas le reste.

« Pour quel motif veux-tu être convoqué ? »

« Parce que James aura refait le portrait d'un autre étudiant ? Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Mione, tu sais que j'ai raison. Vous dites tous qu'ils ont tous les trois hérité de mon caractère, mais James ressemble bien plus à sa mère sur ce point. Et je te rappelle que Ginny n'a jamais hésité à lancer un chauve-furie à quiconque osait la défier. »

« Tu penses qu'il pourrait en venir à cette extrémité ? » l'interrogea Hermione bien qu'elle ait une vague idée de la réponse.

« Je ne le pense pas, j'en suis certain. Et je ne suis pas persuadé que je serais capable de jouer mon rôle de père et de le punir… »

« Harry », reprit-elle d'une voix réprobatrice. « La violence n'est pas la réponse. »

Le Survivant ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette réplique.

« Dit celle qui a envoyé un direct du droit dans le nez de Malefoy en troisième année. »

La brunette apprécia moyennement de se faire rappeler ce souvenir.

« Il l'avait cherché », dit-elle.

Harry haussa un sourcil, semblant demander si la persécution d'un élève n'était pas un fait tout à fait justifiable. Hermione décida de ne pas répondre, prise entre son éthique de non-violence et sa compréhension de maman.

Ils se retournèrent tous les deux sous les exclamations de James.

« Albus, ils sont là », informa le garçon suffisamment fort pour que tous les gens les entourant l'entendent.

Harry braqua son regard dans la direction indiquée par son fils aîné. Effectivement, Drago, accompagné de Scorpius, venait de traverser la barrière séparant le monde moldu du monde magique.

Albus ne perdit pas un instant pour s'élancer vers son ami.

Il fallut quelques secondes au Survivant pour apercevoir qu'ils n'étaient pas les seul à avoir remarqué l'arrivée des deux blonds. Partout autour de lui, les regards étaient braqués dans leur direction.

Hermione, sentant que la situation risquait de se dégrader rapidement, posa la main sur le poignet d'Harry. Une manière de lui dire de se contenir.

Le brun n'en avait pas besoin, il avait fait une promesse à Drago, il lui avait juré de ne pas intervenir si la situation ne l'exigeait pas et quelques coups d'œil meurtriers ne justifiaient pas son intervention.

Il dut cependant serrer les dents quand il entendit deux femmes s'indigner des fréquentations de Poudlard. Harry ne se faisait pas d'illusion, cette remarque était directement dirigée à l'encontre de Scorpius, et elle serait certainement suivie de beaucoup d'autres.

À la surprise générale, Ron se tourna vers les deux vipères.

« Mesdames ? » les interrogea-t-il poliment. « Vous accompagnez vos enfants pour la rentrée ? »

L'une d'elle hocha la tête, intimidée de s'entretenir avec l'une des figures connues de la grande guerre.

« Eh bien, » reprit Ron sans se départir de son sourire aimable « J'espère pour eux que la connerie n'est pas héréditaire. »

Il fallut un temps considérable aux deux femmes pour comprendre la portée de ses mots. Mais Ron s'était déjà détourné et embrassait sa fille avant qu'elles ne puissent objecter.

Si Harry avait été moins surpris, il aurait certainement serré son meilleur ami dans ses bras. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'Hermione lui avait expliqué de la situation mais recevoir l'approbation pleine et entière du rouquin lui réchauffait le cœur. Si le reste de la population pouvait réagir de la même manière, le monde s'en porterait d'autant mieux.

Après avoir embrassé James et Rose, Harry se dirigea vers Drago pour dire au revoir à son cadet. Lily, qui jusque ulà était restée remarquablement silencieuse, s'anima en s'approchant du blond. Cette réaction fit sourire Harry, sa fille était entièrement sous son charme et elle n'était pas la seule.

Drago semblait plongé dans sa conversation avec Albus. Le petit brun se trouvait trop près de son ami pour correspondre aux convenances mais suffisamment éloigné pour ne pas le toucher et le mettre mal à l'aise.

« Al », l'interrompit le Survivant. « Dis au revoir à ta sœur, le train va démarrer. »

Le jeune Serpentard serra Lily dans ses bras avant de se tourner vers son père.

Celui-ci se mit à genoux pour être à sa hauteur.

« Tu te souviens ce que je t'ai dit à toi et ton frère ? »

« Oui, papa. »

Mais sous le regard inquisiteur de son père, il comprit qu'il devait développer.

« Pas de dispute, pas de bagarre, je dois prévenir Teddy au moindre problème et ne pas hésiter à aller voir madame la directrice. »

Harry marqua son contentement d'un signe de tête avant de serrer son fils dans ses bras, lui souhaitant une bonne rentrée.

Une fois de nouveau debout, il observa les deux étudiants se diriger vers le premier wagon de la locomotive.

« Comment vas-tu ? » demanda-t-il à Drago sans détourner les yeux.

« Bien », répondit le blond sans aucune conviction.

Harry le regarda, sceptique. Drago soupira, bien conscient qu'il était incapable de donner le change.

« J'ai envisagé l'idée d'aller me terrer quelque part au fin fond du monde avec Scorpius, mais il ne semblait pas d'accord avec mon idée. »

« Comment va-t-il ? » reprit Harry en fixant de nouveau le train.

« Scorpius ? Impatient de retrouver Albus. Et totalement inconscient de ce qui l'attend. »

« Merlin bénisse son innocence d'enfant », dit Harry.

« Merlin n'a rien avoir dans tout ça et tu le sais. Scorpius ne se rend pas compte de ce qui va lui tomber dessus et la seule raison à cela est son autisme. »

La voix aigre du blond amena un froid entre eux, mais Harry était bien décidé à ne pas laisser tomber aussi facilement.

« Il n'est pas seul, et toi non plus, ne l'oublie pas. »

« Comment le pourrais-je ? » demanda ironiquement le blond en souriant légèrement. « Tu es libre, ce soir ? »

La voix de l'ex-Serpentard s'était faite plus discrète sur la fin de sa tirade, pour ne pas se faire entendre.

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il se doutait que son amant aurait besoin de soutien, mais il avait des obligations pour le travail au moins les deux prochains jours.

« J'ai une mission de quarante-huit heure prévue tôt demain matin. »

Le regard de Drago se voila une courte seconde, avant qu'il hausse les épaules pour marquer une fausse indifférence.

« Je rentre mercredi soir, je pourrais me libérer jusqu'au lundi suivant », ajouta Harry, espérant que son amant ne serait pas indisponible à ce moment-là.

« Je devrais pouvoir me libérer… », confirma le blond en se dirigeant vers la sortie, suivi d'Harry.

Juste avant de franchir le passage dissimulé dans le mur, il se tourna une dernière fois vers le brun.

« Ne pense pas que tu me sois devenu indispensable, Potter. »

Sur ses mots et un sourire franc, il disparut de l'autre côté de la paroi de brique.

Harry émit un rire bref avant de lui-même transplaner, conscient de l'ironie de la dernière phrase de Drago.

* * *

 **To be contined...**


	43. Chapitre 42

**Disclaimer: la totalité de l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR.**

 **Rating: M**

 **HP/DM**

* * *

Chapitre quarante-deux.

 _« Il faut savoir ce que l'on veut,_

 _Quand on le sait, il faut avoir le courage de le dire,_

 _Quand on le dis il faut avoir le courage de le faire. »_

 _George Clemenceau._

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la rentrée de printemps. Harry ne savait pas à quoi il s'était attendu exactement après la parution de l'article concernant le handicap de Scorpius mais, à son retour de mission, il avait pu constater que Drago encaissait plutôt bien le choc.

Pourtant la situation était loin d'être évidente. Les articles déferlaient à une vitesse impressionnante dans la presse. Certains étaient plutôt corrects, relatant les symptômes de l'autisme par exemple. Il avait même pu lire un encart dans un magazine de seconde zone expliquant la raison pour laquelle le handicap était méconnu du monde sorcier. Le lendemain, quelques témoignages des personnes indignées sur le taux de cent pour cent d'avortement ou d'abandon dans ces cas-là avaient était publié dans la même revue. Harry avait relevé l'erreur concernant le pourcentage, la décision de Drago de garder son fils auprès de lui devait bien peser dans la balance, même si ce n'était que d'un millième.

Malheureusement, quelques rares bonnes consciences n'étaient rien comparées aux milliers d'autres personnes.

Le manoir Malefoy était extrêmement bien protégé, Harry s'était d'ailleurs surpris à remercier les ancêtres de Drago d'avoir été aussi paranoïaques à leurs époques respectives. Aucune missive néfaste ne franchissait les barrières de protection.

Il en était tout autre concernant les bureaux de la « Magic Pharma », il était inenvisageable de placer des sorts filtrants, le risque de rater des commandes était trop grand. La secrétaire personnelle de Drago, qui était chargée de s'occuper de son courrier, était à deux doigts de faire une crise de nerfs à force de recevoir des beuglantes à cause de l'actualité à toute heure. Le hall de l'entreprise était devenu aussi bruyant que le quai d'une gare.

Après l'explosion et la diffusion d'un gaz toxique suite à l'ouverture d'un courrier, qui semblait anodin, le blond avait décidé de s'occuper personnellement de sa correspondance, rallongeant de ce fait considérablement sa charge de travail. Mais lorsque que Harry l'avait interrogé, l'ex-Serpentard avait affirmé relativement bien tenir le coup.

Il était déjà passé par là et à l'époque, il se savait fautif. Lui, ou du moins les choix faits au nom de la famille Malefoy. Ici, il n'avait rien à se reprocher à part le fait d'aimer son fils. À cet instant là, le Survivant avait compris que, du moment que le scandale n'impactait pas sur la vie de Scorpius, Drago serait capable de faire face.

Cependant les choses risquaient donc de changer radicalement à partir de maintenant. Harry remontait l'allée menant aux portes de Poudlard. Il était loin de passer inaperçu au milieu des élèves. Comme si son statut de héros n'était pas suffisant, il était en plus empêtré dans sa cape d'Auror. Une missive de l'école l'avait surpris en pleine mission.

Il était demandé dès que possible à l'école. La lettre, qui avait dû transiter par les bureaux du Ministère, avait mis un incroyable avant de lui être transmise. Il était donc dans un état de stress inimaginable. Il s'était douté qu'il finirait par être convoqué un jour ou l'autre, mais ça ne l'avait en rien préparé à ressentir autant d'inquiétude.

En pénétrant dans le hall, il hésita une seconde : où devait-il se rendre ? Il opta pour l'infirmerie. Soit il se trompait et la situation n'était pas aussi grave qu'il le craignait, soit il avait raison et dans ce cas, il était inutile de perdre du temps en passant au préalable par le bureau de la directrice.

Lorsqu'il franchit la porte donnant sur la salle qu'il avait certainement le plus haï durant ses années de scolarité, il constata que son instinct ne l'avait, malheureusement, pas trompé.

La pièce était séparée en deux par un énorme paravent. Ginny se trouvait au chevet de James, tenant Albus qui pleurait contre elle. À quelques mètres d'eux, Drago était assis sur une chaise, la tête entre les mains. Scorpius semblait inconscient dans le lit à sa droite.

Le bruit de la porte perturba le silence de l'infirmerie. Aussitôt, tous les regards se portèrent sur lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de poser la moindre question que sa respiration fut coupée par le choc provoqué par Albus. Il referma automatiquement les bras autour de son fils, accablé par les larmes. L'angoisse ne faisait qu'augmenter à l'intérieur du Survivant. Il était incapable de détourner les yeux de son aîné. James était en position semi-assise, les jambes recouvertes par un drap blanc. Son bras semblait immobilisé et un hématome commençait à apparaître sous son œil gauche. Un sourire insolant se dessina sur ses lèvres à la vue de son père.

« Je te conseille de faire disparaître ce sourire de ton visage. Immédiatement ! » s'insurgea Ginny. « Il n'y a aucune raison d'être fier de toi. Et dis-toi, jeune homme, que même si l'idée de ne pas te punir pourrait effleurer ton père, tu es tout de même avec moi la moitié des vacances d'été. Et je ne compte pas du tout laisser passer ce genre de comportement. »

Le visage de James prit une moue qui se voulait attendrissante mais sans plus de succès. Harry se sentit quand même mieux. Quoi qu'il se soit passé, son fils ne semblait pas gravement blessé.

« Scorpius ? » interrogea-t-il en se tournant vers Drago.

« Difficile à dire », répondit le blond la voix rauque d'émotion. « Il semble aller bien, l'infirmière à tout de même tenu à lui faire boire un filtre pour le faire dormir quelques heures. »

« Filtre qu'Albus a refusé de prendre », coupa Ginny. « Il aurait pourtant grand besoin de se calmer. »

Harry ne put contredire son ex-femme. Albus, qui semblait pourtant le moins touché physiquement, était dans un état psychologique inquiétant.

« Pourquoi as-tu refusé de prendre la potion mon grand ? » lui demanda-t-il gentiment en le délogeant de ses bras.

Il fallut quelques secondes pour que l'enfant soit capable de répondre.

« Je ne voulais pas que tu punisses James. C'est… c'est pas sa faute. On avait rien fait, c'est eux qui ont commencé, et puis je trouvais pas Teddy. J'ai eu peur… désolé papa. »

Immédiatement après sa tirade, incompréhensive, Albus se remit à pleurer contre son père.

« Ok, et si je te promets de ne pas punir… injustement », ajouta Harry sous le regard meurtrier de Ginny, « ton frère. Tu acceptes de te calmer et de prendre la potion ? »

Le jeune Serpentard après un coup d'œil pour son frère, hocha la tête. Harry le conduisit donc jusqu'au troisième lit libre, avisant, sceptique, les quelques fioles sur la table de nuit.

« La violette. »

Harry se tourna vers Drago, le remerciant d'un signe de tête avant de faire boire la potion à Albus. Il ne fallut que cinq secondes pour que le filtre fasse effet, faisant tomber l'enfant dans un sommeil paisible.

Bien, se dit Harry. La suite risquait d'être moins évidente.

« Par tous les fondateurs Harry, ça fait des heures que nous sommes là. Où étais-tu ? » attaqua directement Ginny.

« En mission », répondit le Survivant indiquant son uniforme. « Tu sais que le courrier met énormément de temps à nous arriver quand nous sommes sur le terrain. J'ai failli louper la naissance de Lily à cause de ça. Que s'est-il passé et où se trouve l'infirmière ? »

Bien qu'il soit arrivé depuis plusieurs minutes, ce ne fut que maintenant qu'Harry remarqua l'absence du personnel soignant. Du temps où madame Pomfresh régnait sur ce lieu, jamais elle n'aurait permis que quelqu'un y pénètre sans l'en aviser.

« Elle est en train de tenter de rafistoler les trois gamins que ton fils a envoyés ici », dit Ginny en grinçant des dents.

Harry avait déjà pu constater dans le passé que lorsque James, Albus ou Lily faisaient une bêtise, il s'agissait de ses enfants. Au contraire, lorsqu'ils étaient adorables et que rien ne leur était reproché, ils devenaient ceux de Ginny. Mais au vu de l'énervement de son ex-femme, il trouva plus judicieux de ne pas en faire la remarque.

« Pour quelles raisons t'en es-tu pris à tes camarades ? » demanda-t-il à la place en s'adressant à James.

« Aucune raison n'est justifiable… », gronda de nouveau la rouquine.

Harry souffla un grand coup. À ce rythme-là, il n'était pas près d'être mis au courant.

« Ok, rien ne justifie d'avoir recours à la force. Mais laisse-moi espérer qu'on n'a pas élevé un psychopathe en puissance et que, s'il s'en est pris à d'autres enfants, c'est pour une raison qu'il jugeait bonne. »

Après sa tirade, il affronta un instant la jeune femme du regard avant de porter toute son attention sur son fils, lui indiquant d'un mouvement de tête qu'il attendait des explications.

« J'étais près du lac avec des amis et j'ai vu Albus débouler des serres en courant comme un malade. Je sais qu'ils passent pratiquement tout leur temps libre là-bas avec Scorpius, et comme il était seul, j'ai été à sa rencontre. On aurait dit qu'il avait un Détraqueur aux fesses. J'ai rien compris à ce qu'il racontait tellement il pleurait, du coup j'ai couru jusqu'aux serres. »

Harry serra les poings, Albus n'était pas un enfant peureux, pour qu'il soit en état de choc au point de ne pas être capable de s'exprimer, la situation devait être grave.

« Y'avait trois mecs, des Serdaigle je crois, ils me tournaient le dos et semblaient s'intéresser à quelque chose pas terre. Je voyais pas c'était quoi, mais bon fallait pas être Merlin pour comprendre, surtout quand j'ai entendu leurs insultes. »

L'explication de James fut interrompue par le raclement de la chaise sur laquelle était assis Drago. Harry le regarda se diriger vers la fenêtre, leur tournant le dos. On pouvait voir les tendons de sa nuque tendus à l'extrême. Le Survivant était certain qu'à sa place, il aurait déjà fait exploser, accidentellement, plusieurs objets, incapable de retenir sa colère.

Le jeune Gryffondor se mordit la lèvre, ignorant s'il devait poursuivre ou se taire. Un signe de tête de son père le persuada de continuer à parler. Le ton de sa voix était plus bas, comme s'il ne voulait pas se faire entendre du blond ou qu'il s'excusait pour ce qu'il allait dire.

« Ils étaient très vulgaires. Je sais que tu nous as demandé de ne pas nous battre mais quand j'ai compris qu'ils allaient frapper Scorpius, j'ai sorti ma baguette. J'ai réussi à en pétrifier deux et euh, avec le troisième on s'est cogné dessus. Après Al est arrivé avec la prof d'enchantement. Elle nous a séparés et tous conduits ici avant d'aller voir la directrice qui vous a appelé », termina James en baissant les yeux.

Harry tentait, aussi bien qu'il le pouvait, de conserver son calme. Il devina que les trois agresseurs devaient se trouver de l'autre côté du rideau.

« Bien », finit-il par dire. « Je suppose que Minerva souhaite nous voir et… »

« Bien ? C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? » s'emporta Ginny en se plantant devant lui. « Tes fils sont à l'infirmerie. L'un a le bras cassé et l'autre mis sous calmant, et la seule chose que tu trouves à dire c'est « bien » ? »

Harry comprenait la colère de son ex-femme. Voir ses garçons blessés lui chauffait les sangs mais que pouvait-il faire ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi exactement, Ginny ? »

« Que tu calmes les choses », répondit la jeune femme.

« Je ne suis pas Merlin tout puissant Gin, je ne suis… »

« Tu n'es qu'Harry Potter », acheva-t-elle à sa place.

Harry sentit plus qu'il ne vit Drago se retourner dans leur direction. Il se doutait de ce que Ginny allait dire et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il avouait être plutôt d'accord avec elle, mais ça n'allait pas plaire à tout le monde.

« J'étais contre cette amitié dès le départ. Je savais que les laisser se fréquenter n'allait que provoquer des problèmes. Vous vous êtes ligués contre moi, mais tu ne peux qu'admettre que j'avais raison. »

Harry ne répondit rien. Dans l'idée, effectivement, elle avait raison. Si Albus n'était pas devenu l'ami de Scorpius, jamais lui et son frère ne se seraient mêlés de toute cette histoire et il serait gentiment en train de finir sa mission à l'heure qu'il était.

En poussant la réflexion plus loin, si les deux Serpentard n'étaient pas devenus amis, le secret des Malefoy n'aurait pas fait la Une des journaux et tout ça ne serait pas arrivé sans compter son rapprochement avec Drago…

Mais tout ça n'était que de la théorie et en pratique, les choses étaient ce qu'elles étaient. James avait le bras cassé parce qu'il avait empêché trois élèves de passer à tabac l'ami de son frère. Harry n'imaginait pas l'état dans lequel serait Scorpius à l'heure actuelle, sans son intervention.

« Donc, étant donné qu'encore une fois, les Potter n'en ont fait qu'à leur tête, il est temps d'assumer. Ce gamin », poursuivit Ginny en montrant le lit où se trouvait Scorpius, toujours endormi, « est handicapé. Et personne n'est assez naïf pour penser que les choses vont aller en s'améliorant si on ne fait rien. Étant donné que son père n'est pas capable de… »

A ces mots, Drago s'était tendu, les mâchoires serrées.

« Weasley », siffla-t-il.

« Oh la ferme ! » répondit Ginny surprenant les trois personnes conscientes dans la pièce. « Sois réaliste une seconde, Malefoy. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Du moment que tu ne fais pas de vagues, tu es le gentil patron d'un labo de potion. Si tu ouvres la bouche et que tu te mets face aux projecteurs, tu vas redevenir l'imbuvable petit con ou le Mangemort. Pas que ça ait changé pour moi, entendons-nous bien, et ça ne risque pas de servir à la cause de ton fils. »

Bien qu'Harry ne l'avouerait jamais, elle avait raison, il le savait et c'est la raison pour laquelle il n'avait rien fait jusque maintenant.

« Je vois qu'on se comprend », reprit-elle, avant de se tourner vers son ex-mari. « Tu es Harry Potter, tout ce qui sort de ta bouche est parole de Merlin. Tu as décrété que ce gamin était suffisamment bien pour être l'ami d'Albus, alors maintenant assume et protège-les. »

Sur ces derniers mots elle, embrassa James, qui s'était fait tout petit depuis la fin de son récit, et se dirigea vers le lit d'Albus. Elle remit une mèche de cheveux en place avant de s'avancer vers la sortie.

« Je vais voir Minerva. Même si tu sembles considérer que les actes de James sont héroïques plus qu'autre chose, ça m'étonnerait qu'ils restent impunis. »

La porte eut à peine le temps de se refermer que Drago prit la parole.

« Potter, je n'ai pas besoin que tu parles pour moi. Je t'interdis de… »

Harry aurait préféré que cette conversation se fasse loin des oreilles indiscrètes de son fils, mais il n'en aurait apparemment pas l'occasion.

« Tu m'interdis quoi au juste, Malefoy ? J'ai promis de laisser courir tant que ça restait raisonnable. Mes deux fils à l'infirmerie, ça dépasse toutes les limites du raisonnable. Ginny a raison. Laisser les gens sans explication ne fait que donner raison à la presse. Et tu n'es pas la personne la plus indiquée pour prendre la parole. Si c'est moi qui le fais, j'aurais plus de chance d'être écouté, et entendu, surtout. Qu'est-ce qui est le plus important, au final ? Ton égo ou la sécurité de ton fils ? »

Drago était littéralement furieux. Pas contre Harry, ni même contre Weasley, mais bien contre lui-même. Ils avaient raison, quoi qu'il fasse, ça desservirait l'intérêt de Scorpius.

« D'accord », dit-il simplement, d'une voix douloureuse.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de lui saisir la main, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Je fais ça pour mettre mes enfants en sécurité, mais pour Scorpius aussi, pour ne pas qu'il ait à pâtir de la mentalité étriquée des sorciers. Et pour toi, Drago, pour que tout le monde sache que tu ais un père remarquable. »

Drago hocha la tête, reconnaissant malgré tout.

Harry reprit beaucoup plus doucement pour être sûr de n'être entendu que par la blond cette fois.

« Je le fais pour vous, parce que vous êtes ce que j'ai de plus précieux. »

Il quitta ensuite l'infirmerie sans laisser une chance à Drago de répondre. Il devait voir Hermione, elle serait de bon conseil pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il ne pouvait pas se lancer dans l'arène tête baissée, il devait être prêt à affronter les difficultés, mais les causes à défendre étaient bien suffisantes pour qu'il n'hésite pas.

* * *

 **To be contined...**


	44. Chapitre 43

**Disclaimer: la totalité de l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR.**

 **Rating : M**

 **HP/DM**

* * *

Ce chapitre ne contiendra pas de citation mais quelques mots écrit par une jeune femme de vingt-cinq ans, atteinte d'autisme Asperger.

* * *

Chapitre quarante-trois.

 _L'autisme existe sous une multitude de formes et pourtant_ _,_ _il est si peu pris en compte ! Seul_ _s_ _20% des enfants porteurs d'autisme sont scolarisés en France ! C'est aberrant._

 _Les diagnostics sont difficiles à obtenir et il y a encore quelques années_ _,_ _on considérait que l'autisme provenait d'une relation altérée avec la mère (c'est encore le cas dans quelques régions ...), du coup on se retrouve avec beaucoup d'adultes qui, comme moi, après une enfance et une adolescence chaotique_ _s_ _, se battent pour enfin comprendre qui ils sont pour enfin avancer dans leur vie et améliorer le quotidien._

 _L'autisme n'est pas une maladie, c'est une manière différente de voir le monde, d'interagir avec lui._ _*-*_ _Elle est souvent plus artistique, plus sensible. Et c'est pourquoi les personnes autistes ne devraient pas être systématiquement rejetées._

 _Les relations sociales sont pour moi très coûteuses en énergie, je suis obligée d'observer et d'analyser les postures, l'implicite de l'autre, ce que les neurotypiques font complètement naturellement. Et en même temps_ _,_ _je suis assaillie d'agressions par la lumière, le bruit... comme si vous restiez dans une fête foraine à longueur de journée, c'est fatiguant non ?_ _Du_ _coup_ _,_ _oui, parfois, j'ai besoin de m'isoler, de me retrouver seule pour ne pas devenir folle. J'adore les relations sociales, j'adore mes amis, ma famille, mais parfois c'est trop dur de vous parler, de vous appeler... et ça ne changera pas en « faisant un effort », en « passant outre ma timidité ». Il faut juste que les personnes en face s'arment de patience et de tolérance._

 _Happy blue day !_

 **Le** **S** **auveur parle enfin.**

 _Oui, mesdames et messieurs, vous avez bien lu et n'avez nul besoin d'un sort de bonne vue_ _!_ _Après des refus répétés de la part de Harry Potter pour accorder la moindre interview, celui qui nous a délivré d'un sort terrible a décidé de faire une conférence de presse._

 _Vingt ans après les faits, beaucoup d'entre nous n'ont pas oublié le règne de terreur qu'a fait planer_ _sur toute l'Angleterre. Mais une question est sur toutes lèvres, depuis l'annonce de cette prise de parole : « Pourquoi maintenant ? »_

 _Patience, amis sorciers_ _,_ _nous aurons la réponse dans quelques jours._

 _Pas d'inquiétude pour les personnes dans l'incapacité d'assister à cet événement, notre reporter sera présent et vous relatera dans les moindres détails le déroulement de cette journée._

.

« C'était mon idée », se répéta Harry pour la centième fois depuis ce matin.

Il n'y avait pas mille et une manières de faire connaître son point de vue, une prise de parole en public était nécessaire. Hermione, qui l'avait aidé à préparer son texte, l'avait conforté dans cette idée, surtout qu'il n'avait jamais accepté de parler devant des journalistes. L'événement était d'autant plus remarqué.

Ils avaient décidé de laisser planer le doute sur la raison de cette conférence, s'assurant de ce fait la spéculation de la population. Et sans grande surprise, tout le monde en avait déduit que la guerre serait le sujet principal. Mais ils se trompaient. Harry ne comptait pas parler de la bataille, bien des livres avaient relaté les événements, des dizaines d'historiens s'étaient penchés sur le sujet et il ne restait rien à ajouter.

Par contre, jamais personne n'avait pris la parole pour défendre une cause comme le handicap et Harry était bien décidé à faire bouger les choses.

La convocation à Poudlard datait d'une semaine. Pendant sept jours, il n'avait pas quitté son bureau. C'était la première fois depuis son divorce qu'il avait demandé des congés en dehors de la présence des enfants. Il n'avait même pas vu Drago pendant cette période, il était sûr que le blond tenterait de l'influencer dans sa décision de défendre Scorpius.

Ce que ne comprenait pas Drago, c'était qu'Harry n'avait pas décidé de s'impliquer pour lui. Pas seulement du moins. Il avait décidé d'ouvrir la bouche car il trouvait les choses injustes. Il voulait parler pour tous les Scorpius du monde, pour tous les Drago méconnus. Il avait dans l'espoir que d'autres pères et mères aient fait le même choix que le blond. Celui de se battre pour la différence de leur enfant et il ne voulait plus que ce combat se mène dans le noir. Et quoi de mieux que la présence d'un héros pour que la lumière soit faite.

Malgré toutes ses bonnes résolutions, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. La prise de parole n'avait jamais été son fort. Il était bien meilleur dans l'action.

Il connaissait chaque mots mot inscrit sur les parchemins, qu'il avait soigneusement préparés avec l'aide de sa meilleure amie. Il pouvait revoir tous les articles qu'il avait lus, sur le handicap mais sur d'autres sujets aussi.

Ça faisait vingt-sept ans qu'il avait découvert l'existence de la magie. Autant d'années qu'il considérait ce monde comme son monde et pourtant, il avait l'impression de ne pas le connaître. Depuis le mois de septembre, depuis la rentrée d'Albus, depuis Scorpius, depuis Drago… il avait l'impression d'avoir fait ce qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis longtemps. Il s'était posé des questions. Et il n'avait pas aimé les réponses. C'était la raison pour laquelle il voulait prendre la parole. Merlin, Drago allait se foutre de lui pendant une décennie, le traitant de défenseur des causes perdues ou autres sobriquets du même genre. Mais dans tout les combats, il fallait un premier, il fallait que quelqu'un se lance pour montrer l'exemple. Il espérait juste que d'autres le suivraient.

Au vu de l'engouement d'Hermione à toujours l'aider, il ne pensait pas se tromper en affirmant qu'elle n'hésiterait pas cette fois-ci non plus.

Il s'en voulait d'embarquer encore une fois ses amis dans toute cette histoire. Mais quand il avait abordé le sujet avec elle, elle lui avait affirmé qu'elle ne le soutenait pas uniquement parce qu'il était son meilleur ami mais parce que la cause pour laquelle il avait décidé de se battre était juste. Il n'avait pas insisté, il savait que ça serait inutile de toute manière.

Il se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir. Un pantalon noir et une chemise grise, sobre et simple, il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur son apparence mais sur ses mots.

Il transplana dans une chambre qu'il avait réservé au Chaudron baveur, Hermione et Ron l'y attendaient déjà. Il avait été décidé que la conférence se tiendrait sur les marches de Gringotts.

« Tu es prêt ? » le questionna Hermione après qu'ils se soient salués.

Il hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation. Il était stressé mais l'heure était arrivée, il ne pouvait plus reculer.

« Tu as tes notes ? » demanda de nouveau la brune.

Un éclat de rire résonna dans la pièce avant qu'Harry n'ait eu le temps de répondre. Il se tournèrent tout les deux vers Ron.

« Sérieusement ? Des notes ? Hermione, tu penses qu'il va être capable de s'en tenir à ce qu'il y a d'écrit sur ses parchemins ? »

Avisant l'air perdu de sa femme et de son meilleur ami, le rouquin décida d'illustrer sa pensée.

« Harry a mis quatre jours à écrire ses vœux de mariage et n'en a pas lu un mot. Il n'y a aucune chance qu'il tu le fasses aujourd'hui. Je te connais, tu vas commencer sagement en respectant à la lettre le plan et après tu vas t'enflammer et totalement oublier que ça fait une semaine que tu monopolises mon épouse pour que ton discours soit parfait. »

Le rouquin regarda l'effet de ses paroles. Il avait raison, ils le savaient tous les trois. Seulement, il ne semblait pas très judicieux de le dire juste avant qu'Harry doive monter sur l'estrade.

« Tout le monde a chialé après ton discours à ton mariage. Tout le monde, sans exception, même tante Muriel a versé sa larme. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que quand tu es animé par quelque chose. Tu as beau rougir, bégayer et avoir l'air ridicule, tu dégages une telle force de persuasion qu'on se tait et qu'on t'écoute. Et même si je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi ça te semble aussi important, tu es clairement animé par la cause de ce gosse. Alors vas-y mec, va bégayer à la face du monde et fais-nous chialer. »

Hermione eut un petit rire ému à la fin de la tirade de son mari et Harry lui fut reconnaissant pour ce qu'il venait de dire. Il avait raison, le plus important était d'y croire. Il serra Ron contre lui, sans se priver de lui signaler qu'Hermione avait totalement déteint sur lui. Le rouquin lui affirma que du moment où il ne se mettait pas à lire une encyclopédie à la place de regarder un match de Quidditch, ça lui allait.

Ce fut beaucoup plus détendu qu'à son arrivée que Harry quitta le Chaudron baveur, direction Gringotts.

.

Il ne fut nullement surpris du nombre de personnes présentes sur les marches de la banque sorcière. Après tout, c'était ce qu'il voulait. Plus il y aurait de monde et plus son message avait de chance de faire écho.

Il tritura une dernière fois ses notes avant de s'avancer devant le pupitre mis à sa disposition. Après un sort de Sonorus, il inspira une bonne fois et se lança.

« Bonjour à tous. »

Dès les premiers mots, un silence religieux tomba sur la foule.

« Avant de me lancer dans une explication sur mon envie de prendre la parole aujourd'hui, je tenais à vous remercier pour votre présence. »

Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur lui, des regards connus et inconnus mais Harry n'en cherchait qu'un. Il serait là, il le savait. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de lui dire, parce que même si Drago n'était pas d'accord avec le fait qu'Harry se mouille autant dans cette histoire, il savait que c'était la seule solution. Après avoir balayé la foule, il le repéra enfin. Au milieu de cette marée humaine, il n'y avait que lui.

« J'ai découvert le monde de la magie lorsque j'avais onze ans. », commença-t-il. « Pour nombreux d'entre vous, ce que je vais dire n'aura pas de sens mais pour ceux, qui, comme moi, ignoraient leurs pouvoirs jusqu'à cet âge, mes paroles auront un sens. »

Harry fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle. Le début de son discours était la partie la plus facile.

« J'ai grandi sans imaginer une seule seconde que les dragons, balais volants et baguettes magiques pouvaient être autres choses que des inventions pour émerveiller les enfants. J'ai découvert à ce moment-là que la plus fabuleuse des histoires était insipide comparée à la beauté de la véritable magie. À partir de ce moment là, j'ai traversé bien des épreuves. Découvert bien des choses, belles et moins belles. À l'âge de dix-sept ans, je me suis battu pour défendre une cause. La ségrégation d'une partie de la population au profit d'une autre ne devrait pas exister. Nous avons combattu et nous avons gagné. »

Quelques applaudissements résonnèrent dans le public pour marquer l'assentiment aux paroles du brun.

« Nombreux d'entre vous l'ignorent sans doute mais les périodes sombres que notre histoire a connues trouvent leurs échos dans le monde moldu. Je ne suis pas là pour vous faire un cours d'histoire, d'autres personnes sont bien plus douées que moi pour ça. La raison pour laquelle je tenais à vous parler de ce parallèle entre le monde sorcier et le monde moldu, c'est pour vous expliquer que pendant 27 ans, j'ai cru, qu'excepté la magie, peu de différences existaient entre nous. Il m'aura fallu 27 ans d'existence pour me rendre compte que je m'étais lourdement trompé. Les moldus ont, sur bien des niveaux, évolués plus que nous. »

Harry fit de nouveau une pause, mais cette fois il n'y eut pas d'applaudissement. Le brun regardait les gens face à lui. Les sorciers étaient hypocrites, jamais il ne l'avait perçu aussi clairement. Ils faisaient la fête tous les deux mai pour marquer la fin de la guerre, ils prônaient l'égalité entre eux et les personnes sans pouvoir magique. Mais une fois que quelqu'un osait dire qu'ils étaient inférieurs à leurs voisins, toute tolérance s'envolait.

« Malgré ma volonté de ne pas faire d'histoire, je vais quand même vous parler d'une chose. Il y a de nombreuses années, les moldus séparaient les personnes de couleur des personnes blanches. Naître noir de peau voulait dire naître esclave. Il a fallu de nombreux combats et de nombreuses années pour que les choses changent et aujourd'hui, c'est encore loin d'être parfait. »

À ce moment-là, Harry fut interrompu dans son discours.

« Après ça, vous osez dire que les moldus nous sont supérieurs, monsieur Potter ? » s'exclama une voix anonyme.

Harry s'étonna de la facilité avec laquelle il avait put les mener exactement là où il le voulait.

« J'ai été surpris que ce racisme n'existe pas dans le monde magique, agréablement surpris, comprenez-moi bien. Et je pensais sincèrement qu'après la chute de Voldemort… »

Un frisson parcourut la foule et Harry ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Vingt ans après sa chute et toujours autant de frayeur à l'énoncé de ce nom.

« Je disais donc, une fois notre monde débarrassé de Voldemort, j'ai cru que les inégalités avaient totalement disparu au sein de notre société. Jamais je ne m'étais aussi lourdement trompé de ma vie. »

Jusqu'à présent, Harry s'en était tenu à son discours, mais maintenant il la sentait, la flamme qui bouillonnait en lui. Ron avait raison, au diable ses notes.

« En septembre, comme vous le savez certainement tous, mon fils cadet a fait sa rentrée à Poudlard. À ma plus grande joie, il a eu le bonheur, comme moi à mon époque, de trouver l'amitié au bord du train qui le menait vers sept merveilleuses années. Il y a une semaine, j'ai été convoqué à l'école parce que mes deux fils étaient à l'infirmerie. Rien de grandiose me direz-vous. Et vous auriez raison, si la cause de leur présence là-bas était une banale dispute entre enfants. Mais on en est bien loin. Mon fils Albus est le meilleur ami d'un garçon qui se nomme Scorpius Malefoy. Ce nom ne vous est pas inconnu parce que ça fait des jours que la gazette s'acharne sur cet enfant et son père. Scorpius est un élève de onze ans de la maison Serpentard, comme Albus. Il est entouré d'un père qui l'aime. Comme mes enfants, il est passionné de potions, comme bien des gens. Au premier abord, il semble timide et réservé. Mais quand je lis les lettres qu'Albus m'envoie, ou il me parle de lui, on comprend vite que non, il n'est ni timide, ni réservé, il est juste autiste, handicapé, si vous préférez. Il est différent, ne voit pas les choses de la même manière que nous. Mais il les voit tout de même. »

Un silence glacial s'était imposé. Harry ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou s'en inquiéter mais il comptait bien aller jusqu'au bout de son laïus.

« D'après une étude moldue, sur 65 millions de personnes vivantes, 12 millions sont atteintes d'un handicap. Ce handicap peut être visible ou invisible, il peut toucher un sens, un membre, ou une partie du mental, il peut permettre à la personne atteinte de vivre une vie comme vous et moi ou de devoir s'adapter à un monde qui ne fait rien pour l'aider. Il faut que vous compreniez que ses chiffres, remis à l'échelle de la population sorcière, peuvent nous être appliqués. Dans ce cas, où sont donc ces personnes ? Avant Scorpius, jamais je n'avais remarqué que le handicap n'était pas représenté dans notre société. Pourtant, il existe. Je me suis donc renseigné et la vérité est à glacer le sang. 95 pour 100 des enfants nés avec un handicap détectable à la naissance sont tués. Les autres sont placés et meurent dans les deux premières années de leur vie par manque de soin ou simplement de contacts humains. »

La voix du Survivant s'était muée d'un ton cinglant, il avait été dégoûté par ce qu'il avait appris durant sa semaine de recherche. Des milliers d'enfant tués sans que personne n'en soit inquiété, sans que personne ne lève le petit doigt.

« En me penchant sur ce sujet, j'en ai découvert bien d'autres. Comme le rejet pur et simple des personnes homosexuelles ou qui sont nées avec un genre qui ne leur correspond pas… Ne soyez pas choqués », clama Harry. « Ses personnes existent. Les moldus sont loin d'être parfaits. Il subsiste encore énormément d'amélioration à apporter mais au moins, contrairement à nous, ils ne ferment pas les yeux. Ils ne se contentent pas de les laisser mourir dans un coin en faisant comme s'ils n'existaient pas. »

Harry s'arrêta de nouveau pour observer la portée de ses mots sur les personnes face à lui. Il en avait fini. Il avait fait le tour, il n'était pas un expert sur ses sujets et préférait ne pas se lancer dans des explications techniques, Drago aurait été meilleur que lui dans cet exercice. Mais l'important pour lui était de toucher les consciences et il espérait l'avoir fait.

« Si cette conférence avait été moldue, je n'y aurais pas participé, je ne suis pas concerné par le sujet du handicap. Dans d'autres circonstances, nous aurions laissé la parole à des personnes atteintes de handicap, ou à des gens l'ayant étudié et travaillant avec eux. Mais dans notre monde, ce n'est pas possible. Personne n'a étudié, ou s'est même donné la peine de considérer le sujet. C'est la raison qui m'a poussé à prendre la parole aujourd'hui. Je vous remercie de m'avoir écouté, j'espère que mes mots feront écho en vous. Il n'y aura pas de question pour la bonne et simple raison que je n'ai pas les réponses. Nous sommes loin d'être parfaits et j'espère qu'il est possible que nous nous améliorions. Bonne journée. »

Harry fit quelques pas avant de revenir sur le devant de l'estrade.

« Une dernière chose. Vous êtes, je pense, tous adultes et responsables. Je l'espère du moins. Je vous demanderais donc de familiariser vos enfants, neveux, nièces… avec des termes comme la tolérance. J'aimerais éviter de prochaines convocations à Poudlard parce que mes garçons auront dû prendre la défense de leur ami. Merci. »

Sur ces derniers mots, Harry quitta la scène. Pas une seule fois il n'avait croisé le regard de Drago. Il en avait été incapable. Il avait peur de son jugement, peur d'avoir dit ou fait quelque chose de mal. Derrière l'estrade, Hermione et Ron l'attendaient.

« Tu n'as pas lu les trois quarts de ton discours », le réprimanda Hermione avant d'ajouter : « mais c'était grandiose. Je ne savais pas que tu comptais parler d'homosexualité. Le sujet n'est pas aussi méconnu que le handicap mais tu as raison, il reste fortement tabou comme il l'était chez les moldus il y a plusieurs années. »

Harry se balança d'un pied sur l'autre. Il n'avait effectivement pas mis sa meilleure amie au courant de la petite parenthèse qu'il voulait faire. Mais ça lui avait paru important. Il espérait que de cette manière, son entourage serait plus tolérant quand il annoncerait qu'il était avec un homme. Parce qu'il ne se faisait pas d'idée, bien que Drago lui ait régulièrement répété qu'il retournerait un jour ou l'autre vers les femmes, il savait au fond de lui qu'il aimait les hommes, qu'il aimait un homme et il ne comptait pas le cacher éternellement.

« Potter ? »

Harry se retourna croisant pour la première fois les yeux iris anthracites de Drago.

« J'aurais aimé discuter avec toi quelques minutes en privé, si tu veux bien. »

Le Survivant se tourna sur ses deux meilleurs amis.

« On se voit plus tard. Merci pour ton aide Hermione et Ron, merci pour ton speech post-discours. »

Ils s'embrassèrent avant de se séparer.

« On peut aller discuter chez moi si tu veux, on sera plus à l'aise », proposa le brun.

Drago hocha la tête et dans un pop commun, ils transplanèrent.

* * *

 **To be contined...**


	45. Chapitre 44

**Disclaimer: la totalité de l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR.**

 **Rating: M**

 **HP/DM**

* * *

Chapitre quarante-quatre

 _« Finalement ce qui compte le plus, c'est d'arriver à accepter_

 _Que aussi seul que l'on soit, aussi malheureux que l'on puisse être,_

 _Avec l'aide de ceux qui nous entourent on tiendra le coup »_

 _Source inconnue._

Harry était plus qu'heureux de pouvoir quitter aussi rapidement le lieu de la conférence de presse. Comme il l'avait signalé lors de son discours, il ne désirait pas répondre aux diverses questions.

Depuis son arrivée dans le monde sorcier, il avait appris, à ses dépens, les techniques dont avaient recours certains journalistes. Pour les autres, ceux qui avaient encore une éthique ou un amour de leur métier, il n'avait malheureusement pas de réponse.

Il n'avait pas menti, le fait de prendre la défense des personnes handicapées ne faisait pas de lui un expert sur le sujet et il ne voulait pas déblatérer des âneries qui desserviraient la cause plus qu'autre chose.

La deuxième raison pour laquelle il était heureux d'avoir pu fuir était de pouvoir échapper aux remarques. Il espérait de tout cœur avoir touché ou au moins poussé à la réflexion certaines personnes présentes, mais il ne se faisait pas de fausse joie, il faudrait plus d'un discours pour changer des dizaines d'années d'idéologie. Et il ne tenait pas à faire face aux critiques extérieures. Pas avant d'avoir eu l'avis de la seule personne concernée, du moins.

L'avis de Drago comptait plus que celui de quiconque et Harry appréhendait énormément leur face à face. Qu'en avait-il pensé ? Les mots qu'il avait prononcés l'avaient été avec le cœur, mais serait-ce suffisant ?

Durant leurs années d'école, le Serpentard l'avait souvent raillé concernant son besoin de défendre les autres. Mais ils avaient grandi depuis, Harry espérait que Drago avait compris que prendre la parole lui avait vraiment tenu à cœur, qu'il n avait pas décidé d'agir sans réfléchir et qu'il comptait mener ce combat jusqu'au bout.

C'était la raison pour laquelle, malgré sa joie d'échapper à la foule, il appréhendait énormément sa discutions avec son amant.

Drago était lui aussi heureux d'échapper aux regards de la population. Le nom des Malefoy avait été cité. Certaines personnes seraient suffisamment matures pour ne pas faire d'amalgames et ne pas mélanger la cause présente avec ce qui s'était passé des années en arrière. Mais le blond ne pariait pas sur une majorité.

Son patronyme était étroitement lié à beaucoup de mauvaises choses, mais la naissance de Scorpius n'était pas l'une d'entre elles. Son fils était même la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée. Il lui avait permis de s'ouvrir au monde, de découvrir les inégalités et le rejet mais il lui avait aussi appris l'amour et la tendresse.

Lui qui, à l'époque de la bataille finale, n'avait pas compris le geste de sa mère envers Potter, n'avait à présent aucun mal à se mettre à sa place : il était prêt à tout pour protéger son enfant.

Ce constat s'était imposé à la naissance de Scorpius. Deux ans plus tard, lorsque le diagnostic d'autisme avait été posé, ses convictions n'avaient fait que se renforcer. Et douze ans après, rien n'avait changé, à une exception près : il n'était plus seul.

Il était soutenu par la personne la plus invraisemblable qui soit. Un des êtres quii avait certainement le plus de raisons de le détester. Il s'était tant de fois moqué de lui et de ses amis. Pourtant, Harry n'avait pas hésité à affronter l'opinion publique pour défendre Scorpius. Et Drago le savait, là ou il y avait Potter, Granger et Weasley n'étaient jamais loin.

Si la cause à défendre n'avait pas été aussi importante, Drago aurait ri de cette situation. Son père devait se retourner dans sa tombe.

Une fois arrivé à destination, Harry invita son amant à entrer. Automatiquement, ils se dirigèrent vers le salon.

« Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? » proposa le brun.

« Non », répondit simplement Drago.

Le silence s'installa ensuite entre eux. Harry était plus que mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas comment entamer la conversation. Le visage de Drago ne montrait, comme à son habitude, aucune émotion. Le brun se fit d'ailleurs la réflexion qu'en dehors de leurs ébats, son amant était capable de rester stoïque en toute circonstance.

« Tu voulais me parler ? » finit par dire Harry.

« Commence par bloquer l'accès de ta cheminée. »

Le Survivant laissa ses yeux errer jusqu'à l'âtre sans saisir les paroles du blond. Drago perçut l'incompréhension et s'expliqua.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'être interrompu par la visite de Granger ou Weasley… »

Harry, qui n'était déjà pas très à l'aise face à la conversation qui s'annonçait, perdu le peu de confiance qu'il avait encore. Les choses devaient être graves pour que le blond refuse toute interruption. Cependant, il se repassa son discours dans les grandes lignes, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il avait pu dire de mal.

Il tira sa baguette et, d'un informulé, condamna la cheminée. Il se retourna ensuite vers Drago, prêt à l'affronter. Il était décidé à écouter ses arguments mais ne comptait pas s'excuser, ce qu'il avait fait était juste quoi qu'en pense le Serpentard.

Drago se déplaça pour se planter face à Harry, il lui confisqua sa baguette, qu'il posa sur la table base.

« Tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher n'est ce pas, Potter ? »

L'emploi de son nom de famille n'avait pas échappé à Harry, et bien qu'il ait été dit beaucoup moins hargneusement que dans le passé, il préférait largement quand le blond l'appelait par son prénom.

« Tu n'as pas pu te contenter de quelques mots sur le handicap. Il a fallu que tu laisses parler ton grand cœur de Gryffondor et que tu défendes aussi la cause homosexuelle, et même transgenre. On ne t'a jamais appris à mener un seul combat à la fois ? »

Harry déglutit il ne savait pas si les paroles de Drago devaient être prises comme une critique ou pas. Mais dans tous les cas, il ne comptait pas se laisser faire.

« Je n'ai jamais aimé la simplicité », répondit-il d'une voix assurée ce qui amena un sourire sur les lèvres du blond.

« Je peux en témoigner », répondit Drago avant de franchir la distance qui les séparaient et de s'emparer des lèvres du Gryffondor.

Harry ne réagit pas immédiatement au baiser, songeant que son discours n'avait peu être pas été aussi mauvais, finalement.

Avant qu'il ne reprenne pleinement conscience du monde qui l'entourait et qu'il réponde vraiment aux lèvres qui l'assaillaient, Drago se recula.

« Tu es stupide. Tu viens de te mettre la presque totalité de la communauté à dos pour quelque chose qui ne te concerne pas directement. »

Harry happa la lèvre inférieure de Drago quelques secondes avant de la relâcher pour répondre.

« Je me sens tout à fait concerné par la cause homosexuelle, si tu veux savoir. »

Il plaqua son bassin, et de ce fait son début d'érection, contre celui de Drago.

« As-tu besoin d'autre preuve prouvant ma bonne foi ? » questionna inutilement Harry.

« Imbécile », fut la seule réponse avant qu'ils ne recommencent à s'embrasser furieusement.

Drago devait reconnaître que plus le temps passait, plus il avait des doutes sur le fait que Harry retourne un jour auprès d'une femme. Il avait commencé pas considérer leur histoire comme une expérience mais elle semblait dépasser ce stade depuis un bon moment maintenant, et il était loin de s'en plaindre.

« Je me suis dit », commença Harry en déboutonnant la chemise de son partenaire, « que faire naître une graine de curiosité concernant l homosexualité dans la tête des gens, me faciliterait peut-être les choses lorsque j'annoncerai faire partie de cette communauté. »

« Parce que tu comptes parler à quelqu'un de nos petites coucheries ? » interrogea Drago en faisant subir le même sort à la chemise du Survivant.

Coucheries n'était pas le terme qu'aurait utilisé Harry pour parler de leur histoire, et au fond de lui, il était persuadé que Drago ne l'avait fait que dans le but de minimiser les choses.

« Bien que j'apprécie grandement enfoncer ma queue au plus profond de tes entrailles », répondit-il en laissant sa langue vagabonder sur le lobe de l'ex-Serpentard, « et vis-versa d'ailleurs, je me contenterai de dire à quel point les moments que je passe avec toi me sont précieux. L'imagination de la population fera le reste. »

Drago ne répondit rien et se contenta de recommencer à embrasser le brun. Les paroles d'Harry l'avaient comblé plus qu'il ne le pensait possible. Il s'employa donc à le faire comprendre avec des gestes.

Il déboucla la ceinture d'Harry et s'employa à ouvrir son pantalon et de le faire descendre, ainsi que le caleçon, avant de le pousser sur le canapé, le vêtement à mi-cuisse. Il se débarrassa ensuite rapidement de ses propres bas avant de prendre place sur les genoux d'Harry, faisant se rencontrer leurs deux érections.

Le survivant ferma brièvement les yeux, pour profiter de la chaleur du corps sur ses cuisses. Par instinct ses mains prirent possession des fesses de Drago, faisant sourire le blond, qui se mit à onduler sur son amant, frictionnant leurs deux corps.

« J'aimerais que tu me rappelles à quel point tu apprécies enfoncer ta queue au plus profond de mes entrailles », chuchota le blond directement dans l'oreille d'Harry, reprenant ses propres mots.

Le brun se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir et laissa l'un de ses doigts errer le long du sillon fessier de l'homme sur lui.

Il titilla délicatement son entrée, sans le quitter des yeux, avant d'y enfoncer doucement le doigt, le faisant tourner pour découvrir toute l'étendue de son intimité.

Drago se servit des muscles de ses cuisses pour se surélever légèrement et s'empaler sur ce doigt, faisant comprendre toute l'étendue de son impatience.

Harry haleta, pressé de laisser son membre prendre place dans ce fourreau de chaire chaude. Il joua quelques minutes avec ses doigts, étirant l'intimité de Drago pour réduire le risque de douleur.

Bien qu'appréciant grandement les attentions délicates de son amant envers sa personne, Drago en voulait plus. Il suréleva de nouveau les fesses, suffisamment haut cette fois pour déloger les doigts qui le travaillaient depuis quelques minutes. Il se laissa ensuite glisser le long des jambes d'Harry jusqu'à avoir la bouche à hauteur de son sexe. Il leva les yeux vers le visage le surplombant et fut surpris par l'intensité du désir qu'il pouvait lire dans le regard d'Harry. Sans hésiter une seconde, il engloutit toute l'érection du brun.

Harry ne put empêcher un gémissement de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, sa main erra jusqu'à se poser sur la nuque de Drago, accompagnant ses mouvements sans jamais les imposer. Drago n'avait nullement besoin d'être guidé, sa bouche savait mieux que personne quelle pression exercer pour le rendre fou.

Le but de Drago n'étant pas de faire jouir Harry grâce à ses lèvres, il abandonna rapidement sa verge, non sans y laisser une bonne quantité de salive.

Il reprit sa position initiale, perché sur les cuisses du brun, et à l'aide de sa main il guida son sexe jusqu'à son intimité, avant de se laisser doucement descendre.

Il pouvait sentir l'érection d'Harry écarter ses chaires et prendre totalement possession de lui. Il s'accorda une brève pause une fois que les poils pubiens du brun virent lui chatouiller les fesses.

Une fois le bref instant d'inconfort passé, il entama un mouvement de va-et-vient, immédiatement suivi par Harry.

Le Survivant ne se lassait pas des sensations qui s'imposaient à lui a chaque fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour.

Après quelques minutes de doux échanges, il décida d'accélérer, sentant qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps à cette allure tortueuse. Il saisit les hanches de Drago pour lui imposer un rythme beaucoup plus soutenu, au plus grand plaisir de son partenaire.

Le bruit indécent des deux corps qui se heurtent remplissaient la pièce, tout comme leurs gémissements incontrôlés.

Harry se redressa autant que lui permettait sa position, serrant les bras autour du buste de Drago, l'obligeant à se coller contre lui. De cette manière, l'érection du blond se trouvait coincée entre leurs deux corps. La friction des abdominaux d'Harry contre lui ne mirent que quelques secondes à le faire venir, emmenant le brun dans un orgasme grandiose.

L'ex-Serpentard prit un instant pour se remettre de son état post-coïtal, profitant allègrement des douces caresses qu'Harry lui faisait le long de la colonne vertébrale.

Une fois qu'il eut récupéré plus ou moins sa respiration, il se délogea des cuisses de son amant pour échouer sans grâce à côté de lui.

« Tu sembles effectivement concerné par la cause homosexuelle », dit-il en riant, encore légèrement essoufflé.

Harry se contenta de sourire, heureux de constater que Drago prenait enfin conscience de l'importance de leur histoire.

Après quelques secondes de silence, le Survivant brisa l'instant.

« Que va-t-il se passer à ton avis ? »

Drago tourna la tête vers lui.

« Tu veux dire que tu t'es lancé là-dedans sans avoir de plan derrière ? Évidemment… », confirma-t-il lui-même. « Stupide Gryffondor. »

« Hé ! » protesta vainement Harry. « L'idée était de voir quelles seraient la portée de mes mots et… d'attendre. »

Drago leva les yeux au ciel, à quoi s'attendait-il après tout ?

« Tu es stupide. »

« Tu te répètes », informa Harry, nullement offensé.

« Tu vas certainement être harcelé. Le monde doit se demander pourquoi tu as agi comme ça. »

« Ouais… la routine quoi. »

Drago le regarda, ébahi.

« Tu me sidères, Potter. »

« Je n'ai jamais été doué pour anticiper. »

Il laissa ensuite sa main errer sur le ventre plat de Drago, étalant de cette manière le sperme encore présent.

« Je préfère l'action », ajouta-t-il en regardant Drago explicitement.

« J'avais remarqué », pouffa le blond, répondant aux caresses d'Harry.

* * *

 **To be contined...**


	46. Chapitre 45

**Disclaimer: la totalité de l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR.**

 **Rating: M**

 **HP/DM**

* * *

Chapitre quarante-cinq

 _« Le courage, ce n'est pas de vivre sans peur._

 _Le courage, c'est avoir la peur de se vie_

 _Et quand même faire la bonne chose. »_

 _Chae Richarson_

Lorsque Drago lui avait parlé de harcèlement, Harry n'avait pas pris la pleine ampleur de la situation. Il avait déjà fait face à énormément d'article calomnieux du temps de ses années d'études.

Ensuite ça avait été sa victoire contre le Voldemort, son entrée chez les Aurors, son mariage, la naissance de ses enfants, son divorce… Il avait l'impression qu'un inconnu pouvait découvrir sa vie au complet en parcourant les pages du quotidien sorcier. Mais rien ne l'avait préparé à ça.

Il avait appris bien plus tard que, du temps de ses années à Poudlard, son courrier avait été partiellement filtré pour lui éviter les lettres d'insultes en tout genre.

Ensuite ça avait souvent été Ginny qui s'occupait de ce qu'il considérait comme de la paperasse.

Et toutes les lettres lui étant adressée lors de son divorce transitaient toujours par son avocat, qui faisait un tri énorme avant de lui faire parvenir.

Mais cette fois, il n'avait personne pour faire barrage à l'afflux quotidien de missives. La minuscule volière qu'il avait installé au grenier pour accueillir son hibou, ainsi que celui de James et éventuellement la chouette de l'un ou de l'autre de ses amis était continuellement assaillie.

Son discours avait été reprit par absolument tous les médias sorcier, version papier comme radio. Depuis une semaine on ne parlait plus que de ça.

Les premiers jours, il en avait été heureux, l'espoir de faire bouger les choses toujours présents, mais il commençait à déchanter. Maintenant que la population Anglaise, dans son intégralité, connaissait par cœur chacun des mots qu'il avait prononcé ce jour-là, les journalistes commençaient à les disséquer. Et comme toujours ils ne s'intéressaient pas aux bonnes choses.

À la place de considérer le fait qu'il était inadmissible de faire disparaître toute une population d'individu, ils préféraient se questionner sur les relations qui existaient entre lui et les membres de la famille Malefoy.

Les suppositions allaient bon train et on pouvait lire des choses aussi absurdes que la possibilité que Drago l'ai mis sous Imperium pour le forcer à défendre son fils. D'autres étaient plus modérées et surtout plus réalistes, comme le fait qu'il défende ses propres enfants, proche de Scorpius. Mais l'information qui le dérangeait le plus était parue tôt ce matin-là.

À la Une de Sorcière hebdo, magazine qui ne devrait pas exister de l'avis d'Harry, on pouvait lire : « La subite prise de position d'Harry Potter aurait-elle un lien avec Drago Malefoy. »

La secrétaire du bureau des Aurors avait déposé le quotidien bien en évidence sur le bureau du Survivant, lui permettant de la sorte d'apprendre la nouvelle de lui-même.

L'article en soi, était un ramassis d'inepties retraçant leur rivalité estudiantine et leur implication dans la guerre et les procès d'après-guerre. Pas un mot sur Scorpius, ni sur le handicap, par contre la journaliste avait relevé sa parenthèse sur l'homosexualité.

Ce qui inquiétait le brun était justement la mise en parallèle de Drago, ses mots sur la communauté homosexuelle et lui. Dans les bureaux de Sorcière hebdo, personne n'avait fait de lien, mais il ne doutait pas que d'autres s'en chargeraient.

Lors de leur discussion, juste après sa prise de parole, Harry avait clairement dit à Drago qu'il ne comptait pas cacher son implication auprès de lui. Mais il ne tenait pas pour autant que la presse en fasse les choux gras en faisant passer leur histoire pour quelque chose d'abjecte. Et surtout, il voulait être celui qui le dirait à ses amis et aux enfants.

Il dut patienter jusque sa pause de midi pour trouver une excuse et abandonner ses comptes-rendus de mission. Il s'éclipsa discrètement du ministère pour transplaner en plein cœur de Londres.

Après avoir traversé quelques rues, il se retrouva devant un immeuble sans intérêt. Il franchit la porte sans la moindre hésitation et après avoir ressenti le désagréable frisson glacé, laissé par le sort de camouflage, il se retrouva dans un énorme hall d'entré carrelé où trôné un grand comptoir d'accueil. Au-dessus de celui-ci, on pouvait lire en toutes lettres « Magic Pharma, laboratoire pharmaceutique. »

Sans perdre une seconde, il s'avança vers l'hôtesse d'accueil. Après quelques secondes de patience ou elle termina de rédiger la note qu'elle avait sous le nez, elle fit enfin attention à lui.

« Monsieur Potter, bonjour, en quoi puis je vous être utile ? »

« Bonjour, » répondit Harry, « j'aurais aimé m'entretenir avec Monsieur Malefoy »

Il vit tout de suite à la mine que prit la secrétaire que sa demande allait être rejetée.

« Je suis désolée Monsieur mais Monsieur Malefoy ne reçoit que sur rendez-vous et … »

« Je comprends bien Mademoiselle Jackins » il remercia intérieurement l'inventeur des badges nominatif. « Je vous demande juste de faire savoir à votre patron que j'aimerais m'entretenir avec lui, s'il refuse de me voir, je m'en irais sans plus insister. »

La jeune femme hésita encore un moment avant de se lever et de faire le tour de son imposant comptoir.

« Installez-vous » lui dit-elle en désignant les fauteuils d'attente. « Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

Harry s'avachi dans l'élégant canapé, heureux de ne pas avoir été éconduit. Son attention fut attirée quelques minutes plus tard par le clap clap de talons annonçant le retour de la secrétaire.

« Monsieur Malefoy accepte de vous recevoir, son bureau est le dernier sur la gauche » lui indiqua-t-elle.

Harry la remercia d'un signe de tête avant de se diriger vers le couloir indiqué. Il ne s'arrêta qu'une fois arrivé devant la porte marquée par une plaque indiquant « Drago Malefoy, PDG ». Il fit connaître sa présence avant de rentrer dans le bureau.

Drago trônait derrière une énorme table couverte de dossier en tout genre.

« Un souci avec les enfants ? » furent les premières paroles qui sortirent de la bouche du blond une fois la porte refermée.

Harry ne sut pas s'il devait rire d'autant d'anxiété ou bien se sentir vexé que ses visites à l'improviste soient toujours associées à leurs enfants.

« Tu sais que tu recevrais la lettre en même temps que moi s'il y avait un problème ? Tu étais même à Poudlard bien avant moi la dernière fois. » lui répondit-il.

Le blond laissa entendre un soupir de soulagement avant de se lever pour faire le tour de son bureau.

« Que me vaut l'honneur dans ce cas ? »

« Je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir envie de rendre visite à mon amant ? » questionna Harry d'une voix suave.

« Potter on a passé l'âge de minauder au travail, viens en au fait. »

Harry leva les yeux aux ciels, plus par principe que réellement vexé, Drago Malefoy resterait Drago Malefoy.

« Tu serais capable de déprimer les personnes les plus romantique tu sais ? » demanda-t-il.

Drago fronça les sourcils pour bien faire comprendre qu'il n'adhérait pas à l'humour.

« Pfff » fut la réponse d'Harry en lançant l'exemplaire de Sorcière hebdo sur le bureau.

Le blond avisa la couverture une courte seconde avant de revenir sur son interlocuteur.

« C'est vraiment très… gay comme lecture » ironisa-t-il.

« Tu as vu l'article ? » questionna Harry sans rebondir sur la pique précédente.

« Désolé je n'y suis pas abonné » répondit l'ex Serpentard.

« Mais moi non plus par Merlin, c'est la secrétaire du boulot qui l'a laissé sur mon bureau ce matin. »

« Tu veux un conseil ? » il enchaîna avant de recevoir une réponse. « change de secrétaire »

« Contrairement à toi je ne suis qu'employé, je n'ai donc pas mon mot à dire sur le personnel et la manière dont ils occupent leurs journées. Maintenant cesse de faire ton intéressant et lis cet article »

Drago hésita une seconde à continuer à ennuyer son amant mais la raison prit le dessus, Harry ne se serait pas dérangé en plein milieu de la journée en sachant qu'ils bossaient tous les deux si ça n'avait pas été important. Il parcouru donc rapidement l'article, à la fin de sa lecture il releva les yeux vers lui sans comprendre. C'était un paquet d'ineptie encore plus mauvais que les autres même.

« Ils sont les premiers à faire un lien entre toi et moi, un lien différent de l'idée absurde que tu m'aies soumis à l'Imperium je veux dire. Et ils ne seront certainement pas les derniers. »

« Pour ma part ça me semble logique qu'ils fassent ce genre de lien, tu prends la défense de mon fils. »

« Ils ne parlent pas d'handicap mais d'homosexualité. »

Drago observa en silence son vis-à-vis pendant une seconde, remarquant pour la première fois le tic nerveux qui agitait sa lèvre inférieure.

« Le grand Harry Potter prend enfin conscience de l'importance de réfléchir avant de parler. Il n'est donc jamais trop tard. »

« Ne te moque pas de moi Malefoy » répondit Harry, qui commençait à en avoir marre que ses paroles soient tournées à la dérision.

Drago laissa tomber toute marques d'humour de son visage pour y laisser apparaître un soupçon de colère.

« Je pensais que tu avais justement laissé filtrer quelques mots sur le sujet pour planter une graine de curiosité pour le moment où il faudrait parler de notre couple »

Harry resta estomaqué, il ne sut pas si Drago avait pris conscience de ses mots mais lui n'en avait manqué aucun, surtout le dernier. C'est la première fois que le blond parlait d'eux d'une autre manière qu'une expérience, et secrètement Harry en fut ravi.

Mais l'ex Serpentard ne lui laissa pas le temps d'extérioriser sa joie.

« Ce n'était que des paroles, lancées en l'air alors ? Ou pire tu les pensais mais maintenant que tu te retrouves aux pieds du mur tu paniques en te rendant compte de toute l'implication de sortir du placard. »

« Je n'ai pas peur… »

« Ça y ressemble bien pourtant » le coupa Drago.

« Je n'ai pas peur, » reprit le brun sans se soucier de l'interruption. « Le monde sorcier dans son intégralité peut bien apprendre que je couche avec un homme. Mais je ne veux pas que mes amis apprennent notre mise en couple de cette manière et encore moins les enfants ».

Le blond resta stoïque un moment, il était persuadé qu'Harry reviendrait sur ses paroles, et malgré le fait qu'il en aurait été blessé, il ne pouvait pas réellement lui en vouloir. Plus que quiconque il savait à quel point il pouvait être lourd d'être stigmatisé. Mais apparemment, il s'était trompé. Quoi de plus étonnant après tout, il devrait vraiment arrêter d'essayer de comprendre la logique d'Harry.

« Que veux-tu ? » souffla-t-il, anxieux de la réponse qu'il était presque sur de recevoir.

« Je veux être celui qui l'annonce à Ron et Hermione, ainsi qu'aux autres Weasley. Je veux avoir une discussion avec James, Albus et Lily. Et s'il n'est pas trop tard à ce moment-là, j'aimerais être celui qui dirige l'interview dans laquelle l'information sortira. Ça nous permettra d'au moins contrôler ça. »

Harry put voir la peur apparaître sur les traits de Drago, ce n'était pas une expression qu'il avait l'habitude de côtoyer sur le visage de son amant. La seule fois où il l'avait vu c'était le jour de l'annonce du handicap de Scorpius.

« C'est le genre de décisions qui se prennent à deux et … »

Harry fit un pas vers lui pour lui prendre la main.

« Qu'as-tu à perdre ? »

Harry avait raison, sa société était suffisamment bien implantée dans le marché national et même mondial pour survivre à ce genre de crise, et maintenant que la vérité sur Scorpius avait été dévoilée, il n'avait plus à craindre qu'on vienne fouiner dans sa vie privée. Pourtant il n'était pas rassuré à cette idée.

« Scorpius » fut comme souvent sa seule réponse.

« Tu penses que ton fils pourrait mal réagir à notre mise en couple ? » questionna Harry quelque peu sceptique.

« Non, bien-sûr que non. Je ne suis même pas sûr que ça fasse une différence pour lui. Vous faite déjà parti de son quotidien toi et tes enfants. Mais je ne veux pas lui mettre ça en plus sur les épaules. C'est … »

Harry ne le laissa pas finir, il le serra dans ses bras, coupant court à toutes autres justifications. Il était rassuré, Drago n'avait pas peur de s'afficher avec lui, il pensait juste aux conséquences que ça aurait sur son fils.

« D'une manière ou d'une autre, ça finira par se savoir. Ne penses-tu pas qu'il sera plus facile pour lui si on a l'opportunité de le préparer avant ? Si on en parle à nos proches ça nous fera plus d'allier face au reste du monde, tu ne penses pas ? À moins que tu veuille qu'on en reste là toi et moi »

Drago se délogea des bras du survivant pour pouvoir lui répondre en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Ne dit pas d'ânerie plus grosse que toi veux-tu. Tu songes vraiment que Granger et Weasley puisse être de notre côté ? »

« Aucun doute là-dessus » répondit immédiatement Harry, espérant que son affirmation soit exacte.

« Ok que proposes-tu ? » dit-il en essayant de paraître sûr de lui.

« La semaine prochaine, Lily est chez moi, je vais envoyer un courrier à Minerva pour savoir s'il serait possible de rencontrer les garçons samedi dans la journée. Nous aurons plus de temps pour leur expliquer la situation. »

« Et pour les autres ? »

Harry malgré son angoisse à l'idée de présenter Drago comme la personne partageant sa vie à toute la famille Weasley ne put empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres.

« Brunch dominical au terrier, tout le monde sera présent, ça sera le moment idéal… »

Et avant que Drago prenne pleinement conscience de ce qu'impliquait ses paroles, Harry se détourna, après un bref baisé, pour quitter le bureau.

« Ah ! Au fait » dit le brun en passant la tête par l'interstice de la porte. « Molly adore les fleurs. »

Sur ces derniers mots il referma le battant et sorti du bâtiment de la Magic Pharma, le sourire aux lèvres mais une boule au ventre. Il espérait de tout son cœur que ses amis et enfants soient compréhensif.

* * *

 **To be contined...**

* * *

Désolé pour l'heure tardive de publication, mais journée consacrée à l'aménagement et la préparation de la chambre et autres de notre Nem.

Bisous, et merci de continuer à me suivre chaque semaine.

Line.


	47. Chapitre 46

**Disclaimer: la totalité de l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR.**

 **Rating: M**

 **HP/DM**

* * *

Chapitre quarante-six

 _« Fais ce que tu crois juste selon ton cœur,_

 _Car on te critiquera de toute façon »_

 _Eleanor Roosevelt_

Drago transplana à proximité de la maison des Potter, à dix heure trente, vendredi. Ils avaient rendez-vous à onze heures avec leurs enfants pour pouvoir discuter et profiter du repas ensemble. Le blond se demandait si quelqu'un aurait encore envie de manger après l'annonce qu'ils allaient faire.

Depuis que son amant avait décidé de révéler leur secret, il ne pensait plus qu'à ça. Il avait analysé la situation sous tous les angles et une chose en était ressortie, il n'avait pas grand-chose à perdre.

Il n'était pas convaincu que Scorpius ferait réellement une différence entre le fait qu'il fréquente un homme ou une femme. Sa mère était morte. Blaise vadrouillait à l'autre bout du monde depuis des années. Et il n'avait pas d'autres amis. Il restait sa société et ses employés, mais la « Magic Pharma » avait une réputation solide et les personnes qui travaillaient pour lui connaissaient leur chance, il n'avait donc pas trop de chose à craindre.

Ce constat était bien loin de ce qui attendait Potter. Sa fille était jeune, et sans qu'il ne se vante, totalement sous son charme. Albus avait montré sa tolérance avec son amitié envers Scorpius. James serait certainement moins facile à conquérir, il était à l'âge ingrat de l'adolescence et aussi aimable qu'il soit, le blond n'était pas sûr qu'il accueille la nouvelle le sourire aux lèvres.

Après venait les autres. Granger était moldue, avec un peu de chance ses parents étaient de fervents adorateurs de tolérance. Drago comptait beaucoup sur l'influence de la jeune femme pour faire entrer du plomb dans la cervelle de son époux. Pour ce qui était du reste de la famille Weasley, le blond ne les connaissait pas suffisamment pour pouvoir juger de leur réaction. La seule chose dont il était plus ou moins certains était que la rouquine serait un obstacle, elle ne se gênerait pas pour donner son point de vue et l'ex Serpentard doutait que celui-ci soit une bénédiction.

Ensuite, il restait les amis plus éloignés, les collègues, les hauts placés ministériel, la population Anglaise, voir même mondiale,…

En arrivant devant la demeure de son amant, Drago se demandait si sa trop longue solitude ne l'avait pas rendu fou. Assumer son homosexualité était une chose, l'assumer auprès de Harry Potter en était une autre. Le monde allait se déchaîner et il serait en première ligne.

La vision joyeuse de Lily le fit sortir de ses pensées lorsqu'elle lui ouvrit la porte.

« Bonjour Monsieur Malefoy » chantonna-t-elle.

Drago lui rendit automatiquement son sourire, cette enfant était un rayon de soleil à elle toute seule.

« Bonjour jolie Lily, ton papa est-il prêt ? »

Comme pour répondre à sa question, le survivant dévala les escaliers.

« Combien de fois devrais-je te dire de ne pas ouvrir la porte si un adulte n'est pas présent ? » demanda-t-il à sa fille, sans accorder un regard au blond.

« Mais c'est Monsieur Malefoy » répondit la petite.

Drago se fit la réflexion qu'elle était certainement l'une des seules personnes à énoncer sa présence comme étant sans risque.

« Tu ne pouvais pas le deviner avant d'avoir ouvert et si quelqu'un d'autre s'était présenté, il aurait été trop tard » énonça le brun plein de bon sens. « Maintenant file à l'étage enfiler tes chaussures et prend de quoi te couvrir. »

Lily bougonna par principe, mais obéit tout de même et disparu dans les escaliers. Drago décida qu'il était temps qu'on arrête de l'ignorer et rappela sa présence en venant se coller contre le dos de son amant qui avait toujours le regard tournait vers l'endroit où avait disparu sa fille.

« Bonjour, » murmura le blond en déposant un baiser à la naissance du cou du survivant.

Celui-ci se décolla brusquement, à la surprise de son amant.

Pour toute explication, il bredouilla.

« Euh Lily… »

Drago haussa les sourcils.

« Le but de cette journée n'est-il pas d'annoncer à nos enfants que nous nous fréquentons d'une autre manière que comme ami ? »

« Je ne pense pas que nous trouver dans le hall en train de nous rouler une pelle soit la meilleure manière d'annoncer les choses à une enfant de neuf ans. »

Drago dut reconnaître que son amant n'avait pas tort, mais il avait perdu l'habitude qu'il l'ignore ou le repousse.

« Tu semblais bien plus sûr de toi quand tu m'as presque ordonné d'offrir des fleurs à la mère Weasley. » répondit-il pour ne pas perdre la face.

« J'ai eu le temps d'y penser depuis et… »

« Et ? Ferais-tu marche arrière Potter ? » questionna Drago hargneusement.

« Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non, m'as-tu déjà vu reculer devant une situation difficile ? Mais ça ne m'empêcher pas de m'inquiéter. Ce que mes enfants pensent de moi à beaucoup d'importance et … »

Il fut interrompu par une main saisissant la sienne.

« Ok, ok, c'est bon j'ai compris, excuse-moi. »

Le fait d'imaginer qu'Harry pouvait avoir envie de reculer lui avait fait de la peine, beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

Harry lui répondit d'un sourire, avant de lâcher sa main.

« Tu as l'air détendu. La réaction de Scorpius ne t'inquiète pas ? » questionna Harry.

« Scorpius m'a appris à ne jamais anticiper ses réactions. Je ne pense pas qu'il se soucie que tu sois un homme ou une femme. Je crois même qu'il se moque un peu que tu partages ma vie, du moment que ça n'engendre pas de changement dans la sienne. La seule chose qui pourrait l'inquiéter, c'est d'être séparé d'Albus si notre relation venait à échouer, mais encore une fois je ne crois pas qu'il voit jusque-là. »

Harry réfléchit à ces paroles et se surprit à être jaloux de la situation de Drago, la situation semblait tellement plus facile pour lui. Il se morigéna immédiatement après, se rappelant que rien n'était évident dans le fait d'avoir un enfant handicapé.

« Quoi qu'il arrive, jamais je n'empêcherais Albus de le voir. »

Drago lui fut reconnaissant de vouloir le rassurer alors qu'il était lui-même angoissé.

« Tu dis ça maintenant, mais qu'en sera-t-il si je brise ton petit cœur de Gryffondor ? Ou quand je t'aurais trompé ? »

Malgré les paroles, Harry n'eut aucun mal à percevoir l'humour.

« Et bien, il y a de forte chance que je t'arrache les testicules avant de te les faire bouffe, mais je n'empêcherais pas les garçons de se voir. Ils ne sont pas coupables de ta libido effrénée » répondit le brun en souriant.

Drago grimaça à la menace portée à l'encontre de ses parties génitales.

« Je ne t'ai jamais entendu te plaindre de ma libido effrénée à ce que je sache. »

Harry pouffa bêtement avant de se calmer en entendant les bruits caractéristiques d'un de ses enfants sautillant dans les escaliers.

« Ne cours pas Lily. » dit-il avant même de la voir.

Il entendit son rire s'élever de l'étage et elle apparut en haut des marches, portant une longue cape verte.

« Sa mère va tomber raide morte, dans deux ans, quand le Choixpeau va décider que le vert lui va beaucoup trop bien pour l'envoyer autre part qu'à Serpentard. » chuchota Harry pour être entendu seulement de son amant.

« Parce que tu penses qu'elle va survivre à ce qu'on va lui annoncer dimanche ? » interrogea le blond sur le même ton.

Le visage d'Harry se tordit en une grimace.

« Tu marques un point » répondit-il en réceptionnant sa fille qui se mit à babiller.

« Tu penses qu'on pourra visiter la Grande Salle ? Et le dortoir de James ? Et celui de Bubus ? Et… »

« Lily, » la stoppa Harry. « Nous allons à Poudlard pour voir et discuter avec tes frères, pas pour faire une visite guidée du château. »

« Mais… »

« Tu auras tout ton temps pour découvrir chaque recoin du château quand tu y entreras, dans deux ans. A ce moment là, tu seras heureuse de tout découvrir. »

D'abord septique, la demoiselle finit par hocher la tête.

« Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est prêt, nous ferions mieux d'y aller avant d'être en retard. Les années n'ont certainement pas rendu Minerva plus tolérante au manque de ponctualité. »

« Elle proposera peut-être de te changer en montre à gousset, j'ai justement cassé la mienne. »

Harry tira la langue à la réflexion du blond, le ramenant des années en arrière, lors de son premier cours de Métamorphose.

« Allons-y » dit-il pour mettre fin au fou rire silencieux de Drago.

Ils sortirent tous les trois pour rejoindre une ruelle proche qui leur permettrait de transplaner en toute discrétion pour l'école de sorcellerie.

D'elle-même, Lily saisit la main de Drago en lui souriant pour l'accompagner dans son déplacement magique.

« Traîtresse » s'exclama Harry avant de voir sa fille et son amant disparaître dans un éclat de rire.

Une seconde plus tard, la sensation de claustrophobie le prit et la ruelle redevint de nouveau silencieuse.

.

Le village de Pré-au-lard, n'avait pas changé avec les années. Cet endroit faisait partie, comme l'école, ou le chemin de traverse, des lieux intemporels. Des générations de sorciers avaient frôlé ces pavés, laissant leurs traces sans pour autant qu'elles soient perceptibles.

« Je pense que ton papa c'est désartibulé le cerveau durant le voyage » dit Drago, sortant par l'occasion Harry de ses pensées.

« C'est possible ? » fut la seule inquiétude de l'enfant.

« Dans le cas de ton père, je ne pense pas. »

Lily ne questionna pas plus le blond, mais celui-ci précisa tout de même ses paroles.

« Il faudrait qu'il en ait un pour que ce soit le cas. »

Harry lui jeta un regard mauvais.

« L'air de Poudlard ne te réussit vraiment pas Malefoy, tu redeviens aussi stupide que durant tes années de collègue. »

« Je n'ai jamais été stupide Potter ; narcissique, odieux, égocentrique peut-être, mais pas stupide. »

« Peut-être ? Tu as des doutes ? J'ai des dizaines d'exemples pour illustrer chacun de tes défauts. »

« Parce que tu as toujours été irréprochable ? »

« Bon, on y va ? » les interrompit Lily en les regardant sévèrement, les deux poings sur les hanches, ressemblant étrangement à sa grand-mère maternelle.

Ils hochèrent tous les deux la tête, pensant qu'ils n'aimeraient pas être à la place de la personne qui partagerait sa vie plus tard.

« Bien, dépêchez-vous alors, on va être en retard. »

Et sans les attendre elle prit la direction du château.

« Une véritable petite mégère ta fille » murmura Drago après quelques minutes de marche silencieuse.

« Elle a prit ça de sa mère » répondit Harry sur le ton de la confession.

« Et tu as vécu autant d'années avec elle ? Serais-tu véritablement un saint, Potter ? »

« Les saints ne rêvent pas de te plaquer contre un mur pour t'arracher ton pantalon » répondit le brun sans détourner son regard du domaine de Poudlard qui s'étendait devant eux.

Drago s'arrêta, stupéfait par les paroles de son amant. Ou était donc le jeune homme tout déstabilisé, qui avait fuit comme une vierge effarouchée après leur première nuit ? Il regarda un instant les fesses qui se dandinaient quelques mètres devant lui avant de faire le constat qu'il aimait beaucoup ce qu'était devenu Harry depuis qu'ils se fréquentaient.

Il reprit rapidement sa marche pour le rattraper et après s'être assuré que personne ne les regardait il laissa sa main errer quelques secondes sur les reins de celui-ci, provoquant un sourire angélique sur le visage du brun avant qu'il ne vienne chasser cette main.

Une fois les portes du château en vue, ils remarquèrent immédiatement la présence de Minerva McGonagall, directrice de l'établissement.

Harry comme prit en faute regarda sa montre, ils avaient 5 minutes de retard, pas de quoi fouetter un chat. Pourtant, il accéléra imperceptiblement son allure.

« Tu sais qu'elle ne peut plus te coller ? » le questionna ironiquement Drago.

« La ferme » bougonna le brun, conscient que son attitude était puérile.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au pied du grand escalier menant à l'entrée, immédiatement Lily vint saisir la main de son père, intimidée par l'immensité de l'école.

« Bonjour » s'exclama la directrice. « J'espère que vous êtes tous les deux conscients que vous êtes des privilégiés ? Nous n'accordons pas de droit de visite en général, et j'espère que je n'aurais pas à le regretter. »

« Minerva, » salua Harry. « Ne vous inquiétez pas nous avons juste besoin de nous entretenir avec les garçons, rien qui puisse perturber le calme de votre établissement. »

La vieille femme le regarda de manière plus que septique.

« Rappelez-moi la dernière fois que l'association Potter Malefoy n'a pas perturbé le calme de cet établissement ? »

Face au silence des deux hommes, elle pénétra dans l'édifice, les invitant à la suivre.

« Elle ne peut peut-être plus nous coller, mais elle n'en reste pas moins effrayante » chuchota Harry.

« Vieille chouette » répondit Drago.

« Je vous ai entendu, Monsieur Malefoy. »

Le rire d'Harry s'éleva une seconde dans le calme du couloir, avant de s'étouffer. Ils venaient d'arriver devant la porte où se trouvaient leurs enfants. L'instant de vérité était arrivé et Harry pria tous les saints qu'il connaissait pour que ses enfants soient aussi tolérants qu'il l'imaginait.

* * *

 **To be contined...**

* * *

Pour des raisons qui lui sont propres la personne qui s'occupe du dernier passage niveau correction orthographique n'aura pas la possibilité de corriger les derniers chapitres de ma fiction.

Pour les personnes qui écrivent je pense que vous pouvez témoigner de la difficulté de trouver une personne de confiance pour gérer de bonnes correction.

J'ai la chance d'avoir deux merveilleuses amies qui filtrent déjà énormément de choses, mais je vous demanderais d'être indulgent.e.s si certaines fautes restent présentes.

Je remercie tout de même Cailean Charmeleon pour les 45 premiers chapitres dont iel sait occupé.e avec dévotion chaque semaine.

Merci Mery-alice Gilbert et NathanaelleS de continuer vous brûler la rétine avec mon orthographe.

Et merci à vous tous de continuer à me lire chaque semaine.

Bisous

Line


	48. Chapitre 47

**Disclaimer: la totalité de l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR.**

 **Rating: M**

 **HP/DM**

* * *

Chapitre quarante sept.

 _« Il est plus facile de mentir que de dire la vérité._

 _Plus facile de trahir que de rester fidèle._

 _Plus facile de fuir que de faire face._

 _Plus facile d'oublier que de s'engager._

 _Certains ont choisi la facilité_

 _Et d'autres ont compris que le bonheur se gagne dans la difficulté. »_

 _Artiste inconnu._

Quand ils franchirent la porte, Harry et Drago se retrouvèrent devant une scène qui leur était devenue habituelle.

Scorpius, était assis confortablement sur une chaise, les yeux perdus dans la contemplation de la fenêtre, Albus à sa droite et James debout derrière eux, telle une sentinelle.

Harry eut un élan de fierté en regardant ses fils. Ginny et lui avaient fait du bon travail. Ses relations avec son ex femme étaient ce qu'elles étaient, mais il ne pouvait pas nier qu'ils avaient formé une bonne équipe, jusqu'à leur divorce.

Lily fut la première à réagir et se jeta allègrement sur ses frères pour les embrasser. Elle déposa en toute simplicité un baiser sur la joue de Scorpius avant d'inonder James et Albus d'attention.

C'est à cet instant que le Survivant prit la mesure de ce qu'il s'apprêtaient à faire, sa respiration s'accéléra légèrement ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu pour Drago.

« Ça va ? » le questionna-t-il.

« Tout va changer » dit Harry sans quitter les enfants des yeux.

« On en a déjà parlé, tu m'as d'ailleurs affirmé être prêt. » lui rappela le blond, toujours mal à l'aise à l'idée que son amant puisse revenir sur sa décision.

« Et eux ? Sont-ils prêt ? Ils sont si jeunes et… »

« Potter, » l'interrompit Drago. « On ne va pas se marier, je ne vais pas adopter tes enfants, ni toi le mien. On va juste leur expliquer pourquoi il est possible qu'on passe beaucoup de temps ensemble. Aucun des quatre n'a semblé choqué quand nous avons été ensemble à l'exposition pour l'anniversaire d'Albus que je sache. Ça sera pareil après notre annonce, je ne compte pas te prendre sauvagement sur la table de la cuisine sous les yeux de tes gamins,… Même si l'idée de te prendre sur ladite table me semble une bonne idée. »

Harry respira un grand coup, laissant un léger sourire s'installer sur son visage. Drago avait raison, tout allait bien se passer. Ses fils allaient le comprendre. Ensuite, il irait déposer Lily chez Ron et Hermione, après lui avoir fait promettre de ne rien dire jusqu'à dimanche. Enfin, ils iraient vérifier la solidité des meubles de sa cuisine, pas de quoi en faire une maladie.

« Papa ? »

La voix de James filtra au travers de ses pensées pour le ramener à l'instant présent.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? Le professeur McGonnagall nous a dit que vous vouliez nous parler à tous. »

James avait changé depuis la rentrée, il était devenu plus adulte, plus mature. La raison n'était pas compliquée à comprendre, il mettait toute son énergie à défendre et protéger les deux plus jeunes. Harry aurait souhaité qu'il ne soit pas obligé de le faire, mais l'image de Scorpius allongé dans un des lits de l'infirmerie lui revint en tête. L'intolérance du monde magique était entrain de voler l'innocence de ses enfants.

Il se racla la gorge avant de répondre.

« Oui mon grand, monsieur Malefoy et moi voulions vous parler à tous les quatre ».

Les deux adultes s'avancèrent dans la pièce pour prendre place face aux adolescents.

L'aîné s'était installé à la gauche de Scorpius et tout naturellement, Lily était venue s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

Harry ne savait pas par où commencer. Comment faisait-on pour expliquer à des enfants que leur père avait arrêté d'aimer les femmes pour aimer les hommes ? Quels mots devait-il utiliser pour qu'ils comprennent que les choses ne changeraient pas pour eux, qu'ils continueraient à être sa priorité quoi qu'il arrive.

Comme s'il avait perçu toutes ses craintes Drago prit la parole.

« Il y a de grandes chances que ce que nous allons vous dire aujourd'hui paraisse dans la Gazette du Sorcier dans quelques jours. Si nous sommes ici aujourd'hui, c'est parce que vous êtes ce que nous avons de plus cher au monde, et nous voulions que vous soyez au courant de toute l'histoire avant. »

Un léger silence s'installa dans la pièce avant qu'Albus ne prenne la parole.

« C'est quelque chose de grave alors. »

Drago lui sourit de manière à le rassurer, ce dont Harry lui fut reconnaissant. A l'heure actuelle, il aurait été incapable de le faire.

« Non ce n'est absolument pas quelque chose de grave, d'ailleurs si ça ne concernait pas votre héros de père, je ne pense pas que la Gazette s'y intéresserait. »

« Mais on a l'habitude » dit alors James. « Papa nous a souvent dit qu'il ne fallait pas croire ce qu'on racontait dans ce stupide journal, surtout quand ça le concernait. En quoi ça change cette fois ? »

Harry décida qu'il était temps qu'il prenne son courage à deux mains et qu'il devait cesser de se reposer sur Drago.

« Parce que cette fois, ce qu'ils vont dire sera la vérité. Je pense même que c'est moi qui vais leur accorder une interview pour être sûr que tout soit véridique. »

Cette révélation amena une mine ébahie sur le visage de James et Albus, ils connaissaient tous les deux l'aversion de leur père pour le quotidien sorcier. L'imaginer donner une interview de son plein gré leur semblaient impossible.

« Nous voulons que vous promettiez de ne parler de ce que nous allons vous dire à personne, d'accord ? » demanda le blond.

Les deux garçons Potter hochèrent la tête, Drago ne se formalisa pas de ne pas recevoir de réponse de la part de Scorpius. Celui-ci ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis le début de la conversation, signe qu'il était tout à fait attentif.

« Lily ? » interrogea Harry.

« Je dirais rien » confirma la fillette sans bien comprendre l'importance de ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

« Bien, dimanche nous aurons une autre conversation avec la famille Weasley au complet » leur appris le brun. « Ensuite je prendrais rendez-vous avec la Gazette ».

« Papa, abrège »

Bien que mécontent de se faire reprendre par son fils, Harry devait reconnaître que celui-ci avait tout à fait raison, il était temps. Pourtant, rien ne voulait sortir, à son plus grand malheur.

Une nouvelle fois, il fut sauvé par Drago.

« Depuis le début de l'année scolaire, Harry et moi avons passé beaucoup de temps ensemble… »

James sembla être le seul à remarquer l'emploi du prénom de son père.

« Nous n'avons jamais été amis durant notre scolarité, vous le savez. Mais en vieillissant les choses changent. L'amitié entre Albus et Scorpius en a fait naître une entre nous. »

Drago se tut une seconde pour jeter un œil à son amant. Harry était tendu comme un arc, les mains blanchies sur les accoudoirs de sa chaise, son regard passant de l'un à l'autre de ses enfants. S'il avait compté sur lui pour faire comprendre la situation aux plus jeunes, il allait devoir revoir ses plans, le Survivant était pétrifié de peur.

« A force de nous fréquenter, cette amitié s'est développée de plus en plus, laissant place à autre chose. »

Voilà ce dit Harry, ils y étaient, sa respiration se bloqua dans sa cage thoracique.

« Nous sommes tombé amoureux l'un de l'autre… »

Le Survivant s'étrangla avec sa propre salive, amoureux ? Ils n'avaient jamais employé ce mot pour parler d'eux. Il l'avait pensé à de nombreuses reprises, ce qu'il ressentait pour Drago n'était pas juste de l'attirance, s'était bien plus fort que ça, mais jamais ils n'en avaient parlé.

Aussitôt, la réalité le rattrapa, le blond utilisait les mots les plus simples pour faire comprendre la situation aux plus jeunes. Qu'aurait-il pu dire d'autre ? Expliquer à des enfants de neufs à quatorze ans que leur histoire avait débuté par une partie de jambes en l'air n'était clairement pas une bonne idée.

Bien, il faudrait qu'ils aient une conversation en privé pour éclaircir ce point.

Pris dans son introspection, Harry ne remarqua pas immédiatement le silence de la pièce et les regards tourné vers lui.

« Hum, oui voilà, monsieur Malefoy, enfin Drago, hum, a raison. Nous avons appris à nous connaître et rapidement, nous avons constaté que nous étions, hum, amoureux » répéta-t-il.

« Mais,… » commença Lily totalement perdue.

« Vas-y ma puce, tu peux poser toutes les questions que tu veux, nous y répondrons. »

« Monsieur Malefoy n'est pas une dame » affirma la fillette tout en candeur.

Le ton de sa fille amena un sourire sur les lèvres d'Harry.

« Tu as raison chérie, monsieur Malefoy est un homme, tout comme moi. Je sais que ce qu'on vient de vous apprendre ne doit pas être facile à comprendre pour vous. Ce genre de situation n'est pas courante dans le monde sorcier, mais chez les moldus il arrive que deux hommes ou deux femmes vivent ensemble et s'aiment. »

Cette fois se fut Albus qui prit la parole.

« Vous allez vivre ensemble ? »

Se fut la première fois qu'Harry vit Scorpius réagir. Il se rappela ce que Drago lui avait dit concernant son fils. Seuls les changements concernant ses propres habitudes pourraient le perturber.

« Non, non. » les rassura Harry. « Ce n'est pas du tout à l'ordre du jour, rien ne changera vraiment pour vous. Nous allons juste passer certainement plus de temps tous ensemble pendant les vacances. Nous avons décidé d'en parler nous-même pour ne pas que les journalistes viennent fouiner autour de nous, c'est tout. »

Harry était plutôt fière de son explication jusqu'au moment où il tomba sur le regard furieux de James.

« C'est tout ? » répéta l'adolescent, d'un ton vénéneux en posant sa sœur pour pouvoir se mettre debout. « La situation n'est pas déjà assez compliquée ? »

Et sur cette phrase il prit la fuite en claquant la porte.

Drago pressa la main d'Harry ce qui le ramena à l'instant présent et il se rua à la poursuite de son aîné. Laissant le blond en compagnie des trois autres.

Le Survivant n'eut pas loin à aller loin pour débusquer le jeune Gryffondor. Il le trouva au bout du couloir devant une fenêtre. Il essayait de retrouver son souffle et Harry le connaissait suffisamment pour pouvoir affirmer que la course n'était en rien responsable de son essoufflement.

« James » dit Harry pour faire connaître sa présence.

L'adolescent se retourna brusquement. Les larmes présentent dans ses yeux serrèrent douloureusement le cœur du brun. Il devait reconnaître que jusqu'à maintenant, ça avait été beaucoup plus facile qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à rencontrer autant de fureur. James était le seul avec qui il avait déjà parlé d'homosexualité. Il avait cru son fils tolérant, son comportement envers Scorpius avait encore renforcé cet avis. Évidement il pouvait comprendre que la situation n'était pas facile, mais autant de haine le dépassait.

« James » répéta Harry. « Tu as le droit d'être en colère mon grand, mais j'aimerais que tu me dises ce qui te dérange vraiment. »

« Ce qui me dérange ? Tu te moques de moi, c'est un homme… »

« Et ? » insista Harry voulant connaître le fond de la pensée de son garçon.

« Vous n'êtes que deux égoïstes » cracha le jeune Gryffondor à la stupéfaction de son père.

« Égoïstes ? »

James arpentait maintenant le couloir, agité.

« Tout le monde va en parler. »

« Je sais James, c'est la raison pour laquelle nous avons décidé de l'annoncer nous-même, pour éviter au maximum les dérives de la Gazette. »

« Ça ne sera pas suffisant pour faire taire les gens. »

« Non, mais… »

« Vous avez pensé à Albus et à Scorpius ? Non hein, le fait de leur compliquer encore plus la vie ne vous a pas traversé l'esprit ! »

Harry regarda son fils, la bouche ouverte, sans comprendre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu raconte James ? » s'irrita légèrement le Survivant.

« T'imagines même pas le nombre de fois où Scorpius s'est fait insulter depuis que tout le monde sait pour son handicap. Albus passe son temps à esquiver les imbéciles qui l'attaquent, mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Tu pensais que parce que tu n'étais plus appelé à l'école que tout allait bien ? Plus personne n'a osé s'en prendre physiquement à eux depuis que la directrice à menacé de renvoi le premier qui a osé, mais ça change rien. Et maintenant, vous allez dire à tout le monde que vous êtes amoureux. Ça va encore aggraver les choses, et… »

James fut incapable de poursuivre, les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Harry fut estomaqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il s'agenouilla pour être au même niveau que son fils.

« Tu t'inquiètes pour ton frère et Scorpius ? »

Pour seule réponse le plus jeune hocha la tête.

« Que Drago et moi soyons ensemble ne te dérange pas ? »

Cette fois, il haussa les épaules avant de renifler de manière très peu élégante.

« Du moment où vous ne faites pas vos cochonneries devant nous. »

« James ! » s'exclama Harry.

« Oncle Ron ne se gêne pas pour embrasser tante Hermi n'importe où. Et quand tu étais encore avec maman, vous vous embrassiez souvent aussi. »

Harry réfléchi un instant à ce qu'il venait d'entendre, James avait raison. Il ne s'était jamais gêné pour démontrer son affection envers Ginny sans se soucier d'être en public. Il ne pouvait pourtant pas s'imaginer agir de la même manière avec le blond.

« Ce n'est pas pareil. » dit-il.

« Parce que c'est un homme ? »

« Parce que c'est un Malefoy. L'éducation qu'il a reçue est opposée à celle de ton oncle et ta mère. »

James hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris. Harry reprit cependant.

« J'apprécie énormément que tu te soucies d'Albus et Scorpius même si ce n'est pas ton rôle, mais le mien et celui de Drago. Si nous pensions que garder le silence serait plus facile, nous ferions tout pour préserver le secret. Mais, malheureusement, il ne faudra pas longtemps avant que les journalistes mettent leurs nez dans nos affaires, et à ce moment là nous ne pourrons plus rien gérer. »

« Ok papa. On est des Potter, on va gérer. » dit James vaillamment malgré ses yeux toujours rougit par les larmes.

« Je suis fier de toi James. Ça ne doit pas être évident tous les jours d'être mon fils » répondit Harry en le serrant contre lui.

« Tonton George dit qu'un jour ça m'aidera à emballer les filles »

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire à cette remarque.

« Ton oncle raconte n'importe quoi. J'ai toujours été nul avec les filles. »

« Ouais, je vois ça. » répondit James avec un sourire rappelant un peu trop celui de Drago lorsqu'ils étaient à l'école.

Harry lui fit une légère tape à l'arrière de la tête, ce qui eut pour conséquence de faire rire son fils.

« Retournons voir les autres maintenant. »

.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans la salle où se trouvaient Drago et les plus jeunes, Harry remarqua immédiatement la mine dépitée de son amant.

« Un souci ? »

Le blond se retourna dans sa direction et, après avoir été rassuré d'un regard concernant James, il invita Lily à répéter la question qu'elle venait de lui poser.

« Je demandais si monsieur Malefoy allait être notre deuxième maman comme s'était ton amoureux. »

Harry garda le silence, ne sachant pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer face à la question de sa fille.

« Lily, le fait que Drago soit mon amoureux ne change rien au fait que tu as une seule maman et un seul papa. Rien ne changera jamais ça. »

« Pourtant quand Alderick est venu habiter avec maman, elle nous a dit qu'il deviendrait notre deuxième papa »

Le Survivant sera violemment les poings face à la réponse de sa cadette.

« Ginny est ta maman et je suis ton papa, point, ni Alderick, ni Drago, ni personne d'autre ne changera jamais ça, d'accord ? » répondit Harry, plus abruptement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

« Ok » répondit Lily en se réinstallant avec désinvolture sur les genoux de son frère.

.

Comme convenu ils dînèrent tous ensemble, répondant aux dernières questions des plus jeunes concernant un éventuel changement.

James semblait toujours inquiet des répercussions que la situation allait avoir sur Albus et Scorpius.

Les deux jeunes Serpentard étaient ravis d'avoir l'occasion de passer plus de temps ensemble durant les vacances.

Et Lily, qui avait adopté Drago, dès leur première rencontre, n'était nullement perturbée par la nouvelle.

Une fois le repas terminé, les adultes et la plus jeune se retirèrent, après avoir reçu la promesse d'être contactés au moindre souci.

« Ça c'est bien passé » dit Harry en atteignant la grille de l'école.

« Tu m'as laissé faire le plus dur » se plaignit le blond. « Ne compte pas sur moi pour ouvrir la bouche chez les Weasley, je te préviens, tu te débrouilleras tout seul. »

Le visage du Survivant s'assombrit à la mention des Weasley. il posa les yeux sur sa fille qui gambadait quelques mètres devant eux. Il n'avait rien laissé paraître devant les enfants, mais il était très énervé de ce qu'avait dit Ginny concernant son compagnon. Jamais il n'aurait envisagé de pouvoir présenter une éventuelle conquête comme étant leur deuxième maman.

« Rappelle-moi de faire passer le goût à mon ex-femme de raconter des âneries. »

« Tu as toujours été trop optimiste, Harry. »

Sur ces derniers mots le Survivant prit la mains de sa fille et ils transplanèrent tous les trois.

* * *

 **To be contined...**


	49. Chapitre 48

**Disclaimer: la totalité de l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR.**

 **Rating : M**

 **HP/DM**

* * *

Chapitre quarante-huit

 _« Je ne peux pas te promettre de régler tout tes problèmes,_

 _Mais Je peux te promettre que tu ne les affrontera pas seul. »_

 _Auteur inconnu_

Le transplanage les avait fait apparaître en plein milieu d'un champ, entouré de toute part par d'autres champs. Drago laissa son regard errer sur le paysage, avant de repérer une bâtisse. Il en déduisit qu'il devait s'agir du Terrier, vu que c'est dans cette direction que Harry l'entraîna. Plus il se rapprochait de la maison et plus le blond se demandait comment elle pouvait tenir debout. Elle s'étendait sur plusieurs étages totalement asymétriques, il était sûr que sans un recours à la magie, jamais ses pierres n'auraient tenu debout.

Une barrière bancale séparait le jardin des champs alentour. Une fois celle-ci franchit, Drago put constater que le sol était jonché de fiente, ce qui s'expliquait par la présence de poules et autres volatiles.

L'ancien Serpentard fronça le nez en constatant que, bien que désagréables, ses remarques concernant la pauvreté de la famille Weasley étaient loin d'être infondées.

« Rappelle-moi ce que je fais là ? » demanda-t-il, faisant stopper Harry dans son élan.

Le brun fit demi-tour pour se planter juste devant lui.

« Nous venons parler de notre relation »

« Ça explique ce que toi tu fais là. Ma question concerne ma présence. »

« Tu m'apportes ton soutien » lui répondit Harry.

« Je n'ai pas eu besoin du tien à ce que je sache. »

Harry soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

« La seule personne à qui tu as annoncé la nouvelle est ton fils, et j'étais présent. »

« Premièrement, tu n'as été d'aucune utilité ce jour-là, tu m'as laissé faire tout le travail. Deuxièmement, ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu as décidé de devoir t'entourer d'un millier de personnes à qui tu dois rendre des comptes comme si tu avais onze ans. »

« Tu fais preuve d'une mauvaise fois digne de ton nom. »

« Ha, ha, ha, hilarant Potter » répliqua le blond sans l'ombre d'un sourire.

« Les Weasley sont ma famille, j'ai le droit d'avoir envie de leur apprendre les choses par moi-même avant que la presse ne s'empare de l'histoire. »

« Ça n'explique en rien ma présence. Je devrais peut-être te laisser leur parler et les rencontrer une autre fois… »

Harry le regarda droit dans les yeux comme s'il voulait sonder son âme.

« Drago, aurais-tu peur ? » demanda-t-il.

Le blond lui servit un visage outré, avant de lui répondre.

« Peur ? Tu rigole Potter ? Le jour où un Malefoy aura peur d'un Weasley n'est pas encore levé. »

Mais sous le regard sceptique de son amant, il ajouta, « Je n'ai jamais été très sympathique avec cette famille, je ne suis pas sûr que ma présence arrange les choses, c'est tout. »

Le brun s'approcha un peu plus, réduisant à quelques centimètre la distance les séparant.

« Que tu sois là où que je te nomme ne changera absolument rien. Ta présence prouve juste que nous sommes sérieux. Alors ravale ton côté Serpentard peureux et laisse ressortir le Gryffondor qui est en toi. »

« Par Merlin, ne m'insulte pas. »

Un éclat de rire sortit de la bouche du brun avant qu'il saisisse le bras de son amant pour l'entraîner de force vers la porte.

« Tiens-toi correctement et tout se passera bien. »

« Je sais faire preuve de bonnes manières. »

Et sous le regard plus que sceptique d'Harry, il le dépassa tête haute, prêt à affronter une horde de rouquin.

.

Il était assis, dans une cuisine minuscule, à côté d'Harry. De l'autre côté de la table se trouvait le reste de la famille Weasley, excepté la mère de famille qui s'affairait derrière les fourneaux, il se serait cru au tribunal.

« Nous sommes heureux que tu sois venu Harry, ça fait si longtemps » dit Monsieur Weasley sans pouvoir empêcher ses yeux de scruter le profil de sa fille.

Ginny n'avait apparemment pas été mise au courant de la présence de son ex-mari pour le repas. Harry ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir de sa présence ou craindre le pire.

Il ne désirait pas devoir faire son annonce à diverses reprises, une fois était déjà bien suffisant. Mais d'un autre côté, il savait pertinemment que la rouquine ne serait pas une alliée dans cette histoire.

« Ouais, » reprit Ron, « C'est cool que tu sois là, mais la question est qu'est-ce que lui fiche ici ? »

Drago, parce que c'est bien de lui qu'on parlait, se posait exactement la même question, que fichait-il ici ? Il avait le regard braqué sur Harry, espérant de toute son âme qu'il allait se décider à cracher le morceau le plus rapidement possible.

De son côté, le brun avait l'impression de se retrouver en première année, lorsqu'il était monté sur l'estrade pour recevoir le verdict du Choixpeau. Son estomac était noué et ses mains moites. Ce jour-là, il avait perçu le regard de tout un chacun posé sur lui et il ressentait exactement la même chose à l'instant. Il ne savait pas par où commencer, ces gens étaient sa famille, il ne voulait pas risquer de les perdre.

Tout à coup, il sentit la main de Drago se poser sur sa cuisse, il tourna la tête dans sa direction. Le blond n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, sa stature était toujours aussi rigide, son regard rivé droit devant lui. Rien dans son attitude ne prouvait qu'une révélation qui chamboulerait le cour de leur vie était sur le point d'être faite. Pourtant, la pression qu'il exerçait sur son genou avait une signification énorme pour Harry.

Il n'avait plus onze ans, il n'était plus un enfant intimidé par des adultes et par un monde qu'il ne connaissait pas. Les personnes face à lui n'étaient pas des inconnus, mais sa famille d'adoption. Il aurait été prêt à tout pour eux et il espérait que la réciproque était vrai. Et si elle ne l'était pas ? Et bien il serait triste et déçu mais pas seul, la main qui réchauffait sa jambe le lui prouvait.

« Vous savez tous qu'Albus est très ami avec Scorpius, le fils de Drago »

Ron ouvrit la bouche, certainement pour demander depuis quand Malefoy était devenu Drago et Harry fut reconnaissant au coup de coude d'Hermione qui le rappela au silence.

« Une amitié aussi forte a forcément eu des retombées sur les autres membres de la famille. James est devenu très protecteur envers eux deux et Lily semble énormément apprécier la compagnie de Scorpius et de son père durant les vacances scolaires. » poursuivit le Survivant.

« Tout ça implique les enfants Harry, ça ne nous explique pas en quoi ça vous concerne tous les deux. »

Le brun fixa sa meilleure amie qui venait, sans le vouloir, de mettre les pieds dans le plat.

« Au contact de Scorpius et de Drago, je me suis rendu compte de pas mal de choses, en fait. »

Il ne semblait plus s'adresser qu'à Hermione, elle était son alliée, du moins il l'espérait. Elle avait été la seule à ne jamais l'avoir abandonné. De plus, ses origines et sa connaissance des moldus n'étaient pas négligeables.

« Le monde sorcier est intolérant » lâcha-t-il de but en blanc.

« Pardon ? » s'exclama George, silencieux jusque-là. «Je pense que niveau intolérance, Malefoy peut prétendre à un titre. »

Drago grimaça, il n'aurait pas dû venir, il le savait depuis le début, sa présence était une mauvaise idée.

« Je ne vous parle pas de la guerre ou de Voldemort, tout ça est dernière nous. Le monde a changé, les mentalités à ce sujet ont changé. »

« Le fait qu'il n'y ait plus de nés-moldus enfermés dans les caves du Manoir Malefoy ne veut pas dire que ses opinions profondes aient changé. » intervint Ginny.

Le regard que Drago posa sur elle aurait pu congeler le soleil, mais il ne sembla pas l'atteindre une seule seconde.

« Bien que ça ne te concerne en rien, mon directeur et plus proche associé est un sorcier né de parents moldus. Et avant que tu ne dises que ce n'est qu'un écran de fumé pour les apparences, je précise qu'il est à ce poste parce qu'il était le plus qualifié. J'ai revu mes principes, je ne peux prétendre m'entendre avec beaucoup de monde, mais au moins, contrairement à avant, j'apprécie les personnes pour leur valeur et non pour leurs sang… Tu comprendras donc que nous ne serons jamais fait pour nous entendre… »

« Comment oses-tu … » s'insurgea Ginny visiblement piquée au vif.

« Oh t'aurais-je vexé ? Je ne savais pas que mon opinion à ton sujet avait une telle importance … » lui répondit Drago, beaucoup plus calme que la jeune femme en face de lui.

« Je ne vais pas rester ici sans rien dire pendant que je me fais insulter par la personne la plus intolérante que cette terre ait portée. »

Sur ces paroles, elle se leva, renversant sa chaise sur le sol.

« Tu es celle qui parle d'intolérance ? Quand on sait que tu es capable de manipuler ton propre fils pour ne pas qu'il soit ami avec le mien… Juste parce qu'il porte le nom de Malefoy. Sans oublier que tu es la personne qui a vécu durant des années avec un homme capable de vendre un enfant de onze ans aux médias juste parce qu'il est différent. Revois ta définition du mot tolérance. »

Ginny avait viré au rouge écarlate, elle posa les yeux autour d'elle dans l'espoir de trouver un soutien quel qu'il soit. Mais personne ne se porta à son secours.

« Ginny, » dit tout de même son père. « Harry doit avoir quelque chose d'important à nous dire pour avoir demandé notre présence à tous. S'il te plaît, assieds-toi et écoutons-le. »

A ce stade, Harry ne pouvait s'attendre à pire, il se décida donc à se lancer sans tourner autour du pot

« Le handicap n'est pas le seul sujet que les sorciers semblent trouver tabou. L'homosexualité aussi est un grand secret dans notre communauté. »

Comme il l'avait prévu, le mot ne fit pas grand effet sauf pour Hermione et à sa surprise, Ron.

« Nous avons été à un mariage homosexuel » intervint le roux en se tournant vers sa femme.

« La cousine d'Hermione nous y a invité l'été passé, Violette et… je ne me souviens plus, comment s'appelait sa femme encore ? »

« Marie » répondit Hermione sans lâcher Harry du regard.

Dans ses yeux, le brun pouvait lire la compréhension s'installer petit à petit.

« Et ça ne t'a pas dérangé ? » questionna Harry.

« Quoi ? D'aller à un mariage ? Non, le buffet était excellent. »

Le Survivant leva les yeux au ciel devant la remarque de son meilleur ami.

« Qu'il s'agisse de deux femmes. » précisa-t-il.

Le rouquin sembla réfléchir une seconde pour trouver ses mots.

« Je ne vois pas trop en quoi ça me regarde. J'avoue avoir été heureux qu'Hermione m'explique avant que nous nous y rendions, ça m'a évité de passer pour un parfait crétin. Mais sinon du moment qu'aucune femme ne drague Mione, ça ne m'a gêné en rien. »

S'il s'était écouté, Harry se serait levé pour enlacer son meilleur ami, mais il préférait attendre d'avoir terminé son annonce, en espérant ne pas se tromper en pensant que finalement ça serait plus facile qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

« A la réflexion, c'est vrai que je n'ai jamais rencontré ce genre de couple dans notre… »

« Drago et moi sommes ensemble » l'interrompit Harry sans y mettre aucune forme.

Il tenta du mieux qu'il le pouvait de garder un visage serein bien que sa main était crispée autour des doigts de Drago, qui acceptait la torture sans rien laisser paraître.

Le silence fut interrompu par Ginny qui bondit une nouvelle fois de sa chaise.

« Tu ne vas donc rien nous épargner ? Je vais finir par croire qu'il te plaît d'être en couverture des journaux. C'est abject, inacceptable. Je ne peux rester une seconde de plus en votre présence » dit-elle en sortant de la pièce, qui redevint silencieuse, jusqu'au claquement de la porte d'entrée.

« Quand tu dis ensemble Harry mon chéri, tu veux dire que vous êtes de proches amis, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Molly en se tordant les mains visiblement mal à l'aise.

« Non maman, je pense qu'il veut dire bien plus que des amis » répondit George.

« Oh » fut le seul son qu'émit la matriarche en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

« Et bien moi je trouve qu'ils forment un très joli couple. » intervint Angelina.

« On peut toujours compter sur toi pour trouver les mots ma chérie, même si « joli » n'est pas forcément ce qui me serait venu à l'esprit » répondit George.

Une fois l'instant de surprise passé, Harry relâcha sa respiration et les doigts endoloris de Drago, qui l'en remercia silencieusement en faisant craquer ses articulations.

«Harry était très anxieux à l'idée de vous en parler. Votre opinion à son sujet lui importe énormément. »

« Sachez que Harry est comme notre fils monsieur Malefoy. Et bien que cette nouvelle soit un véritable choc et qu'il va certainement nous falloir un moment pour la digérer, la famille est ce qu'il y a de plus important chez nous. »

« J'aurais aimé pouvoir en dire autant de la mienne monsieur Weasley. Mais mon père serait certainement mort sur le coup à cette annonce, bien qu'il aurait peut-être trouvé la force de m'envoyer quelques doloris avant cela. Et ma mère,… et bien je ne sais pas trop ce qu'elle en aurait pensé. Avant la naissance de Scorpius j'aurais dit qu'elle ne l'aurait pas accepté. Mais après… après le diagnostic de son handicap elle a beaucoup changé, ou du moins, elle m'a montré une facette d'elle que je ne connaissais pas. Alors oui, peut-être, qu'elle aurait été capable d'être heureuse pour nous, comme je l'espère que vous le serez une fois le choc passé. »

« Une mère ne peut que vouloir le bonheur de son enfant, et c'est tout ce que nous te souhaitons Harry. »

Le brun se sentait extrêmement mal à l'aise, ses yeux étaient embués de larmes, qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir et il n'était pas sûr d'être capable de prononcer un mot. Il se contenta de se lever et d'enlacer Molly de toute ses forces.

Une fois toutes les émotions passées, autour d'une tasse de thé, Ron émit le souhait de parler à Harry en privé. Ils se dirigèrent donc tous deux au salon.

« Sacrée surprise. » commença le rouquin.

« Ça l'a été pour moi aussi je peux te l'assurer. Mais je suis heureux que vous l'ayez tous bien prit… enfin presque tous »

L'allusion à la réaction de Ginny était à peine voilée.

« Laisse-lui du temps. Ça doit être un choc pour elle. Elle n'apprécie déjà pas beaucoup Malefoy, mais se savoir remplacée par un homme ne doit pas être facile à encaisser. »

« Tu penses qu'elle se calmera ? » le questionna Harry, sans beaucoup d'espoir.

« Seule ? Non. Mais je pense qu'après une conversation avec Hermione ça passera. Et dans le cas contraire je me porte garant pour lui rappeler que jamais Albus ne sera de son côté contre toi. Après les dernières mésaventures entre eux, je ne pense pas qu'elle risquerait de mettre en péril la paix nouvellement retrouvée. »

« Merci Ron, je ne m'en étais pas vraiment rendu compte jusqu'ici, mais ton avis compte vraiment beaucoup pour moi. Je pense que j'aurais vraiment très mal vécu le fait que tu me tournes le dos. »

« Tu te souviens de la raclée qu'Hermione m'a mis pendant la chasse aux horcruxes parce que j'ai agi comme un idiot ? »

Le brun hocha la tête de manière affirmative, la crise de nerfs de la jeune femme restera à jamais gravée dans sa mémoire.

« Et bien c'est ma femme maintenant et elle est beaucoup plus puissante qu'à cette époque. Imagine ce qu'elle m'aurait fait subir si j'avais décidé de recommencer à jouer les imbéciles. »

Ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire après les mots de Ron, mais rapidement le sérieux revint.

« Tu aimes donc les hommes maintenant ? »

« Non... non je ne pense pas aimer les hommes. » répondit Harry pensivement.

« C'est difficile à croire après ton petit discours de tout à l'heure » répondit Ron légèrement septique.

« Le truc tu vois, c'est que je ne pense pas aimer les hommes en général. Je pense que c'est lui, juste lui. Je sais que c'est peut-être difficile à comprendre pour toi, vu que tout ce que tu connais de Drago c'est ce qu'il était à l'école. Mais il a tellement changé. Je suis tombé amoureux du mec sarcastique et prétentieux qu'il peut encore être parfois, mais aussi de l'homme qui n'hésite pas à salir son pantalon de costume en mettant un genoux à terre sur le sol de la gare pour enlacer son fils. Quand je le vois avec Scorpius, quand j'imagine tout ce qu'il a traversé par amour pour son enfant, je ne peux que l'aimer plus fort. En plus, il est génial avec Lily et s'entend bien avec les garçons. Il est … »

« Parfait, ouais j'ai bien compris, bon allons donc retrouver toute cette perfection pour que j'apprenne moi aussi à le connaître différemment que comme la fouine de Poudlard. »

Un rire s'échappa de la bouche du rouquin sous le coup de coude de son meilleur ami.

De son côté Drago referma silencieusement la porte menant au salon, finalement il pouvait bien rester un peu plus longtemps et apprendre à connaître ces gens, après tout il était la famille de l'homme qu'il aimait.

* * *

 **To be contined…**

* * *

Je tiens à m'excuser pour les deux semaines de non publication. Je n'ais pourtant aucune excuse ( bébé est toujours au chaud), juste un manque de courage/inspiration. J'espère que ce chapitre vous fera oublier cette indélicatesse de ma part.

Merci à vous tous de continuer à me lire.

Bisous

Line


End file.
